Choices
by ToryD
Summary: Modern Day. Christine’s father has died and left a mountain of debt. Billionaire Erik offers to save her family’s business if she agrees to marry him and give him an heir. Exmistress Cara. Heartbroken Raoul. Disapproving Nadir. Motherly Marie.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Welcome! This story will have much more angst in the E/C relationship than in my first story. We will also have a jealous trouble making ex-mistress Cara, and a heartbroken Raoul. **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author - ToryD**

**Beta - Potosynthesis**

**Choices**

**Chapter 1**

Erik Desmond stood back from the rest of the well-dressed mourners on the cold November overcast morning. His clear green gaze focused unwavering on the beautiful young woman seated in front of the mahogany coffin holding her father's body. To look upon her one would see a woman of uncompromising strength and courage. But to him, who had made it his obsession to know every minute detail concerning the young woman, he knew that she was in such immense pain that his cold heart clinched sharply for her. As he watched her unflinching control, he knew that he had made the right decision. A decision that he had made the moment he had first set eyes on her, only seven short months ago. A decision that was destined to change his world forever.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat beside her stepmother who could have won an Academy Award for her performance as the grieving widow. To most of the New York high society in attendance, Arlene Daae was a loving and doting wife and stepmother. But to those who knew the true story, Arlene was a greedy, cold and unfeeling woman, whose only aim in life, was to feed her obsession of money.

Christine could feel his eyes on her from the opposite side of the cemetery where he stood alone as seemed to be his preference. Willing herself to concentrate on Reverend Anderson's words, she grasped her sweet Raoul's hand, trying to ignore the half-masked man's magnetic pull. She had only been acquainted with Erik Desmond for the last several months, but in those months, he had pursued her with relentless intent. She had tried to ignore his advances and concentrate on her safe and comfortable relationship with Raoul. Raoul Cagney was her childhood sweetheart, the man she knew that she could count on with whatever life threw her way, the man that she would one day marry. Yet the strange feelings that the mysterious Erik Desmond inspired in her, made her question the commitment that she had made to Raoul. Shaking her head in an effort to clear the unwelcome Mr. Desmond from her thoughts, she again focused on the man whose life had been cut short from a massive heart attack just a few days ago.

Closing her eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall, she took in a deep breath to push away the forbidden emotion. She was her father's daughter; "Show the world strength at all times Christine," he would say to her when she would be so undisciplined to show her emotions. While she had great love and affection for her father, he was not the easiest man to love. Christine's mother had died during a difficult childbirth, thus leaving a grieving husband with an infant daughter for whom he blamed the loss of his beloved wife. Charles Daae turned the care of his only child over to highly paid nannies and servants, taking little interest in her childhood. When she was of age he shipped her off to the best boarding schools in Europe, thus allowing him and his new wife Arlene the life they preferred, alone and uncluttered by the intrusion of an unwanted child.

Christine had accepted that her father was a hard man and would never be the kind of father she wished for. But it still broke her heart that he had died all alone, without anyone by his side.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost." Reverend Anderson's voice broke into her wayward thoughts as he was finishing the service. Arlene stood and dabbed her perfectly made up face with a lace handkerchief as she walked over to the coffin and laid a perfect single red rose upon its surface.

Christine rose and followed her stepmother to place her white rose upon her father's coffin. She felt a swell of emotion engulf her as she looked upon the coffin that housed her father. "Goodbye Father." She whispered as she turned to take the arm of Raoul who was stood waiting with a concerned look upon his handsome face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik felt his blood boil at the sight of Christine with the Cagney boy. Turning away from the sight, he walked towards his waiting car. As he drew near, Nadir, his long time personal assistant and friend opened the door to allow him entrance. Once they were both seated inside the luxurious limousine, Erik ordered his driver to take them to the Manhattan office, which housed the U.S. headquarters to his electronics empire.

"Is everything in order for tomorrows meeting?" Erik questioned Nadir with an irritated tone, which earned him a frown from his friend.

Nadir knew Erik was immovable in his present mood. "Yes, the attorneys have already drawn up the papers for her to sign. The bank has the fifty million ready for transfer into the Daae corporate accounts at your request." He said with a sigh. Thinking that he might try to reason one last time with his boss, he turned to look Erik directly in the eye. "Erik, have you thought about the consequences to your plan?"

Erik looked up sharply from the messages that Nadir had handed him upon his entrance into the car. "Yes Nadir, I have thought of every possibility when it comes to Christine." He said with an unshakable confidence.

"Erik, if you follow through with this, you may never win her heart. Is that a risk you are willing to take?" Nadir questioned him with caution in his voice.

Erik allowed himself a humorless laugh. "It is not her heart that I am after my friend." He paused as he thought about his unquenchable attraction to Christine. "No, for what I am paying, I want more than just her heart, I want to possess her body and soul." He said as he looked out the darkened window to the majestic skyline of New York City. "After tomorrow, she will be mine. And in time she will come to accept her fate, as I have accepted mine."

Nadir shook his head in disapproval, he had never seen Erik so driven to achieve anything as he had with this unwavering pursuit to obtain the beautiful Ms. Daae.

Erik's cell phone rang to announce an incoming call, pulling the small phone from his black Armani custom-made suit, he groaned as he noted from the caller Id that his soon to be ex-mistress Cara was calling. Pushing the button to activate the phone he spoke into the phone in an annoyed tone. "Cara, I'm busy, what do you want?"

Nadir hid a grin at the predicament that his boss was deservedly in.

Erik scowled into the phone. "No! I do not have time for you tonight." Erik paused as he listened to the complaining voice on the other end of the phone. Inhaling a calming breath, he tried to hang onto his temper as he once again declined Cara's invitation into her bed. "No Cara. I have to go. I will call you later." He said as he abruptly ended the call. "Damn it!" Erik cursed as he replaced the phone in his jacket pocket as he thought of his demanding mistress. "Nadir get Cara something from Tiffany's, I believe she prefers diamonds."

Nadir shook his head at his boss's extravagance in his choice of goodbye gifts for his mistresses. "Any limit?" Nadir asked with a smug expression on his face.

Erik bristled at the amused tone in Nadir's voice. "Try to keep it under a quarter mil." He said as he looked away from his snickering assistant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat next to Marie Giry, her father's housekeeper for over twenty-two years and the only mother than Christine had known. Arlene sat in the chair directly across from Charles' attorney Robert Townsend.

"Shouldn't we get started?" Arlene inquired softly, anxious to know what her take was for the day.

Robert cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "I am afraid that we are still awaiting the arrival of one more person Mrs. Daae."

Arlene frowned at the attorney's comment. "What do you mean one more person? Christine and I are both here, who else could there be?"

Just as Arlene voiced her question, the phone on the desk beeped announcing Robert's secretary, picking up the phone Robert listened for a few moments and said, "Show him in Sylvia."

All four pairs of eyes turned towards the double cherry doors, as they swung open to reveal a striking man with half of his face hidden behind a black leather mask.

Christine felt her heart begin to race at the sight of Erik Desmond entering the room. She looked away quickly to try to regain some control over her raging emotions.

Erik's eyes sought out Christine as he entered the room. As he looked into her eyes, he saw shock and then something else that he couldn't define as she abruptly turned away from his inquiring stare.

Robert walked around his desk an approached the tall elegant man. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself to the infamous Erik Desmond. "Mr. Desmond, I am Robert Townsend, Mr. Daae's executor."

Erik shook the proffered hand of Mr. Townsend absently as his thoughts remained focused on the beautiful woman who was avoiding looking at him.

Robert indicated a seat next to Arlene as he resumed his seat behind his desk. "Shall we get started?" He said as he picked up the folder, which housed Charles Daae's last will and testament. "I Charles Daae being of sound mind hereby declare this as my final will and testament. I hereby bequeath all of my estate and holdings to Mr. Erik Desmond."

Christine sat in shocked silence as Mr. Townsend read the two short sentences that detailed the wished of her late father.

Erik kept his keen eyes focused on Christine as she absorbed the news of her father's will.

Arlene jumped up from her seat and grabbed the document from Robert's hand, reading it for herself. "This is an outrage!" She yelled as she threw the offending will at Robert's innocent head. "I am going to contest this! I was Charles' wife! The money was to be mine!" She said as her face took on the ugliest shade of red. Grabbing up her purse she turned her poisoned tongue on Erik. "You will not get away with this; I will see you in court!" And with her last threat, hanging in the air she stormed out of the office slamming the door as she went.

Marie took Christine's cold hand into hers, "Christine," she called softly. "Dear, are you all right?"

Christine looked at Marie with a confused look upon her face. Nodding her head, she tried to get a handle on what had just occurred. _Erik Desmond? Why would Father leave everything to Mr. Desmond?_ Her mind wandered as she sat in silence.

Erik turned from the sight of the confused Christine to once again focus on Mr. Townsend. "Mr. Townsend, if you will excuse Ms. Daae and me for a few moments. We have some business to discuss." He said in an authoritative tone.

Christine looked up sharply at Erik's comments. _Business? What business?_ Her mind was spinning at what the strange man could be talking about.

Robert arose from his chair to leave his office.

Erik moved to stand in front of Christine and Mrs. Giry. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself to the older woman at Christine's side. "I'm Erik Desmond." He said in a polite manner.

Marie took his hand and returned the introduction. "Hello Mr. Desmond, I am Mrs. Giry, Mr. Daae's housekeeper."

Erik smiled a charming smile as he shook her hand. "Mrs. Giry, could I trouble you to perhaps leave Ms. Daae and me alone for a few minutes?"

Marie looked to Christine for her approval.

Christine turned and smiled at the concern in Marie's eyes. "It's ok Marie. Mr. Desmond and I will only be a short while." She said in a soft tone that played directly to Erik's cold heart.

Once Marie had closed the door Erik felt the pounding of his heart begin to accelerate. Taking a seat next to Christine, he willed himself to remain in control of his raging emotions. Turning to look into her confused eyes he once again felt the instant stirring of overpowering desire that she brought about in him every time he looked upon her beauty. "Christine, may I call you Christine?" He questioned formally.

"Yes, of course." She said abet a little shyly.

Erik smiled at her acceptance. "I am sure you must be somewhat confused by your Father's will." He said in a gentle voice.

"Yes it was a bit unexpected." She said with a slight smile.

"Yes, well allow me to explain what brought about the decision of your Father." Erik paused as he thought of the best way to tell Christine of all that had occurred in the last two months. Taking a deep breath, he began to relate how he had come to meet with her father. "I am not sure if you are aware but your Father's company has recently come on to some pretty hard times." He watched her carefully for her reaction.

Christine not being welcome in her Father's life let alone his business was surprised to here Erik's information. "No, I was not aware of that."

"Yes, well…I was looking for an investment opportunity at the time and your Father and I came to an agreement of sorts." He said as he continued to stare at her intently.

Christine felt her blood racing through her veins at his nearness. Her mind was spinning at the effect this man had on her. Chastising herself for not concentrating on what he was saying, she once again tried to focus on the information he was so carefully relaying.

"We came to an arrangment. I would invest thirty million dollars to bail the company out of bankruptcy, which I have already done. In return I would become the owner of the company." He paused as he watched her digest the information he had just imparted. "I will invest an additional fifty million to keep the company from going under and displacing all of its eight thousand employees as long as you will concede to your Fathers accepted terms." Erik said as he felt a sense of urgency racing through him.

Christine thought of all of the employees that her Father's company employed. "Of course I will do what ever my father agreed to." She said in a quiet voice.

Erik felt triumph fill his soul at the ease of her acceptance. "Good, Christine. Because what your Father agreed to was that you would become my wife and be the mother of my children."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Thanks for the positive reviews on the first chapter. I am so excited about this story! I hope you will come to love the complex characters as much as I do. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and by the way, I need a name for Erik's butler, he and Marie will go head to head in the battle to serve Christine, should be an interesting sub plot. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author - ToryD**

**Beta - Potosynthesis (on vacation so there maybe some errors, sorry)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 2**

Christine sat with her confusion plainly written across her beautiful face. "I'm sorry Mr. Desmond; I don't think I heard you correctly." She said as she looked at him questioningly.

Erik stood to walk over to the window to gaze unseeingly out at the busy street below. "I think that under the circumstances that you should call me Erik, Christine." He said with an amused chuckle. "Your father, through some very unwise business decisions needed a very large amount of capital in order to save Daae Industries from receivership. He appealed to most of the major banks and financial houses only to be told that he had nothing of value to secure the loan." Erik turned from the window to look at Christine. "That is where I enter the picture." Crossing the room, he once again took his seat and stared intently into her confused eyes.

Christine continued to look at him with a bewildered expression on her face. "I don't understand. Why would you lend my father so much money when others refused?" She questioned the mysterious man before her.

Erik joined his hands and touched his two extended index fingers to his pursed lips, never once breaking the intense contact between their eyes. "I found the opportunity to be irresistible. You see Christine; while the others only wanted money as security I wanted something of far more value."

Christine frowned at his words, "But…I…" stumbling on her words, she drew in a deep breath to try to calm her agitated state. "What is it that you had hoped to gain? What could my father have promised you that you would risk so much?"

Erik raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Why you of course." He said simply.

"Me! My father would have never promised me in return for a business loan!" Christine said with such sincerity that Erik almost felt sorry for her, almost.

"I was afraid that you might not believe that your father would gamble so recklessly with your future, so I took the liberty of bringing a copy of the agreement with me." Erik said as he took a thick contract form his dark pinstriped suit jacket pocket. Standing he crossed to where she sat, holding the damning document out for her possession.

Christine felt his intense stare, as he stood not a foot from her. She felt the familiar fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach at his nearness. Reaching out she snatched the paper he held in his hand. Unfolding it, she began to read the legal language that did indeed promise her in exchange for thirty million dollars. Closing her eyes she cried out against her father's betrayal, even in death he has the power to hurt her beyond all comprehension.

Christine's eyes sought out Erik who was once again standing by the window. Rising to her feet, she crossed the room to stand a few feet behind him. "This can't be legal. No court will uphold this contract. I am afraid Mr. Desmond that my father has taken advantage of you." She said in a soft voice.

Erik smiled at her naiveté. "My guess would be that you are very much correct in your assumption Christine." He said as he turned to look into her exquisite face. "But as you will soon learn, I have not gotten to where I am today by making foolish mistakes." He crossed the short distance between them to stand so close that she could feel the confidence radiating off him. "I knew that I would have to have more than just your father's word to make you honor the contract."

"There is nothing that you can do to make me concede to this so called marriage!" She said with a heated flush adorning her cheeks.

Erik smiled as he reached out to allow his fingertips to trace her perfect bottom lip. Christine drew back with a shocked gasp, not only from the boldness of his touch, but also from the heat that his touch ignited within her innocent body.

As Erik let his hand fall back to his side, he quickly lowered his lashes to hide the look of hurt that had taken up residence in his eyes from her rejection. "As I was saying, I have made certain ah…," he paused as he thought of the right word to ensure that she would understand the seriousness of his intent, "guarantees shall we say, that you would indeed adhere to the terms of the contract."

Christine looked up into his striking half-masked face. "What guarantees?"

Erik smiled a smile filled with the same maliciousness to that of a tiger about to pounce on its prey. "Why you of course my dear. You are my guarantee." He said cryptically.

Christine inhaled a deep breath only to let it rush out in a sharp hiss. "How am I your 'guarantee'? She questioned him in an exasperated voice.

Erik walked over to his chair and once again sat in a relaxed manner, which in truth was in sharp contract to the emotions racing through him. Adopting a calm voice, he looked up at her as he continued with his explanation. "Your sense of duty Christine. That is my guarantee."

Christine frowned at his statement. "Duty? To my dead father? You have made a mistake if you think I hold any duty to him Mr. Desmond!" She said in a passionate voice.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her heated denial. "I was not talking about your father Christine. No, I was talking about Daae Industries." He said with the confident tone she was beginning to despise.

Christine failed to hold in the short humorless laugh that escaped her lips. "Daae Industries, now why would I care about Daae Industries?"

Erik felt her distain for her father's company filling the room. "Yes Christine, Daae Industries. Or should I say the more than eight thousand employees of Daae Industries." He said in a calm tone.

Christine felt a sharp sensation of guilt fill her. "What are you going to do?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Erik leaned back in his chair, at last feeling once again in control. "Do Christine. It is not I who has the choice here; it is you who will decide the future of the employees of Daae Industries."

"Me?" She said as she sank down on the soft leather sofa opposite him.

"Yes, you my dear. If you choose to refuse my offer of marriage then I will close Daae Industries within forty-eight hours. All eight thousand employees will of course have to be fired. Oh, I almost forgot, your fathers home was also part of the deal. The household staff will be terminated as well." Erik paused as he noted the look of utter despair on her face; he felt a small measure of guilt in being the one to cause her such distress. Shaking himself, he once again focused on his goal, the goal being the beautiful Christine. "Should you accept my proposal then I will rescue Daae Industries and remain its vigilant benefactor for as long as we are man and wife." Erik stood to cross to the small bar in Mr. Townsend's office; pouring himself a small amount of whisky, he took a small sip as he turned back to the devastated Christine. "So you see Christine the choice is all yours. Save the company that your father spent his life creating, or live with the guilt of letting it fall into bankruptcy. Your choice."

Christine raised her tear-filled eyes to his, "But, why? I don't even know you. You…you don't even know me." She said in a quiet whisper.

Erik continued to stare at her with his piercing green gaze. "But my dear Christine, I do know you. I have made it my undertaking of the last seven months to know you." Erik said in a haunting tone.

Christine felt a chill go down her spine at his ominous statement. "Why me? You don't love me." She said in a soft whisper.

Erik laughed at the word. "Love, Christine? No, I don't love you. Love is an emotion suffered by fools and teenage girls." He said with a sneer.

Christine shook her head causing one of her long brunette curls to escape the loose tie that she had place in her hair this morning. "Then why? Why me?" She inquired with a look of such pain that Erik had to turn away.

Erik looked down at the carpet, willing himself to get his raging emotions back under his iron control. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned to walk back to her side. "Why you, you ask?" He said in a soft voice that belied the intense emotion racing through his blood.

Christine looked up into his compelling eyes, she felt as though he was looking into her very soul with his unwavering stare.

"Why indeed!" He said in a passionate voice that caused her to jump in fear. "From the first moment I set eyes upon you I knew that I must possess you body and soul!"

Christine drew in a quick sharp breath at his declaration. Shaking her head in denial, he positioned his arms to entrap her on the leather sofa.

Erik brought his face so close to hers that he could feel her quick little breaths escaping from her soft pink lips. "Oh, yes Christine. From the first time our eyes met across the room, I felt such an insatiable desire for you that I have made it my mission to move heaven and earth to have you!" Erik leaned in to position his lips just a hairs breath from her softly parted lips.

Christine felt her heart jump in her throat as she could feel his breath on her face as she looked up into his passion-filled eyes. She cursed herself as she felt the stirrings of intense pleasure fill her at his nearness. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight her powerful desire for the man before her.

Erik felt her answering passion. "You feel it to Christine." He whispered against her quivering lips. He felt triumphant at his latest discovery.

Christine shook her head violently. "NO!" She pushed him away and jumped to her feet. Rushing towards the office door she reached out to grasp the knob only to be stopped by Erik's restraining hand. Her breaths coming in short gasps she refused to look up at him.

Erik felt her trembling even though he was not touching so much as an inch of her body. Adopting a calm business tone, he informed her of his deadline. "You have until tomorrow evening to make your choice." With those last few words, he handed her his card with his private number and opened the door to allow her exit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine raced past Mr. Townsend and his shocked secretary. Marie rose and hurriedly began to follow Christine. "Christine!" she called to the young woman.

Christine felt as if the devil himself was after her. Hearing Marie calling to her she leaned her head against the cool metal of the elevator as she waited for the older woman.

"Christine, what has happened?" Marie asked with concern in her motherly voice.

Christine looked up into Marie's kind blue eyes. She looked at the woman who had been the only person in her father's home to show her any compassion and love. _How can I allow Erik to throw her out of the only home she has known for over twenty years?_ Her mind questioned. _Oh God, what am I to do? _

Marie looked into Christine's tortured face, "Tell me, what Mr. Desmond has done to you?" She questioned with insistence.

Christine let the breath that she did not know she was holding escape her lungs. "Nothing. Please let's just go." She said as she pushed the elevator down button with a sharp jab.

Marie frowned at Christine's dismissal. As she was about to begin her questioning a second time she was interrupted by an agitated Mr. Townsend.

Robert rushed towards the bank of elevators hoping to catch the departing Ms. Daae. "Ms. Daae, please…I have something for you." He said as he approached the two women.

Christine turned to look at the out of breath attorney. "I'm sorry Mr. Townsend, what did you say?"

Robert looked at the striking beauty with sympathy. "Your father instructed me to give you this in the event of his death." He said as he held out an envelope with the name typed on it.

Christine reached out and took hold of her father's last offering. "Thank you Mr. Townsend." She said as she swallowed past the lump that was forming in her throat

Robert felt such pity for the beautiful young girl that he cursed the indifference that her father saw fit to impose upon her in his lifetime and now in the finality of his death.

As the elevator doors slid open, Christine motioned for Marie to precede her. Pushing the button to access the lobby of the fifty-story building, Christine felt as though her world had been turned upside down in the space of the last thirty minutes. As the doors began to close she looked up to find Erik's eyes trained upon her in an intense stare. She felt as if he was calling to her soul to join his. She felt her blood begin to race at the thought of his all-encompassing possession. Shaking her head, she pushed her unwanted thoughts from her tortured mind. Closing her eyes, she shut out the sight of the man who was invading her very being. "No." she whispered as she let a single tear escape to fall slowly down her smooth pale cheek.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Erik watched the elevators door close, he felt Christine's eyes answering his call to join his soul in the overwhelming passion that was sure to engulf them both. Taking out his cell phone, he pushed the speed dial to connect him with Nadir. "Have the car downstairs in five minutes." He ordered in a gruff voice as he walked towards the bank of elevators. Within the privacy of the elevator, Erik braced his hand on the cold metal door, lowering his head he allowed the emotion that he had held in check for the last thirty minutes free reign. Closing his eyes tightly he fought the overwhelming guilt that was invading his soul. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he reached back and viciously punched the metal door causing a large dent to appear. Welcoming the distraction of the physical pain, he flexed his throbbing hand as he renewed his vow to have Christine at any cost. "You will be mine Christine. You will be mine."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next chapter Christine's father's letter, more Raoul, and we get to meet Christine's friend and co-worker Meg, and of course Christine's decision. Oh and a very heartfelt thankyou for the review that said I was one of her favorite authors. Wow you really made my day! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Wow, I am so ecstatic with the response this story is garnering. To answer a few of the questions in the reviews…I don't plan for Christine to be as whiney (sp?) as the Christine from Broken Sparrow, but I do plan for her to suffer throughout the story. Yes, it will be E/C, but a very turbulent relationship. Meg will be similar but not quite as obnoxious, more supportive and a little eccentric. Nobody asked but I thought I would just throw it out there anyway; Raoul will be very hurt but will still be a supportive friend to our suffering Christine. Oh and lets not forget Cara, ooh I can't wait until the next chapter when I get to really start writing her! Get your death threats ready girls! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author - ToryD**

**Beta – Potosynthesis (On vacation, please forgive the errors)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 3**

"No Bradley, hold your pencil like this." Meg said as she demonstrated the proper technique of pencil grasp to the nine-year-old autistic boy in her care.

"NO! NO!" The upset boy yelled as he threw the offending pencil across the room.

Meg stood knowing that she had pushed him enough for one day. "Ok Bradley," she said to him calmly as she got down on his level to try to gain eye contact. "Why don't we take a break and go outside for a little bit."

Bradley looked off in the distance not really focusing on any one thing in particular. Raising his hands he began to move his fingers quickly in front of his face as he began to recite the previous nights American Idol episode word for word. "Good evening, my name is Ryan Secrest….And this is American Idol."

Meg looked on with a sad smile on her face. Putting her arm around his thin shoulders, she gently led him towards the closet to retrieve their coats. As she helped him into his coat and hat, she saw that Christine's car was pulling into the school's parking lot. Putting on her own coat, she wondered how Christine's morning with her wicked stepmother went. "Come on Bradley." She said as she held the door wide for him to precede her.

Christine turned off the engine and leaned her head against the steering wheel. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to shut out the visions of Erik Desmond that were playing across her mind. "Oh God, what am I to do?" She whispered softly. Straitening her thin frame, she glanced in the car's rear view mirror to check her appearance. "Damn." She said as she looked at her pale reflection. Reaching into her purse, she withdrew her lip-gloss to try to cover-up the look of fear that had seemed to be imprinted across her face.

Meg and Bradley walked towards the small playground within the fenced yard of the special education school where she and Christine taught. "Bradley, why don't you go and play while I talk to Ms. Christine." Bradley ran towards the jungle gym and proceeded to climb to the highest point. Meg waved to Christine as she walked across the school's faculty parking lot.

Christine saw her best friend waving towards her, smiling she waved back as she entered the fenced area.

"How did the step-monster fair this morning?" Meg inquired with a tilt of her pink and green striped hair. Christine shook her head at her friend's appearance. Anyone who first encountered Meg would naturally think that she was an irresponsible carefree party girl. However, to the privileged few who came to know the eccentric young woman, they would see the driven and dedicated woman who put herself through college and graduate school to receive her master's degree in special education. Christine had never seen a more caring or devoted teacher to the four boys who were currently in their care.

"Well, it was not quite what we had expected." Christine said with a sigh.

Meg gave her a questioning look from above her neon green framed glasses. "What was unexpected?"

"Father left everything to Erik Desmond." Christine informed.

"Erik Desmond!" Meg said with a surprised look on her face. "The same Erik Desmond who sent you flowers every week for the last seven months Erik Desmond?"

Christine merely nodded her head in affirmation.

"But…, I…," Meg began and stopped to simply look at her friend for further explanation.

Christine saw that Bradley was walking towards them and decided that this conversation would be best suited for after work hours. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Ok." Meg said as she leaned down to take Bradley's hand. "Hey sport, are you ready to go in?"

Bradley nodded his head keeping his eyes focuses on his neatly tied tennis shoes.

As the three began to walk to the school's door Meg began to laugh hysterically.

Christine stared at her friend with a concerned look on her face.

As Meg tried to recover herself she saw Christine's look of concern and only began to laugh all the harder. "I'm sorry Christine, but you have to admit that your father finally got the best of the step-monster. I bet she is right now on Fifth Avenue, trying to get every last cent out of your father's credit cards."

Christine let a slight smile grace her face as she pictured Arlene rushing from store to store trying to get her greedy hands on all that she could. _Good!_ She thought to herself, _Let Erik Desmond pay for Arlene's shopping spree! It is less than he deserves._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik sat in his leather chair starting out at the grey skies high above the busy streets of New York City's financial district. He cursed his conscience for plaguing him for the last three hours. Closing his eyes, he sought relief for the relentless pounding in his head.

Nadir entered the room and saw that his boss was in the beginning stages of one of his migraines. Crossing the room, he opened the door that led to Erik's private rooms and proceeded to gather the medicine to help his pain-ridden employer.

"Erik, here take these." Nadir said in a quite tone so not to cause his friend any undue pain. "I'll cancel the rest of the day's meetings."

Erik only nodded his head to let his assistant know that he had heard him.

Nadir sighed and resisted the urge to say that Erik deserved the stress-induced migraine for proceeding with his outrageous plan to entrap the young Ms. Daae. Instead, he asked him if he needed anything else.

Erik opened one eye to look painfully at his friend. "No."

Nadir walked towards the door to leave his boss in privacy only to turn back once again. "Do you want me to call and cancel your evening with Cara?"

Erik allowed a curse to escape his lips. "Shit!" The last thing he needed was to spend the evening trying to untangle himself from Cara's web. "No, damn it. I need to get it over with. Did you get her something?" He inquired from the tall dark man.

"It's in your middle desk drawer." Nadir said with no emotion.

Erik opened his drawer to see the signature wrapping of New York City's most exclusive jeweler. "Thanks Nadir."

Nadir nodded and left the room with a feeling of impending doom hovering over his head. "Oh Erik, I fear that what you have set in motion this morning will only end in pain for everyone involved." Nadir whispered to himself as he thought of the events that Erik had planned so carefully over the last two months. But what his boss had failed to foresee was the loss of his own heart to the young woman he sought so ruthlessly to possess. Nadir sighed deeply as he knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent the pain of the coming months. All he could do was to be there to pick up the pieces that would surely be left behind when this travesty played out to its tragic end.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Raoul Cagney knocked confidently on his girlfriend's door as a smile of anticipation danced on his handsome face.

Christine rushed to the door with only a towel wrapped around her slim body. Opening the door for Raoul, she apologized as she rushed back to her bedroom to finish getting ready for their date. "I'm sorry; I will just be twenty minutes."

Raoul smiled at the view of her retreating backside. "Our reservation isn't until 9:00, you have plenty of time." He said as he reached for the remote control to access the cable's business channel.

Seventeen minutes later Christine came out to see Raoul on his cell phone deep in discussion regarding one of his many stock trades. Smiling she crossed the small living room to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Raoul gave her a look of apology as he continued his call. "NO! I want you to dump it first thing in the morning. I don't care what you think their next quarter's profits will be, just do as I say and sell it." He said with a tone that brooked no arguments. He paused as he listened to the advice of his broker. "Fine, buy 24,000 shares. Ok, call me in the morning." He pushed the button to end the call as he turned to take the breathtaking Christine in his arms. "Wow, Ms. Daae, may I say that you look positively ravishing tonight." He said, as he took in her elegant black lace overlay dress that hugged her slim frame to perfection.

Christine smiled at his compliment. "Well thank you."

Raoul leaned down to take her lips in a lingering kiss.

Christine felt the familiar sweet sensation that Raoul's kisses evoked in her. But as she gave herself up to his kiss, she cursed her traitorous mind for comparing the comfortable feeling to the explosive desire she felt with Erik earlier that morning.

Raoul pulled back to look down at her with a concern in his blue eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked with a frown.

Christine looked away from his questioning gaze. "Of course. Shouldn't we be going?" She said hoping to distract him from his current inquiry.

Raoul continued to study her intently. "Yes." He said as he took her coat and held it out for her.

"Thank you," She said with a small smile.

As they exited Christine's apartment Raoul couldn't help but feel that something was bothering her. Squaring his broad shoulders, he promised himself that by evening's end he would have her smile once again reaching to her beautiful eyes, for he didn't think he could rest if she held on to the pain he saw reflected before him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik took a long drink of his twenty-year aged scotch as he looked at Cara across the elegant table in the cities most sought after restaurant. His head had reduced itself to a dull pounding that played relentlessly across the back of his eyes. "Cara," he began as he placed his drink carefully on the white linen covered table. "We have been seeing each other for more than a year now, and I think that we have come to the time where we should re-evaluate the status of our arrangement."

Cara looked up sharply at the man she had come to love in the past year. As her heart began to beat rapidly within her chest, she though that maybe he was ready to move beyond their current relationship into a more serious commitment. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the long awaited words from her long time lover. "Erik, I have never been happier than I have been with you this past year." She said with sincerity reflected in her brown eyes.

Erik cleared his throat at her misinterpretation. "No Cara, I think you are misunderstanding my meaning. I believe that it is time that we moved on." He said in an unfeeling voice that pierced her heart.

Cara felt her blood freeze within her veins. Looking up into Erik's half-masked face, she saw that he was indeed ready to move on from their affair. "But Erik, have I done something to displease you?" She asked in a desperate voice. "Please, tell me so I can fix it."

Erik looked away trying to hide his annoyance at her uncharacteristic show of emotion. "Cara, there is nothing that you have done." He reached out to take a drink from his almost empty glass. Signaling a passing waiter, he ordered a double of the scotch he was enjoying. "When we entered into this relationship I was upfront with my expectations as well as what you could expect from me."

Cara felt tears begin to well within her eyes. Blinking them away, she looked up into Erik's cold green stare. "But, I love you." She said in a tortured whisper.

Erik cursed to himself silently. _Damn it to hell! This is just what I need tonight. _"Yes well for that I am sorry. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the gift-wrapped bracelet that Nadir had picked up for him. Placing the package in front of Cara, he began to thank her for her companionship of the past year. "Cara, I have enjoyed our time together, but as all things must come to an end so has our time together. Please accept this small token as a gift of friendship."

Cara looked up into his traitorous face she snatched the package with a little more force than necessary. "Is this all I meant to you? A prettily wrapped piece of jewelry?" She said as her face took on an ugly shade of red. "Well let me tell you what I think of your gift."

"Cara!" Erik's voice though softly spoken veiled the deadly threat of retaliation if she continued with her emotional outburst. "Why don't you take a moment and visit the ladies room. When you come back I am sure that we can continue in a more civilized manner." He said with his green eyes spearing her with his distaste.

Cara rose and walked quickly towards the restrooms, unconsciously knocking into the young couple who were being escorted to their table.

"Excuse me" Christine called after the striking redhead who was walking quickly away. As she turned back to follow the maitre d to their table she felt as if someone was staring at her. Glancing around the room, she felt her heart stop as she looked into the anger-filled eyes of Erik Desmond.

Erik felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach at the sight of Christine with Cagney's arm around her waist.

Raoul saw that Christine had stopped to look at Erik Desmond. "Christine, do you know Mr. Desmond?" Raoul questioned her in awe.

"Yes, I have met him on several occasions." She said with her eyes still focused on Erik's magnetic gaze.

Raoul couldn't believe his good fortune of the night. "Introduce me; I have been trying to get a meeting with him for years." He said as he pulled her towards Erik's table.

Erik rose politely at their approach. "Ms. Daae." He said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips to bestow a soft and lingering kiss, never once breaking the contact of their eyes.

Christine felt her breath catch in her throat at the sensation of Erik's kiss. Pulling her hand abruptly away, she noticed his apparent amusement at her discomfort. "Mr. Desmond," she said with a small amount of censure in her voice. "Allow me to introduce you to Raoul Cagney."

Erik turned to look at Cagney. "Mr. Cagney, I believe that you have been trying to gain an audience with me for quite some time." He said with a condescending tone.

Raoul all but gushed like a schoolgirl in the presence of one of the greatest business minds of the century. "Yes Sir, I have number of opportunities that I think you maybe interested in."

Christine felt a small measure of embarrassment for her poor Raoul, who knew nothing of the undercurrents at play here.

While his attention appeared to be politely focused on the young man before him, Erik's senses were filled with Christine. "Let me give you my card. Call me tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we could have a short discussion about your ideas." He said with a dismissive nod.

Raoul smiled at the rare opportunity to meet face to face with the legendary Mr. Desmond. "Yes Mr. Desmond, I will call you tomorrow." He said excitedly.

Erik nodded his head. Turning his burning eyes back to Christine, he once again took her hand in his. "Ms. Daae, a pleasure as always." He said in a seductive voice that set her pulse racing at the base of her throat.

As Christine turned to walk away, Erik held onto her hand to still her for just a moment. Leaning close to her, he whispered softly in ear causing her blood to race as his breath caressed her bare neck. "Remember Christine, the choice is yours, so choose wisely."

Christine pulled her hand away from him and turned to walk quickly back to the safety of Raoul. As she took her seat, she looked back at Erik who still stood where she left him. His burning eyes scorching her with the heat of his intense stare. _Oh God! Please help me. _She cried out silently.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N The little boy in the beginning of the chapter is my son Bradley, who is autistic, just a little real life thrown in. I thought that I would end the chapter here even though I didn't get to the letter of Christine's father. I guess I should stop promising what is to come next because I always change my mind when I am actually writing. Sorry. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Poor Erik, he is so misunderstood! Oh well, all will be explained as we proceed. Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews! I love reading each and every one. Oh and a very special thank you to those of you that mentioned my Bradley, he is such a special boy, even though life is more challenging we wouldn't change one thing about him. Well onward we go, the letter will now finally be revealed. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author - ToryD**

**Beta – Potosynthesis (On vacation, please forgive the errors)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 4**

Raoul monopolized the rest of the evening's conversation with his exalted opinion of the illustrious Erik Desmond. Christine smiled indulgently as she listened to his hero-worship of the man who in the last twelve hours had become her own personal nightmare.

"He started from nothing Christine, nothing! And look where he is today, one of the fifty richest men in the world." Raoul said with awe in his voice. Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his and began to rub his thumb gently across her knuckles in a slow caress. "And I now have a chance to actually do business with him, and it is all in thanks to you."

Christine felt somewhat guilty for allowing Raoul to hold her hand so intimately, as if she was somehow betraying Erik. Shaking her wayward thoughts from her tired mind, she smiled at the handsome man opposite her. "Let's not talk about Erik Desmond any more. How are your parents?" She questioned trying to distract him from his current line of dialogue.

"They are in London for the winter. Oh by the way, they want to know if we will be joining them for Christmas this year." He looked at her expectantly.

Christine drew in a deep breath, _Oh, Raoul, _her heart cried out silently. "I'm not sure; I will have to get back to you." She said as she looked down into her steaming cup of coffee.

Noticing that she appeared to be tired he signaled to the waiter for the bill. "Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?" He asked as he took out his credit card.

_Plans? Oh God, I have to give Erik my decision tomorrow evening. _"I have a meeting tomorrow evening." She said in a sad tone.

Raoul glanced up sharply at the dejected sound of her voice. _Damn it! You idiot, she just had to go to the reading of her father's will this morning and you didn't even ask her about it! Not only that you stupid fool, you had to go on and on about Erik Desmond all evening. Damn! _He cursed his insensitivity silently. "Christine," he called softly. "I'm sorry; I am the most unfeeling bastard. How was the reading this morning." He asked with concern on his face.

Christine smiled at his apprehension. "Fine, everything went fine." She lied. The waiter arrived just in time to save her from further scrutiny from Raoul.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Darius held the twelve-foot hand carved door open for his employer. "Good evening Mr. Desmond." He said with a slight bow of his distinguished gray head.

Erik walked briskly through the doorway. "Darius," he mumbled on the way to his study.

As Erik entered his suite of offices within his twenty million dollar penthouse, he saw that Nadir was already hard at work. "Anything on the Tokyo markets?" He asked as he crossed to the small drinks cabinet. Pouring himself a large tumbler full of his perfectly aged brandy, he took a long drink to try to dispel the vision of Christine with Cagney.

Nadir watched with a raised eyebrow as he saw this uncharacteristic side of his boss. "No, nothing yet. Anderson should have the numbers in another hour or so." He informed Erik. "How was your evening?" He asked after a short pause.

Erik frowned at Nadir's intrusive question. "Fine." He lied not wanting to rehash the debacle of the end of his relationship with Cara.

Nadir allowed himself a small chuckle, as he was sure that Erik had a difficult time with the stunning redhead. Deciding that Erik needed to be tortured just a little more on this night, he continued with his questions. "Did she like the bracelet that I picked out?" He asked in an innocent tone.

Erik scowled into his drink, "She didn't open it." He said quietly.

Nadir looked down at the papers on his desk in an attempt to hide his smug smile. "Why didn't she open it?" He asked stupidly.

Erik turned to fix him with his menacing gaze. "How the hell should I know? Who gives a damn anyway." He said as he stormed into his private office.

Nadir allowed himself a soft laugh at Erik's expense. Rising to his feet, he knew that he had better smooth over Erik's ruffled feathers. "How is your headache?"

Erik looked up from the contract he was reviewing to glance at his assistant. "Almost gone." He said in a defeated tone.

Nadir frowned at the unusually hallow sound of Erik's voice. "Did something else occur this evening?"

Erik sighed and leaned back in his leather chair. Closing his eyes, he once again felt the burning rage race through his blood at the thought of Christine with the young Cagney. "I saw Christine."

Nadir's eyebrows creased his forehead as he wondered what could possibly have taken place to put his employer in such a dejected mood. "Did Cara do anything to jeopardize your plans for Ms. Daae?" He questioned thinking the worst.

"No, no." Erik paused before he went on with the replay of the night's events. "She was with someone."

Nadir felt sorry for his friend who unknown to himself was suffering from jealousy. "Who was she with?" Nadir asked fearing that he already knew.

"Cagney!" Erik said with a sneer.

"Ah, Raoul Cagney of Cagney Investments. He is a young up and comer if I remember correctly." Nadir said as he thought of the young man's accomplishments.

"That reminds me, he will be calling the office tomorrow. Set up an appointment for him to meet with Tom Reynolds. Get him to work with him on the India project. I want Cagney on the first flight out of here. I want him as far away from Christine as physically possible." Erik said with a determined look on his half-masked face.

Nadir nodded in understanding. "Do you need anything further tonight?"

Erik shook his head. "No, go to bed my friend. I fear tomorrow will be a very exhausting day."

Nadir crossed to the doorway and paused as if he was about to say something, with a deep sigh he decided that he was too late to stop the events that were about to unfold. Too late, to prevent the pain that would surely engulf his long time friend. So instead, he bid Erik good night as he softly closed the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine stared down at the envelope that Mr. Townsend had given her earlier in the day. With a trembling hand, she turned the envelope over and broke the seal to pull the hand written note free. Taking a deep breath, she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Christine,_

_Well I guess if you are reading this then I have failed you yet again. I am sure that comes as no surprise to you, the one person in the world who deserved my love and protection, but who had to settle for my unjust indifference. Oh Christine, how do I begin to atone for all of the wrongs I have so grievously bestowed upon you in your twenty-five years? It is too late to make up for the pain and loneliness you must have suffered with me as your father. _

_Father…I do not have the right to call myself that title, as all I have ever been to you is at best, your benefactor. No, it is too late to change any of my past sins, so all I can do for you is to offer you an explanation of my past actions._

_I adored you mother beyond all comprehension. She was my whole world. When we found out we were to be parents, we felt as if God was indeed smiling down upon us. But then as all things must come to an end, so did our happiness. During the pregnancy, the doctors informed your mother that she would more than likely not survive your birth. Something to do with the position of her uterus and the threat of hemorrhaging, they recommended an immediate termination of the pregnancy. But your mother had already fallen so deeply in love with you, and she would not hear of ending your life, even if it would save her own. We argued for about a month with no resolution, she would not let any harm come to you. Of course, you know that she did die shortly after she gave birth to you. But I am ashamed to say that I have never told you that before she died she held you in her arms. Oh Christine, I have never seen such pure and unselfish love as I saw in your mother's eyes as she held you in those few precious moments. Her last words about you. She said 'Look Charles, she is our perfect angel. Promise me you will tell her that I loved her and that I will always be with her. Tell her that I was proud to be her mother even if it was only for a short time. Do not let her blame herself for my death, you tell her that she has given me the greatest joy of my life. Tell her Charles, promise me.' I of course promised as she asked. After a minute or so more she passed away still holding you in her arms._

Christine raised a hand to her lips to hold in the painful cry that her dying mother's words elicited. With tears in her eyes, she at last felt as though she was loved, even if it came years too late. Smiling sadly, she thought of her mother and all that she had given up for her daughter. Her mother's unselfish sacrifice so that her daughtercould live, so beautiful in its pure simplicity and unwavering love. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she once again focused on her father's letter.

_I have failed your mother for not keeping my promise. But more than that, I have failed you Christine, in so many ways. I will not even begin to beg for your forgiveness, as I don't have the right. I have no excuse for my actions other than that to look upon you brought back such grief, as you look so much like my beautiful Celia. _

_So now, we come to the current and arguably the most heinous of my mistakes. Erik Desmond. Oh Christine, what can I say about the terrible situation that I have placed you in. Erik Desmond came to me in a time when I was desperate for help. And God forgive me, I accepted his offer. I sold my own daughter to the devil for thirty million dollars. I cannot begin to tell you how painful that is to admit. God Christine, I can barely write the words. So, now as you read this letter you know how little character your father possesses. You are truly better without me to encumber your life. _

_But back to Erik Desmond, the man has an obsession for you that cannot be explained. Be careful Christine, he is a very dangerous man. I assume that you have already become aware of the dire situation that Daae Industries faces. Without Desmond's help, Daae Industries will have to close. Oh Christine, I have put you in such an untenable position. If you refuse him, he will close down the company, all of our employees will lose their jobs and pensions that they have worked so hard for. The house will also be lost. Marie and all of the other staff will have to be let go. Arlene will also have no place to go. I know that she has not been the kindest stepmother to you, but Christine, she is not as strong as you might think. I believe that it would cause her irreparable harm if she were to lose the house. _

_So again, I have put the needs of others before yours. I have placed the lives of over eight thousand people in your small hands. The decision is yours Christine; I have no right to ask you to give up your life for the well-being of others. So I simply ask for your understanding. Understanding for a father who has failed you yet again. _

_Goodbye Christine_

_Your unworthy father_

_Charles_

Christine carefully folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope. Reaching for her purse, she reached for the card that Erik Desmond had given her earlier that day. Picking up her phone, she dialed the private number listed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was making notes on the contract he was reviewing when his cell phone signaled an incoming call. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw that it was Christine. His heart began to race at her unexpected call. "Desmond" he announced himself into the small phone.

Christine closed her eyes at the strong timber of his voice. "Mr. Desmond, this is Christine Daae." Inhaling a deep breath, she gathered her courage to make her next statement. "I have made my decision." With those five simple words, she had set in motion the unchangeable events that would change so many lives forever.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Gosh darn it I have to go back to work tomorrow. It may take an extra day or so to get the next chapter posted. Sorry. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Thanks for the compliments on my fast updates, I do try, as I hate to wait for updates on my favorite stories also. **Side note---**MJ MOD, you have me worried. I have noticed your reviews have become somewhat violent lately. I mean hitting poor Erik in the head when he is having a migraine and then wanting to kick him in…, well you know. Nah, I'm just kidding, I laughed out loud when I read them, I love that the story got you a little worked up. Great reviews! **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author - ToryD**

**Beta – Potosynthesis (On vacation, sorry for the errors)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 5**

Christine once again dialed Raoul's cell number as she had seven times previously in the last hour. "Raoul where are you?" She said to herself counting the fifth ring as she paced the length of her small kitchen. Just as she was about to hang up, she heard Raoul's voice on the line.

Raoul was rushing to catch the private jet that was waiting to take him to India to work as a consultant on Erik Desmond's latest business venture, when he finally answered Christine's call. "Christine." He said somewhat out of breath.

"Raoul, I have been trying to reach you all day." She said with a frown-marring forehead.

"I'm sorry Christine. You wouldn't believe the day I've had." He said in way of an apology.

"I need to see you right away; can you come over to my apartment right now?" She asked.

Raoul handed his luggage to the flight attendant as he took the stairs to board the plane. "I can't, I am right now boarding a plane to India."

"India!" Christine said in an astonished voice.

Raoul laughed softly into the phone. "I met with some of Erik Desmond's people this afternoon and they have an urgent need of a consultant in India to oversee Desmond Enterprises newest venture. And thanks to my gorgeous girlfriend, I have been hired to be their Financial Analysis." He said in an excited voice that caused Christine to sink into the small kitchen chair.

Christine felt as though Erik was already at work playing God with her future. "I really need to see you." She said as she blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Raoul frowned at her defeated tone. "Is everything alright? You sound upset."

"Can you come over, it's…it's important." She pleaded in a shaky voice.

"Christine, tell me has something happened?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, I really need to see you." She said softly as the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

Just as Raoul was about to exit the plane, Mr. Reynolds arrived with several other men on Erik's team. "Raoul, glad you made it." He said in a booming voice as he shook Raoul's hand.

"Sir, I have a bit of a small personal emergency, could I perhaps meet you in Bali tomorrow morning?" Raoul asked hopefully.

Tom Reynolds thought of the strict instructions he had received from Nadir regarding the young man before him. "I'm sorry son; we need to get airborne if we want to make our meeting with the Bali government officials. If you can't make this meeting then I am afraid that we will have to cancel our agreement."

Raoul still holding the phone felt as if he was in an impossible situation. "Yes, sir. If I could just have a minute to finish this call?" He said with his hand over the mouthpiece of his cell phone.

Tom Reynolds nodded his permission as he turned to the other gentlemen in his company.

Raoul walked towards the back of the luxurious jet to finish his call in private. "Christine, I'm sorry, but it is impossible for me to get away. If it was any other client I…, but this is a chance of a lifetime. I'm sorry." He said in a regretful voice.

Christine closed her eyes at Raoul's choice of business over her request. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. You should get back to your clients." She said in a discouraged tone.

Raoul cursed himself for his insensitivity towards the one person who deserved his unwavering devotion. "Christine, I promise that when I get to India I will call you first thing. I'm sorry."

Christine almost felt sorry for him, as he sounded so miserable. "Ok, I will talk to you later." She said softly.

Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he tried to quell the feeling of frustration raging through him. "Are you sure?" He asked in a dejected tone.

Christine smiled sadly. "Go, I'm fine now. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, I love you." Raoul said quietly.

Christine put her hand to her mouth to hold in the cry that threatened to escape. After she took a moment to compose herself, she took a deep breath to grant herself the courage to continue. "Have a safe trip. Goodbye Raoul."

Raoul frowned at the finality of Christine's tone. "Christine…Christine." He called urgently into the phone, only to be answered with a short moment of silence followed by the loneliness of a dial tone.

Christine held the cordless phone to her chest as the reality of her plight hit her with its vicious truth. "Goodbye." She whispered softly, saying goodbye to her old life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir watched as Erik downed his scotch. "Erik, don't you think you had better take it easy on the scotch?"

Erik turned and shot Nadir a look of pure distain. "When I want your advice I will ask for it." He said icily as he poured himself another scotch.

Raising his eyebrow at Erik's uncharacteristic loss of control, Nadir felt sorry for his obviously nervous friend. "Erik," he called in a soft voice. "You don't have to go through with this. There is still time stop this before it goes to far."

Erik walked over to the French doors that opened to his million-dollar Manhattan view. Sighing he leaned his head against the cold glass door. "You're wrong Nadir. It is too late. It was too late the moment I saw her across that ballroom seven months ago." He said in a voice that caused Nadir to finally understand what had driven his friend to such lengths to obtain the beautiful and innocent Ms. Daae. Erik loved her. Erik loved her, as he had never known possible. And with that love came a great sense of fear. An all-encompassing fear of unbearable loss. So when all of his attempts at winning the fair hand of Ms. Daae failed, he resorted to the one thing at which he excelled. He set out with cold calculating precision to buy her. But what Erik had failed to consider was that Christine, while she would give her body to him, she would hold back the thing he wanted most, her heart. Nadir shook his head sadly at the utter hopelessness of the disaster that was about to unfold.

Darius knocked on the study door before he opened it to announce Christine's arrival. "Mr. Desmond, Ms. Daae has arrived."

Erik felt his heart skip a beat. She is here, he thought to himself as a shiver of fear went down his spine. "Thank you Darius." Erik said as he crossed the room to go and join Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine looked around the elegant room and marveled at the priceless works of art that adorned the walls. She gasped in shock as she recognized one of the most famous paintings of her favorite French Impressionist painter. Walking over she stared in awe at the breathtaking beauty of the seventeenth century painting.

Erik stood at the doorway watching as Christine looked at one of his many paintings. "Do you like the French Impressionist era?" He questioned her.

Christine felt her heart jump into her throat. Turning she saw the man that she had cursed so violently over the past two days. "I am quite fond of the era." She said in a soft voice.

Erik smiled indulgently as he walked across the room to take her hand in his and raise it to his soft lips to bestow a lingering kiss upon the back of her hand.

Christine felt her pulse jump at the feel of Erik's lips upon her hand. Closing her eyes against the intense heat of desire racing through her she quickly pulled her hand away.

Erik felt her answering desire and felt a small sense of triumph. "Would you like a drink?"

Christine shook herself to try to gain some measure of her composure back. She silently berated herself for her loss of control. "Yes, white wine please."

Erik walked over to the bar and selected a wine for Christine. Expertly uncorking the bottle, he poured two glasses of the golden liquid. Crossing the room, he handed her the glass and offered a toast. "To you Christine…may you know only happiness in your future."

Christine all but chocked on the inappropriate toast of her host. Raising her glass to her lips, she took a long drink trying to gather courage from the wine to help her endure the events of the night ahead.

Erik hid his amused smile at her unease. "Come; let me give you a tour." He said as he held out his hand to her.

Christine hesitated for a short moment before she took his offered hand.

Erik tightened his grip on her soft hand as he led her towards the doorway. "There are fifteen rooms, the main living room which we just left." Pulling her in the direction of the spiral staircase, he motioned for her to proceed him. "On the second level there are two guest suites in addition to the master suite." Opening the door to the first guest suite

Christine stood in awe of the beautiful room. While she was accustomed to luxurious surroundings, she had never seen such utter extravagance. Priceless antiques from various centuries intermingled with master works of art. "It beautiful Erik." She said in a reverent voice.

Erik smiled, please that she seemed to be appreciative of his home. Taking her elbow, he gently led her towards the second suite, which was decorated in much the same manner, with only the choice of colors distinguishing the two rooms. As he led her towards the Master suite, he felt a strange sense of unease, as if he was anxious for her approval. Opening the door he watched as Christine drew in a deep breath.

Christine placed her hand on her heart for she had never seen a more beautiful room. Walking slowly into the main room she reached out to trail her hand lightly on the seventeenth century chaise done in a deep burgundy tapestry, which complemented the dark cherry wood to perfection. Crossing the room she gently drew her fingertips of the hand carved post of the massive dark wood bed. She thought of the master artisan who must have spent hours lovingly creating this testament to his skill so long ago.

Erik stood at the door, looking adoringly at the woman who had somehow become the main focus of his existence.

"Erik," she said with a whispered reverence. "It is so breathtaking."

Erik smiled, as he agreed never taking his eyes off the vision she created. "Yes, breathtaking."

Christine turned to look into his eyes at the strange tone of his voice. She was shocked to see deep longing before he quickly adverted his eyes and turned to continue the tour. "Shall we go downstairs?"

Christine frowned curiously at his behavior as she crossed the room to once again take her place at his side.

Erik took her arm to assist her down the marble stairs. Once they reached the foyer, Erik turned to face her. His apprehension apparent on his half-masked face. "Christine, perhaps we should discuss the reason for your visit this evening."

Resigned to her fate, Christine merely nodded her agreement.

Erik took her hand and led her towards his private study, knowing that over the course of the next few minutes he would become one of two men. Either he would have what he most wanted on this earth, a beautiful wife and mother to his children, or he would become a man possessed, bent on seeking his revenge on all that this life denied him.

Christine took a seat on the soft leather sofa, watching Erik as he closed the door to cross to her side.

Erik sat down next to her, carefully avoiding any contact with her tense form. "From your call last night, I believe that you have made your decision." He said in a quiet voice.

Christine swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. "Yes, I have." She said as she focused on her hands tightly clenched in her lap. "I will agree to become your wife as long as you promise me that no harm will come to my Father's company and his employees. Also I would like your promise that you will keep my father's house with the same staff and provide it as a home for my stepmother."

Erik felt as if his long awaited dream had just come true. She was his at last. "You have my word." He promised. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he retrieved the small box that held the ring that he had created just for her. Flipping the lid open, he took out the flawless three-carat canary diamond radiant cut platinum ring. Gently taking her left hand in his, he carefully slid the priceless gem onto her third finger.

Christine watched in disbelief as the man who had blackmailed her into becoming his wife slid the beautiful ring on her finger as though there was not anything unusual about their cursed union. Not knowing what to say, Christine relied on her manners, "Thank you Erik." She said as she held outher newly bejeweled handto admire the ring as custom demanded.

Erik smiled at her politeness. "You're welcome." Rising he leaned down to grasp her hand to assist her to her feet. Looking into her troubled eyes, he felt a small pang of guilt. Reaching out he traced the smooth curve of her cheek with the back of his hand. "I will make you happy Christine. Our marriage may not start out as most do, but I give you my solemn word, I will make you happy." With his sincere promise still hanging in the air he leaned down to take her lips in the most gentle of kisses. A kiss that did not demand a response, only a sweet kiss that offered her his promise of their future.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ok now we can really get this story going…Next chapter is Cara Cara Cara! I can't wait! Also, some wedding plans. Here is another assignment…I need a name for Erik's bitch of a mother. Please post your ideas in your reviews. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Thanks for all of the name suggestions, quite a lot of you chose Madeline from Susan Kay's Phantom. But I went with a name that at least to me sounded very haughty and pretentious, Simone; a big thank you to Pertie for her idea. As always thank you for taking the time to read and review, we passed the 100 mark! **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author - ToryD**

**Beta – Potosynthesis (Back from vacation! Yea!)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh… my… God!" Meg said a little too loudly as she grabbed Christine's hand to get a better look at the engagement ring. "This thing must be worth a fortune!"

"Meg." Christine admonished her friend softly as she found herself the focus of the entire cafeteria.

"Well, gee Christine, it's not everyday I get to see a ring like that." Meg said with a small amount of hurt in her voice.

Christine felt instantly guilty for chastising her excited friend. "I'm sorry Meg; I just don't want everyone to know just yet."

Meg, taking a bite of her tofu and watercress sandwich frowned at Christine's statement. "But why? I mean you are marrying one of the worlds most sought after bachelors. He's rich and handsome, well at least the part we can see is handsome. And did I say that he is rich?" She said with mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"It's not that, I haven't had the opportunity to tell Raoul yet." She said with an anxious expression on her face.

Meg who had just taken a bite of her sandwich started to choke as she processed Christine's words. "Christine…" Reaching for her bottle of spring water, she took a drink to dislodge the lump of tofu that had gotten stuck in her throat. "What are you thinking? You have to tell him before he hears it from someone else!"

"I know, I know! He just left the country and won't be back until next week. It's not like I can tell him over the phone." Christine said with a distraught tone.

Meg shook her head at the impossible situation that her friend had gotten herself into. "I don't normally condone a breakup over the phone, but in this case, I think you had better break the news to Raoul before he reads it in one of the gossip rags."

Nodding her head Christine agreed that it was just a matter of time before the press got wind of her and Erik's engagement. "Yes, you're right. I will call him this evening. Oh God Meg, he is going to be so hurt."

"Better to hear it from you though Christine." Meg said softly.

Christine gave her friend a sad smile as they both turned their attention back to the lunch that neither of them felt like eating.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I want to meet with all of the executives of Daae Industries this afternoon, make the necessary arrangements." Erik instructed Nadir as he crossed the lobby of his US headquarters.

So, Erik's plan had worked and now that the young Ms. Daae had consented to become his bride, Erik was on the warpath to rescue Daae Industries, Nadir thought to himself. "Do you want them here or for us to go there?"

Erik considered Nadir's question. "Hmm, better make it here; we wouldn't want them to be too comfortable on their home turf. Also get me all of the financials on the company for the past year."

"You got it boss." Nadir said as he enjoyed seeing Erik once again in command.

Erik smiled a calculating and menacing smile. "It is time to shake up the powers that be over at Daae Industries."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara threw off her down comforter to storm to the door to her apartment. "GO AWAY!" She shouted through the door at the unwanted visitor.

Janelle looked sideways at Marcel, her very flamboyant gay male friend. "Looks like we need an intervention here." She said raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Girl, you never said anything more true in your life." Marcel responded with a bobbing of his flawlessly styled shoulder length hair.

Raising her expertly manicured hand, she knocked again. "Cara, honey it's me, Janelle. Marcel is with me. Please open the door."

Cara gasped, as she looked at herself in the mirror, for the reflection bore little resemblance to her normally stunning appearance. "Well that's what getting dumped will do for you." She said sadly at her reflection. Reaching out she unlocked the door to allow her friends to see the devastation that Erik Desmond had caused.

Janelle put her hand to her mouth to hold in the cry of shock that threatened to escape at her friend's appearance. "Oh Cara," she said sadly as she embraced the broken young woman.

Cara instantly began to sob uncontrollably. "I really loved him Janelle. Why didn't he love me?" She asked a drivel of mucus began to run from her nose causing Marcel to wince in disgust.

Janelle gave Marcel a scowl as she gently led the distressed Cara to the soft white leather couch. "Oh honey, Erik Desmond is a complete idiot to not see what a gorgeous woman you are."

Marcel had to turn away to hide his amusement, for the last thing that Cara looked like in her wrinkled flannel nightgown with her hair shooting in several different directions was a gorgeous woman.

Janelle looked up to find Marcel with his back to her; she also noticed that his shoulders appeared to be shaking. Rage filled her at his insensitivity. "Marcel!" She said with a little more force than necessary. "Find Cara a tissue."

Marcel quickly went in search of the requested item as fast as his seven hundred dollar tasseled loafers would take him.

With Marcel out of her way for a minute, Janelle turned her full attention back to Cara. "Now you listen to me. You are going to go and take a shower and we will all go to Saks for a complete day of beauty. All on me of course…well on Victor's credit card I should say." She said as she thought of her very generous lover.

Cara shook her head. "No, I don't want to go out. I just want my Erik back." Her voice broke on his name and she once again dissolved into a sobbing heaping mass of a heartbroken female.

Unfortunately, this was the sight that greeted the already amused Marcel as he entered the room with the previously mentioned tissue dangling from his thumb and forefinger. Just as the uncontrollable laughter was about to erupt he was effectively silenced with one ominous look from Janelle. He mouthed the word 'Sorry" as he approached the two women.

"Marcel, I was just telling Cara about our plans for the spa." She said as she gave him a look to try to persuade the distraught Cara.

"Oh yes Cara, I have it all planned." Marcel oozed with enthusiasm. 'First we will all have a massage, and then we will indulge in a facial, followed by a mani and pedi. And then we will have our hair and makeup done. Doesn't that sound just fabulous?" He said as he shook out his professionally highlighted tresses.

Cara looked up with a sad little expression on her blotchy face. "I could use a manicure." She said in a quite tone.

Janelle hugged her friend. "Good, you go and shower while Marcel and I make the arrangements."

"Ok" Cara said as she made her way towards the bedroom.

Once Janelle heard the shower running she turned on Marcel. "How could you laugh at her?" She said through her tightly clenched teeth.

Marcel at least had the good grace to look ashamed of himself. "I said I was sorry. But Janelle honey, you have to admit that with that snot running out of her nose, she was the farthest thing from gorgeous."

Janelle tried to stay angry with her friend but found the picture that Marcel had just painted was too comical to resist. "Ok, you're right! But still she is our friend and she needs our help right now."

"Oh girl, I'm all for helping her. But you seem to have forgotten something." He said as he reached into his green Isaac Mizrahi jacket and pulled out the clipping from today's Page Six column, which headline read, 'He's taken girls…Billionaire Erik Desmond to wed Christine Daae'.

Janelle closed her eyes at the offending column. "Put that away!" She yelled at Marcel. "She can't handle that right now."

Marcel carefully folded the clipping to return it to his inside jacket pocket. "That well maybe, but have you considered what it will do to her if she hears it talked about in the spa." Marcel said with triumphant glee.

"Shit!" Janelle jumped to her feet to begin to pace the length of Cara's high-rise apartment. "I have to tell her. Damn that Erik Desmond!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik exited his executive conference room leaving twenty-two men and three women behind, each still sitting in stunned silence and fearing for their jobs at Daae Industries. Erik allowed himself a slight smile as he entered his private office with Nadir close on his heels.

Nadir had seen Erik in action before, but the performance he had just witnessed would surly never be topped. "Don't you think that you were a bit hard on them?" He asked.

Erik sat down behind his desk and accessed his email. "No, they are responsible for running Daae Industries into the ground. I believe that I was somewhat lenient with them. After reviewing their grievous expense reports and outlandish salaries, I think that they are all lucky to still have a job."

Nadir shook his head. "Ok boss, what's next?"

Erik considered his next move. Now that he had a handle on Daae Industries, he needed to move forward with Christine. "Send Christine three dozen red roses. Have the card signed 'Dinner tonight. Will pick you up at 8:30. Erik.'"

Nadir was shaking his head. "You know Erik; you really are an arrogant bastard."

Erik merely laughed at his assistant's characterization.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine was running late after an unexpected meeting with one of her student's mothers. As she passed the security desk, she waved to Sam.

Sam watched as Christine rushed past him. "Ms. Christine, we have a delivery for you." He called after her.

Christine retraced her steps towards the security station and waited for Sam to return from the small office behind his station. All she saw was a large and beautifully arranged bouquet of stunning red long stem roses.

Sam peaked around the large arrangement. "Someone must think your something special Ms. Christine." He said with an amused tone.

Smiling she took the unwieldy vase and turned towards the elevators. "Thanks Sam." Finally managing to get her flowers into her apartment, she reached for the card. "Dinner tonight. Pick you up at 8:30. Erik" she read aloud. "Just who does he think he is?" She said in an annoyed voice. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was already 7:00. "Damn you Erik! Well you are just going to have to wait. I need to put things right with Raoul first." Sinking into the soft suede covered chair she closed her tired eyes and tried to think of a way to tell Raoul that she was to marry Erik.

Sighing resignedly, she reached for her phone. Dialing Raoul's cell phone, she half hoped that he wouldn't answer. Of course, he answered on the second ring.

"Christine, I have been so worried since I talk to you last. Please tell me what is going on." He asked anxiously from the other side of the world.

Christine silently cursed Erik and his interference in her life. "Raoul, I have something to tell you." She paused as she tried to gather the courage to hurt one of the few people in the world who truly loved her.

Raoul frowned at her nervous tone. "Christine, you're scaring me. Please just tell me what's wrong."

Christine felt as if she were breaking in two as she continued with her next sentence. "Oh Raoul, I don't know how to say this." She paused as the tears began to fill her eyes. "I have agreed to marry Erik Desmond." She whispered into the phone.

Sinking onto the hotel room bed, Raoul felt as if someone had punched him in his stomach. "Erik Desmond!" He yelled the name into the phone. "What in hell are you talking about Christine? When I left you two days ago you said you only were acquainted with him, and now you are going to marry him?"

Christine felt her heart stop at the pain and anger in his voice. "I'm so sorry Raoul. I never meant for you to be hurt." She said in a tortured whisper.

Raoul gave a humorless laugh. "Hurt Christine, you never meant for me to be hurt." He paused as he let the anger at her betrayal take full reign. "You were going to be my wife Christine! You were going to be the mother to my children! Hurt Christine, you don't know the meaning of the word." He spat into the phone.

Christine put her hand to her mouth to hold in her anguished cry. "Please Raoul, let me explain. I…"

"Explain Christine?" He asked in a menacing tone. "Explain how you lied when you promised me that we would share our lives together? Hmm, or explain how that you don't even have the decency to tell me to my face? Is that what you want to explain?"

Christine was sobbing into the phone. "Oh Raoul, please…I'm so sorry."

Raoul closed his eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall. "I can't talk to you right now. I…I just can't." He said in such a dejected tone that Christine began to fear for him.

"No, don't hang up. Raoul…wait" the only answer to her plea was the soft click of Raoul's phone and then the unmistakable sound of a dial tone. "Oh God, no." She whispered as she looked at the phone in her hand. Pushing the button to disconnect her phone she sank down onto her floor and began to cry for the bright future she was to share with her sweet Raoul. A future that was now nothing more than a fleeting unattainable dream.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara threw the glass across the room to smash into her marble fireplace. "Who the fuck is Christine Daae?" She sneered at her two friends.

Janelle watched as Cara digested the news of Erik's upcoming nuptials. "She is apparently the daughter of some construction magnet." She said with a sigh.

Marcel frowned at a smudge on his newly manicured hand. "He died very recently; there was an article about him in the Sunday newspaper. I believe that there was a picture of Christine in it." He informed the other two women.

Cara all but plowed over Janelle to reach the stack of papers that were piled neatly next to the sofa. "Here, look for the article." She said as she handed Janelle a section of the Sunday paper.

Janelle thumbed through the society pages quickly. "Here it is!" She cried excitedly earning a cross look from Cara.

Cara pulled the paper from her friend's hands to look into the face of her new enemy. "So, this stupid little twit is the one who stole Erik from me." She said in a hate-filled tone.

Janelle and Marcel both jumped to either side of Cara to get a better view of Christine. "She looks very young." Marcel said as he looked upon the smiling young woman in the picture.

Janelle though that the girl in the picture was quite breathtaking, not that she voiced her opinion.

"Fucking bitch!" Cara yelled as she tore the paper into several pieces. "She will not have him. He is mine!"

Janelle and Marcel exchanged a look of concern for their anger-filled friend. "Cara, you need to calm down and think for a moment."

Cara scowled at Janelle. "Calm down! Would you be so calm if it was Victor that Little Miss Fucking Bitch Daae set her sights on? Hmm?" She questioned viciously.

Janelle gave Cara a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry Cara, of course you are upset. All I am saying is that you need to think calmly before you do anything to jeopardize your relationship with Erik."

"Relationship? What relationship? He fucking dumped me for that little bitch!" Cara said sarcastically.

Janelle and Marcel each took one of Cara's arms and led her over to the sofa. Gently pushing her down, they each took their position at her side. Marcel and Janelle exchanged a knowing smile. "Cara girl," Marcel started. "You may not think you have a relationship with Erik and he might not think that you have a relationship with him. But honey, the mistress always has the power over the wife."

Cara gave him a look of annoyance. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Marcel looked offended by her tone.

Janelle grasped Cara's hand to bring the angry woman's attention back to her. "Cara, what Marcel is trying to say is that you have the upper hand here. This Christine looks as though she has no clue how to handle someone like Erik. He will be bored with her within a month of their marriage. So when he tires of the wholesome Christine, you will be there ready to take your rightful place."

Marcel voiced his opinion on the matter. "In the mean time, we need to learn everything we can about your competition. Find out her weaknesses. And of course you will need to find a stud to make Mr. Desmond jealous."

"Are you on good terms with any of Erik's staff? We could use some inside help as to his schedule." Janelle said thinking ahead.

Cara smiled for the first time in the last two days. She could do this. She could bide her time and win Erik back. "I do have one or two people I could call on."

Janelle and Marcel each gave each other a calculating look. "Ooh, let operation Oust the Wifey begin!" Marcel said with a cackling laugh.

Cara smiled at her friends. "I couldn't agree more. Time to plan the demised of little Miss Daae."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood at the security desk in Christine's building awaiting her permission to come up. 

Sam frowned at the sound of Christine's voice. "Ms. Christine, is everything alright?" He questioned.

Erik frowned as he overheard the security guards question. "Please…, allow me to speak with her."

Sam handed the phone over to the mysterious half-masked man.

"Christine, is everything all right?" He questioned sharply into the phone.

Christine felt her heart race at the concern in Erik's voice. "I'm fine. I just need to be by myself tonight." She said in a brave voice.

Erik tightened his hand on the phone. "Christine…" he said in an exasperated tone.

Christine closed her eyes, as she knew that he would not leave her alone so easily. "Ok, you can come up for just a few minutes. Give the phone back to Sam, and I'll tell him to let you up."

Erik handed the phone back to the big guard who was looking at him as though he was a criminal.

"Ok, Ms. Christine." He said before he hung up the phone. "She said you can go on up."

"Thank you." Erik said through his clenched teeth.

Erik pushed the elevator up button with a little more force than necessary. As the elevator carried him up the eight floors to Christine's apartment, he drew in a deep breath to try to calm his temper that was threatening to spiral out of control. Walking quickly to her door, he knocked to announce his arrival.

Christine crossed the room to open the door to the man who had caused her so much pain.

Erik took one look into her sad face and felt all of his anger wash away. "Christine," he whispered reverently.

Christine burst into tears as she heard her name on his perfect lips.

Erik quickly gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against him as she cried. He silently cursed himself for bringing her this pain, but as he cursed himself, he realized that he was as helpless as she to prevent the unstoppable force that had brought them together. Therefore he did all that he could for her, which was to simply hold her, while she poured out her grief at the unjustness of it all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I think I love writing Marcel more than Cara! Just a small note…I will be raising the rating to an M soon, hope that won't offend anyone. I think that this story definitely warrants a deeper look into Erik and Christine's relationship. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N I am so glad that everyone likes Marcel as much as I do. Thanks for your positive reviews and for the approval on the rating change (coming after the marriage). Sorry about the delay in updating the story, it has been a hectic week. I should have another chapter up by Monday or so. Thanks for all of the kind reviews and thanks to those of you who are also reviewing Broken Sparrow, I was touched when I got a few emails on how much the story moved them. Thanks again! **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – Potosynthesis **

**Choices**

**Chapter 7**

"Thank…you… Robert." Cara said to herself as she hung up the phone from her undercover contact in Erik's office. "So Erik, you are going to take your little fiancé out for an evening of opera. I bet the little twit doesn't know the first thing about opera!" She said as she began to plot out her devious plans for this evening. Reaching for the phone she quickly dialed the number to connect her with Janelle.

"Janelle!" Cara said sharply into the phone as soon as her friend picked up the line.

Janelle rolled over and peaked from under her pink satin sleep mask to squint at the clock on the bedside table. "It's too early…call me back at 11:00." She grumbled into the phone.

Cara rolled her eyes at her friends less than welcoming reply. "Janelle! Get up and get over here now! I need your help. I just found out that Erik is taking that bitch to the opera tonight."

Janelle groaned as she sat up in her king size bed. Removing her mask, she blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the bright morning sun. "Ok, ok I'll be there in about an hour."

Cara smiled, "Don't forget to bring Marcel. I think I could use his help as well."

"He's working this morning. Tell you what, I'll pick you up in an hour and then we'll crash Marcel's photo shoot." Janelle offered as she reached up to stretch away the tiredness from her shapely body.

"Good. One hour." Cara said hanging up the phone as she mentally began to sharpen her claws. "Ok little Ms. Daae, you want him, well you will have to fight for him. And honey you are way out of your league."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine ran from the obtrusive reporters as she made her way across the school parking lot. Once she was safely inside, she allowed the breath that she had not realized she had been holding escape in a hiss.

Meg watched Christine from the main office as her friend dodged the press that had taken up residence outside the school since the leak of Christine and Erik's engagement. "Hi Christine." She greeted the harassed young woman.

"Good morning." Christine grumbled under her breath causing Meg to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Bad morning?" She questioned he friend as she adjusted her hot pink leather vest.

Christine turned from her staff mailbox to look into the concerned eyes of her friend. "Bad everything." She whispered her voice breaking as tears began to fill her eyes.

Meg's heart broke at the pain she saw in Christine's eyes. Putting her arm around Christine, she led her distraught friend into the empty conference room. "Ok, let it out. I assume you talked with Raoul last night."

Christine drew in a shuddering breath. "Oh Meg, he was so hurt. He wouldn't even let me explain."

Sighing Meg reached for a tissue for her friend. "You can't really blame him Christine. I mean it must have been such a shock for him."

"I know. I don't think he will ever forgive me." She said softly as she dried her tears.

Meg frowned at the look on Christine's face. "Christine, I have known you for three years now and I can tell that there is something more going on than you are telling me."

Christine tensed at Meg's observation, adopting a closed look she addressed her friend. "I don't know what you mean."

Meg looked over her green metallic framed glasses to assess Christine's demeanor. "Yes you do, you just don't want to tell me."

Christine closed her eyes and turned away. "I can't. Please understand and don't ask me again." She said as a single tear escaped her closed lid and ran smoothly down her pale cheek.

Meg drew in a sharp breath at the anguish in her friend's plea. "Christine." She whispered with such unnerving concern that it made Christine rise abruptly to end the painful conversation.

"I need to get to class…I'll see you at lunch." She said hurriedly as she all but ran from the room, leaving Meg staring after her with worry etched upon her face.

"Oh Christine," Meg said as the door closed on her departing friend. "Why are you in so much pain when this is supposed to be one of the happiest times of your life?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marcel waved at the two stunning women approaching him from across the busy New York street. "Well Janelle, I guess the rumors about you being a vampire are not true after all."

Janelle speared him with a glare as she walked towards the trendy coffee shop. "And what, pray tell are you babbling about?" She asked in a bored tone.

Marcel gave Cara a scheming look as he went in for the kill on his little joke. "Its daylight and your actually out of bed."

Cara let a very unladylike snort escape her perfectly pink lined lips, earning her a scowl from the perturbed Janelle.

Marcel laughed gleefully at his self-perceived cleverness.

Janelle turned on him with a haughty look. "Just for that you are buying." She said in a huff as she left them standing at the doorway.

Cara linked her arm through the now pouting Marcel. "Come on. I'll split it with you."

As soon as they were all seated and had placed their orders for their specialty coffees, Cara began to explain her plans for the night. "Ok, Erik is taking Christine to the opera tonight. I need to find someone to take me so that I can start undermining the little snot."

Janelle leaned forward in her chair, "Victor and I will be there as well. Now who can we get that is so good looking on such short notice?"

Marcel pursed his baby soft lips as he drummed his perfectly buffed nails on the table. "Hmm…I know, what about Doug Smyth?"

Cara made a face at the mention of the name. "Ugh! He would be fine if I wanted to play defense all night." She said as she recalled the unfortunate occasion where she had been seated next to Doug during a long fund raising dinner.

Janelle got a bright look on her face. "I've got it…Ryan Vanderbilt!" She said with enthusiasm.

Marcel started laughing hysterically. "Girl," he said as he slapped her arm lightly. "You need to get your gaydar looked at! Mr. Ryan plays for my team."

Janelle and Cara both looked horrified at this latest bit of gossip. "No! Not Ryan, no!" Janelle insisted.

Marcel crossed his arms across his Calvin Kline roll-necked charcoal sweater. "Oh yes Ryan." He said smugly.

Cara looked perplexed. "But I just saw him last week with Whitney Ford at the gallery opening."

Marcel gave her a condescending look. "Well I saw him last week in the company of…; well let's just say it wasn't Ms. Ford."

Janelle shook her head at the loss of another to Marcel's side. "Well, forget about Ryan. How about Steve Cummings?"

"He got married last year." Cara said in a jaded voice.

Marcel gave Janelle a look of disbelief. "Did you let your subscription of Town and Country run out?"

Rolling her eyes Janelle chose to ignore Marcel. "Ok, Stewart Browning."

Cara was beginning to feel panic. "No! He went to Japan for some long extended trip."

Janelle threw up her hands. "Well who else is there? Who can we get who is relatively attractive and won't mind on such short notice?"

Marcel looked up at the ceiling as he considered Janelle's question. "Hmm" he said aloud as though it would aid him in his query.

Cara felt as if a light bulb was shining over her head as she at last came up with the perfect person. Looking at Janelle, she transmitted her choice with her eyes.

Janelle's mouth fell open as she realized what Cara was up to. After a short moment of consideration, Janelle finally saw the potential in Cara's choice. "We will have to do something with his hair." She said as a matter of fact.

Cara nodded her agreement. "Clothes…we will have to get him something more manly."

Marcel looked confused as he looked from one female to the other. "Who are you talking about?" He questioned feeling totally left out.

Janelle thought of all of the arrangements that needed to be made. "I think maybe a darker hair color, what do you think?" She asked Cara.

Marcel felt as if he was an outsider in their little group. "Will someone please tell me who you are talking about?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

Cara looked over Marcel's hair with a critical eye. "Yes I agree the darker color would look much better with his skin tone."

Marcel felt the tiny hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he watched the two women in the mists of their plotting. "Oh no…no! Not me. Nobody's touching my hair!" He said in a loud voice that brought the entire coffee shop to a still.

Janelle scowled at Marcel's refusal. "Be quiet! You will do this and that is final." She said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"But…I" Marcel started to speak only to be silenced by the menacing look in Janelle's eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik cursed the damn press silently as he maneuvered his way to his awaiting car. As soon as he was seated, he turned his wrath on Nadir. "I want to know who leaked this information!"

Nadir turned and gave Erik a puzzled look. "Erik, you deal with the press everyday, what makes this different?"

"Christine! She makes it different!" He yelled at his assistant.

Nadir, taken aback from the Erik's hostile attack tried to calm his boss. "Erik, as you are a very sought after public figure, there is a lot of money at play with information of your personal life."

"I don't care what it takes Nadir; I want a name by the end of the evening." He said in a deadly calm voice.

Nadir, sensing that his boss was unmovable on the subject consented to the task. "Ok Erik, I'll get right on it." He said with a sigh as he turned to gaze out at the congested New York traffic, wondering about the person who by this time tomorrow would be wishing that they had never heard the name Erik Desmond.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine buckled the last strap on her three-inch heel silver sandal. Turning a critical eye on her reflection in the full-length mirror, she was more than a little pleased with her appearance. For looking back from the mirror appeared to be a young sophisticated and confident woman, in such a stark contrast to her feelings at the moment. Glancing at the bedside clock, she noted that Erik would be arriving in a few minutes. Scooping up her evening purse, she made her way towards the small living room in her apartment. As she passed her answering machine, she saw that she had a new message. Pushing the button as she passed the machine she made her way to the kitchen for a drink of water. As the machine ran through its date and time of the message, she absently looked through the day's mail.

_You have one new message…message received at 7:22PM on November 19th….Christine…_

Christine drew in a sharp breath at the sound of Raoul's voice.

_I want to apologize for last night. I just needed to get a handle on what you were telling me. I need to see you. I am coming home tomorrow. I will call you when I get back. _

There was a long pause on the message while Raoul was deliberating his next statement.

_I cannot pretend to understand what is going on with you and Desmond. But this I do understand Christine. I know that just two days ago you loved me and planned to become my wife. I also know with every beat of my heart that you are the only woman that I am meant to love. Funny isn't it, even though you now profess to be engaged to another man, all I can do is think about how we are intended to be husband and wife. God Christine, I love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to leave this on your machine. I'll call you tomorrow. Please Christine, if you ever cared anything about me, promise me that you will meet with me tomorrow. Goodbye Christine._

Christine let the glass she had been holding slip from her tentative grasp as the pain radiated through her. "Raoul…Oh God, what have I done to you?" She whispered in an anguished tone as tears began to fill her eyes. Pulled abruptly from her self-loathing thoughts the buzzer from the security station alerted her to Erik's arrival. Taking a deep breath she clamed her frazzled nerves to cross to the intercom. "Yes Sam, please tell Mr. Desmond that I will be down momentarily." She said in a stilted voice. Opening the closet, she pulled out her black satin-lined wool-evening coat. As she waited for the elevator to take her down to Erik, she questioned her acceptance of his proposition of their ill-fated match.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood shifting from foot to foot nervously as he awaited Christine's arrival. He silently cursed his apprehension; he felt as if he was a schoolboy on his very first date. A feeling so foreign to him that he allowed a small humorless laugh escape his pursed lips.

As the elevator doors slid open, he turned to greet his fiancé. But as he looked upon her, he felt as if someone had knocked the breath from his lungs. For in all of his years of searching for only the most beautiful of women, whether it be in art or in real life, he had never seen such a vision as Christine in her pale lilac evening gown.

Christine frowned at the strange look on Erik's face.

As she crossed the lobby to approach him, Erik pulled himself from his trance. Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips to press a kiss of such reverence on her palm that Christine felt as if he was reaching into her very soul. "Christine, you are beautiful." He complemented her simply, letting his appreciative gaze linger on her expressive eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly as he took her coat from her arm and held it out for her.

Erik gently placed her coat around her shoulders, letting his hands linger for just a moment as he savored her nearness. "Shall we go?" He inquired as he held out his elegant arm.

Christine granted him a small smile as she took his offered arm and walked at his side into the cold November night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next up Cara and poor Marcel. We will see the entrance of Erik's mother as well. Oh, and our poor heartbroken Raoul. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Hi everyone. Hope you all had a nice weekend. Well here is the update I promised you. I will hopefully get a chapter posted at least sometime during this week. I can't say when because it all depends on work of course. This chapter has a little bit of heat at the end. It is my first attempt at writing in this style so feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks for all of you kind and encouraging reviews.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – Potosynthesis **

**Choices**

**Chapter 8**

Cara sat next to the still pouting Marcel. "Quit fidgeting!" She admonished him sharply.

Marcel turned to give her a glare from his dark brown eyes. "I can't help it! It's all your fault anyway." He said with a spiteful retort.

Cara smiled at the elderly couple who had just taken their seats in front of them. Leaning over she whispered into Marcel's ear. "And how is it my fault?"

Marcel looked down his nose at her. "Because you made me wear underwear!" He said a little too loudly.

Cara felt a blush stain her cheeks as they garnered curious looks from all of those seated around them. "Say it a little more loudly next time, I'm not sure they heard you in the balconies." She hissed between clenched teeth.

Sighing deeply Marcel resigned himself for a long boring evening of music. "What's this opera about anyway?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Cara looked at her program to try to answer her companion's question. "It's Mozart's 'The Marriage of Figaro,'" she said softly.

Laughing gleefully, Marcel let Cara in on his little joke. "Change that name to Fagaro and I'm your man!"

Cara elbowed him sharply in his ribs. "Marcel, if you don't straighten up I swear…," she let her threat trail off.

Marcel gave her an amused look. "You'll what?" He dared her with a jaunty raise of one eyebrow.

Cara thought for a moment and then turned slowly to face the still amused Marcel. "I will take out a full page ad in the Post and publish your high school senior picture." She promised with a smug, satisfied smile.

Marcel gasped in horror at her ominous threat. "You wouldn't dare!" He countered in an agitated tone as he mentally pictured his senior yearbook that housed his geeky acne ridden likeness.

Cara raised her chin in defiance. "Try me." She challenged softly.

Marcel considered of her threat and weighted his options. "Fine." He said sulkily as he sank back into his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

Cara relaxed a bit now that she had Marcel back in line. Looking about the ornate opera house, she was surprised to see that Janelle had not yet arrived. Glancing at her watch, she saw that the performance was due to begin in a few minutes. "Janelle is not here yet."

Marcel looked about in search of their friend, his eyes widened upon the discovery of another couple just entering the center balcony above them. "Well Janelle may not be here yet but your Mr. Desmond is."

Cara felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up at Erik with that little bitch Christine. She felt a tidal wave of pure rage wash over her at the attentiveness Erik was showing to Christine as he assisted her to her seat. _Damn you Erik, you never treated me like that. _She thought to herself in self-pity.

Turning back to look at the stage Marcel felt a strong sense of hopelessness in Cara's plan. For when he looked at Erik Desmond with the lovely Christine, he knew that he had never seen such devotion as he had in Erik as he looked at his fiancé. _Oh Cara girl, I am afraid that you will be the one who will lose in the end. _He thought sadly. Feeling Cara's tension, he reached over to put a comforting arm about her shoulders.

Cara smiled gratefully at his reassuring gesture. As the lights began to dim, Cara felt as though she was about to embark on the battle which would decide her future happiness. Straightening her shoulders, she vowed to be the victor at the end of all of it all. _I will have you back Erik, I will._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat on the edge of her seat as she let the music transport her to a different world. A world without the insufferable demands from the dark man who sat at her side. A world without obligations to the countless many whose livelihood she held in her small hands. Totally enraptured with the performers she was unaware of the stares she was attracting. First from her fiancé who, since the evening began had been unable to look away from the ethereal vision she created. Second, from the various socialites who were curious to see the woman who had finally landed one of the worlds most sought after bachelors. And lastly, from Cara, who's normally exquisite face was distorted into a mask of pure unadulterated loathing, as she allowed the depth of her hatred free reign.

Erik was pleased that Christine seemed so absorbed by the performance. _What a wife she will make!_ He thought to himself as he admired the sheer beauty of her. A sixth sense warned him of an unidentifiable feeling of unease. Looking about the theater, he saw the reason for his apprehension. "Shit." He cursed under his breath, for down on the forth row was Cara who at this very moment was staring daggers at Christine. Reaching out her grasped Christine's hand to bring it to his lips in a move of silent protection.

Christine tilted her head and smiled at Erik's gesture, causing Erik to tighten his grip on her hand.

Cara witnessed the tender scene with a bitter taste in her mouth. Turning back to face the stage, she declared to herself that she would be the one to draw the preverbal first blood tonight. _Intermission is in coming shortly Little Miss Innocent Daae, let us see how you do without the big bad Erik by your side. _She thought to herself as she planned her interception of Christine in the ladies room

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik placed a proprietor hand on the small of Christine's back as they maneuvered their way through the well-dressed crowd. "What would you like to drink, Christine?" He questioned her politely.

Not normally a drinker Christine considered his question. "I'll have a vodka martini." She answered as she decided that she could use a drink to get through the rest of the evening.

Erik nodded his acquiescence as he turned in the direction of the well-stock bar while Christine headed to the ladies room to repair her lipstick.

Cara, seeing her chance patted Marcel's arm and bestowed a wicked smile upon him. "Here I go, wish me luck."

Marcel had a bad taste in his mouth as he watched Cara go after her competition.

Christine sat at one of the small vanity stations in the luxurious bathroom as she allowed her mind to replay the heart-wrenching message that Raoul had left for her earlier.

Cara took the empty seat next to Christine and took out her small bag of expensive cosmetics. "Hello, you must be Christine." She said pleasantly as she looked at Christine's reflection in the mirror.

Christine stared back at the stunning redhead in the exquisite emerald green gown, "Yes, I'm sorry have we met?"

Cara uncapped her Chanel red lip liner. "No, but we have a mutual friend you might say." She offered in response to Christine's question.

Christine felt a small warning bell go off in her head at the cryptic comment from the elegant woman. "May I ask who that might be?"

"Of course. Erik Desmond, the man you are planning to marry." She said with a cold look in her eyes.

Christine frowned at the look she was receiving. "Oh, how do you know Erik?" She asked with somewhat of an edge to her voice.

Cara laughed in an all-knowing tone. "Well let's just say that Erik and I go way back, if you know what I mean."

Christine stiffened at the coquettish response. "Oh, may I ask your name?"

"Cara, Cara Johnson," she introduced herself as she held out her perfectly manicured hand.

Taking the proffered hand, Christine felt a chill go down her spine. "Nice to meet you Ms. Johnson." She replied in a polite tone.

"Oh, Christine dear, you must call me Cara. I mean we have so much in common it would be silly to stand on such trivial formalities." Cara said with a wicked gleam in her bright eyes.

"In common?" Christine knew as soon as the question left her lips that she had just fallen into the older woman's trap.

Cara smiled the smile of a black widow as she pounced upon her prey. "Yes Christine, we both have Erik in common of course. He and I were lovers up until three days ago - about the same time you stole him from me. I guess you could say that you have just recently taken my place in his life."

Christine stiffened in alarm at the boldness of Erik's former mistress. "Oh, well I'm afraid that Erik has not discussed you with me, therefore he must not have deemed you that important." Christine retaliated cleanly. Adopting a thoughtful pose, she continued with her counter attack. "I think you are mistaken in your opinion that we have anything in common Ms. Johnson." She said as she deliberately used the woman's surname. "You see Erik has asked me to be his wife." Christine returned with a satisfied smile. "While you only occupied the position of mistress in his life, I will be his partner in life as well as the mother to his children."

Cara felt her rage leap out of control at the insolence of the little snot; reaching back, she slapped a surprised Christine hard across the cheek, leaving the tell tell sign of a red imprint of her hand. "You Bitch!"

Christine felt the immense sting that Cara's blow inflicted. "I will say this once and only once. If you dare to interfere in my or Erik's life I promise you that you will learn to regret it." She said as she rose from her chair.

Cara laughed at the idle threat of the younger woman. Grabbing Christine by her upper arm to detain her she hissed through her tightly clenched teeth. "You were the one to interfere in my life. So it is you who had better fear me." She said as she dug her nails into Christine's arm.

Utilizing the training she had received in the self-defense class that she and Meg had attended last month she quickly disengaged herself from Cara's grip. "I don't spend my life fearing anyone Ms. Johnson. Especially old discarded mistresses of my fiancé." Turning to adjust her dress in the mirror, she calmly walked to the door only to be stalled by Cara's ominous laugh.

Cara looked at the confident woman and tried to put a thread of doubt in the unflappable Christine's mind. "You would be foolish to turn your back on me Christine. I have a feeling that Erik will soon become bored with your innocent charms. He will come back to me; it is just a matter of time. You see my dear, what I have that you will never have is experience. Experience on how to please a man like Erik." Laughing she turned back to her reflection and made a show of repairing her lipstick. "Lord, I give it a month tops before poor Erik comes running back to my bed out of sheer boredom."

Christine pushed the door a little more forcefully than necessary in an attempt to expel some of her anger. Her eyes were shooting sparks at Erik as she approached him.

_Fucking hell!_ He thought to himself as he saw the livid look on Christine's face. He had seen Cara make a beeline for Christine as soon as she left his side. What was said in their private little chat he could only imagine. "Damn it to hell!" He said under his breath. Holding out her drink, he watched with a small measure of shock as she downed the potent martini in one swallow. "Are you alright?" He questioned her softly.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her anger she responded to his ridiculous question. "I'm fine, it's not everyday that one gets to be confronted in the ladies room by one's fiancé's mistress." She said icily.

"Former mistress." Erik said as he watched her face for any revealing signs of her emotions.

"Former, current…I really don't give a damn. But please just do me one little favor. If you could just let them know that I am not a threat to them I would much appreciated it. I could really care less who you sleep with Erik, only please do me the honor of not having to have it thrown up into my face." She said handing him her empty glass as she turned and regally walked in the direction of their balcony.

Erik's lips tightened in anger at the righteous indignation she in all probability had every right to feel. Giving a passing waiter their empty glasses, he turned and followed in the direction of Christine, not at all expecting the second half of their evening to be anything other than long drawn out torturous affair.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik pushed the button to access Christine's elevator. As soon as the doors opened Christine walked briskly on as she turned and wished Erik a cool "Good night."

Enduring her coldness for the past two hours, Erik had just about reached the end of his preverbal rope. "Christine." He said in a warning tone.

Christine felt a small shiver chill her bones at his quiet command. "Fine." She said more bravely than she felt.

Erik followed her onto the elevator and pushed the appropriate button for her apartment. The short ride was met with silence; the only sound was the mechanical hum of the machinery whisking them to the fourteenth floor. Once the doors slid open, Erik gave her an exaggerated bow to let her precede him.

Christine narrowed her eyes at his sarcastic gesture. Lifting her chin in defiance, she quickly exited the elevator. Withdrawing her key, she opened the door and proceeded to turn to block his entrance. "Erik thank you for…" Before she could continue with her rehearsed speech Erik gathered her into his arms and brought his head down to take her lips in a deep kiss that housed not only his anger of the last two hours but also his unleashed passion that he had held for her over the past seven months.

As Erik explored the inner recesses of her mouth with the slow evocative caress of his tongue, Christine felt an intense feeling of desirerace through her body. Whimpering in protest, she tried to push him away. Erik lifted his head to stare down at her passion-filled eyes. "Do you really want me to stop Christine?" He questioned as his body pressed her against the cold metal door, allowing her to feel every muscle in his powerful masculine body.

Christine cursed her traitorous body as she began to tremble in his embrace. "Yes, I want…I want you to sto" her voice trailed off as Erik brought up his finger trace the outline of her kiss swollen lips.

Bending his head, he brought his warm lips to her exposed neck, taking exquisite care to caress each and every inch of her creamy flesh. "You were saying Christine?" He whispered in a husky voice as he let his tongue taste the rapidly beating pulse point behind her delicate ear.

Christine tilted her head back to give him greater access to her sensitive neck. The blood in her veins was on fire in reaction tohis nearness. "I…I…" she moaned in a pleasure that her young body had never before experienced, feeling utterly devastated that it was to be with this man. The man who at his own indefensible whim had turned her world upside down.

Trailing his hot open mouth along her jaw line, Erik once again claimed her lips in a kiss that claimed her as his for all time. Christine gave herself up to the kiss and slid her hands up into his thick black hair. As she let her tongue meet his in a duel as old as time, she for the first time understood the meaning of pure unadulterated lust. For nothing on this earth could stop the force that was baring her very soul to this man at this moment.

Erik was so engrossed in the sweetness of Christine's lips that he failed to hear the door opening across the hall. It wasn't until he heard Christine's neighbor clear his throat that he knew that they had an audience.

"Humm humm, excuse me." Mr. Williams said as he passed the mortified Christine still passionately encased in Erik's arms.

As a blush of shame took up residence on her face, she finally found the strength to push Erik away.

Erik chuckled at her misplaced sense of outrage. Reaching out he caressed the side of her cheek, startled to see the signs of a slight red welt beginning to appear. Frowning he tilted her chin to give him a better view of her injury. "How did this happen?" He demanded in a protective tone.

Christine sighed tiredly. "It's nothing." She said as she retreated from his touch.

Erik felt his body tense at the thought of someone laying a hand upon her. "Who did this Christine?" He questioned her stonily.

"No one. I had a small accident in the bathroom is all. Please don't make a fuss." She said in a dismissive tone.

Erik not at all convinced he decided that he needed to keep a watchful eye out for his independent fiancé. Seeing that she appeared to be exhausted he relented and let her go. "I will call you tomorrow." He said in such a soft caring voice that Christine looked up sharply into his eyes.

"Ok" she said softly as she turned and closed the door, not seeing the look of intense longing that Erik allowed to grace his half-masked face for a short moment before he turned and walked away from the only woman he would ever loved.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ohh man, is this Christine feisty or what? This is for all of you that wanted a strong Christine instead of the weaker one in Broken Sparrow. I am going to have to stop promising what I will put in the next chapter. They always seem to not go where I plan lately. Oh well, but I really will have our poor Raoul in the next one. Promise. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Sorry for the delay in this chapter I had a writers block of sorts, but with the help of Designer Kisses I got back on track and have the next three chapters already mapped out. Yea! Thanks for the great reviews as always. They really do make a difference. Oh and not that I'm hinting or anything (I really am, shamelessly too)…but Broken Sparrow is still sitting at 491 on the review count. If anyone has not had a chance to read and review that story, it sure would be cool if I could break that 500 mark, just saying… Oh well. **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – Sorry this chapter has not been proof read so please excuse the errors. I guess I need a back up Beta, anyone who possess the skill please email me. Thanks!**

**Choices**

**Chapter 9**

Nadir entered Erik's office with a sense of apprehension, for he knew that the news he was about to impart would not be well received by his volatile boss. 'Tom Reynolds called." He announced as he approached Erik.

Erik continued to review the latest financials from his London offices. "Did he give you an update on the India project?" He asked absently without looking up.

"You might say that." Nadir responded cryptically causing Erik to glance up from his reading.

"Well?" Erik asked impatiently.

"Tom said Cagney left the project. He's on his way back to New York." Nadir informed Erik quietly.

Other than a slight stiffening to his frame, Erik showed little reaction to Nadir's statement. "Anything else?" He asked in a carefully controlled voice.

Nadir frowned at the unexpected reaction from his employer. "No."

Erik returned his attention back to the papers he still held in his hand. "Tell Natalie that I don't want to be disturbed for the next hour."

Nodding Nadir turned and walked to the door with a strange feeling of foreboding washing over him. After he relayed Erik's instructions to Natalie, he turned towards his own office only to be called back by the ever-efficient Natalie.

"Mr. Desmond's mother called. She was quite upset and wants Erik to return her call personally." She said with a sympathetic look, as it was well known at Desmond Enterprises that Nadir was always the one elected to deal with the demanding Mrs. Desmond.

Nadir sighed resignedly as he took the message from Natalie. "Thanks," was all he said as he went into his office and shut the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik reread the same figure on the income statement for the fifth time without really comprehending it. Inhaling a deep breath, he tried to bank down his anger at the news that Cagney was returning to New York, correction he thought to himself,returning to Christine.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he threw the paper onto his desk. "What in hell am I to do now?" He questioned himself in a disgusted tone. Pushing away from his desk, he made his way to his corner office's million-dollar view. Staring unseeingly out at the gray dismal day, he pondered his next move. He could once again threaten Christine into submission; it would prove amazingly easy to ruin any business success that Cagney ever hoped to achieve. But to do so would only further alienate Christine from him

Pulling roughly at the perfect Windsor knot of his tie, he felt for the first time since he was a young boy utterly devoid of control. A feeling that he had worked so hard to shed, only to be once more thrown into its untenable depths due to his feeling for a woman. Erik allowed himself a humorless laugh at himself. A woman, the great Erik Desmond has once again fallen to the feet of a woman.

His first fallacy was that of a small boy who believed that if he devoted his every waking moment of life to his beautiful mother, then she would surely come to show him some modicum of affection. She quickly cured him of that silly boyish notion. He felt a sharp pain in his heart at the memory that crowded his tired brain. On the occasion of his mother's birthday, he had spent days working on a drawing of the two of them. Taking tedious care, he proudly wrapped his gift and presented it to his beloved mother. Simone, upon opening the gift turned on Erik with a disgusted look in her green eyes, the same eyes that he had inherited and now betrayed his pain as they filled with the most haunted look. "You call this a gift?" She sneered at his small distraught form. "What mother would want a picture of you to look at?" Simone began to tear up the drawing into small uneven pieces. "God Erik, how could you think that I would want a reminder that I have a son such as you?" Throwing the torn pieces onto the floor, she began to walk out of the room only to stop at the doorway to turn back to her heartbroken son. "Clean up this mess! I don't want so much as a speck of that hideous picture in my house." As Erik bent down to gather the torn remnants of his offering, he began to harden his heart. At the young age of six, Erik Desmond made a decision that had carried him through his dismal existence. He vowed to himself that he would never again grant anyone the power to hurt him. Retreating into himself, he had found a calming peace that only came with his immense self-control over his feelings. The sweet peace that had eluded him during his young life was now at his very command. Upon his acceptance that he would always be unloved, he had found strength. A strength that had enabled him to achieve such monumental success that even the disenchanted Simone had to stand back in awe at her son's accomplishments.

But all that Erik had learned at so young an age was once again threatened, threatened by his uncontrollable feeling for Christine. Threatened by Christine, whose beauty was only rivaled by her kindness and selflessness, for she alone held his cold heart in her hands. Sighing he retraced his steps to his desk, sinking into his soft leather chair he let his head fall into his hands. "Christine," he whispered in a tortured voice. "Please do not betray me." He pleaded in such a pain ridden tone that if anyone had ever doubted that Erik Desmond had a heart, they would be convinced that he not only possessed a heart, but the very heart in question was breaking in two at the thought of losing his one and only love, his Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Simone, I'm afraid that Erik is quite busy today. Is there anything that I can do for you?" Nadir said into the phone as he adopted a jovial tone.

Simone paced the length of her Paris hotel. "Too busy you say." She spat back at Erik's assistant. "Well I'd say he's busy! He'd have to be extremely busy to forget to tell his own mother that he was getting married!" Throwing up her hands in a dramatic gesture, she continued with her rebuke. "I want an explanation Nadir! Why as his mother am I to find out that my son is to be married from the press?"

Nadir rolled his eyes at Simone's latest tantrum. "I'm sure Erik had no intension of hurting you Simone. It is just that everything has happened so fast. Erik wanted to introduce Christine to you when he told you about their engagement."

Sinking down onto the small vanity bench, she gave Nadir a carefully concocted show of tears. "Oh Nadir, you can't imagine how hurt I am." She said amongst her perfectly timed sniffles.

"Please don't let yourself be upset. Erik will be beside himself if he knew how distressed you are." Nadir lied convincingly into the phone.

Simone dried her crocodile tears and sighed deeply. "Yes, your right of course." With one last sniff, she finally got to the reason of her call. "I'll need you to send the plane for me."

Nadir cursed to himself silently. "Simone, there is no need for you to cut your trip short. You should stay in Paris." He said in a persuasive tone.

Scowling into the phone Simone jumped to her feet once again. "But I am needed in New York! There will be so much to plan. First, there is the engagement party. Wedding plans. Nadir, we don't have a moment to waste. I will expect the plane here first thing in the morning." She said in much the same authoritative manner as that of her son.

"But Simone" he was cut off in mid-sentence.

"No buts Nadir! I will also be staying at Erik's country house. Make all of the necessary arrangements." She said as she listened to the protest coming from the other end of the phone with a cunning little smile playing around her lips as she slowly hung up the phone.

Simone stood admiring her reflection in the mirror as she adjusted her pink satin robe. "Well Erik, so you have found someone to marry. Or should I say that you have found someone to marry you?" Bending to pick up the antique silver brush, she slowly began to stroke her perfectly colored dark brown hair. "Christine Daae." She spat the words as though an extreme bitter taste entered her delicate mouth at the very utterance of the name. "Well Christine, why have you chosen to marry my son, hmm? It is not for love that I know with certainty, for who could ever love that repugnant creature. No, it has to be his money." She carefully arranged her hair into a neat chignon. "Well Ms. Daae, you will not get away with stealing my son out from under me. Oh no my dear, we will just have to send you packing. There is only room in my son's life for one woman. And of course that would be his mother."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir gave Erik's outer door a courtesy knock before he entered the large office. "Simone is coming home tomorrow." He said in much the same way one would pull off a bandage, in one quick decisive rip.

Erik turned away from his reflections of the last hour. "Well, what next? Earthquakes, Plagues?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. Crossing to his chair, he sank down into its depths with the air of a defeated man. Sighing deeply he tried to regain some measure of control. "I don't want her anywhere near Christine." He said in a quiet voice.

Taking a seat in the chair directly in front of Erik's desk, Nadir decided that he had better explain the reason for Simone's return. "That maybe somewhat difficult to accomplish. She is coming for the express purpose of meeting Christine." Nadir informed his boss in an apologetic voice.

"Damn it! Why does she have to come now? It's not like she ever gave a damn about me before." Erik said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well now she is all set to play the devoted mother role." Nadir said with a small amount of distain.

Erik, who had always prided himself for providing ingenious solutions to any insurmountable problem, was at a loss at how to deal with the two women in his life. "I don't want her poison anywhere near Christine." Erik said more to himself than to his faithful assistant.

Nadir sighed resignedly at his friend's plight. "Well short of you and Christine running off to elope, I'm afraid that is out of the question."

Erik looked up sharply at Nadir's words. "What did you just say?"

Nadir frowned at the gleam in Erik's eyes. "Erik" He barely got the word out before Erik began to shoot orders at him.

"Get Judge Smyth on the phone, he owes me a few favors. Also call who ever we know on the school board, I want Christine freed up for the next three weeks." Erik turned to face Nadir. "What is the name of her friend?"

Nadir looked up from his blackberry and supplied the answer in a flat tone. "Meg Garner."

"Right, I want you to get in touch with her and arrange for her to be at the country house tonight to be Christine's maid of honor, make sure she knows that this is to be a surprise for Christine." Erik said as if he was mentally checking off a list in his head. "Call Saks, I want a private room for Christine. Tell them that we need to see several white evening dresses, make sure they do not bring in any wedding dresses. Also we will need wedding rings. Call Tiffany's and have them send over a selection to Saks about 7:00PM."

Nadir shook his head at his demanding boss. "Anything else?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at his assistant's tone. "Yes, call Darius and tell him we are to have a small wedding ceremony at the country house this evening."

"He will ask how many guests there are to be." Nadir commented.

Erik thought for a short moment. "Just Christine, myself, Meg, Judge Smyth, I trust you will stand by me and be my best man?"

Nadir smiled at his boss's question. "It would be my honor."

Erik nodded not comfortable with the emotion of the moment. "Good, that is five…Call the Daae house and invite the housekeeper, Marie Giry I believe her name is. Christine seemed to be very attached to her at the reading of the father's will."

Nadir entered the final request into his blackberry and turned to once again face his employer. "Anything else?" He questioned again.

"Send Natalie in, I want to make arrangements for the next three weeks. Australia sounds nice this time of year." He said as he imagined Christine and himself alone on a private yacht.

"Erik, while you are off on your honeymoon, what do you expect me to do with Simone?" He questioned Erik, breaking into his happy thoughts.

Frowning Erik brushed away the vision of his irate mother at his purposeful slight. "I really don't give a damn. Let her take up residence. As long as she is far away from Christine, she can rot in hell for all I care."

Nadir sighed resignedly at the thought of the living hell the next three weeks surely held in store for him. Rising he crossed the room to open the office door. "Erik," he called as he paused at the opened door. "Have you considered how Christine will react to all of this?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Erik pushed away any thoughts that would mar the feeling of accomplishment that was within his reach. "Christine will do what is expected." He said in a dismissive voice.

Nadir hid his look of concern from his friend as he turned to attend to his assigned tasks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Raoul waited impatiently for Christine to answer her cell phone. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. Her classes ended at 2:45, she should be available.

Taking a deep breath Christine activated her cell phone to answer Raoul's call. "Hello Raoul," she greeted him in an anxious voice.

His heart began to beat faster at the sound of her voice. "Christine, I thought you weren't going to answer."

"No, I'm here." She said as her top teeth began to chew worriedly on her bottom lip.

"Can you meet me at my apartment in thirty minutes?" He questioned hopefully.

"Yes, I can be there." Christine answered hiding the dread she felt at the thought of meeting Raoul face to face.

"Good, I'll see you soon." He said into his phone, trying to project an air of calmness that was in stark contrast to his true emotions of the moment.

"Goodbye," she said softly as she pushed the button to disengage the call. Leaning back against the wall she prayed for the strength to get through the next hour. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was getting late and she had several errands to run before Erik expected her at Saks. She wondered at his strange request. He had sent her the most beautiful single red rose with a short cryptic note that seemed to be his preferred method of communication she had learned over the past few days. The note read, _Meet me on the fifth floor of Saks Fifth Avenue at 6:30PM, Erik. _What he had up his sleeve this time Lord only knew. Just as she was about to exit the school she was stopped by Meg, who had the most peculiar look on her face. "Meg?" Se questioned with a concerned look.

Meg felt such happiness for her best friend. Grabbing Christine she pulled her into a tight hug, only further alerting Christine suspicions.

Christine pulled back to give her friend an inquiring look. "What's gotten into you?"

Smiling a goofy smile Meg only shrugged her small shoulders. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

Christine nodded while she backed away from her strange friend. "Ok, that's…um…good. I'll see you tomorrow." She said in a calming tone, much in the same way one would speak to a small child.

Meg nodded approvingly. "Tomorrow," she said with a happy sigh long after Christine had left the building. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she had better get a move on if she was to be on time for her appointment at Neiman Marcus that Erik had so kindly arranged for her. Signing to herself, she wondered if Christine knew how lucky she was to have found someone as kind and caring as Erik. "Maybe he has a brother." She said to herself as she turned towards her classroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine closed her eyes briefly to try to garner the courage to knock upon Raoul's door. Inhaling deeply she lifted her hand and knocked lightly to announce her arrival.

Raoul crossed his professionally decorated living room to open the door for Christine. "Hi," he said with a wistful tone. His eyes betraying the intense feeling of love he felt in her presence.

Christine smiled sadly up at him. "Hi, how was your trip?" She asked as though the life changing events of the past few days never happened.

"Fine, my trip was fine." He said as he closed the door and followed her into the living room. "Please have a seat; can I get you a drink?" He asked politely.

"No thank you." She answered as she took a seat on the cold black leather sofa.

Raoul crossed to the small bar and poured himself a small glass of scotch, feeling as though he would need the potent brew to get through the next few minutes. "So Christine, it seems that a lot has happened since I left three days ago."

Christine shifted uncomfortably at Raoul's hurt tone. "Raoul, I…" she paused as she tried to find the words to ease his pain. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in an anguished tone as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Taking a seat in the chair directly opposite her he looked at her as though she was a stranger to him. "Yes, you said that. What I want to know is why?" He said with a slight edge to his voice. "Why Christine? Did I so something to turn you against me? Hmm?" He asked her with his eyes bearing into her soul.

"No, you did nothing. It's all me. I…" her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the words.

"Yes Christine? Please continue as I am eager to hear the reason for your unforgivable betrayal." He said in a harsh tone that she had never heard before.

Lifting her shocked eyes to meet his blue angry eyes she felt as though he was ripping her heart in two. Unable to stand the sight of his fury a moment longer she cowardly looked down at her tightly clasped hands. "I…Erik" she barely got the name out before Raoul pounced on her.

Raoul flew across the distance that separated them. His angry face only mere inches from hers as he placed a restraining arm on each side of her as he spat his next question. "Erik Desmond, how long were the two of you involved behind my back Christine?" When she failed to answer him right away, he pushed violently against the cushions on either side of her causing her to gasp in fear. "How long?" he yelled into her terror filled face.

"Please Raoul, don't do this." She pleaded with him trying to reach through his anger to find the man who she had come to depend on throughout her life.

Raoul laughed humorlessly at her comment. "Me do this Christine, it is not I who did this. Oh no, that honor belongs solely to you."

"I'm sorry, please believe me, if I had any control over the situation I would not have had it turn out this way." She said as she placed her small hand on his handsome face.

Raoul jumped back as though her very touch burned his tortured soul. "God Christine, the way you talk you make it sound as though you had no choice in the matter." He said in an unkind sneer as he turned his back on her. Walking over to the window, he stared out at the multitude of people going about their business on this cold November day. "Just answer me this one question." He paused, as he was not at all sure that he wanted the answer. "Do you love him?" He said in such a soft voice that Christine was not at all sure that she heard him correctly.

As she sat on the sofa looking at the slump of his strong shoulders, she began to contemplate what her response would do to the man who she had loved all of her life. "I do love him." She said hesitantly.

Closing his eyes against the pain that her answer evoked he knew that he had lost the most valuable thing in all the world to him, Christine. "Well then, I guess there is nothing further to say." He said in such a defeated tone that it lanced at Christine's breaking heart.

"Raoul," she began only to be silenced by the raising of his hand.

"Please don't say another word." Turning once again to face her he looked at the pain she was feeling at hurting him and felt a strange feeling of protectiveness wash over him. "You'll please forgive me if I ask you to leave. Somehow I think it would be better if I were alone right now."

Christine stood as she crossed the room to stand at the door; turning back she looked at the devastation that she and Erik had brought to this poor sweet man. "I'm truly am sorry Raoul. Please take care of yourself." She said in a soft voice filled with the love she would always feel towards her childhood love.

Raoul felt her words fill his empty heart. Looking up into her beautiful eyes, he called one last time to her. "Christine, if you ever need me, I will always be here for you. Remember that." He said with a sad smile gracing his lips.

Christine let the tears that she had been holding at bay begin to fall as she shut the door on her old life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next up we will have Erik's and Christine at Saks, and of course the wedding. The next two to three chapters will be filled with the much-awaited fluff. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Sorry about the delay, but gosh darn it work is just getting in the way of everything! I guess I can only promise one to two chapters a week now :( This chapter has not been proof read, so please forgive the mistakes I just didn't want to delay the update any longer. Hey everyone CarolROI has a great story out there called Stronger; it is soooo good, take a moment and check it out. Ok back to my poor pitiful begging for seven more reviews for Broken Sparrow, I really want to surpass that 500 mark, so if any new readers haven't read it could you please go and review a few chapters, please….God how pathetic am I getting? Oh well I'm a review whore, what can I say? **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – Potosynthesis (Where are you?)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 10**

Erik paced the exclusive grand salon on the fifth floor of Saks Fifth Avenue restlessly as he awaited Christine's arrival. Glancing at his watch he saw that she was a few minutes past due, not surprising due to the immense traffic in the city at this hour. As he continued his pacing, he contemplated the life-changing events of the coming evening. His thoughts were consumed with the woman who in a few short hours would become his bride. All of his careful planning was about to pay off, he was finally going to have the thing that had eluded him all of his miserable life thus far. He was about to at last have someone to call his very own. At the telling sound of the elevators arrival, he turned and watched as she walked towards him with a slight smile gracing her lips that did not quite reach her beautiful eyes. He did not quite know why but his heart gave a small lurch at the sadness reflected in her beautiful eyes. As he walked towards her, he held out his hand to her.

Christine saw Erik as soon as she exited the elevator. Walking towards him, she felt the familiar rush of anticipation that she had come to expect when in his presence. "I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized in a breathy whisper as she took his offered hand.

Erik returned her smile as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips to once again claim her as his own. "Come, they are waiting for us." He said in a smooth voice as he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to the private showroom that had been set up especially for her.

"Who is waiting?" She questioned him with a bewildered look.

Erik merely gave her a knowing smile as he escorted her into the showroom.

Monica, the top personal shopper at Saks had been working furiously all afternoon in order to prepare for their most important customer. Adjusting the cuffs to her stylish suit, she crossed the room to greet the dynamic Erik Desmond and his fiancée, Christine. "Mr. Desmond, Ms. Daae, welcome to Saks. We have made several selections for your approval this evening." She said as she motioned for them to take a seat in the elegant room. "Chantal" she called to her assistant who rushed forward with Champaign and an imported cheese and fruit tray. Monica smiled approvingly as she turned to face her guest. "Shall we begin?" she inquired of the mysterious half-masked man and the beautiful young woman at his side.

Christine looked quizzically at Erik who merely nodded his head in ascension. "Erik, what is…" her questions were halted by Erik's finger laid gently upon her soft lips.

"Just sit back an enjoy, Christine." Was all he said as several models began to emerge from the curtained back room.

Christine gasped in awe at the stunning gowns being modeled before her. As she had never indulged in such luxury, she did not know how to act within the confines of this private showing. Looking to Erik for guidance, he seemed to automatically know her unease.

Taking her hand gently in his he gave her a reassuring squeeze as he leaned over to whisper lightly in her ear. "Just let me know which ones you like the most."

She felt a shiver of some unknown emotion shoot through her at the feel of his whispered breath on her cheek. Smiling she nodded as she looked into his commanding gaze.

Monica, who was privy to the most delicious gossip that flowed abundantly throughout New York's high society, was pleased to see that all of the vicious rumors about this couple were indeed false. They were not one of the countless couples that were brought together by the need to further monetary gains or to establish a much sought after position within the exclusive upper class echelon of the city. No, she thought to herself with a satisfied smile, this couple had a deep-seated connection that was evident to all those who had the privilege to be in their company. "Mr. Desmond, Ms. Daae first we have Susan in a off the shoulder ivory Versace with a hand beaded bodice."

Christine's eyes widened at the beauty of the dress being modeled before her. She marveled at the kindness of Erik to take the time to arrange this on her behalf.

Monica watched Christine closely as she tried to gage the taste of her newest customer, for Mr. Desmond had informed her that he wanted to surprise his fiancé with a complete new wardrobe. The surprise aspect of the request had her somewhat worried, for she had to try to discern the young woman's taste from their short time together this evening. Mr. Desmond was adamant that the wardrobe must be delivered to the private plane by 7:00AM tomorrow morning. Pulling herself from her frantic thoughts, she concentrated on the task at hand. "Next we have Morgan, wearing a white silk Carolina Herrera with a sweetheart neckline accented with seed pearls." Pausing she observed that Christine did not appear to be as enthralled with this more embellished look. "Ah, here is my personal favorite; Lisa is in a simple ivory silk organza with a delicate high draped neckline and a plunging matching drape in the back done by Vera Wang."

Christine gasped as she saw the exquisite dress. Grabbing Erik's arm unconsciously as she looked in awe at the gorgeous design. "Oh Erik, it is so beautiful." She said in an admiring whisper.

Erik could not take his eyes off of Christine as she looked upon the dress of her dreams. "Hmm, yes beautiful," he said in a voice that flowed like silk over her skin as he gazed adoringly upon her.

Monica knew that though there were still several dresses to be seen that this was the dress that would be ultimately chosen. Well it appears that the future Mrs. Desmond has simple, elegant and classic taste. Smiling to herself, she was already mentally selecting from the most exquisite fashions to complete her young customer's new wardrobe.

Erik was quite surprised to find himself totally absorbed by this feminine process. While his past mistresses had often dragged him to similar proceedings, he had always found himself bored beyond all comprehension. But with Christine sitting by his side he found that he could not imagine a place on this earth that he would rather be.

Christine felt Erik's eyes on her. Turning she saw that he seemed to be deep in thought with a surprised look on his half-masked face. Smiling she wondered what had caused such a look of astonishment. "Erik," she called to him softly.

Erik hearing her call his name so sweetly caused a shiver run down his spine. Not taking his eyes from hers he lifted her hand that he still held to his lips to place a soft gentle kiss on this inside of her palm.

Drawing in a sharp breath Christine felt her pulse begin to race at the sweet seductive caress of Erik's lips.

Monica could have sworn that the temperature in the room had just gone up several degrees as she observed the electric chemistry between Erik and Christine. Clearing her throat, she tried to remind the distracted couple that they had an audience.

Christine felt a blush rise to her cheeks, as she was shaken from her all encompassing desire.

Erik, who was never one to condone any type of affection in public felt embarrassed for his lack of control. Shaking his head in wonder he had to laugh at himself, for his passion for Christine was surely more powerful than any other emotion he had ever experienced.

"Ms. Daae, if you would care to accompany me to the dressing room we could try on several of your selections." Monica informed Christine in a professional tone.

As Christine rose from the antique sofa Erik stood to assist her. "I'll wait for you here." He said in a quiet tone.

"I'll try not to be to long." Christine called over her shoulder as Monica led her away from the man who was causing such a strange range of emotions in her.

As soon as Monica had Christine safely in the dressing area, Chantal approached Mr. Desmond. "The jeweler has arrived and is waiting for you in the office Mr. Desmond." She said with a smile. "If you will follow me."

"Yes, thank you." Erik said as he was led towards a set of double doors.

Robert Saunders, who had been Mr. Desmond's private jeweler for many years felt somewhat nervous for he had never met the mysterious man in person before. As the doors opened, Robert snapped to attention as though he were a lowly private and Erik a commanding officer. "Mr. Desmond, sir it is an honor to finally meet you." He said in a less than confident tone.

Erik nodded at the nervous older man. "The honor is mine. Now what have you brought me tonight?" Erik questioned as he took the chair that had been set out for him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine stared out of Erik's private helicopter as it glided through the cold dark night. As she watched the lights of the city fade, she wondered what Erik was up to, for he seemed to be extremely pleased with himself. Turning to face him, she once again tried to pry some information from her secretive fiancé. "Erik," she called to him in a soft shy tone. "Are we going to some place special tonight?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at her quizzical nature. "I though you might like to see my home." He said as he watched her carefully for her reaction.

"Oh, you have another home in addition to the pent house." She said absently as she digested the information. "Can I ask you a question?" She said in a cunning little tone.

Erik tried to hide his smile as he watched her try to gather information. "Of course." He said with indulgence.

"Will I be wearing the dress that you purchased tonight?" She asked in a quizzical voice.

"Perhaps," Erik informed her in a noncommittal tone.

Frowning Christine tried to reign in her annoyance. "I thought you said that you would answer my question." She said somewhat curtly

Erik leaned back in his soft leather seat and eyed her appreciatively. "As I recall Christine, I said that you may ask me a question. I did not however say that I was obliged to answer." He said in a smooth voice that caused her blood pressure to rise.

"Erik!" She cried in frustration causing Erik to chuckle at her expense.

"Oh Christine, life with you will prove to be quite an adventure." He said in a confident tone that made her look up into his green eyes. Pointing out the right window, he directed her gaze towards the large mansion below. "Look Christine, there is your new home."

Christine turned away from Erik's mesmerizing gaze to look at the large three-story brick mansion below. Her breath caught in her throat at the sheer size of Erik's home. "Oh Erik, your home is beautiful." She said in awe as she looked at the secluded mansion ablaze in lights.

"Our home Christine." He corrected her gently.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Darius hearing the approach of Mr. Desmond's helicopter walked towards the door to welcome his employer with his future bride. He had been working franticly all afternoon and early evening to prepare for the surprise wedding that was to take place within the hour. He was grateful for the vast influence of the Desmond name, for without it he would never had been able to produce such an event in such a short amount of time. Seeing Nadir as he passed the study, he informed him of Mr. Desmond's arrival. "Mr. Kahn, we are scheduled to begin in fifty-five minutes. Mr. Desmond and Ms. Daae are just now arriving."

Nadir nodded his head at the distinguished butler. "Thanks Darius, I'll let Meg and Marie know that Christine has arrived." He said as he put down the contract he was reviewing. As he walked towards the secluded guest room that Darius had set up for Christine's bridal party, he wondered how Christine was going to take to the surprise that Erik had in store for her this evening. Hell he wondered how he was going to get through the next three weeks with Erik's mother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik held Christine's hand as they walked toward the mansion's front entrance. Pausing, he looked down at her beautiful face. "Christine," he called to her gently.

Christine stopped to glance up at him questioningly.

Erik felt as nervous as a schoolboy on his first date as he tried to find the words to tell Christine how he felt. "I…um…I" He tensed as he struggled to speak.

Christine smiled at his obvious uneasiness, reaching up she placed her hand on his uncovered cheek in a light caress trying to ease some of his agitation.

Closing his eyes, he savored her touch. Turning his head, he lifted his hand to lightly grasp hers and kissed the inside of her palm. "Christine, I know that our relationship may not have started off in a conventional manner. But I want you to know that I will do all in my power to make you happy." He said in such a sincere tone that it brought tears to her eyes.

Smiling she reached up to kiss his lips lightly. "Thank you Erik, I too will promise to try to make you happy." Christine did not know who was more surprised by her declaration, she or Erik, for she meant every word to the very depth of her soul.

Erik stood in awed silence for a short moment as he tried to comprehend what Christine had just said. Lifting a trembling hand, he brushed a stray curl away from her face. "You have truly made me a happy man Christine." He whispered with such reverence that she once again felt an overwhelming connection to him.

As they looked deeply into each other's eyes they both felt as though they had forged a bond that would remain unbroken throughout the years to come. Erik leaned down and took her lips in a kiss that promised her all that he was and would be.

Christine felt as though she had found the one person she was destined to join with. Giving herself up to his kiss, she felt as though the entire world lay at their feet. An all-encompassing sense of freedom and joy filled her as she felt the promise of a future with this man, who for some unknown reason had stolen her heart without her even knowing it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ok now I am going to up the rating to an M, I hope we don't lose any readers but I think that this story is needing a more racy edge. Next up wedding, a little honeymoon action, Cara and Simone find out, oh yeah! Hey not that anyone cares but if you read Broken Sparrow you know that I was a big fan of American Idol, well guess where Bradley and I will be tonight? You guessed it we will be at the concert in Richmond! Oh well just a little personal info no one cares about. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Hey I got this chapter done before the work week starts, Yeah! I am going Betaless for a while I guess. So please forgive the errors. If I make too many I will have to take up some of your kind offers, but at this point, I just want to try to wing it on my own. I know I promised you a wedding, but this chapter rather got away from me, so I didn't want to give a rush wedding at the end just to keep my promise. Oh, thanks to those of you who pushed Broken Sparrow over the 500-review mark. I am so happy that I met that goal! Also, thanks for helping this story reach the 200-review mark. I know that I shouldn't care so much, but it is nice to see a measure of how much the readers are enjoying the story. Thanks so much!**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 11**

Darius held the heavy door wide for his employer and Christine. "Good Evening Mr. Desmond, Ms. Daae." He said formally, as the couple entered the stately mansion.

Christine looked about in astonishment at the elegant foyer of Erik's home, noting that he had several original works of art alongside priceless antiques. "Oh Erik," she whispered grabbing onto his arm. "Your home is quite beautiful."

Erik was pleased that she appeared to be as enchanted by his country home as he. "I promise to give you the full tour after dinner." He said with a gentle pat to the hand was currently grasping his arm. "But first if you will follow Darius, he will show you where you can change for dinner."

Christine frowned at Erik's comment. "Change? But Erik I didn't bring…"

Erik silenced her with his forefinger's soft touch to her lips, "I have arranged for everything that you could possible need." He said in a silky tone that surrounded her in is warmth.

"But…" Christine started to question Erik only to be once again interrupted by her future husband.

"Christine, I ask that over the course of the next few hours that you give me your absolute trust. Will you do that for me?" He asked with an unwavering gaze focused on her face as to read her reaction to his odd question.

She felt the strangest feeling of peace wash over her as she considered Erik's request. An unexplainable, incomprehensible feeling of safeness filled her as she looked into his sincere green eyes. She knew without hesitation that this man could be trusted not to let her down as all the other men in her past had. A bizarre sense of rightness encompassed her as she allowed herself to place herself in his care. Smiling she agreed to his request. "Alright, I will give you my trust." She said in a voice that communicated her resolute faith that surprised both her and the man before her.

Erik felt as if she had given him the most precious gift of his life as she placed herself unquestioningly into his hands. His normally carefully guarded features softened as he let the emotion of her acceptance fill his soul. "Christine," he said in uncommon shaky tone. "I…" struggling to find words to express his gratefulness he was taken aback to have Christine reach up to silence him with the same gesture that he himself had taken just a short moment ago.

Christine knew that Erik was having a difficult time expressing himself, so to ease his awkwardness she put her finger to his lips. "I had better go and change." She said to him in a soft lilting voice that danced intoxicatingly around his ears.

Erik merely nodded as she turned to follow the discreetly awaiting Darius.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I wonder what's keeping her." Meg said more to herself than to the other five occupants within the exquisitely decorated guest suite.

Marie smiled at the inpatients of Christine's friend. "I am sure that she will be here shortly my dear." She said in a soothing, motherly tone.

Meg walked over to the soft cream sofa and sat down carefully so not to wrinkle her new Michael Korus icy-blue satin gown that Erik had so kindly furnished for her. With a pretty pout gracing her professionally made up lips, she resigned herself to more torturous waiting.

Satisfied that the young Meg was somewhat placated for the moment, Marie allowed herself to reflect over the speed of Christine and Erik's relationship. She could certainly understand Christine's attraction to the dynamic Erik Desmond, for what woman over the age of sixteen and under sixty could fail to notice the magnetic pull of such a man as Erik. No what was troubling her now, only moments before Christine was to be joined with Erik in marriage, was the uncharacteristic way the two had arrived at this point. For there appeared to be no courtship, or if there was, it was conducted in such a secret fashion that all of the few who were close to Christine failed to take note of the connection between the couple. And of course, there was the way that Christine had raced out of the lawyer's office that morning only a few short days ago. Why was Christine fleeing from Erik with such haste that fateful morning? Deciding that she had more questions than answers at this time, Marie made a vow to herself to corner Christine before the ceremony to make certain that this was indeed was what the young woman who was like her own beloved daughter wanted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Darius gave a courtesy knock upon the door before he opened it to admit Christine.

Meg jumped to her feet at the entrance of her friend. Rushing over she took the surprised Christine into her arms in an excited hug. "Hurry we are suppose to be downstairs in less than an hour!" She informed the confused Christine.

Christine looked upon the five expectant faces in the room with a multitude of question in her eyes. Turning to Marie, she saw a look of concern cross her wrinkled face before it was quickly replaced with a look of determination as she began to cross the room towards her.

"Come with me dear," she said in an authoritative manner, which would brook no interference from the others who were anxiously waiting to prepare the bride for the ceremony.

Frowning, Christine followed Marie into a large dressing area that led off the main sitting room that they had just vacated. Taking the seat beside Marie on the small pink vanity bench, she was horrified to see the look of frightened confusion so vividly displayed across her pale face in the large gilded framed antique mirror. "Marie," she whispered in an uneasy tone, "what is happening?"

Marie sighed deeply at the panic emanating so freely off of Christine's tense frame. "Oh Christine, I was afraid that this was not the way you would have wished your life with Erik to begin."

"I don't understand, what do you mean exactly? What has Erik planned for this evening?" Christine asked in a stilted voice.

Marie took the younger woman's hand in hers to try to reassure the nervous Christine. "Erik has arranged for you to be married tonight." She said in a soft tone. Hearing Christine's sharp intake of breath Marie realized that she needed to remain calm for her sweet girl. "Calm yourself dear, no one is forcing you to do anything against your wishes." Marie informed her in a motherly voice.

Christine jumped to her feet and began to pace the length of the dressing room. Marie's words echoed in her head, 'against your wishes', _Oh Marie, if you only new the real reason for my marriage to Erik_, she thought to herself with a sadness that encompassed her soul. _Oh, God! This is why Erik had asked her to give him her absolute trust earlier this evening. And stupid fool that I am, I did! What am I to do now?_

Deep concern etched itself upon Marie's face as she watched Christine pace restlessly within the room. "Christine, it is obvious that you are upset by this news." Marie rose from the bench and crossed the room to take Christine's shaking hands in hers. "If you wish me to put a stop to this you have only to tell me."

Christine wished that she could have her former nanny fix everything as she had so often when she was a small child. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and considered the possibility of Marie putting a stop to all of this madness. What would Erik do if she reneged on her promise to marry him? Would he be so callous to really close down Daae Industries and throw countless people out of work? Could she live with herself if she allowed that to happen? And what of her strange feelings for Erik, had she not only just a few short moments ago promise to work at their marriage to try to make him happy. Opening her eyes, she looked upon the worried features of the woman who was so very dear to her_. Can I honestly let Erik throw Marie out of the only home she has known for the past twenty-two years? _Christine made her decision for the second time. Plastering a smile upon her lips, she reached over to give Marie a reassuring hug. "Marie, don't pay any attention to me. I am only nervous as any bride would be on her wedding day."

Marie drew back to give Christine an appraising stare. "Are you sure dear?" She asked with a keen look in her grey eyes.

Smiling Christine drew Marie towards the door. "Of course I'm sure! Erik is all that I could ever hope for in a husband."

Marie was prevented from further inquisition of the quizzical nature of Christine's comment, for Christine opened the door to put an end to the uncomfortable conversation.

Christine felt an overwhelming sense of turmoil fill her as she resigned herself to her upcoming marriage to Erik. She felt helpless and alone as she was surrounded by the team of professional hair stylists and make-up artists that Erik had supplied for her. Looking over to Meg, she saw that her normally eccentrically dressed friend had shed her normal style to favor an elegant understated form of dress. To Christine, her friend had never been more beautiful. Smiling she watched from her vantage point in the mirror as one of New York's most sought after hair stylist fussed dramatically over her tresses.

To all who were present Christine appeared to be the happy, although somewhat nervous bride to be, all save one. For Marie had witnessed Christine grow from a quite lost little girl into the beautiful young woman she was today. No something was not at all right with this marriage. Something was definitely amiss, Marie thought to herself as she watched the careful performance that her Christine was putting on for the benefit of all of those around her. _My girl is in some kind of trouble here._ Marie thought sadly, as she stayed in the background powerless to help her sweet Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir watched with an amused grin on his handsome face as the obviously nervous Erik paced the length of the study. "Erik, if you don't quit you will wear a hole in the carpet." Nadir said with a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

Erik stopped in his tracks to scowl threateningly at his friend. "So what if I do, I paid for it." He said with his eyes flashing his ire.

Chuckling Nadir rose and crossed to the small bar to pour his agitated friend a much-needed drink. "Yes you certainly did, what was it now? In the neighborhood of $800,000 if I recall correctly."

Erik merely grumbled at Nadir's comment as he accepted the offered drink.

"Mr. Desmond, Judge Smyth has arrived and is awaiting you in the solarium." Darius informed his employer from the opened doorway.

Erik downed the rest of his drink in one swallow. "Darius, if you would be so kind as to deliver this to Christine for me." He said as he held out an exquisite hand carved antique box with a single red rose gracing the top.

"Yes Sir," Darius said with a slight bow to his boss as he took possession of the gift.

Nadir crossed the room to put a comforting arm around the bristling Erik's shoulders. "Well Erik, it seems there is no turning back now. Let's go get you hitched."

Erik pinned Nadir with a look of pure distain as he shrugged off the offending arm. "What was I thinking when I asked you to be my best man?" He questioned himself aloud as he headed towards the solarium.

Nadir left his jovial mood behind as he fell into step by Erik's side. "You were thinking that you would like to have someone beside you who will always be there for you with whatever comes your way." He said in a quite sincere tone that had Erik feeling that he was indeed lucky to have Nadir as his one true friend in life.

Erik paused at the door to turn to his friend. "Nadir, I know that you don't approve of my methods, but I want you to know how honored I am to have you stand at my side this evening."

Nadir felt an uncharacteristic tightening in his chest. "The honor is all mine Erik." He said in a reverent tone that communicated the depth of the friendship the two had forged over the years. Clearing his throat, he tried to break the uncomfortable moment. Opening the door, he motioned for Erik to precede him through the doorway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

For the last forty minutes, Christine had endured the expert administrations of New York's premiere hair stylists and make-up artists. As Meg assisted her into her dress, she was looking into the floor to ceiling mirrors wondering whom this woman was staring back at her. The dress was absolute perfection on her thin frame. The simplicity of the white silk fabric draped seductively over her body. Her attention was drawn away by Meg's excited chatter.

"Oh Christine, you are truly the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!" Meg said as she tried to bank down the tears of joy filling her eyes.

Christine smiled at the friend's exuberance. "Thank you Meg, but I must say that you are certainly giving me a run for my money. You look positively ravishing."

Meg, who was not accustomed to receiving complements due to her often over the top style, blushed at the praise.

Marie knocked on the door to the dressing room before she entered holding the gift that Erik had sent to his bride to be. As she saw Christine in her bridal gown, she knew that there was never a bride as lovely as the young woman who stood before her. "Christine, you look absolutely beautiful." She said in an earnest tone that touched Christine's heart. "Erik has sent you a gift."

Christine stepped away from the mirror to cross the room to accept the gift from Marie. Taking a moment to raise the perfect bloom to her nose, she let the sweet fragrance fill her senses in a short moment of peaceful silence. Taking a seat, she opened the beautiful box to reveal a folded heavy gauge paper with Erik's distinctive writing.

_Christine,_

_I hope you will forgive me my forwardness in arranging our wedding without your knowledge. As I have spent the last several days in your company, I find that I can no longer wait to make you my bride. _

_In my haste, I am afraid that some of the more traditional customs of marriage may have been overlooked. Please accept these small tokens with my greatest admiration._

_Erik _

Christine looked into the box to find several small compartments each with its own lid. Lifting the first one, she saw an exquisite antique necklace with a large diamond in its center. As she lifted the necklace from its box, she saw yet another note underneath.

_Christine,_

_This piece once belonged to Catherine the Great, I thought it would accessorize your dress beautifully as well as fulfill the 'something old' quotation._

_Erik_

Fingering the necklace, she marveled at the thoughtfulness of her future husband. Lifting the second lid, she gasped as she saw a stunning pair of drop diamond earrings fashioned in much the same design as the necklace.

_Christine,_

_I had these made especially to accompany the necklace. As well as completing the adage 'something new', they will serve to enhance your breathtaking beauty._

_Erik_

Shaking her head at the generosity of Erik, she lifted the final lid to reveal a dazzling sapphire encrusted hair clip.

_Christine,_

_Lastly, I had this made to fulfill the 'something blue' category. I am afraid that I do not possess anything that you might find appropriate in the 'something borrowed' area. So I have enlisted the help of Marie, who will address this oversight. _

_Erik_

"Marie, will you please help me with these?" Christine asked in a soft emotion filled voice.

"Of course dear," Marie said as she bent down to take the beautiful necklace from the box to place it gently around Christine's delicate neck.

Christine fastened the earrings to her ears as Marie attached the sapphire hair clip to Christine's elaborate upswept hair.

Standing back, Marie looked upon her Christine with tears gathering in her eyes. "Christine, you are like a daughter to me. I couldn't love you any more than if you were my very own." Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out an elaborately embroidered handkerchief. "This belonged to my mother, I would be honored if you would consider borrowing it for the ceremony."

Christine felt tears fill her own eyes as she watched the normally reserved Marie so freely expressing her love. "Thank you Marie." Taking the delicate linen handkerchief in her hand Christine traced the embroidery with a small smile playing upon her lips. "I too think of you as my mother."

Marie felt overwhelmed at the emotions filling the room.

Meg sensing that if she didn't intervene the three of them would soon fall into a pool of uncontrollable tears. "Well we had better get you downstairs." She announced in a clear tone that brought about an air of excitement in the room.

Marie watched Christine closely for any sign of hesitation. Seeing that Christine appeared to be in a calm measurable state, she was satisfied that Christine was at peace with the impending wedding.

Christine smiled at her friend who stood impatiently by the door. "Alright, Meg. Marie?" She said as she held out her hand to the older woman.

Marie nodded satisfactorily as she took Christine's hand and walked by her side to the awaiting wedding party below.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Wedding will defiantly take place next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Wow, we picked up quite a few new readers, welcome. I am glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story. This is to be the last chapter with a T rating, moving on up to M next go round. I have had a few readers mention that they might not feel comfortable with the change; I want to reassure everyone that I will not be using raunchy, gratuitous sex in this story. I just believe that to keep the story progressing that it is a natural progression to move to the next step in the relationship between Erik and Christine. I promise to keep a very romantic and tasteful tone throughout the story. Please forgive any errors; my beta is having computer problems at the moment. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 12**

Darius stood beside Judge Smyth as Christine, with her guests descended the massive hand carved mahogany staircase. "Ms. Daae, allow me to introduce you to Judge Smyth, who will be performing the ceremony this evening." Darius informed her as she reached the bottom step.

Christine turned to face the distinguished looking Judge. Holding out her hand, she smiled up into his kind round face. "Judge Smyth, it is an honor to meet you. I believe you knew my father." She said with a questioning lilt to her voice.

"Yes, I did have the privilege of working with your father on several charity boards." Harold Smyth gave her a sad smile as he offered her his condolences on her father's recent passing. "I was sorry to here of you father's recent death, my dear."

Smiling graciously Christine accepted his kind sympathy politely. "Thank you, I know my father thought very highly of you."

Taking the beautiful young woman's arm in his he escorted her towards the study that Erik had so graciously made available for his use. "If you will come with me, I have some papers for you to sign before we begin with the ceremony."

"Yes, of course." Christine followed her late father's friend into the dark wood paneled study that held countless antiques that Erik seemed to be so fond of collecting.

Harold assisted Christine into a chair at the head of the massive desk that seemed to dominate the room elegant room. "If you will just sign your name here." He said as he pointed to the empty line on the marriage license.

Christine ran her finger lightly over Erik's strong distinctive signature that already graced the page. Picking up the heavy pen, she placed its sharp tip to the front of the signature line indicating 'signature of the bride'. With an ever so slight tensing of her frame, she drew in a deep breath and acknowledged to herself that once she signed this document her future would be forever entwined with Erik Desmond. With a quick decisive motion of her hand, she signed her name in a delicate script attesting to the sealing of her fate. An unknown fate that she knew with ingrained certainty that she was powerless to prevent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood next to Nadir pulling restlessly at the cuffs of his hand tailored white starched shirt. Looking around the solarium, he was amazed at the transformation that Darius had preformed in such a short amount of time. Candles stood alight on tall freestanding candelabras that bathed the glass-enclosed room in an ethereal soft light, creating the perfect backdrop for the upcoming ceremony. Flowers of varying shades of white filled the large room with their sweet intoxicating fragrance. Darius had certainly outdone himself with his execution of the wedding planning. Erik sighed deeply as his looked at this watch to check the hour for the third time in as many minutes.

Nadir was amused at the uncharacteristic nervousness of his boss. "Erik, she is with Judge Smyth signing the license paperwork. It will only be a few more minutes. Try to relax." He said in a soothing voice.

Nodding Erik tried to follow Nadir's advice as he waited for the ceremony that would join Christine to him as his wife. "Do you have the ring?" He asked urgently.

Nadir patted the small pocket of his deep burgundy brocade vest. "Yes, I have it right here. The same place I had it when you asked me five minutes ago." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Nadir was spared from Erik's scathing comeback due to the entrance of Judge Smyth and Marie.

"Well now that everything is in order, shall we begin?" Harold asked his host as he took his position in front of the French doors where Darius had placed the alter for the ceremony.

Erik took his place and turned to watch as Meg entered to room carrying a small bouquet of white roses.

Nadir had seen several pictures of Christine's friend from the surveillance files that Erik had commissioned on Christine. But he had never seen this beauty before, for she was perhaps the most exquisite woman he had ever seen as she walked towards him in a pale blue gown that hugged her petite frame.

Meg was conscious of the tall dark man's eyes on her as she walked gracefully towards the makeshift alter. As she drew closer to the three men, she felt a strange shaky feeling in the pit of her stomach as she passed Erik's best man. Taking her place in front of the judge she turned to watch as Christine appeared at the entrance of the room.

Christine stood frozen in the doorway as she looked at the beauty before her. Looking towards Erik, she found herself transfixed as his gaze pierced her with such intensity she was powerless to look away.

Erik's breath caught in his throat as he looked upon his future bride. While the dress she had chosen had been stunning on the model, the memory paled in comparison to the breathtaking vision of Christine in the same simple elegant ivory gown. That she chose to wear his gifts also lifted his heart as he admired the jewelry whose beauty was only out shown by the woman who was currently wearing them. All the other occupants in the room faded into obscurity, as he broke with tradition and walked slowly towards her. His unwavering green eyes never once breaking contact with her own beautiful eyes as he reached out and lifted her hand to his lips, gifting her with the softest of kisses upon the back of her hand.

Christine's heart began to race as her gaze locked with Erik's. She had never seen Erik when he was anything less than perfectly attired and handsome. But on this occasion, he simply took her breath away. He was dressed in an exquisitely cut black Armani suit with a dark green brocade vest that reminded her of the elegant fashions of an age gone by. Teamed with a simple white shirt with a black silk tie, he was perhaps the most attractive man she had ever seen. The black leather mask did little to detract from his stunning appearance. As he lifted her hand to his soft perfect lips, she felt a tingle of anticipation of what married life would bring to them.

"Christine," he whispered in an emotion-filled voice. Swallowing hard he tried to regain his composure. "You are the most beautiful bride, more than any man could hope for." He said in a soft voice that he reserved for her alone.

Smiling she pulled her hand from his and reached up and caressed the side of his unmasked face. "Thank you." She answered in a soft voice that sounded like the sweetest music to his ears.

Marie watched the interaction between Erik and Christine with a knowing smile upon her lips. This was indeed a love match, she thought with satisfaction to herself. Christine may have not acknowledged her feelings to herself as of yet, but Marie knew as she watched the young couple that they were both deeply in love with the other.

Erik felt as if he were on top of the world as Christine looked upon him with acceptance in her beautiful eyes. Holding out his hand he silently asked her permission to escort her down the aisle.

Placing her hand in his she felt as though she was placing herself into his strong capable hands for the second time that evening. The same unexplainable sense of peace enveloped her as she walked at Erik's side towards their awaiting friends.

As the couple approached the alter Meg knew that she had never seen Christine so happy than at this very moment. Proud that she was included in this special moment she smiled as Christine took her place in front of Judge Smyth.

Harold feeling the electricity emanating between the couple decided he had better get on with the ceremony before the two ignited into flames. Clearing his throat, he began the marriage ceremony that he had performed for countless couples. "We are gathered here in the presence of these witnesses to join Erik and Christine together in matrimony. The contract of marriage is a most solemn one and not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. If anyone can show just cause why they should not be lawfully joined together let him speak now, or else forever hold his peace." Harold gave the customary pause at this time to allow for an objection that he had thankfully never had to witness. Looking up from his small black book, he tried to gage the reactions of Erik and Christine. He was not surprised that they were totally absorbed with each other and did not appear to be listening to a word he said. Smiling he ducked his head once again as he continued the service. "Erik, will you take Christine here present, for your lawful wife?"

Erik who had not looked away from Christine since the first moment she entered the room, was almost unable to say the words, as he was awe stricken by Christine's beauty. Taking her hand gently in his, he let the emotion of the moment fill his eyes. "I will." He said in a slightly husky tone.

Harold smiled as he turned to Christine. "Christine, will you take Erik here present for your lawful husband?"

Christine felt as though she and Erik were making a connection that would remain unbroken even beyond the veil of death. Smiling she looked deeply into his seeking gaze. "I will." She said in a soft voice. As the words left her lips, she felt as though a curtain was lifted from her as she let the truth of her feelings for Erik encroach upon her conscious mind. _I love him. I love him with every breath I take. I love him to the very depth of my soul. He is truly my other half. _Her shocked mind called out to her as she immersed herself in her newfound knowledge.

Harold turned his attention once again to Erik. "Erik if you will repeat after me, I, Erik take thee Christine for my lawful wife."

Erik felt the sentiment of the words to his very soul as he repeated the words to make Christine his own. "I, Erik take thee Christine for my lawful wife."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Harold recited the rest of the marriage vows.

Erik lifted his free hand to brush away stray curl from Christine's cheek. "I, Erik take thee Christine for my lawful wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Erik's voice held such reverence, that Christine felt his beautiful promise as though he had stamped it indelibly upon her heart.

Harold smiled at the love that radiated from the couple. "Christine, if you will please repeat after me. I, Christine take thee Erik for my lawful husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Taking a deep breath Christine tightened her hold on Erik's hand. "I, Christine take thee Erik for my lawful husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She repeated the vows that Erik had just recited to her in a breathy voice that held the pledge of each and every word.

Harold knew that his late friend Charles would indeed be please with Christine's choice in a husband, for he had never been as privileged to witness the depth of feelings that Erik held for his bride. "Erik, at this time if you will present Christine with a ring and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Nadir handed the filigree lace diamond encrusted platinum band to Erik.

Christine handed her bouquet of small white roses to Meg. Turning back to Erik, she smiled up at his handsome half-masked face.

Taking her left hand in his, he gently threaded the exquisite ring on her third finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said as he lifted her hand to kiss the newly bejeweled hand with a soft light kiss that brought tears to Christine's eyes.

"Christine, if you will please present a ring to Erik." Harold requested from an alarmed Christine.

Meg sensing Christine's anxiousness reached over and laid her hand lightly upon her shoulder.

Christine turned to face her best friend and was surprised to see that Meg held out a polished band of gold for her to give to Erik. Relief flooded Christine as she took the simple elegant ring from Meg's out stretched hand.

"If you would repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Harold once again repeated the final marriage vow.

Christine grasped Erik's left hand in hers as she placed the ring upon his long tapered finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." She said as she joined herself to Erik in a promise of unending love.

"By the power and authority vested by law in me as Judge of the Circuit Court for the County of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Erik, you may kiss your bride." Harold said with a satisfied smile gracing his wrinkled face.

Erik couldn't quite believe that he had finally had all that he had ever hoped for, a person who he could love without question. He slowly lifted his hand and gently raised Christine's chin as he lowered his lips to take hers in a kiss that communicated all of the immense feelings love and joy that were racing through him.

Christine felt her breath catch as Erik bestowed her with the most beautiful and reverent kiss. As Erik lifted his head, she saw that he had the sheen of tears glistening in his beautiful eyes. She felt tears of her own begin to fill her eyes as she took in the emotion of the moment. How long they both stood there engrossed in each other she did not know, but it was not until Nadir's insistence that he kiss the bride that the spell was broken.

Nadir pushed Erik aside as he took the surprised Christine in his arms and planted a deep and overly demonstrative kiss upon her shocked lips. 

Erik felt as if he wanted to hit his friend of so many years as he witnessed the blatant over the top kiss. "Nadir!" He called sharply, only earning him a wavy of annoyance from the best man. Erik reached over and physically pulled Nadir off Christine with a fierce scowl upon his half-masked face. "Do that again and you fired!" Erik threatened only earning him an amused grin from Nadir.

Christine was still gasping for breath as she saw the anger evident in Erik's face. Reaching over she grasped his hand in hers, as she tried to pull him from his dark thoughts.

Erik felt Christine's small hand in his and turned to once again look upon his gorgeous wife. _Wife_ he thought to himself with joy filling his heart. _She is finally mine. I swear to you Christine that I will make you happy. In time, you will come to love me as I love you_.

Christine felt as if Erik was trying to tell her something, as he looked deep into her eyes. She looked up at him quizzically as she tried to decipher what he was thinking.

Erik seeing her confusion, he pushed aside his thoughts for the moment. Leaning down he kissed her smooth cheek. "Darius will have dinner ready in a few minutes. But first, I think some champagne is in order. Nadir, Marie, Meg, Judge Smyth, if you will follow me to the main salon." Erik requested as he pulled Christine into step beside him as he led their guest towards the doorway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I actually use the ceremony that my husband and I had at our wedding. Up next wedding night! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, well except for the one flame I got, well maybe it was more like a spark. I guess you can't make everyone happy. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 13**

Christine fell into step beside her new husband as they escorted their guests to the door.

Harold turned to thank his gracious host and hostess for an exceptional evening. "Erik, Christine, I have rarely enjoyed an evening as much. Thank you both for letting me play a small part in your wedding. I wish eternal happiness to you both."

Christine leaned over and kissed the wrinkled cheek of her father's old friend. "Thank you for such a beautiful ceremony. It is we who are in you debt."

Erik reached out and shook the hand of the man who had turned his fondest dream into reality. "Harold, I can't thank you enough."

Harold smiled at the happy couple. "Just be happy with one another, that is all the thanks that I require."

Erik threaded his fingers through Christine's as he brought her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss. "That will be the easiest request I have ever fulfilled." He said as he looked lovingly down at Christine.

Blushing, Christine wished Harold a good night.

Nadir was helping Meg into her bright lime green wool coat with a strange look on his handsome face. _How can the same woman choose to wear such a beautiful dress and this garish coat at the same time? _He questioned himself as he tried to recover from the shock of seeing such a ghastly color combination. Looking over at Marie, he noticed that Darius was helping the elegant older woman into her much more tasteful black wool coat. "Ladies, if you would allow me to escort you both to the helicopter?" He said with and graceful bow, extending an arm for each woman to take.

Meg blushed at the gallant gesture of Erik's handsome assistant. Taking his arm, she felt a strange nervousness enclose around her at his nearness.

"Meg, thank you for everything. I'll see you tomorrow." Christine said to her departing best friend.

Meg smiled at the look on Erik's face. Realizing that Erik had yet to tell Christine of their upcoming honeymoon, she merely nodded her head not wanting to spoil Erik's surprise. "Great, ah…I'll see you in the morning." She said in a quick voice, not quite comfortable with even the tiniest white lie.

Frowning, Christine turned to Marie. "Marie, thank you for being here. I don't think I could have managed without you." She said in a heartfelt tone.

Marie smiled at her beautiful Christine. "Ah Christine, I would never miss your wedding." Enveloping her in a motherly hug, Marie whispered in her ear. "Be happy Christine. Erik is a kind man; he will make you a good husband."

"Yes, I believe that he will." She said more to herself than to Marie.

Marie took a surprised Erik into her arms for a quick hug.

Erik was startled to feel Marie's arms embrace him as any mother would do, for he had never known such a touch.

"Take care of our girl." Marie whispered into Erik's ear as she gave him a quick kiss on his bare cheek.

Erik could only nod his acknowledgement, as his throat was closed up with the emotion he was holding in check at the kindness that Marie had bestowed upon him.

Darius closed the heavy hand carved door as their last guest departed. Turning to Erik he asked, "Will there be anything else this evening Sir?"

"No Darius, I think we will be fine on our own for the rest of the evening." Erik said as he pulled Christine towards the grand staircase, only to be stalled by an insistent Christine.

Walking over to Darius Christine reached up and gave him a soft kiss upon his stiff cheek.

Startled Darius froze in place, unsure of what was the proper etiquette in this unusual situation.

Erik looked on trying to hide his amusement at the reaction Christine was getting from his highly dignified butler.

Christine almost laughed aloud at the look of shock on Darius' face as he tried to think of a proper response to her kiss. "Thank you for making this such a special night for Erik and me."

Darius nodded. "It was my pleasure Mrs. Desmond." He said in a stiff professional manner.

Christine started at the sound of her new name. Smiling she turned to Erik, "Did you here that Erik, he called me Mrs. Desmond." She said with a slight awe to her voice.

Erik felt an immense feeling of joy fill him at the sight of her radiance. "Yes, Mrs. Desmond, I did indeed hear." He said with a soft look in his eyes.

Christine turned back again to face the uncomfortable Darius. "Darius, while I do like my new name, I'm afraid that I must insist that you call me Christine." She said resolutely.

Darius look over to Erik for assistance and only found amusement in his employer's expression. Realizing that he was on his own he turned back to explain the proper address within the servant/employer relationship. "Mrs. Desmond, while I am truly touched by your kindness, I am afraid that it would not be proper for me to address you with such informality."

Rolling her eyes, Christine gave him a look that would brook no arguments. "Darius, if you ever expect me to answer you then you must address me as Christine."

Frowning, Darius found that perhaps he was not going to win this argument with the new Mrs. Desmond. "While I find it exceedingly difficult to abandon the traditions of my training, I will make an effort and meet you half way." He paused elegantly as he took in her questioning look. "With your permission, why don't we settle on Ms. Christine?" He requested hopefully.

Christine smiled at the shrewdness of Erik's butler. "Well, if that is the best you can do, I suppose it will have to do." She began to walk towards Erik. Once she reached the foot of the stairs, she turned and called one last parting shot over her shoulder. "For now anyway."

Darius shook his head in consternation at the cunning Mrs. Desmond. Turning he made his way towards his quarters, still shaking his head in awe. _Yes,_ he thought to himself. _Things were definitely going to change around the Desmond household now that the master has taken on a wife. _Allowing himself an uncharacteristic smile, he thought of the happiness that Mrs. Desmond had brought to his employer. For the first time in the eight years that he had been in Mr. Desmond's employ, Darius had witness pure joy on his employers face. _Yes, things are definitely changing. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik watched Christine closely as he shut the master suite door quietly behind him. Silently crossing the room to where she stood, he once again marveled at her radiant beauty. Reaching out he lightly brought his hand down on her shoulder to try to ease some of her obvious nervousness.

Christine all but jumped as she felt Erik's hand upon her shoulder. Turning to face him, she offered him a brave smile.

Lifting his hand, he caressed her cheek tenderly as he looked deep into her clear blue eyes. "Christine, you are so beautiful." He said in a deep husky tone that set her pulse racing.

Leaning her face into his hand, Christine closed her eyes and savored Erik's sensual touch.

Erik leaned down to brush his lips reverently across her forehead, allowing the knowledge that she now belonged to him wash over him as he took her in his arms. Trailing a path of light kisses to the edge of her mouth, he took his time to evoke an answering desire within her.

Christine's lips parted in an unconscious plea for Erik's possession. Reaching up she threaded her hands into the thick hair at the nape of his neck causing him to deepen the kiss into a passionate expression of his desire.

Erik slipped his tongue gently into her parted lips to offer a slow evocative caress that set her blood racing through her veins.

She felt as if nothing else existed in the world save this one man, as she allowed herself the freedom to let go and abandon herself to Erik's passion. Christine gasped for breath as Erik lifted his head slightly to replace his lips with the pad of his finger as he traced the delicate curve of her lower lip.

Frowning slightly Erik looked upon Christine with apprehension in his soul as he fought with his conscience. "Christine, I don't want to force you into anything you are not ready for." He said with trepidation dripping from his deep voice.

"Erik," She called to him in a beckoning tone. "While our relationship still has many unanswered questions, this I do know with every fiber of my being, we have an unbreakable bond. This unexplainable connection that I feel with you, can only serve to deepen our relationship. I am ready to be a wife to you Erik." She said as she pulled his head down to place a lingering kiss upon his soft lips.

Closing his eyes, Erik's body shuddered as the emotion of Christine's acceptance enfolded him in its comforting embrace. "Christine," he whispered in a voice that betrayed the utter joy that he was feeling. Recovering himself, he began to caress the line of Christine's collarbone in a light fleeting touch that caused Christine to draw in a sharp breath. Reaching up he released the exquisite sapphire and diamond clip that he had gifted to her. As he began to pull each pin slowly from her carefully arranged hair, he watched fascinated as each curl sprang free to cascade delicately down her back. Once had had freed her long flowing hair he pulled her to stand in front of a large gilded mirror.

Christine watched the mirror's reflection with desire-filled eyes as Erik stood behind her gently brushing her hair aside as he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck in a slow caressing kiss. Her head began to feel heavy as she let the intense yearning that Erik's kisses evoked fill her being.

Reaching up Erik released the clasp on the priceless necklace that adorned Christine's graceful neck. Satisfied that nothing stood in his way he began to trail a light line of kisses down her neck, ever so slightly allowing his tongue to gently taste the perfection of her smooth skin.

Christine let her head drop to one side to allow Erik greater access to her sensitized skin.

Erik barely maintained control over his raging passions as he endeavored to arouse Christine into a fevered desire to match his own intense longings. He laid both hands upon each of her slim shoulders and allowed himself a slow heated caress down her delicate arms, causing Christine to shiver in anticipation. Grasping her right hand, he lifted it to his lips to place a hot opened mouth kiss upon her palm. Erik's left hand began to caress her Christine's shoulder, edging slowly towards the front of her neckline.

Christine felt as if her skin was engulfed in a raging fire where Erik had left his lingering touch. She felt as if she was teetering on the edge of the world as the powerful yearning for what only this man could bring to her filled her soul.

Dipping his hand under the silky fabric of Christine's dress, he felt an overwhelming need to watch her eyes fill with passion as he endeavored to bring her to the same unbearable need that he was currently feeling.

As Erik's seeking hand began to caress the top of her breast, Christine gasped his name in need as the all-encompassing desire filled her with its intolerable craving. "Erik, please, I need…" Her voice sounded foreign to her as she pleaded for Erik's deepened caress.

Reaching his right arm around Christine's waist, he pulled her back roughly against him as he sought the burgeoning peak of her beckoning breast.

Christine slumped back against him as his heated caress brought about a pleasure so powerful that she was unable to support herself without the benefit of Erik's aid.

Turning her in his strong arms, he took possession of her mouth as he continued to caress her beautiful breasts.

Christine grasped Erik's strong shoulders as she surrendered to his deep intoxicating kiss.

Placing a strong arm under her knees, he lifted her effortlessly as he crossed to the bedchamber within the elegant suite. Placing her gently on her feet his eyes sought hers as he gently pushed aside her dress causing it to pool delicately to her feet. As she stood unmoving before his hungry gaze, he marveled at the absolute beauty of her.

Christine watched Erik nervously as she stood before him bereft of any covering.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispered with such heartfelt sincerity that it brought a relieved smile to Christine's lips. Reaching out a shaking hand, he placed it softly upon the top of her breast, slowly allowing his fingertip to trace the delicate curve, edging ever so slowly to the beckoning peak.

Christine moaned in pleasure at Erik's caress. Closing her eyes, she gave herself up to the incredible sensation that Erik's exquisite touch created. "Erik," she called his name softly.

Erik hearing the passionate plea in her voice took possession of her lips in an answering kiss that promised an ecstasy beyond her wildest imagination. Lifting his head, he looked into her passion-filled gaze as he removed his jacket and vest.

Christine reached out and began to unbutton his pristine white shirt to reveal his muscular chest. Once she had the last button unfastened, she allowed her hands to travel upwards upon his heated flesh to trace the indentations of his washboard stomach, to his lightly graze his erect male nipples, causing him to hiss a breath between his perfect white teeth. Easing the hand-made shirt from his broad shoulders, she revered the perfection of his body.

Erik quickly divested himself of the rest of his attire as Christine watched with a slight part to her lips. Once Erik was completely nude, he reached out to gently pull her into his arms, savoring the sensation of bare skin on skin for the first time. Closing his eyes, he savored the intense bond that he was feeling with Christine, his wife, his one and only love.

Christine leaned into Erik's strong frame as she felt the overwhelming sense of love fill her as she allowed herself to embrace the unparalleled emotion within her.

Taking her hand reverently in his, he led her towards the massive hand carved mahogany four-poster bed. Gently pulling back the deep burgundy comforter, he eased Christine down upon the silky ivory sheets that caressed her skin in a cool whisper. Joining her upon the bed, he carefully began the slow seduction designed to bring her to a fevered pitch.

Christine watched in fascination as Erik began to trace the delicate veins on her neck causing her to shiver in anticipation. Reaching up she allowed her hands to lightly draw a lazy pattern across the back of his strong shoulders.

Erik felt his heartbeat quicken at the feel of Christine's seeking caress. He continued with his slow ardent exploration, dipping his hand lower to cover her stunning breasts as he watched her sharp intake of breath. Lowering his head, he replaced his caressing hand with his open seeking mouth.

Christine arched her back to give Erik greater access to her breast as his hot seeking tongue brought about an intense heat that radiated throughout her entire body. Moaning softly she dug her nails into his strong back. "Erik, please…" She cried out in need. Not knowing what she exactly needed only that she did need.

Erik let his hand slip lower to gently trace a path down her taunt stomach to nestle lightly in the soft folds at the juncture of her thighs, evoking a shocked gasp of pleasure from her. As he began a slow seductive rhythm with his expert fingers, Christine felt as if she was floating on some unknown plane.

She turned her head from side to side trying desperately to alleviate that intense stirrings created from Erik's touch. "Erik, please I need you!" She cried out in a breathy voice that was filled with longing.

Erik raised himself up over Christine and looking deeply into her eyes, he parted her smooth thighs and entered her with a slow measured stroke.

Christine felt the breath leave her lungs at the intense sensation of their physical joining. She felt tears begin to fill her eyes at the sheer joy of the overwhelming bond she shared with this beautiful man, her husband, her Erik.

Erik paused as he savored the feeling of complete and total possession as he rested within the beauty of Christine's body. Looking down at her exquisite face, he leaned down to place a soft reverent kiss upon her parted lips. Joining his hands with hers, he began to move slowly, so slowly that she felt each measured stroke to the very center of her being. He continued with his slow leisurely pace until she was sure that she would be driven mad with desire. Arching her beckoning body up, she met him thrust for exquisite thrust.

Erik felt his control begin to slip as she answered his passion with an equal that he had never known. Increasing the pace, he drove into her with a force that demanded an answering response from her beautiful body.

Christine felt as if she was spiraling out of control as her body began to tremble uncontrollably. "Erik!" She cried out loudly as she reached the unrecognizable peak that shook her very soul.

Erik reveled in the feel of her climax as he felt her silken muscles tighten around him as he sought his own answering culmination. Closing his eyes, his face tensed at the overwhelming ecstasy that filled him as he released his tentative hold and allowed himself to give in to the unparalleled feeling of release.

As both Erik and Christine recovered from their overpowering passion, Erik leaned down a kissed her lips in a kiss that worshiped her. Releasing her lips, he rolled over and brought her into the curve of his arms. Arranging the sheets and comforter around them both, he nestled her close against him as he doused the light, plunging the room into darkness. Leaning over he placed one last lingering kiss upon her sweet lips. "Good night Christine." He said in a soft voice that made her heart flutter.

Smiling in the darkness, Christine rested her head against her husband's broad chest. "Good night." She answered with a light kiss upon his jaw.

Erik brushed the curls away from his precious Christine's face as he kissed her forehead. He held her close to him throughout the night, savoring her closeness as though he was living in a dream that would soon be lost to him. Watching the rising sun, he wondered what the future held for them. Closing his eyes, he let the wariness fill him as he hovered on the edge of sleep, realizing belatedly that he would never be satisfied with Christine as his wife alone. No what he wanted more than his own life itself was for her to love him. Love him, as he loved her, devotedly, selflessly, and most of all acceptingly. Shaking his head, he chastised himself for his unrealistic expectations. Christine was here with him now in his arms, what more could he expect from her. No, I need to learn to accept what she is willing to give me. I can love her with all that I am; I just can't expect the same in return.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well that was a longer than normal chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews, and welcome to the new readers. I really got a kick out of the reviewer who said they stayed up till dawn reading the story. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 14**

Christine awoke with a start as her internal clock registered the lateness of the morning. Jumping up she saw that she was alone in the massive bed; the only evidence of Erik's presence was the telling indentation of his rumpled pillow. Spying a peach satin robe resting at the foot of the bed, she reached out and slipped her arms into its silky softness, tying the belt with a firm tug, she began to search for her husband. Walking to the doorway to her left, she was astonished to see that it revealed a dressing room so luxurious that she was unable to prevent herself from gaping at its sheer lavishness. Walking towards the built in vanity, she looked in horror at her reflection. Her makeup from the night before had smudged most unattractively, giving her the appearance of a drunken raccoon. Seeing an expensive jar of cold cream, she opened it and began to wipe away the offending sight. "Oh God, poor Erik! What a sight to have to wake up to." She groaned to herself as she wiped off the cream with several tissues. Grabbing up the silver brush she began to run it through her tangled hair. Satisfied that she was at least somewhat presentable she renewed her search for Erik. Turning she walked quickly over to the doorway that was situated closest to the Erik's side of the bed. Looking inside she was equally enthralled by the richness of what appeared to be Erik's dressing room, for the room was decorated with a more masculine feel. As she turned to cross the room to the third and final doorway, she wondered to herself if she would ever get accustom to the splendor in which Erik lived his life.

Erik hearing the bedroom door open looked up sharply to see Christine enter the sitting room with her eyes reflecting a slight sign of unease as she slowly approached him. "Yes, that will be fine. I'll see you at the airport in an hour." He said into his cell phone, never taking his inquiring eyes from his wife as she hovered nervously near the door. "Good morning Mrs. Desmond." He said with a welcoming smile on his lips a he rose from his chair to close the distance between them.

"Erik, I'm so late! Please may I use your phone? I need to call Meg and…" Her anxious tone was silenced effectively by Erik as he took possession of her soft pink lips. Almost unable to think straight, Christine pulled away from his embrace to once again convey the need for the use of his phone. "Erik, please I need to get to work…"

Erik smiled down at her obvious distress; incapable of resisting her he settled his mouth once again on hers to claim her in a kiss that demanded an answering passion.

Christine felt the heat of Erik's kiss all the way down to her toes as he kissed her with a thoroughness that left her gasping for breath.

Looking down into her contented expression, he smiled as he brushed away a stray curl that adorned her cheek. "Come, Darius has already sent up breakfast." He said as he tenderly took her hand and pulled her towards the small table that held an assortment of fresh fruit and flaky fresh baked croissants.

Christine was pulled back to reality as Erik broke the spell of his lingering kiss. "Oh, Erik, please let me use your phone. I need to let Meg know that I will be late for work." She said as she reached for his phone.

Erik hid his smile as he poured her a cup of coffee from the antique silver coffee urn. Placing the steaming cup in front of her designated plate, he took the phone from her dialing hands as he pulled the chair out for her.

Christine frowned up at him as she dutifully took his proffered seat. "Erik, I really need to call Meg!" She informed him with a slight edge to her voice.

"No, Christine you really don't." He told her as he resumed his seat across the small table from her. "Meg is not expecting you today." He said as he lifted his half-empty cup to his perfect lips. "In fact Christine, she will not be expecting you back for three weeks."

Christine's face took on a questioning expression as she processed Erik's bizarre comment. "What do you mean she is not expecting me back for three weeks?"

"What I mean Mrs. Desmond is that you will be accompanying me on an extensive honeymoon for the next three weeks." He informed her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"But I can't just leave without any notice. There is a very strict policy regarding requests for leave." Christine tried to explain to her new husband.

Erik, never one to follow the rules had already succeeded in securing the time off for his beautiful bride. "Trust me Christine. I have already spoken with the school board superintendent, your leave has been approved and a suitable substitute has been hired to fill in for your absence."

Releasing a relieved sigh, Christine leaned back in her chair and selected a ripe piece of melon. Cutting into the pale orange fruit, she speared a juicy section to lift it to her mouth. Just as she was about to take a bite she realized that Erik had yet to tell her where they were to go on his secretly planned honeymoon. "Erik," she called to him with a sweet tone to her voice. "You haven't told me where we are going." She reminded him with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"You're quite right; I have neglected to tell you." He said as he picked up the fax that he had been reviewing before she entered the room.

Noticing that he was not volunteering the information she once again decided to ask him where he planned to take her. "Erik, may I please know where it is that you are taking me?"

Smiling smugly at her curiosity he decided to keep his little secret for just a little while longer. "No, I think that I would much prefer to surprise you."

"But how will I know what to pack?" She asked him with a worried expression on her face.

"I have already made arrangements for a suitable wardrobe to be made available to you." He countered with a small amount of gloating present in his silky voice.

"Erik!" She all but stomped her foot in frustration. "Please will you at least give me a hint?"

As he looked at her pouting lips, he decided to allow her one small detail of their upcoming trip. "Alright, I can see no harm in letting you know that we will be leaving in forty minutes." He informed her as he reached for this half-eaten croissant.

"Forty minutes!" Christine jumped to her feet and headed in the direction of what she assumed was her dressing room. Stopping abruptly, she realized that she had only the clothes that she wore yesterday as well as the beautiful gown that she had worn in the ceremony last night. "Erik, I don't have anything to wear." She said with a slight bit of alarm in her tone.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that she was biting nervously on her lower lip. Standing he strode to stand directly in front of her. Placing one fingertip upon her delicate lower lip, he freed the soft tissue as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "There should be several items for you within your closet."

Christine shook her head in astonishment at how utterly generous and thoughtful Erik was with her. Standing on her bare toes, she placed her lips upon his and kissed him in a sweet lingering manner, conveying her gratitude for all of his foresight. "Thank you Erik," she whispered softly as she looked up into his half-masked face. "If you're not careful, you will spoil me."

Threading his hand in her thick tousled hair, he brought his mouth down to hers to take her lips in a deep and seductive kiss.

Leaning into him, Christine felt the stirrings of desire shoot through her as she allowed herself to just let go and meet Erik's passion with an equal passion of her own.

Erik drew back and looked down into her desire filled eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to bank down the almost overwhelming impulse to pick her up and return to their bed. "If I don't let you go now, I fear that we will spend the entire three weeks within this suite."

Christine blushed at his comment. Reaching up she left him with a quick kiss as she turned and walked quickly towards the shower, not seeing the intense longing in his eyes as he stared after her until she was no longer in his sight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marcel waved his linen napkin at Janelle from across the crowded coffee shop.

Janelle took a chair opposite of her best friend. "What is so pressing that I have been awakened for the second time this week mind you before 8:00 AM!" She spat him in a haughty manner.

Marcel had the good manners to look remorseful at his early morning call. "Janelle girl, you know that I would never have interrupted your beauty sleep if it weren't a dire emergency." He countered with a hurt expression on his handsome botoxed face.

Janelle leaned back and picked up the menu to view the extensive list of imported coffees. "And what is this so called emergency?" She questioned him in a bored tone.

Marcel seeing that she wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention, stubbornly waited in silence for her to once again look up from her menu.

Janelle rolled her eyes at Marcel's childish action. Carefully placing the menu on the table, she looked up into a somewhat smug expression of her irritating friend. "Marcel?"

Marcel settled back into his chair, satisfied that he was once again the center of attention. Clearing his throat in a dramatic fashion, he took the page six column from this morning's edition. Handing it to her, he waited with a secret thrill of anticipation as she read the latest gossip detailing the deepest secrets of New York City's high society.

Janelle put her hand to her mouth to hold in her gasp of shock. "Oh my God! I knew she was pregnant! Did you see her last week at the Hospital benefit, she looked like a whale." Looking up at the ceiling, she let her mind wonder in speculation. Grabbing Marcel's hand, she squeezed it tightly. "I bet you a manicure that it's not her husbands! Remember the affair she had last summer?" Smiling gleefully, she relished the downfall of yet another one of the snottiest wives of one of the richest men in the city.

"Janelle," Marcel called to her. Seeing that she was still not quite with him he called to her with a little more force. "Janelle!" Unfortunately, the restaurant was at an uncommonly quite moment causing his voice to ring throughout the small room with a resounding boom.

Blushing Janelle looked disapprovingly at him. "Really Marcel, try to maintain some decorum." She admonished him with a shake of her long blond hair.

Hissing between his teeth, he tried to bring her attention to the reason for their uncharacteristic early morning meeting. "Would you please just keep reading?"

Holding up the column, she continued to read.

Marcel waited patiently for her to reach the item involving Erik Desmond. Hearing her shock intake of breath, he hid his glee as she finally read about the elopement of Erik and Christine Desmond.

"OH…MY…GOD!" She looked pale as she placed the newspaper down on the table. Looking up into Marcel's carefully blank expression, she shook her head in disbelief. "What are we going to tell Cara?" She whispered in a desperate tone.

"What's this we business?" Marcel said with a jaunty shake of his perfectly styled head. "She's your best friend." He reminded her with a smugness that set her teeth on edge.

"Marcel!" Janelle's voice whipped out with the force of a gunshot. "If you value your hide you had better get it through your thick skull that you're in this a deep as I am!"

"Ha!" Marcel snorted in an undignified fashion. "If your so 'in this', where were you a couple of nights ago when I had to take super bitch to the opera, Hmm?" He pinned her with a piercing stare.

Janelle had to good sense to look a little sheepish. "Uh, Victor wouldn't let me go." She said in a quite voice.

"Why?" he asked in a tone that demanded an explanation.

Sighing with a slight bit of aggravation, she knew that he wouldn't let it go until he had all the gory details. "Apparently Victor does a lot of business with Desmond Enterprises and he felt that it would be best if I did not involve myself with any of Cara's escapades."

Marcel threw back his head and laughed uproariously at the absurdity of the situation. "Here I am, getting my gorgeous hair cut against my will, escorting super bitch all over town and you sit there and dare to tell me that Victor won't let you get involved?"

Janelle lifted her chin in defiance at his misplaced amusement at the dire circumstances surrounding them. "I fail to see the humor in this Marcel."

"Well honey that is one thing that we can agree upon!" He offered as he sobered up to the ridiculousness of it all.

"What are we going to tell Cara?" She asked with a sad little sigh.

Marcel's normally good humor failed to surface at the thought of Cara's devastation upon hearing the news of Erik's marriage. "We could just let her hear about it on her own." He offered with a hopeful expression, which earned him a furious look from Janelle.

"We will both go over to her apartment and tell her together." She said with a firm voice that would brook no argument.

Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner Marcel slumped back in his chair in an overly dramatic gesture. "Fine." He said a he crossed his arms across his chest as he continued to sulk in silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine relaxed back in the soft leather seat as Erik's private plane whisked them off to who knows where. The only dark cloud marring the day was when they were met with the obtrusive barrage of press standing guard over Christine's building. Fighting their way through the news hungry photographers, they managed to retrieve her passport and sneak successfully out the side entrance.

Erik ended his call with Nadir as he stood to stretch his tired muscles. Smiling to himself, he thought of the intolerable predicament he had left Nadir in. Not only did Nadir have to deal with the multitude of press who were all worked up into frenzy at the news of his marriage. No, his poor assistant had to deal with his mother as well. Not that he didn't deserve it after the kiss that he had given Christine last night. Chuckling lightly to himself, he rose from his desk and left the small office that he had custom built on the plane. Opening the door, he walked down the short isle to take the seat next to Christine.

Smiling up at him, she once again tried to find out where he was taking her too. "Erik," she called to him in a soft seductive tone.

Erik felt a jolt go through him at the sound of her silky voice. "Yes?" He said with his eyes sparkling.

Linking her arm through his she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Now that we are in the air, will you please tell me where we are going?"

Taking a deep breath, he savored the scent of her perfume as it invaded his senses with its delicate beauty. "Hmm, I could." He said with a vagueness that was becoming quite irritating.

Reaching over with her free hand, she cupped his strong jaw to turn him to face her. Leaning up she kissed his lips in a soft whisper of a kiss. "Erik," she paused as she feathered yet another kiss upon his lips. "Will you please tell me now?" She said as she continued to tease his mouth.

Erik felt his breath coming in short gasps at the instant desire she ignited in him. Reaching out he took her abruptly into his arms to take her teasing lips in a passionate kiss that silenced all thoughts of their impending destination from her mind. Unbuckling her seat belt, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a closed door at the back of the plane.

Christine's own breath was shallow as she recovered from Erik's passionate kiss.

Opening the door he stood aside so that she could enter before him, once inside he pulled her securely in his arms and renewed his exploration of her mouth.

Moaning softly Christine called out his name. "Erik,"

"Later, Christine. I'll tell you later." He said as he began to unzip the back of her dress.

Christine leaned into him and felt a shudder pass through her at the feel of his hands caressing her bare back. "Hmm, yes…later." She got out just before Erik swept her off of her feet to cross to the awaiting bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Janelle and Marcel stood waiting outside of Cara's door for the second time this week. Lifting her hand, Janelle once again knocked forcefully on the cold metal door. "Cara, its Janelle. Open up!" She yelled through the door.

Marcel leaned against the hallway wall as he studied his hand made Italian shoes. "Maybe she's not home." He offered.

Looking at him with a slight wrinkle to her plastic surgery assisted nose, she once again reminded him that they were in this together. "Shut up Marcel! We are not leaving until we see Cara."

Sighing Marcel wondered if having friends was really all that it was cracked up to be. Over the last few days, his normally blissful life had been turned upside down by his so-called friends.

They were both pulled from the thoughts at the sound of the unbolting of the deadbolt lock on Cara's door. Janelle waited with a nauseous feeling in her stomach as Cara opened the door slowly.

Cara stood with red-rimed eyes, her cheeks reddened with blotchy patches. "Hhhhee…hhheeeeee" she was crying so hard that it was difficult to understand her words. "Hhhheeee…mmmarrrieed thhaaat bbbbiiittch!" She finally got out between wails.

Marcel winced in disgust at the sight of the snot that was running out of her nose the second time this week. "Here we go again." He said under his breath, but unfortunately for him, not quite soft enough for he earned a fierce scowl from Janelle over the shaking shoulders of Cara.

Janelle led Cara back into her apartment and turned to order Marcel to find a tissue.

Marcel was already off to retrieve the unmentioned tissue, for he registered her intention before her words hit her angry lips.

"Oh honey, he's just not worth this." She said in a soothing tone.

Marcel returned to hand over the box of puffs with aloe. He thought that she would need the soothing aloe if she was going to avoid chaffing from the repeated wiping of her snotty nose. _Yes_, he thought to himself, _I am a thoughtful and caring friend, even if they didn't appreciate it._ Taking a seat in the chair opposite the sofa that held Janelle and the blubbering Cara, he felt a strange sense of relief that Cara would now be forced to concede defeat and leave Erik and his new wife alone.

"Honey, he's not worth ten of you!" Janelle offered comfortingly. "What you need is to find someone who will appreciate all of your wonderful qualities."

Marcel raised an eyebrow at Janelle's comment. _Wonderful qualities? What wonderful qualities? Well if you count being a cast iron bitch a wonderful quality. _He looked up to see Janelle shoot him with a look of hatred. "What?" he mouthed silently.

"You know what!" She mouthed in silence back at him with a fuming look in her blue eyes.

Holding up his hands in defeat he surrendered and chose to look away to avoid being chastised yet again.

Sniffling Cara leaned back from Janelle's embrace. "I don't want anyone else! I only want Erik!" She collapsed again in a heaping pile of tears.

Janelle continued to try to soothe her friend with soft reassuring words and a comforting hand on her back. "Cara honey, you are going to make yourself sick. He's not worth all of this."

Shaking her head Cara pulled out of Janelle's embrace. "No, you're wrong, I love him! He is the only man that I will ever love!" She cried in a frantic tone that alarmed both Janelle and Marcel.

"Sometimes things don't always work out as we hope Cara." Janelle said in a calm voice. "All you need is some time to get over Erik. You will see, in a few short months you won't even remember his name."

Cara's face took on a far away look that instantly sent chills down Janelle's spine. "No amount of time will ever change how I feel about Erik." She said in a voice that held an absolute resounding truth. "I won't ever get over him. I will always love him. He is meant to be mine, and nobody is going to get in the way of that. Nobody." Cara's words, although spoken softly radiated throughout the room with an unmistakable threat.

Marcel looked up sharply to see the same frightened look that he was sure on his own face reflected in Janelle's pale features.

"Marcel," Janelle once again called to him silently. "What do we do now?"

Marcel shook his head in hopelessness, for he knew that they were both powerless to stop what was about to occur, what was about to destroy so many lives.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well that was a longer than normal chapter, again. You can expect a bit of honeymoon as well as hurricane Simone in the next chapter, poor Nadir! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Hey everyone! I apologize in advance for this short chapter, but the next scene will be quite long and would make for an extremely long chapter, so I decided to end it here. Also, I have a reviewer assignment at the end, so I need your help before I could continue. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 15**

Simone descended the plane's steps as though she were a queen arriving for a state visit, nodding regally at the various members of Erik's staff who were on hand to adhere to her every whim. Spying a waiting Nadir instead of her devoted son, she allowed the indignation she was feeling free reign as she approached the wary younger man. "Where is my son?" She asked in a chipped tone that set Nadir's teeth on edge.

_Shit! My year-end bonus had better be huge for all that I have to put up with! _Nadir thought to himself as he pasted a smile upon his dark face. "Simone, how stunning you look!" He said as he took the small impeccably groomed French Poodle from her.

Scowling in much the same manner as Erik, Simone once again demanded, "Where is my son?"

"I have wonderful news!" Nadir said in an overly excited tone. "Erik and Christine were wed last night." Watching her reaction carefully he continued with the rest of his much dreaded statement. "They are at this very minute in route to their honeymoon."

Inhaling a deep breath Simone clenched her perfectly manicured hands into tight fists. "What in the hell are you talking about?" She all but screeched. "Erik would never marry without my being present!"

Nadir winced at the fire shooting from Simone's deep green eyes. "I'm sorry Simone; Erik felt that with all of the press attention that he and Christine would fair much better if they just eloped." He offered with a sympathetic smile.

Her calculating mind already working overtime she pinned Nadir with a sharp look that would not allow him to escape her interrogation. "Tell me Nadir; was this really Erik's decision? Hmm? Or was it his 'wife'" she paused as she sneered the word as though it proved bitter tasting on her tongue "who perpetrated this fiasco?"

Swallowing hard at the intense feeling of hatred he felt radiating off Erik's mother, he acknowledged to himself that Erik had indeed made the right decision with his hurried elopement. "Erik was the sole instigator of the wedding." He said rather coolly as he shifted the tiresome dog to his other arm. "In face Simone, it was designed with the sole purpose of a surprise for Christine."

Simone gave him an unladylike grunt as she turned and stalked quickly to the awaiting limousine. Once seated comfortably inside she turned and once again directed her unhappy visage towards Nadir. "Well please tell me he had the common sense to have the little tramp sign a pre-nup?" She said with distain dripping from her pink glossed lips.

Rubbing his temple at the instant headache he was experiencing, Nadir sighed deeply as he dealt with Erik's bitch of a mother. "I don't have the slightest idea about Erik and Christine's personal business."

Glaring at him from across the elegant seat, Simone once again cut him with her sharp tongue. "Isn't it your job to protect my son?"

Nadir had to hold in the ironic laughter that threatened to erupt from his lips. For what was he doing at this precise moment if it wasn't protecting Erik from this vicious petty woman? "My job," he paused as he bravely gave her a chilling look of his own. "My job as you so eloquently put it is to serve Erik as he sees fit."

Turning away from Nadir's dark gaze Simone looked out at the cold overcast afternoon. _Well, it seems as though I am too late to prevent this…this marriage my son so stupidly entered into. So what now? What can I do to ensure that the little conniving bitch doesn't take what is rightfully mine?_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine stared out the plane's small window with wonder in her clear blue eyes. While she had been to Europe many times, she had never experienced the splendor of the Australia coastline. Turning in her seat, she saw that Erik had a slight smile playing about his lips as he watched her. Returning his smile, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "So my husband," she said as she absently traced a small circular pattern across the back of his strong hand. "How is it that you knew that I have always longed to see Australia?"

Grasping her hand, he brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "Ah, if I told you all of my secrets, what would you have to look forward too?"

Christine reached up and kissed him with a small sweet kiss that set his pulse racing. Gathering her into his arms, he deepened the kiss, his seeking tongue sliding seductively across her bottom lip as she gasped for air. "Erik…" she sighed with desire dripping from her parted lips.

With a sexy smile, Erik lowered his lips to delve in and kiss her with a thoroughness that left her clutching his shoulders in order to stay upright. Hearing the planes landing gear begin to drop, he slowly changed the kiss from that of intense passion to slow tenderness. Raising his head slightly he kissed each of her closed eyes softly, his hand caressing her cheek lovingly as her rapid breathing began to return to normal.

As the plane descended towards the private landing strip, Christine marveled at the man who was her husband. While she had been 'forced' into accepting this marriage she was amazed that she was feeling anything but forced as she gazed up into Erik's half-masked face. What about him drew her to him as though he was the very air she breathed? What special power did he posses that he could awaken such an all-encompassing desire within her?

As Christine was lost in her secret thoughts, Erik pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket presenting it to his bride.

"What is this?" Christine questioned as she took the small box from him.

"Well Mrs. Desmond, it is an anniversary gift." He informed her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Anniversary gift?" She asked him with a look of confusion gracing her face.

"Yes Mrs. Desmond, as of exactly two minutes ago we have been married for exactly one day." He said in a husky voice that created a shiver of delight within her heart.

Christine felt tears fill her eyes as the unending thoughtfulness of her husband.

Erik reached out and caressed her smooth cheek, "Why the tears?" he questioned with a tender look on his face.

Smiling through her tears Christine reached up and kissed his lips in a soft lingering kiss. "You just make me so happy." She said in a simple tone that filled Erik's heart with a feeling of long awaited hope. Hope that maybe Christine could come to care for him, that maybe he was deserving of her love. Hope that she could somehow look beyond his monstrous facade and see the man beneath. The man who was as normal and feeling as any other man who walked this earth. A man who wanted nothing more than the return of the love he felt so strongly with every beat of his heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara sat in the darkened room finishing off the bottle of wine that she had started several hours ago. "Fuck you Janelle!" She said under her breath as she recalled her so-called friend's adamant refusal to help with the plans to break up Erik's marriage. "So I am on my own." She said to flickering lights of the New York City skyline. "Well if that is how it must be, then so be it!" she tossed the empty bottle across the room, taking a small bit of satisfaction at the resounding crash of breaking glass. "So, if I am to be successful with this endeavor I will need information." Standing up on shaky legs, she pushed her tangled red hair away from her tear blotched face as she crossed the room to the small desk where she stored her small address book. Turning the pages quickly she smiled a sinister smile as her eyes alighted on the phone number of the one person, who at a hefty price she could count on. Dialing the number with trembling fingers, she waited with anticipation for the answer from the other end.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Reviewer assignment! I need a name for the private detective that will assist Cara in her plans of destruction. Keep in mind that this man has absolutely no morals; he will do ANYTHING for the right price. Also, I would prefer not to use Joseph Buquet's name as I still associate that name to the deranged character in Broken Sparrow. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Hey everyone! There maybe some errors in this chapter, but I wanted to get it posted before the workweek began. Thanks for all of the wonderful names you all came up with. I have chosen one that I hope will fill everyone with dread. You will have to see for yourself towards the end of the chapter. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 16**

Leaning back on the comfortable deck chair, Christine savored the warmth of the strong Australian sun. Smiling to herself, she pictured the look of envy on Meg's pale face as she took in Christine's new golden tan. Had it really been two weeks since she had last seen Meg? Only two weeks since Erik had whisked her away on this luxurious private yacht with only the two of them aboard. Laughing softly to herself, she recalled the look of shock from the captain of the ship as Erik all but threw him off the yacht as he carried a blushing Christine aboard.

Reaching for the strong SPF tanning lotion Erik insisted that she use, she recalled the urgency of Erik's lovemaking their first night aboard. Once he had the yacht securely anchored for the night, he had reached for her with an unequaled passion that threatened to engulf her very soul. Even as she looked back on the memory, she was still in a state of shock at the forcefulness of their overpowering attraction. He had taken her with little foreplay, though if truth be told, there was none needed for Christine shared the instant all-encompassing desire with him. He seemed driven as though the very devil himself was on his heels, his need so great that he took her relentlessly, pounding into her with a force that testified to his uncontrollable obsession. She climaxed almost instantly with a scream tearing from her throat. Erik, driven by his uncontainable lust thrust powerfully into her again and again, as he strove to chase away the demons that threatened to drive him mad with his unquenchable desire. As she emerged from her own intense climax, she watched Erik as he pumped franticly into her, the intense look of pain upon his face as he arched his back and drove himself into her with one last deep thrust, as if he was branding her with his possession for all time. As he collapsed upon her totally spent, Christine simple held him as he recovered from the most overwhelming experience of his life. Holding him close to her, she felt his breathing return to normal as he began to caress the length of her spine. Rising up he looked deeply into her eyes. "Christine, please…" he seemed to be fighting for the words. "Forgive me." He whispered in a tortured voice with such a gut-wrenching sadness in his eyes.

Reaching up with her hand, Christine eased away the frown on his brow, "Erik…" She called to him in a soothing tone. "Oh Erik…" She said simply as she pushed him gently down upon the bed and proceeded to make love to him with a gentleness that brought tears to his eyes.

Closing her eyes against the tears that welled up in her own eyes, she wondered at what had caused Erik to believe that he would have to buy her as his wife. Could it be that he feels the deformity that he keeps hidden behind the black leather mask is so all together repulsive that his only recourse is to buy the love of a woman? Sighing deeply Christine silently cursed the intrusive mask that she deemed responsible for Erik's lack of confidence in her as his wife, for he had yet to show her what lay beneath. Did she dare let him know how much she had come to love him? Could she risk her heart at such an early stage of their marriage? She felt a lone tear escape her closed lid as she recalled the words Erik had said to her only a few weeks ago. "Love is for fools and teenage girls." He had said with a smugness that tore at her vulnerable heart. "I guess I am to be the fool then Erik." She said to herself in a sad little voice.

The sound of a speedboat approaching pulled her abruptly from her tortured thoughts. Standing, she shaded her eyes to view the two men who were waving in her direction. Giving them a slight answering wave, she wondered what was keeping Erik down below. Seeing that they were slowing to come about to the side of the elegant yacht, Christine felt a strange sense of alarm rise up within her. Leaning down she grabbed the sarong style wrap that matched her teal blue bikini that Erik had pronounced to be for his viewing only. Walking to the stairs that led below deck, she called to Erik. "Erik. We are about to have some visitors."

Just as she was about to call to him a second time the two unkempt men jumped over the yachts railing with a menacing look in their eyes. Christine instantly felt the danger of the situation as she slowly backed down the stairs.

"Well, well. Look here Clem, it looks like we got us a pretty little thing here." The larger of the two said as he walked towards Christine.

"What do you want?" Christine asked in a firm yet urgent tone, still descending the stairs with careful movements.

"You hear that Clem. The little lady wants to know what we want." Rod said with a gleeful leering look in his bloodshot eyes.

Clem laughed uproariously, showing his yellowed crooked teeth. "I heard her Rod," He said with a disgusting lick of his tongue. Rubbing his crotch area, he turned towards the retreating Christine. "I know what I want little lady." He said as he began to walk towards her.

Shaking her head, Christine turned and ran down the rest of the stairs, only to stumble and fall into a heap at the bottom.

Rod was quickly on top pf her, clamping a filthy hand across her mouth to keep her from crying out. "Now you listen up little lady. If you treat us right we just might let you go after were finished."

Christine felt fear race through her as she tried to remain calm in this untenable situation.

Clem had joined them at the bottom of the stairs with a large hunting knife drawn, causing Christine's eyes to widen in panic. "Find out if there is anyone else on the boat." He instructed his friend as he began to search for valuables.

Rod rising up from Christine grabbed her arm and hauled her roughly to her feet. "Ok, now you do as we way and no one will get hurt." He paused as he pulled her towards the soft sofa in the main salon of the yacht. Pushing her down upon the sofa, he reached out and tore her wrap from her shaking body. "What is your name?" He asked as he began to tear her wrap into strips.

"Chrrrris….Chrisssstine." She said in a shaky voice that betrayed her terror.

"Ok Christine, you tell me the truth now. How many other people are on board with you?" He asked as he began to secure her wrists behind her back.

Alarmed Christine thought of Erik and the danger that these men posed to him. "I'm alone." She lied.

Rod reached up into her hair and pulled her head back with a force that tore a scream of pain from her lips. "Now let's try this again. Who else is with you on this boat?" He hissed into her terror-filled face.

Tears of pain welled up in her eyes as she stared back at her attacker. "My husband is aboard." She relented hoping that she had made the right decision in her disclosure.

Rod nodded in satisfaction at her compliance. "Clem," he called out to his accomplice. "She's got a husband below."

Clem nodded and raised his knife as he approached the stairs that led to the lower decks.

Shaking her head, Christine felt the tangible fear within the room. "No, please don't hurt my husband." She looked up into his expressionless eyes as she pleaded for her husband's safety. "We will give you whatever you want. Only please don't hurt us."

"Old Rod here not going to hurt you." He said as he reached out to pull at the tie that held the bikini top secure. As he disengaged the tie, Christine gasped as she felt the material fall away to reveal her breasts for his disgusting view.

"Noooo" She cried as she watched with horror as he lifted his dirty hands to caress the soft flesh. Shaking her head, she tried to pull away from his unwelcome grasp.

Rod pushed her down with an angry shove, immediately mounting her as his hand painfully clenched at her soft breast.

Struggling with a fierceness that she did not know that she possessed, she pushed at her attacker's oppressive weight as she tried in vain to escape his vile touch. "NO!" She yelled only to have his lips descend upon hers in a disgusting kiss that caused her to gag in revulsion. As his snaking tongue entered her mouth, she brought down her teeth in a vicious bite that caused his to scream in pain.

Rod rose up from her and lifted his arm as he proceeded to backhand her across her cheek, causing her screams of excruciating pain to ring throughout the rafters of the elegant yacht.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik who had just exited the shower felt a strange sense of foreboding as he toweled himself dry. Reaching for his jeans, he put them on quickly as he turned to begin his search of Christine. As he reached for the knob on the bathroom door, he heard Christine's tortured scream fill the air. Throwing open the door he ran the distance of the yacht to ascend the stairs two at a time. As he neared the main salon, he paused as his senses alerted him to the presences of another person. Turning he saw that a man with a large hunting knife was about to descend upon him.

Clem raised his knife, ready to plunge it into his victims back until his victim turned abruptly and faced him. Clem clutched at the knife as he stumbled backwards with an overwhelming fear filling him at the sight that met his eyes.

Erik felt a murderous rage fill him as he approached the knife wielding man.

Clem waived the knife menacingly in front of him, all the while backing up from the monstrous sight of the 'man' before him. "Stay back or I swear I'll kill you!" He said in a voice that was filled with his unease.

Erik smiled darkly as he approached his prey. "It is not I who will breathe their last breath this night Sir."

Clem felt the fear wrap all around him as he backed further into the room. "Rod!" He turned slightly to yell up the stairs to his friend for help.

Erik seeing his chance, quickly disarmed the intruder and wrapped his hands around the vile man's throat. With a secret pleasure, he applied the perfect amount of pressure and ended the man's life with little effort extended on his part. Letting the worthless piece of humanity fall lifelessly to the floor, he turned an ascended the stairs to seek out the other attacker who had dared to enter into his domain.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Crying softly, Christine endured the probing hands of her attacker as he tore at her bikini bottoms. _God, please keep Erik safe!_ She prayed silently as she tried to turn off her mind to the unimaginable events that enfolded all around her.

Erik stood in the stairwell as the rage he was feeling threatened to open up the very pits of hell. With an animalistic roar, he leaped upon Christine's attacker and began to pound his fist repeatedly into the disgusting man's face.

Christine sobbed quietly as she watched Erik relentlessly beat her attacker to his deserved death.

Hearing Christine's tortured cries, Erik turned to view the damage that had been done to his beautiful Christine. As their eyes met, he felt her fear fill him as he rose slowly to approach her with wariness in his sad eyes.

"Erik." She said in a trembling voice that tore at his very control. "Please hold me."

Gathering her up gently into his arms, he pulled her securely into his chest as he gently ran his hand down her back in a soothing motion. "Christine, oh Christine…did he hurt you?"

Christine sobbed uncontrollably into Erik's strong chest, her hands clenching at his back as he tried to assess her injuries.

After a few minutes, Erik drew back from her so that he could see the damage that her assailant had brought to her. As he traced the vicious welt that marred her exquisite face, he felt the uncontrollable rage fill him at the thought of anyone raising a hand to his Christine. Seeing the bruising that was beginning to appear on the soft creamy flesh of her breasts he felt as though he had been to merciful in his punishment of the depraved piece of garbage that littered the floor.

Realizing that Christine was still in a state of shock, her picked her up and carried her past the two dead men who had dared to darken their path. Once he reached the safety of their bedroom, he placed her gently upon the bed. Turning to retrieve a cold cloth for her battered face, he was called back by the urgent plea in her voice.

Christine seeing that Erik was about to leave her cried out in fear. "Erik! Please don't leave me." She said as two tears fell slowly upon her flushed cheeks.

Racing to her side he once again gathered her to him as he tried to soothe her with comforting words. "Christine, I give you my word that I will never allow any harm to come to you again." Rising up he took her sad face into his hands as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I would give my very life if I could have spared you what you had to go through." With tears of shame beginning to fill his eyes he swallowed hard at the emotion that was filling him. "Christine, please forgive me. I have failed you."

Christine was pulled from her frightened thoughts as she looked into Erik's pain-filled eyes. Reaching out she caressed his deformed face with the love in her heart shining from her eyes. Tracing the raised ridges and valleys with her fingertips, she lovingly brought her lips to his discolored scared tissue. Kissing him with a gentleness that he had never known, Christine conveyed her complete acceptance of him as a man.

Erik felt the tears begin to fall down his face at the realization that Christine was looking upon without a hint of disgust or revulsion. She was truly accepting of him as he was in his truest form. For all that she had been through in the last hour; she was here with him as his beautiful wife. Her total unquestioning acceptance filled his heart with joy as he took her lips in a kiss that conveyed his love for her. As he ended the sweet, reverent kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes and said the words that had given his lonely life meaning for the first time. "Christine…I love you." He said with a softness that played directly to her soul.

Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she heard the words that she had longed to hear. "Oh Erik," she sighed happily. "I love you." She whispered in a soft voice.

Closing his eyes against the overwhelming emotion, he gathered her into his arms and simply held her to him as he absorbed the love that she had so freely bestowed upon him. How close he came to losing her this night. _Never again!_ He swore to himself. _No one will ever harm her again. This I vow with my life. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara placed the large envelope that housed the $100,000 retainer that she had secured with the sale of Erik's breakup gift. "Now that you have your retainer, how soon can you get started?"

Javert Raines settled back into his worn leather chair and glanced into the thick envelope that held the $100,000 he had insisted upon. "It may be of some interest to you Ms. Johnson that I have already begun my investigation."

Cara sat up on the edge of her seat at the welcome news. "And what have you found out?"

Flicking open a manila file folder, Javert scanned the information for the relevant facts. "It appears the Erik Desmond ran into some trouble on his honeymoon in Australia." Pausing he lifted the paper to better see the details that his team of investigators had gathered for him. "A couple of modern day pirates boarded their private yacht and proceeded to assault the young Mrs. Desmond. Mr. Desmond quickly and efficiently fought off the two would be attackers, ah it appears that Mr. Desmond did more that just fight them off, he killed each man."

Cara felt a chill go down her spine at the thought of Erik in danger. "Is he alright? Was he harmed in any way?" She questioned him with a telling fear in her eyes.

Javert seeing the emotion in his clients face quickly assured her that Mr. Desmond remained unharmed. "No, he suffered no harm from the attack. But unfortunately the same could not be said for Mrs. Desmond."

Cara tried to hide her pleasure at the information of Christine's attack. "Oh and what type of harm came to Christine?" She asked in a bored tone.

"She was sexually assaulted, but apparently Mr. Desmond broke it up before the rape was fully carried out. She suffered minor cuts and bruises." Javert said in an emotionless tone.

Shrugging her shoulders, Cara leaned back in her chair. "Any information about when they plan to return to New York?"

"From the information I have here it seems they will be arriving tomorrow." He said as he snapped the folder shut.

"Good, then we can really begin our project." She said with a smug smile upon her red lips.

Javert's eyes took on a cold sinister look as he regarded his client's statement. "Yes, Ms. Johnson. Tomorrow I will begin the destruction of one Mrs. Christine Desmond."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N How about that for a surprise! I wanted this unmasking to be quite original. Oh and to those of you who think that Cara and Simone should team up, I have no plans in that direction. I see Simone more of a nuisance than a real threat. Where as Cara is going to be the purest form of evil for our two lovers. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Surprise an update during the workweek. Wow, I am so overwhelmed at the great reviews that this story is generating. And welcome to all the new readers. Also to anyone who is reading and not reviewing, please consider just a short review here and there, anonymous is fine. The reviews really do keep us authors going. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 17**

Nadir waited patiently under the hot Australian sun as Erik helped Christine from the limousine. Sighing deeply, he was relieved to finally reach the point where they could begin their journey home. What an unending nightmare the last six days had held for Erik and his new bride. Shivering slightly he still recalled the deadly tone of Erik's voice as he related the details of the horror that had befallen Christine and himself. Following Erik's terse instructions, Nadir had immediately boarded the plane bound for Sydney. While in route, he retained the services of the country's top lawyer to handle the tricky legal questions that arose from the necessary investigation that followed the terrible events. Thankfully, the Magistrate had deemed Erik's actions 'self-defense'. Therefore, in the Australian government's eyes, the matter was mercifully closed. If it were only so easy to erase the event from Erik and Christine's consciousness, he thought to himself sadly. Poor Christine, she looked as though she has not slept at all in the past six days. Erik look little better, for his sole focus was on Christine. He had made it his personal mission to see to that she was spared as much as possible in the dealings with the police and the ever-persistent press. _Strange_, he thought with a bemused look gracing his handsome face, _but it seemed that this whole mess had brought them closer_. Smiling he thought that perhaps the old saying was true, there is always a silver lining.

Erik put his arm around Christine as they walked slowly towards the plane. Seeing Nadir, he nodded in greeting to his invaluable assistant. What he would have done without Nadir over the last few days he couldn't fathom. He knew he could always count on Nadir for most anything, but the lengths that his assistant had gone in order to protect both him and Christine could never be repaid. "Is everything in order?" He asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Yes, as soon as we are aboard the pilot has clearance to take off." Nadir offered Christine a gentle smile. "Hello Christine."

Christine looked up into the kind eyes of Erik's right hand man. "Hi Nadir." She said in a quiet, strained voice that tore at Erik's heart.

Once they were safely in the air Nadir unbuckled his seat belt and rose to face the exhausted couple. "Erik, whenever your ready I have several business matters that need your attention." He said in a routine matter.

"Can it wait?" Erik inquired tiredly as he glanced up.

Christine knew that Erik was neglecting his work because of her. Turning to him, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Erik, while you work with Nadir I think I'll lay down for a little bit."

"I'll join you, Nadir…" Christine silenced Erik with a fingertip to his lips.

"Erik, I am truly fine." She said as she lovingly traced his un-masked cheek. "Go with Nadir." She said in a simple voice that strove to reassure her worried husband.

Erik felt his heart fill at the quiet beauty she radiated. Leaning down he took her lips in a tender kiss that spoke of his deep and abiding love for her. When a last he broke the kiss he reached out and caressed her cheek. Frowning as his fingers traced the yellowing bruise that still lingered like an undeniable testament to the terror she had faced. Clenching his fists, he turned away so that she wouldn't see the rage that filled him at the pain she had endured. "If you need me I will be in the office." He said as he walked down the aisle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir looked up sharply as Erik entered the small office behind him. "How is she really doing?" He asked his long time friend.

"She is trying to put up a brave front." Erik said tiredly as he sank into his soft leather chair. "I don't think that she has slept for more than thirty minutes at a time."

"I think just getting her home will help her to put some of this behind her." Nadir offered.

Nodding absently Erik hoped his assistant was right. "Do you have the files on the body guards?"

Sorting through his briefcase Nadir found the requested files and handed them over to Erik. "I have chosen the top five candidates. Inside you will see their background checks as well as several references that I personally checked."

Taking the thick folders from Nadir, Erik opened the top folder to see the picture of the former Navy seal that Nadir had labeled top choice in a small yellow post it. "Steven Porter." Erik read the name of the pictured man aloud. "He did a ten year stint in the Navy."

Nadir chuckled lightly at Erik's assessment. "The 'stint in the Navy' as you so callously termed it, encompassed top secret special opts. Some of those years involved reconnaissance missions in the middle east."

"Set up a meeting with him an hour after we land." Erik opened the second folder to see the picture of a younger man who looked like he was a defensive back from a pro football team. "Reginald Garibaldi, what's his story?"

"His experience is with the secret service. He guarded various members of the first family during the last two terms. He comes highly recommended by his superiors." Nadir informed Erik.

"All right, set up a meeting with him also. I want to have two guards hired by the end of the day. I can't allow Christine to go unprotected any longer." Erik said with a wariness that had Nadir concerned.

"Erik, what happened to you and Christine was not something that you could have foreseen." He offered gently.

Erik looked up abruptly, his tortured filled eyes reflecting all of the guilt and pain he was currently feeling. "Nadir," he said in a gruff tone, "I can't get the picture of that animal on top of her out of my head." Erik swallowed hard at the lump that had taken up residence in his throat. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for failing her."

Nadir stood and walked over to the small bar. Pouring both himself and Erik a shot of whiskey he returned to the desk and set one before Erik. "Erik, look at me." He demanded of his guilt-ridden employer. "You had no control over the situation. No one," He paused as he saw that his words were not reaching through to Erik's tortured mind. "Erik! Listen to me! This was not your fault." Nadir watched as Erik released a deep sigh. "The best thing you can do for Christine is to let this misplaced guilt you're harboring go. She needs you to be strong for her." He said in a quite voice that seemed to finally reach Erik and provide the absolution he needed.

Smiling sadly Erik stood and stretched his tired muscles. "Ok Nadir, your right once again, I will let this go for Christine."

Nadir nodded approvingly as he resumed his seat. "Good. Now I have several other matters that need your attention." He said as he took his black leather notebook from his briefcase. "Christine's stepmother Arlene is still squawking about your stealing Marie away."

Erik shook his head in disgust. "Have the lawyers draw up an agreement. Offer her ten million along with ownership of the house that she is now in. I want this contract to stipulate that she is to no longer have any contact with Christine or myself. Make sure that the lawyers are very clear when they explain it to her."

After making several notes, Nadir returned to his updates. "There has been a Marcel Dubose contacting the office for the past week. He says that he has to speak with your regarding some urgent personal business."

Frowning Erik tried to recall the name. "I don't know who he is, probably someone wanting a job. If he keeps calling threaten him with legal action."

"Also, the board of directors of Daae Industries wants to schedule a meeting before the end of the year." Nadir said as he made notes on his pad.

"Fine." Erik said with a resigned sigh. "Anything else?"

Nadir closed his notepad and looked up with sympathy in his dark eyes. "Simone." He said with a slight edge to his tone.

"Fuck!" Erik said as tension instantly filled him. "I completely forgot about her." Slumping back in his chair he silently cursed his mother for her timing. "Is she still at the house?"

"Yes, she is anxiously awaiting your return." Nadir said with a show of empathy in his expression.

"We will have to stay at the pent house." Erik said more to himself than to his assistant. "Call Darius and have him ready the pent house for our arrival. I don't want Christine to have to endure my mother just yet."

"And what am I suppose to tell Simone?" Nadir asked with a feeling of impending doom.

"Tell her that we will spend the Christmas holidays with her at the house." Erik offered in a resigned tone.

Nadir gave his poor friend an understanding smile. "Ok. Holidays with the Desmonds, sounds like a holiday movie in the making."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik opened the door and leaned against the jam, taking in the serene expression on his stunning wife's face. Closing the door softly, he began to unbutton his crisp white shirt as he walked slowly towards the welcoming bed.

Placing his mask on the bedside table, he carefully slid in next to the sleeping Christine. With a possessive arm he pulled her body in close to his, letting the tension of the last days drain away from him as he simply savored the nearness of his wife.

Christine moaned in contentment as she felt Erik's body fitted next to hers so intimately. With her eyes still closed, she leaned up and sought his lips with her own.

Erik deepened the kiss with a need to reassure himself that she was indeed here safely in his arms. He let his tongue lightly trace the curve of her soft bottom lip.

Christine's breath caught as she felt Erik's seeking tongue. Parting her lips, she allowed him access in the slow passionate kiss.

"Erik," she moaned softly, enjoying the feel of him so close to her. They had not made love since the awful events of last week. How she craved the closeness that only he could bring to her.

Erik slowly began caressing her smooth back as he leaned down to begin a careful exploration of her delicate neck.

Christine arched up to bring her body into closer contact with his heated flesh. Her hands running up and down his strong back causing his muscles to flex beneath her fingertips.

Pushing aside the straps of Christine's dress, he accessed the soft creamy mounds of her breasts with his seeking hands.

Christine gasped in desire as she felt Erik's loving caress, scoring her nails lightly down his back, she brought his welcoming weight down upon her, savoring the feel of his strong chest upon her sensitive breasts.

Erik closed his eyes in relief. He had feared that he would repulse her as a lover now that she had seen his un-masked face. But she was accepting him not only as a husband but as her lover as well. Parting her thighs, his fingers sought the center of her passion.

Christine moaned in ecstasy at the magic of Erik's caress. She felt as if she was floating on an otherworldly plane as Erik gifted her with his unselfish loving. "Erik!' She called out sharply as she felt the almost instant release of passion that only this man could inspire.

Erik watched in awe at the beauty of his Christine. As she opened her eyes, he saw her undeniable love for him in her tear washed eyes. "Christine…" he whispered with such reverence. Leaning down he kissed her with a gentleness that stole her breath away.

"I love you." She said with a tearful smile as she reached up and kissed the scared side of his face.

Erik felt the overwhelming love fill him as he stared down at his exquisite wife. "I love you Christine. With every breath I draw, I do so love you." He said in such an emotional tone that Christine felt the tears of joy began to fall down her cheeks.

"Make love to me Erik." She requested with her eyes shining with emotional tears.

"Christine," He whispered fervently as he leaned down and took her parted lips in a passion-filled kiss.

Christine reached down and caressed him in such a way that it pulled at his barely restrained desire. Parting her thighs he entered he with a slowness that let her feel the depth of his longing.

Lifting her hips Christine tried to hurry Erik's movements only to be stalled by his insistent hands as he continued with his slow measured strokes. He set a rhythm of slow penetrating fullness, seeking to possess her very soul.

"Erik…Please…" She pleaded with him almost beyond endurance, only to have him ignore her as he prolonged the intense pleasure.

He felt Christine's inner muscles begin to clench around him as she fell into her climax. He stilled within her as he watched the play of emotions across her stunning features. When at last she lay spent, Erik began to kiss her into renewed passion as he once again began to rock gently against her hips.

Lifting her body up to meet his, Christine joined Erik in their own quest for fulfillment. As their loving became more frantic, Christine called out in awe, "Erik, I…please I…need. Erik!" She cried a little too loudly as she once again surrendered to the powerful climax. Erik once again feeling her clench around him fell helpless into his own heated climax as he pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Christine." He said as he soothed her with small kisses along her temple. "My wife, my Christine."

Christine closed her eyes and smiled at the good fortune that had brought her this loving gentle man. Her Erik, her husband.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next up, Christine and Erik fight over the body guards. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.**

**A/N A great big thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers out there! I can see that we have quite a lot of you that are anxious to see Simone and Cara. Well don't fear because they are both going to take center stage in the next few chapters. Thanks for taking the time to read. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 18**

Christine quickly made her way down the grand staircase, already running late on this her first day back to work in over a month. Rushing into the dining room, she was surprised to see that Erik had not left for the office. "Erik, I would have thought you would be long gone by now." She said as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

Erik folded the paper that he had been reading, giving his gorgeous wife his full attention. "No, I needed to speak with you." He said with a strange apprehensive look in his green eyes.

Frowning, Christine took her seat at his right. Smiling at Darius as he served her morning coffee, she turned and looked questioningly towards Erik. "Ok, so what is so pressing that you have delayed your busy day?"

"Eat your breakfast first. I have two gentlemen I would like you to meet." Erik said in an overly casual tone that set Christine's suspicion into overdrive.

"I'm running late as it is, can I meet them another time?" Christine said as she took a bite of the fresh strawberries that Darius had place in front of her.

"No, I'm afraid that this can't wait any longer." Erik said as he studied her thoughtful expression.

Smiling at her husband of the last month, she relented. "Alright, but I'll have to make it quick, I need to finish up my IEP's for my parent teacher conferences." With the honeymoon and the holiday season rushing in on her, Christine found that she had little time to herself these days.

"Ms. Christine, would you care for some eggs this morning?" Darius asked her with a slight bow.

Christine felt her stomach roll over at the sound of the word. She had not been feeling well for the past week. With all of the students at school transferring the various childhood illnesses around like trading cards, it was only a matter of time before she fell ill this cold and flu season. "No, thank you Darius." She responded politely. "Maybe some dried toast, if that wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Right away Ms. Christine." Darius said as he used their agreed upon address.

Erik studied the paleness of his wife's face. "Christine, are you feeling ill?" He asked with a sweet concerned look on his half-masked face.

Reaching out she grasped his hand. "Oh Erik, I'm afraid that you will have to honor your vow of 'in sickness and in health', for you see you did marry a teacher." She said with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand gently. "I guess I hadn't thought about your exposure to illnesses as a teacher."

"Comes with the job I'm afraid. I am usually immune to most of what the boy's bring to class." She said as she thought of the five autistic boys that she and Meg were currently responsible for.

Darius returned from the kitchen carrying Christine's toast. "Anything else you require Ms. Christine?"

Christine reached out and patted his arm in a warm gesture that was becoming a habit. "No thank you Darius."

"Mr. Desmond, may I get you anything else sir?" The elegant butler asked of his employer.

Standing Erik placed his napkin beside his plate. "No Darius, that will be all."

Christine frowned at her husband's lack of gratitude with his staff. It seemed that Erik had become so accustom to having a staff at his every beck and call that he took for granted all that was done for him. Shaking her head, she decided that she would have to have a talk with her insensitive husband sometime in the near future.

"Christine, when you are finished, will you please join me in the study?" He said as he reached out to place his hand on her flushed cheek. "Are you sure you feel up to going to work today?" He asked as he took in her pale features.

"I'm finished," She said pushing her barely touched piece of toast away as she fought the nausea that played relentlessly in her stomach. Rising she tucked her arm in Erik's and pushed him towards the doorway. "And yes I am well enough to go to school."

Erik fell into step at her side, as they neared the closed study door he pulled her abruptly into the small sitting room. "Christine," he said with an uncharacteristic nervousness. "I love you."

Christine sensed that something was bothering her husband. "Erik, what's wrong?" She asked him with a deeply concerned expression on her face.

Erik took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her lips with a desperation that tore at her heart. "I can't lose you!" He said in an impassioned voice as he pulled her tightly against him.

Christine cursed herself for not realizing that Erik was suffering after effects from the attack as much as she was. Putting her arms around him and simply held him. "Erik, I'm not going anywhere." She said in a clam soothing voice.

Closing his eyes tightly he held her for a few more seconds so that he could gather some measure of control over his volatile emotions. When he had at last recovered his normal level of control he took a step back and looked into her worried gaze. "The two gentlemen that I want you to meet are waiting for us." He said as he entwined his fingers with hers and gently pulled her towards the study door. Grasping the knob, he paused as he turned to look at his beautiful wife. "Christine, please know that your safety is the most important thing in this world to me." He said with a closed expression that caused a chill to race down Christine's spine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg had watched all morning as Christine tried unsuccessfully to reign in her anger at Erik's latest surprise. Now that they were somewhat alone as they watched their young charges participate in music class, Meg decided that she better try to explain her view. "Christine, Erik is only thinking of your safety. You can't really blame him. I mean with all that's happened it's only natural that he would want to take all possible steps to ensure your protection."

Christine glared at the large man who had taken up his post outside the music room door. "Easy for you to say Meg, you're not the one with two constant companions watching your every move!"

Sighing with sympathy, Meg reached out and threaded her arm through Christine's. "No, I have to admit that it would be rather strange to have two big, good-looking men doing nothing but protecting me. I mean what could Erik have been thinking, to have the audacity to want his wife to be looked after." Meg said with a sarcastic edge.

Rolling her eyes Christine knew that there was some validity to Meg's argument, _but damn it, why couldn't Erik have discussed it with her first,_ she thought to herself as she began to rise from her seat only to fall back down as darkness threatened to enclose all around her. Inhaling a deep breath Christine fought to evade the dizzy sensation that had taken hold of her body.

Meg gasped at the paleness of her friend's features. "Christine! What is it? Are you ill?"

Closing her eyes Christine put her head down in an effort to regain some type of function to her fuzzy mind. "I just feel a little light-headed is all. Just let me sit here for a minute."

Meg reached out to feel Christine's forehead, "You don't have a fever. Is this the first time you've felt faint?"

Recovering somewhat Christine lifted her head and looked into Meg's concerned eyes. "I haven't been feeling well for about a week, I have been a little nauseous for the past few mornings. It's just some virus that I picked up."

Meg raised an eyebrow at Christine's comment. "Um, Christine are you sure it's just a virus?" she asked with an implied meaning to her question.

Christine looked quizzically at Meg. "Of course, what else could it be…Oh my God!" Christine said with a shocked tone as she realized that she had missed her period two weeks ago.

Meg smiled at the surprise on her friends face. "Yep, that's what I thought." She said with an amused expression dancing across her face.

"What am I going to do?" Christine asked in a bewildered tone that caused Meg to bite her lip in an effort to contain her laughter.

"First you're going to see a doctor to make sure that you're ok." Meg said as she reached for her cell phone. Quickly accessing the directory on her phone Meg activated the call button. "I need to make an appointment for this afternoon." Meg paused as she listened to the receptionist on the other end. "Four-thirty will be just fine. Christine Daae…I mean Desmond." Pausing again, Meg smiled at the speechless Christine. "Pregnancy test. Thank you we'll be there." Meg snapped her phone shut. Turning to Christine, she grabbed her friend in a congratulatory hug. "Oh my God Christine, you're going to be a mother!" She said with and excited air.

"What am I going to tell Erik?" She asked more to herself than to her happy friend at her side. Her brain working franticly she quickly turned to face Meg. "Will you help me with something?" She asked in a decisive tone.

"Of course." Meg answered unquestioningly.

"I need your help getting past Erik's henchmen. I don't want them reporting back to Erik that I went to the doctor's office." Christine said with a calculating look in her eyes.

Meg heaved a big sigh. "Christine, I don't think that is such a good idea. You know that they will contact Erik as soon as they find you missing. Erik will be so worried about you."

"Good! Serves him right for not consulting me before he hired his private brigade." Christine said in a smug voice. Grasping Meg's hand, she beseeched her friend for her help. "Please do this for me Meg. I really need you're help to keep this private."

Groaning Meg relented to her friend's request. "Ok, but you have to promise me that you will call Erik as soon as you can. He is going to be beside himself with worry when he learns that you have gone missing."

Smiling in triumph, Christine hugged Meg. "I do you one better. I'll text message him that I am Christmas shopping and that I just needed some time on my own."

Shaking her head, Meg wondered if Christine knew how much her planned disappearance would upset poor Erik. "Oh Christine, I hope you know what you're doing." She said in a tone that caused Christine to frown.

"I do." Christine said in a voice that betrayed the little pang of doubt that was nagging at her heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik paced the study in his pent house as though he were a caged tiger. "Damn it!" He said as he thought of Christine's absolute disregard for her own safety. Turning to face the two men who had failed in their duty, he pinned them with his angry glare. "I want her found. You do whatever is necessary, but I want her found and home within the hour!" Erik's voice bellowed throughout the large pent house as he gave reign to the violence of his rage.

Reggie turned and headed for the door with Steve close on his heels. "I think we had better start with Mrs. Desmond's friend." Reggie suggested to the older man.

Steve sighed at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was, a highly decorated former Navy Seal and two young women totally out foxed him. "Oh yeah, I definitely want to question one Ms. Megan Darcy." He said with a sinister sneer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine stared at the picture of the mother and child on the wall of the small examining room as she anxiously awaited the results of the pregnancy test the nurse had just administered. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, she glanced down to see that Erik was calling her for the fourteenth time in the last hour. "Give up already Erik." She said to the annoying phone. I really ought to answer him, she thought with a resigned sigh. Taking a deep breath, she activated the phone to speak with her husband. "Hello Erik." She said in an overly calm voice.

Erik's heart leaped as he heard her voice over the phone. "Christine." He said in a relieved voice. "Where in hell are you precisely?" He asked in a stilted tone that betrayed his intense anger.

"Erik," she said with a tired sigh escaping her lips. "I am fine. I just needed some time to myself." She said in an attempt to divert his question.

Pounding his fist down upon his desk, Erik welcomed the physical pain. "Christine, I want you to tell me where you are so that I can come and get you." He said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"I will be home in an hour. We can talk about it then. I have to go." She said as she hurriedly disconnected the call, missing the desperate plea in Erik's voice. Closing her eyes, she knew that she was in for a long night of explanations when she got home. Hearing the door open she sat up straighter as Dr. Mesamore entered the small room looking at the chart she held in her hands.

"Congratulations Christine, you will be a mother sometime next August." Dr. Mesamore said with a delighted smile on her kind face.

Christine stared at her doctor with a bemused smile slowly spreading across her face. "August?" She asked in a tearful voice.

Nodding her head in affirmation, Dr. Mesamore repeated the month. "August."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N FYI, in this chapter I eluded to an IEP, which is an Individual Education Plan that is mandated by the US Dept of Education for any child with special needs. I have to deal with these at least once a year with my son Bradley. Next up, Cara begins her horribleness. And the holiday spectacular: Christmas with the Desmond's. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.**

**A/N Christine is in a bit of trouble at the beginning of this chapter. I think she deserves to know how much trouble her little escapades caused our poor Erik. Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm so excited that we are approaching the 400 mark! Thanks for taking the time to read. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**BETA desperately needed! My poor former Beta has lost the use of her computer so she is no longer able to provide me with a speedy turn around. What I am looking for is someone who is over 18, so I don't feel uncomfortable emailing the hot and steamy scenes. Also I would really welcome someone who would help me make some plot decisions. I know that I have made some bad choices in the past and would welcome anyone who can offer direction in that area. Please private message me if you are interested in taking up the challenge. I usually produce about two to three chapters a week, so I would guess that it would take up to an hour at most for each chapter.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Choices**

**Chapter 19**

As the elevator climbed to the top floor, 27, 28…36, 37…40, 42…PH, Christine held her breath as she watched the numbers on the interior panel. "Oh baby," she said as she patted her flat stomach, "I think your daddy is very angry at mommy." Swallowing hard she clutched the handles of her shopping bags as tell tale ring of the elevator bell announced her arrival.

Erik looked up sharply as the doors parted to reveal his mischievous wife. "Darius," he called softly, never once taking his intense gaze from Christine's guilty face. "Please take Mrs. Desmond's packages upstairs."

Darius moved forward and relieved Christine of her heavy load. "Thank you." She said with a slight smile. Remembering that she had her prenatal vitamins along with her physician provided copy of What to Expect When Your Expecting inside of the various shopping bags she called after his retreating form. "Darius, please just place them on the bed, I'll unpack them myself. I have several gifts that I want to keep secret."

"Yes Ms. Christine." He responded as he began ascending the stairs.

Christine looked down at the floor like a small child about to get a well-deserved lecture from their angry parent. She tensed as she heard Erik's slow approach. _Oh boy, now I'm in for it._ She thought silently to herself. She didn't know who was more surprised, herself or Erik when he lifted his trembling hand and pulled her slowly into his embrace.

Erik's body was shaking with emotion as he simply held Christine tenderly in his arms. "Christine," he whispered in a tortured plea that brought tears of self-reproach to Christine's eyes.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him as she brought her arms up around his waist. "I'm so sorry Erik; I didn't mean to cause you so much worry." She said in a remorseful tone.

Releasing her Erik once again let the anger of her betrayal take hold. "Please join me in the study Christine." He said with a tone of voice that she had never heard him use.

A shiver of apprehension raced through her as she fell into step beside her tense husband. Once inside Erik closed the door with a resounding bang, causing Christine to jump in fear. Knowing that she deserved what was to come, she decided to simply sit there and take whatever he needed to dish out.

Erik paced the length of the study as he tried to control the renewed rage that was filling him. Stopping at the small bar to pour himself a drink, he downed the potent brew with one telling swallow.

The tension in the room was palpable as Christine watched Erik pace restlessly throughout the room. Hiding a small smile, she was somewhat comforted that he was so upset over her disappearance. "Erik, if you don't stop your pacing your going to ruin the carpet." She said with a wicked little gleam in her eyes.

Erik rounded on her in a fraction of a second, his green eyes shooting sparks of rage at her from across the room. "Christine" he said in a carefully controlled tone. "Have you any idea of the hell you have put me through in the last two hours?" He questioned as he slowly approached her seated form.

Christine swallowed hard at the uncomfortable question Erik had left hanging in the air. "Erik, I…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that she could never justify her selfish actions to the man who wanted nothing other than to love her.

Erik positioned each of his strong arms on each side of her, effectively pinning her in place as thought she was a school's biology project ready to be dissected by young eager science students. "Yes, dear wife…pray continue, I am most interested in what you have to say for yourself." He said in such a menacing tone that Christine gasped in shock.

Christine was more than a little intimidated by her masked angry husband. "Erik, please if you will just let me…"

Leaning down even further Erik placed his face even closer so that she could feel his anger radiating off him. "Let you what Christine, try to explain your total disregard for your safety? Hmm, or perhaps you would like to explain why you failed to think of how your impulsive actions affected my staff. Are you aware that at this very moment Reginald and Steven are franticly searching for you? Did you stop and think for one infinitesimal moment that I, your husband, might be in fear for you?" Erik's last rhetorical question pierced Christine's heart and made her cringe at her own lack of forethought.

Feeling tears of regret fill her eyes see looked up into Erik's enraged features. "Oh Erik, I'm so sorry, I didn't think. Please…" Her voice broke at the emotion of disgust she was feeling towards herself.

Erik steeled himself from taking her in his arms to comfort her. No, he thought firmly to himself, I need to be certain that she is aware of the repercussions of her future actions. "Christine, look at me." He said in a calmer yet still firm tone. "I want your word that you will never take such a foolish action again." He demanded, never taking his seeking gaze from her distraught face.

"Erik," she said with a shuddering breath. "I…" she paused as she tried to find the right words to apologize for all of the senseless worry she had brought to him.

"Your promise Christine." Erik said in an insistent voice.

Looking up into his fierce eyes Christine nodded her head in acceptance. "I promise." She said with a sadness that threatened to unravel his steely resolve.

Erik straightened and held out his hand to her. "Good. Darius has dinner prepared; I suggest we not delay him any longer."

Christine took his offered hand and stood at his side. Pulling lightly to stall his exit, Christine once again tired to offer her apology. "Erik," she said as she reached up with her free hand to trace the lines of worry around his tired eyes. "I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any worry." She said as fresh tears began to fill her eyes.

Erik felt himself crumble at the sight of her troubled tears. Pulling her gently into his arms, he let the last remnants of his anger drain away. "Oh Christine. I love you!" He declared with a soft truthfulness that had her thanking God above for letting her have this special man as her own.

How long she stayed in his arms she did not know. But what she did know as he held her so tenderly on this cold December evening was that her husband loved her with a deep and abiding passion that equaled her own. She had also discovered that such a love was a precious gift, not to be taken for granted or treated carelessly. No, she thought to herself, what had seemed so important this morning now seemed to be so trivial that she was ashamed of herself for her total disregard for Erik's feelings. Closing her eyes, she savored the strength of her husband's body as she vowed silently to herself that she would do whatever was deemed necessary to ensure that she would never again be the cause of the undeniable look of fear in her Erik's eyes again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg stood in front of the school's entrance waiting impatiently for Christine the next morning with an agitated expression on her face. "Did you have a nice evening Christine?" She asked with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Christine, flanked by her two burly bodyguards, winced at her friend's justified tone. 'Uh, Meg I'm sorry to have put you in that position last night." She offered her apology with a pleading look about her eyes.

Meg glared at the two men who had interrogated her none to gently the night before. "Well, I guess you will just have to make it up to me somehow." She said as she pushed opened the double doors to the school. "Did everything go ok at the uh…thing yesterday?"

"Let's talk about that later." Christine said as she gave Meg a sideways look to keep her mouth shut.

Meg gave her a sheepish smile as she opened the office door to retrieve the mail from their prospective slots. "Sure, Christine, anything you say."

Rolling her eyes, Christine snatched the mail from her friends grasp with a little too much force, causing her friend to laugh softly to herself. "Let's just get to class." Christine said with an exaggerated sigh.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara stood admiring the modern painting of the newest up and comer on the New York art scene. "What do you think Marcel, is it really worth $800,000?"

Marcel eyed the abstract painting with a critical eye. "He has captured the essence of serenity as it is so aptly named. His brushwork is truly unique. Yes I would say that it is indeed worth the price, if not more." He offered his educated opinion.

"Hmm, I would have never thought, but then again Erik was always the expert in this area." She said abet a little sadly.

Tensing at the sound of the name of Cara's prey, Marcel once again thought of his unsuccessful attempts at warning Erik Desmond of Cara's impending plans of destruction. "Cara," he paused as he turned her to face him. "I really wish you would just let this go. Erik is now married. Its time for you to move on now." He said in a gentle pleading tone that caused Cara's eyes to harden with firm resolve.

"No, Erik is going to be mine again. Little Ms. Christine can just go fuck herself!" She hissed between her clenched teeth.

Marcel's eyes took on a look of hopelessness as he stared back at the ugliness of Cara's jealousy. "No Cara, you can go fuck yourself! I will not be a party to any of your evil plans." Turning on his heel, he began to walk away from the stunned Cara. At the gallery's entrance, he paused as he thought of his 'friend' that he had just left behind. "Shit!" Turning abruptly, he stalked back to Cara with a purposeful step to his gait. "Cara, listen to me! You are only going to make a fool of yourself! If you don't give up this ridicules idea, you're going to end up not only heart-broken but alone with no one to turn to." Marcel said with such an uncompromising validity that the blood in Cara's veins froze at the projected outcome for her dismal future.

Cara closed her eyes to shut out the overwhelming fear that filled her. "I can't stop myself Marcel. I have to try to win Erik back." Pasting a smile of bravado upon her exquisite features, she looked up into his concerned eyes. "Oh Marcel, don't you see. I don't care what kind of life I would have without Erik." Fighting the tears that were threatening she swallowed hard at the intense emotion filling her. "I will understand if you can't help me." She said in a dejected tone that played directly at his heart.

Taking her into his comforting embrace, Marcel cursed the events that had befallen his heart-broken friend. "Cara, please understand that I would do most anything for you. But this is only going to result in your own destruction and I can't just sit idly by and watch." He whispered sadly in her ear.

Cara leaned back to assess her worried friend. "Oh my silly friend, don't you know that I can't go on living a life without Erik. He is the other half of my soul." She imparted in a tortured voice.

"Cara!" Marcel exclaimed with distress as he gained the undeniable truth of her words. "I…please let me…" he stuttered as he fought to find the words to bring her some form of comfort.

Seeing that her friend was struggling she reached up and placed her fingertip to silence his lips. "Shh, it's ok. I understand, and I love you for trying to make me see some sense." Taking a deep breath Cara resigned herself to her lonely task ahead. Smiling she caressed his smooth cheek. "You should go now, before Erik and his wife arrive."

Marcel hesitated with an impending sense of doom filling him as he debated the prospect of leaving her to her destructive plans. "Cara," he began only to be silenced by the coldness that had so suddenly taken over her beautifully made-up features.

"Go Marcel. I have no need for you now." She said in a flat voice that defied any further arguments from him.

Leaning down he kissed her cheek in way of a small apology for failing her. "Goodbye."

Cara watched as he exited the building, "Goodbye, my sweet caring friend." She said in a sad little whisper.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Taking Erik's proffered hand Christine exited the limousine into the flashing fray of the numerous photographers that lined the entrance to the gallery. Pasting a practiced smile on her face, she allowed Erik to escort her into the busy glass enclosed building.

"Erik, Christine," Louise Sutton, one of New York City's most feared society matrons called to the entering couple. "How are the newlyweds?" She questioned with the customary air kiss on each of their cheeks.

Calling on all of his charm, Erik greeted the old dowager with a slight bow of his head. "Wonderful, I couldn't be happier." He reported as he leaned over to bestow a tender kiss upon Christine's temple.

"Ah, I can see that my dear." Turning her attention to Christine, she saw an answering look of happiness. "And it seems that your bride is equally as happy as well."

Christine blushed at the look of amusement in the older woman's eyes. "I am, Mrs. Sutton." She replied in a soft voice.

"Christine dear, please call me Louise." Louise demanded as she counted the new Mrs. Desmond among the select few who shared the top tier in the echelon of New York society.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara watched with a sour look upon her beautiful face as Louise Sutton fawned all over Christine. "The bitch never gave me the time of day when I was with Erik." She said under her breath as she took another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Downing the glass in one swallow she placed it upon a glass table as she squared her shoulders. Smoothing down her tight red satin dress, she began to close the distance between herself and her former lover.

"Erik," she called in a seductive manner that held more than just a customary greeting.

Erik tensed as he heard his named called by the one person he wanted to avoid. "Cara," he responded in a cold tone that warned her to behave herself. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife Christine, and Mrs. Louise Sutton."

Smiling like a black widow spider about to pounce upon her unsuspecting prey, she turned her attention to Christine. "We have already had the pleasure, haven't we Christine." She said in a smooth melodic tone that caused Christine to straighten her spine in resolution.

"Yes, I do believe that you were the one who had the bad manners to approach me in the ladies room at the opera last month." Christine said without missing a beat.

Cara laughed in an effort to cover up the distinctive slight that Christine had so rudely imparted. Turning her gaze to the older woman Cara held out her hand in greeting. "Mrs. Sutton, I do believe that we share several common acquaintances." She said with a sweet expression on her face.

Louise glared at the unmitigated gall of the younger woman who stood before her. Ignoring Cara's hand, Louise allowed the full distain she felt appear on her wrinkled features. "Erik, Christine, if you would please excuse me, I find that I am in sudden need of some fresh air."

Christine bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing aloud at the undisguised dismissal of Cara by the elegant older woman. "Erik, would you please get me a club soda?' She asked her husband sweetly.

Erik eyed Cara warily as he weighed the situation with a felling of despair.

Cara seeing that Erik was uncomfortable with leaving his little wifey in her company decided to push him along. "Yes Erik, be a good husband and get your wife a drink."

Erik glared at his ex-mistress with unhidden hatred in his green eyes. "Cara I swear if you so much as…" He was silenced by Christine's restraining hand on his arm.

"It's ok Erik. I'm afraid that Cara and I have some unfinished business we need to discuss on our own." She said with a determined look on her tense face.

Erik hesitated as though he was fighting within himself the stupidity of leaving these two women to themselves. "Christine…" he began in a pleading tone that caused Cara's left eyebrow to rise in amusement.

"Please let me deal with this small problem on my own." Christine said in a manner that brooked no further arguments.

Erik sighed resignedly as he turned towards the small bar feeling as though he was digging his proverbial grave with every step he took away from his wife.

Christine eyed Erik's former mistress with a distaste that conveyed her abhorrence of the woman who stood so boldly before her. "So Cara, what kind of trouble are you stirring up this time?" She asked in a bored tone.

Smiling a calculating smile Cara enjoyed the look of wariness that Christine was so valiantly trying to hide. "Why Christine, what makes you think that I'm the one stirring up trouble?" Cara responded in a jovial voice. "If I'm not mistaken it was you who stole Erik from me."

Laughing a humorless laugh, Christine was conscious of the attention they were receiving from the filled to capacity room. "Oh you poor thing, I would have thought that you would have known that Erik's only use for you was as his whore." Pausing Christine saw that she had scored a direct hit with her stinging comment. "Oh my God!" she said with a mocking gesture of bringing her hand to her mouth. "You really did think that he would offer you more. How hard it must be for you to realize that you never meant anything to him other than a quick fuck."

Cara's face turned red in her rage, lifting her hand she was poised to strike the smug expression off Christine's face. "You fucking bitch!" She hissed out in a fit of fury.

Christine anticipating her opponent's actions quickly deflected the blow with a tight grip on Cara's arm. "Oh no you don't, not this time."

Erik had witnessed the severity of the situation and abandoned his quest for drinks. Quickly making his way to his wife's side, he put his arm securely around her waist. "Is everything alright Christine?" he questioned in a deadly voice that set Cara's blood racing.

Releasing Cara's arm she turned to face her husband. "Everything is fine now that Cara and I finally understand each other. Let's go and view the paintings." She said as she pulled Erik away from the enraged Cara.

How long Cara stood in the middle of the room she did not know. All she knew with a certainty that shook her very soul was that she would once again have Erik as her own, even if it meant she had to eliminate her competition in the most deadly of ways.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Holy cow! Is this Christine spoiling for a fight or what! Cara has met her match, or has she? We will definitely have Simone in the next chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera(not even Erik, sadly), although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Alright, alright all of you impatient readers out there, in this chapter you will finally have Christine tell Erik that they are expecting a baby. I couldn't just put in the last chapter where evil Cara was now could I? A great big thank you to MJMod for agreeing to be my Beta! Yay! You will finally get to read a chapter free of spelling errors(am doing my best)! I was very touched that so many of you offered your time so graciously. It means a lot to me that you wanted to help me out. And to KatieKay90, I'd take you up on that bet with Christine and Cara in a cage match, but I just don't think I should since I have some inside knowledge of what's to come. Oh, well there goes an easy hundred bucks! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (She's doing an awesome job!)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 20**

As the helicopter descended towards Erik's country estate, Christine felt a small measure of nervousness at the prospect of meeting Erik's mother. What must she be thinking of her son's sudden marriage? Not only was there the suddenness of it all, but also there was the fact that Erik married a person whom she had never even met. Christine felt her queasy stomach protest at the falling feeling that the descent was causing. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to calm her nausea.

Erik frowned in concern as Christine clutched her stomach. "Christine, are you still feeling ill?" He asked as he leaned over to take in her pale features.

"I'm fine." She replied as she patted his hand. Unbuckling her seat belt she felt relieved that they were finally on the ground.

Erik eyed her suspiciously, as she looked far from fine in his opinion. He had noticed that she had seemed to have lost her appetite over the last ten days. He also knew from his daily reports from her bodyguards, that she had run herself ragged all over the city in the search of what she termed the perfect Christmas gifts. He had to share some of the blame for the dark circles that had taken up residence under her beautiful eyes, he thought to himself with more than a little guilt. He had dragged her out every night this past week for some holiday function of another. Sighing, he unbuckled his own belt and rose to hold out his hand to her. "I have a feeling that you are not at all fine, and if I personally don't see you feeling better by tomorrow morning I will have a physician flown in to have a look at you." He said in an authoritative tone that caused Christine's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

Smiling with the knowledge of her secret, Christine took his hand and followed him off the helicopter. As they made there way towards the main entrance, Christine could not help but remember the last time they were at this very spot. "Erik," she called to him softly. "Do you remember what you said to me the last time we stood here?"

Erik paused as he looked down at his gorgeous wife. "I said that I would do all within my power to make you happy." He said with a half smile upon his perfect lips.

Nodding Christine leaned into his strong frame as she recalled the promise he had made to her so sweetly that night six weeks ago. "You have made me happy Erik. I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Tilting her face up towards his he took her lips in a soft lingering kiss. Lifting his head, he stared down into her soft eyes. "I love you Christine." He said with a beautiful simple truth shining from his eyes.

Reaching up she traced the curve of his unmasked cheek. "And I love you, my sweet Erik."

Closing his eyes, he savored the feeling of her love and acceptance. How incredible it felt to have the one thing that had been denied to him all of his lonely life, the unselfish love of another human being.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Simone watched the tender scene below from the view of her third floor window with a vicious look in her green eyes. "So, that's how you trapped my son you little bitch!" She cursed under her breath.

Turning violently way from the window, she stalked across the elegant suite that Erik had decorated especially for her. Sitting down at the vanity, she viewed her reflection with a critical eye. Running her perfectly manicured hand over her newly botoxed forehead, she wondered how she should proceed with her plan to oust the little gold digger from Erik's life. "You must bide your time." She said to herself in a calming tone. "Gain her trust, and then it will be the time to strike." Picking up her antique silver brush, she began to prepare for herself for the inevitable meeting with her new daughter-in-law.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marie stood beside Darius as he held open the large hand carved door for Erik and Christine. She could not stop her gasp of shock at the paleness of her Christine. "Christine! Dear, are you ill?" She asked in an anxious voice.

"Marie, what a wonderful surprise." Christine said as she embraced the woman who had raised her.

Marie enfolded Christine in her motherly arms. "Thank you my dear, I am very grateful to your husband for his kind offer. I am so happy to once again be in service to you."

Christine leaned back and looked at Erik with a questioning look upon her face.

"Marie has graciously accepted my offer of employment." Erik informed her as he watched her intently. "Christine, are you sure you're feeling well?"

Christine rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion. _Good Lord, if this is how he's going to be when he thinks I just got a little bug, I wonder how he's going to act when he finds out I'm carrying his baby. _She thought to herself. "I'm just a little tired." She said with a sigh. Turning to Darius, she greeted the elegant older man. "Hello Darius."

Darius smiled a smile that he had reserved just for her. "Good evening Ms. Christine. Dinner will be served in the formal dining room in an hour if that meets with your approval?"

Feeling uneasy in her new role as mistress of the house, she looked towards her husband for guidance.

Erik, seeing her uncertainty gave her a slight nod.

Smiling Christine turned her attention back to Darius. "Yes, that will be fine. Darius, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please send up some tea to my room?"

"Yes, Ms. Christine, right away." He said as he turned to walk towards the kitchen.

Marie shook her head in concern. "Come my dear, I want you to lie down before dinner. You do not look at all well to me." She said in a tone that made Christine feel as though she were a small child.

"Alright." She said with a resigned tone. As she walked towards the grand staircase, she paused to look back at her forgotten husband. "Erik, are you coming?"

Erik walked over to her side. "I'll be up in a moment; I should see to my mother first." He said as he leaned over to give her a light kiss.

Christine gasped in alarm at her bad manners. "Oh Erik, how rude of me! Of course I will go with you."

"No Christine, you will meet her at dinner." He said in a soft tone. "Marie, please take Christine upstairs and see that she has everything that she needs."

Nodding approvingly Marie smiled at her new employer. "Yes I will do just that." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Christine eyed the two people who she loved most in the world with a suspicious look in her blue eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you two are conspiring against me?"

Erik smiled knowingly at her. "I have no idea where you would get such a notion."

"Nor I," Marie added as she gently pushed the weary Christine towards the stairs.

As the reached the first landing Christine had to grab hold of the banister in order to remain upright. With the room tilting dizzily around her, she tried to take in several deep breaths.

"Christine!" Marie cried in alarm.

Erik, who had only just opened the door to his study heard Marie's cry. Running up the stairs two at a time, he reached them just as Christine lost her battle to stay upright. Lifting her up effortlessly into his arms, he quickly made his way towards their suite. "Marie, call down to Darius and tell him to call Dr. Lim, I want him flown in within the hour to exam Christine." He demanded as he placed Christine gently upon the hand carved four-post bed.

Christine felt tears fill her eyes at the trouble she was causing. "No Erik, please I don't need a doctor."

Seeing her distressed alarmed him even more. "You obviously do Christine when you can't even walk up a single flight of stairs without fainting." He said with a little more anger than he intended. "Please do this for me. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you." He said with his voice breaking in emotion.

Christine felt as if her perfectly planned announcement was utterly destroyed by her untimely fainting spell. Sniffing she grabbed onto her husband's hand. "This is not how I wanted to tell you." She began to cry harder at her perceived failure as a wife.

His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest in fear at the comment his wife had just made. "Oh God Christine! I knew something was wrong!" His thoughts were filled with life threatening diseases that would take Christine away from him forever.

Looking up into Erik's fear filled eyes, Christine felt a calmness wash over her. "No, no. Oh Erik, nothing is wrong with me." She said as she brought their clasped hands her heart. "Please call down and cancel the doctor." Seeing that Erik was not at all inclined to follow her request, she smiled up into his worried half-masked face. "Erik, please trust me. I promise I will tell you as soon as you call Darius."

Erik ran a shaking hand through his thick brown hair as he considered her request. "Christine, are you sure you don't need to see the doctor?"

Smiling up at him, she nodded her head in ascension. "I'll explain after you call Darius."

Erik slowly stood and crossed to the internal phone. "Darius please call Dr. Lim and apologize. We don't need him after all this evening."

Erik paused as he listened to the concerned voice of his long time butler. "I'll keep you posted." He said as he hung up the phone. Erik crossed the room to once again take his place at Christine's bedside.

Christine felt as if she hadn't slept in several days. Looking at the doorway, she saw that Marie was still hovering anxiously. "Marie, if you would please excuse us."

"Yes, if you're sure you do not need me?" Marie said uncertainly as she watched Christine with an intent worried look upon her wrinkled face.

"I'm sure." Christine said in a quiet voice.

"Very well." Marie said as she shut the door softly behind her.

Turning her attention back to her concerned husband, Christine lifted her hand to remove his mask. "This is not at all how I wanted to tell you." She said with a sad smile.

Erik felt as though his world was about to crash in all around him. Closing his eyes, he tried to summons the strength to get through the next few minutes. "Christine," he called in a tortured whisper. "Whatever it is, we will face it together."

"I was hoping you would say that." She said with a humorous glint in her eyes. Taking both of his hands in hers, she looked deeply into his troubled eyes. "Erik, you have made me so happy the last weeks." She paused to kiss his lips with a soft kiss. "I never thought that I would be so lucky to have someone to love as much as I love you."

Erik swallowed hard at the fear that was enclosing all around him. "Christine, I am the lucky one. You have brought me more happiness than I could ever have hoped for." He said with a reverence that brought tears to her eyes.

"Erik, you're going to be a father." She said with a beautiful soft voice. Christine watched as Erik slowly processed her words.

Clasping her hands tightly in his he continued to look at her with a dazed expression. "Christine?" He asked as he shook his head to try to clear the confusion within his head.

Laughing softly Christine freed one of her hands to trace the lines of worry around his left eye. "Erik Desmond." She said in a clear enunciated voice. "You…are…going…to…be…a…father." As she finished her slowly worded sentence, she watched her husband closely for any sign of comprehension.

Erik once again sat with a confused look upon his face. "Father?" He questioned in a stunned tone.

Taking his face within her hands, Christine looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, Erik," She said in a soft voice. "We are going to have a baby."

"Christine!" He called to her with a joy he had never known. "My Christine." He said as tears began to well within his eyes.

Watching the happiness upon her husband's face, Christine knew that this was one of the rare life moments that she would treasure for the rest of her life. "I love you." She said in a voice that conveyed the depth of her emotion.

Erik knew that he would never want for anything else in this world now that he had Christine and a baby on the way. "I love you, my beautiful wife." Leaning down he took her lips in a soft lingering kiss. Lifting his head, he looked down into her tired face. "You need to see a doctor. These fainting spells can't be normal." He said in a sharp tone.

_Oh no, here we go_, she thought to herself. "I have already seen a doctor. I am very healthy for a pregnant woman. Dr. Mesamore said that the dizziness would fade shortly. I just need to get a little more rest is all." She reported with a confidence that Erik did not buy.

"Who is this Dr. Mesamore? What medical school did she attend? What was her class standing? How many babies has she delivered? How many years has she been practicing?" Erik began rattling off questions at an unparalleled speed.

Christine shook her head in dismay at the sight of her overprotective husband. Smiling up into his concerned face, she simply gave him a shrug of her shoulders.

Looking at his unconcerned wife, Erik knew that he had to take matters into his own hands. As much as he loved Christine, it seemed that he would have to be the one to ensure that she and the baby received the very best care available. Mentally making notes within his head, he planned the calls he needed to make in the morning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Javert tossed the medical file of Christine Desmond onto his already overloaded desk. "Well well well. So the Desmond's are expecting a baby." He said aloud as he leaned back in his desk chair. Pursing his lips, he tried to picture the reaction this news would garner from his highly-strung client. Deciding that it was not at all his concern he reached inside his jacked for his cell phone. Dialing the number to his top investigator, he waited for the connection to be made.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Reggie felt the vibration of his cell phone within his coat pocket. "Garibaldi," He announced gruffly into the phone.

"What is the Desmond's status?" Javert asked without any sort of greeting to his employee.

"They have just arrived to the country estate for Christmas. I have been informed that they are to stay through Sunday afternoon." Reggie reported without any show of emotion on his part.

"Ok, see if you can gain access to Desmond's private files." Javert said with a pensive look on his face.

"Anything in particular that I'm looking for?" Reggie asked in a monotone voice.

"Just see if you find anything of interest." Javert said as he thought to keep all options open. "Any luck on getting their bedroom wired yet?"

"No, I should be able to complete it sometime tomorrow. I did manage to place the listening device into Mrs. Desmond's cell phone. I'll try to get to Mr. Desmond's tomorrow."

Nodding his approval Javert stood to don his overcoat. "Good work. I'll check in tomorrow." He said as he ended the call. Things were progressing on the Desmond case quite well in his opinion. Not only did he have his top investigator surreptitiously installed within the Desmond household, but he had also had achieved what he had thought impossible, a spy within the Desmond organization itself. "Javert you bastard! You even outdo yourself sometimes." He said to himself with an amused chuckle as he turned out the light and locked the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ah, there so happy now. But I am sorry to say that things are about to hit a bump for our loving couple. Simone and Cara are on the scene in the next few chapters. Buckle your seatbelts, we are about to really get going!(This is the part of the story that I love to write!) Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Hey every one. I am working on a new story that I hope to have the first chapter posted next week. I loved that all of you like how Erik took the news that he was to be a father so I thought I would give you some more of that in this chapter. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod**

**Choices**

**Chapter 21**

Taking one last lingering glance at his sleeping wife, Erik closed the door quietly behind him. Reaching for his cell phone, he pushed the speed dial to connect him with Nadir.

"Erik, it's," there was a telling pause as Nadir looked at the bedside clock to note the time. "5:30 A.M. on Christmas Eve, you had better have a good reason for calling me." An irritated Nadir growled into the phone.

"I need you to find out everything there is to know about a Dr. Mesamore." Erik said without apology.

Pushing himself upright, Nadir switched on the lamp. Blinking his eyes at the sudden brightness that filled the room, he reached into his bedside drawer to find a pen. "What was the name again?"

"Dr. Mesamore." Erik replied as he made his way towards his study.

"Do you have a first name?" Nadir asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Frowning Erik hadn't thought to get the doctors first name. "I don't know."

Sighing Nadir rubbed his stubble laden jaw line. "Well can you at least tell me the good doctor's specialty?"

"OBGYN." Erik replied with a curtness that told Nadir not to push him this morning.

With a confused look on his face, Nadir wrote the information that his employer had just imparted on his note pad. "OBGYN…Jesus Erik! Is Christine pregnant?" He asked in a rush of excited words.

"Yes, but that is not public information." Erik said forcefully.

"Congratulations!" Nadir offered as a smile spread across his dark face. "Just imagine, Erik Desmond a father." Nadir began to laugh uproariously as his mind brought forth a picture of his well-dressed boss changing a dirty diaper.

Erik not at all liking the mirth coming from his friend growled into the phone. "I want you to see about hiring a staff of round the clock nurses. Also get every book you can find on pregnancy and childbirth."

"Ok Daddy," Nadir said bravely, still enjoying the moment. "I'll fly out to the estate later this morning. Anything else you require?"

"Yes, I want you to call Robert Saunders and have him send his best selections on what ever is the August's birthstone. I want to give Christine something that will mark the month of our child's coming birth." Erik said as he took his seat behind his desk.

'Will do boss. Uh…how are Christine and Simone getting on?" Nadir asked with hesitancy in his tone.

"Christine was not feeling well enough to come down to dinner last night." Erik informed his friend. "I hope that she will be feeling up to meeting Mother this morning."

"Ok, well I guess I had better start making some calls. I'll see you later." Nadir said as he shook his head.

Erik ended the call and placed his cell phone on his desk. Inhaling a deep breath, he contemplated the idea of speaking with his mother prior to her meeting Christine. While he did not want to offend his mother with his concerns, he also knew that nothing was more important to him than Christine's well being. 'Shit" he cursed aloud as he thought of the confrontation he would have to initiate with his unfeeling mother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Simone entered the formal dining room with a searching eye. Finding only the staff to greet her, she let her annoyance take center stage. "Where is my son?" She demanded in a heated tone.

Darius, who had suffered this vile woman's company for many years knew that he had better summons Mr. Desmond to attend to his mother. "Good morning Mrs. Desmond, I trust you slept well?" He asked in a flat voice.

"No I didn't! First I am totally ignored by my son last evening, and now I am to be greeted by only the hired help?" She finished her rant with a sneer of disgust upon her face.

"My apologies Madam. Forgive me for not informing you that Mr. Desmond requested that I alert him as soon as you arrived so that he could join you for breakfast." Darius said with a slight bow of his distinguished grey head.

"Humph, well you just do that." Simone ordered in a calmer voice as she seated herself on the chair one of the servants held for her.

"Yes, Madam." Darius said in a placating tone as he crossed the large room to go in search of his poor employer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik sat with Nadir in his study each intently pouring over the large selection of books that Nadir had successfully acquired. "Here's something," Nadir called out to his boss, "It says that 'fainting and or dizziness while not uncommon in the first trimester are something that should be brought to your physician's attention. There are several causes with the most probable being: Anemia, the diminished amount of red blood cells, Poor nutrition, usually brought on by the mother-to-be's attempt to ward off the nausea caused by morning sickness.' They list several other things as well. Erik, I think that you need to get Christine checked out again."

As his heart lurched in fear, Erik could not agree more. "Yes, you're right of course. Did you find anything out about this Dr. Mesamore that Christine is so fond of?" He asked his assistant.

Pulling out his hastily completed report Nadir began to read the details of Christine's chosen physician. "Her full name is Debra Mesamore, she is 46, is well respected within the medical community. She graduated from Yale medical school; she was second in her class. Her residency was at Cook County Hospital in Dallas, apparently they have the highest number of births there than in any other hospital in the U.S." Pausing Nadir looked up to see Erik's impressed expression. "She has delivered well over five hundred healthy babies. And she has been practicing for the last seventeen years. I'd say that Christine has selected a very qualified physician to deliver your child."

Nodding his head in agreement, Erik felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from him with the knowledge that Christine would be receiving top-notch care. "Do you have a phone number where I can reach her?"

Passing the report to Erik, Nadir pointed at several phone numbers. Erik picking out the first one began to dial his cell phone. "Dr. Mesamore, I am Erik Desmond, Christine Desmond's husband." Erik paused as he listened to the other end of the conversation.

"My assistant gave me this number. No, I do not know where he got it. My apologies, I did not know that this was your private home." Erik said as glared at his amused assistant. "Yes Doctor, the reason for my call is that Christine is continuing to have these fainting spells, and she is not eating properly, if at all. I am very concerned that she and the baby are not at all in good health."

Nadir frowned as he read the concern deepen in his friend's expression.

"Yes, I would be most grateful. We will see you at 11:00 in your office." Disconnecting the call Erik leaned back in his tall leather chair with a sigh. "She is going to examine Christine later this morning."

Nadir was relieved that the Doctor had agreed to interrupt her Christmas holidays to see Christine.

Darius knocked on the opened study door to alert his employer to his presence. "Excuse me Mr. Desmond, but your mother is in the dining room and would like you to join her."

"Thank you Darius, I'll be there in a moment." Erik said in a tired voice.

Nadir knew that Erik had more than enough on his plate without having to deal with his over-emotional mother. "Erik, let me attend to Simone." He offered with a kindness that Erik could never begin to repay.

"Thank you Nadir, but I have avoided this long enough." Erik said as he rose from his chair. "Besides I need to let her know that her normal behavior will not be tolerated in Christine's presence."

Nadir allowed himself a short laugh, "I don't think Simone will like your reigning in her 'behavior' as I believed you called it."

Erik's eyes filled with a fierce protectiveness as he thought of his wife at the mercy of his mother's sharp unrelenting tongue. "Then she will find herself without funds to support herself!" Erik declared in an unmovable tone.

Nadir raised an eyebrow in surprise at his boss's comment. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No, I feel that it will be best if I face her alone. See if you can find Marie and ask her to let Christine know of the Doctor's appointment at 11:00." Erik said as he walked towards the open doorway.

Rising from his seated position, Nadir stretched his tired muscles as he wondered how Simone was going to take Erik's edict. Deciding that he had better find Marie he started off in the direction of the servant's quarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rushing into her private bathroom, Christine made it just in time as she wretched the contents of her already empty stomach. Taking several deep breaths, she closed her eyes against the dizziness that was currently overwhelming her.

Marie gave a courtesy knock on Christine's door before she entered carrying a tray housing crackers and weakly steeped tea. "Christine," she called softly as she entered.

"In here Marie." Christine answered in a weak voice. Rising from her kneeling position, she grabbed on to the marbled counter for support.

Entering the bathroom Marie gasped at the paleness of her beautiful Christine. "Oh my dear," she said in a worried tone. Reaching for a soft fluffy washcloth, Marie proceeded to dampen the cloth and gently pat Christine's wan face.

Smiling weakly at Marie's kindness, Christine garnered her strength to walk back towards the bedroom. "I guess I had better tell you I'm pregnant."

Placing her arm around Christine's thin shoulders, Marie led the younger woman towards the welcoming bed. "I had guessed as much last evening dear. I am so happy for both you and Erik." Once she had Christine comfortably back in bed, Marie reached for the plate of saltine crackers. "Here, eat this. They will help settle your stomach."

Christine eyed the plain crackers with some distaste. "I don't think I can keep anything down Marie."

"Trust me dear, your poor mother had the same bout with morning sickness when she was carrying you. You must eat in order to stay healthy for the baby." Marie informed her clearly.

Taking a tentative bite, Christine found that the cracker did seem to be helping. After she had finished the plate, she gave Marie a grateful smile. "Thank you Marie."

Handing Christine a cup of tea, Marie returned the smile. "It is I who should be thanking you. It is not everyday that I get to be apart of a new life entering the world."

"Have you seen my husband this morning?" Christine asked as she took a sip of the steaming tea.

"No, but I believe that he is in the dining room with his mother." Marie responded.

"Oh no! What Erik's poor mother must think of me!" Christine said as she placed the unfinished cup of tea on her bedside table. "Help me dress Marie. I need to get downstairs to apologize for my rude behavior."

Following Christine into the dressing room that housed Christine's every growing designer wardrobe; Marie tried to calm her overly excited mistress. "Christine, I'm sure that Mrs. Desmond will be very understanding when she learns that you are carrying her grandchild. You must not exert yourself."

"I'm fine Marie." Christine said as she grabbed a pair of charcoal wool slacks and a red cashmere sweater.

"Erik asked me to tell you that he has arranged an appointment with your doctor at 11:00." Marie said as she followed Christine into the large bathroom.

Christine stopped dead in her tracks at Marie's words. Turning slowly to face the older woman Christine tried to bank down the anger that was filling her. "Erik did what?"

"He has arranged you physician to see you at 11:00 today." Marie said with an uneasiness that was brought about by Christine's tense stance.

"Oh he did, did he?" Christine said in an irritated tone.

Sighing at the anger evident in Christine's eyes, Marie knew that she had better have a talk with her young mistress. "Christine, you have to give Erik a little latitude here. You must remember that being married is very new to him. He is only concerned for you and the baby."

Christine looked up at the ceiling trying to calm her agitation. "I know that he means well Marie. But his overbearing control is starting to drive me crazy!"

Laughing softly Marie placed a motherly arm around Christine. "Ah my dear, you must remember that he is only doing what he feels is best for you. He truly loves you."

Feeling the last of her irritation drain from her, Christine smiled at the thought of Erik orchestrating an appointment with her doctor. "I know you're right Marie. I guess I will just have to learn to put up with Erik's domineering ways."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik entered the dining room with a purposeful stride to his gait. "Good morning Mother," he greeted the older woman who was already seated.

Simone turned to look at her successful son. "Erik, I am glad that you have finally found the time to spare for your only mother." She said with a coldness that Erik had become quite accustomed to over the years.

Settling himself at the head of the table Erik eyed his mother with a weary eye. "I apologize for my lack of attention." He said with an unreadable look on his half-masked face.

"Where is your wife? Don't tell me you married a lazy woman who sleeps till noon." Simone said with amusement dripping from her acid tongue.

Erik felt his muscles tense at his mother's unkind barb aimed at Christine. "As a matter of fact Mother, Christine is not feeling well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I had hoped to get to know my daughter-in-law." Simone said as she pierced a fresh strawberry with her fork. "It is a shame when a mother's only information on the woman that her son married is from the newspapers." Simone said as she looked under her false eyelashes at her deformed son.

Clenching his hands into tight fists, Erik fought the impulse to order his bitch of a mother from his house. "While we are on the subject of Christine, I want you to be aware that she is expecting our first child."

"Good God Erik!" Simone yelled in disgust at her son. "So this is the reason you married that little tart! You couldn't keep it in your pants and now the little gold digging bitch is pregnant. I thought I had taught you better than that!"

Erik felt a rage of unimaginable proportions fill him at his mother's conclusions. "Now you listen to me closely Mother because I will say this only once." Erik said in a deadly tone that frightened the normally unflappable Simone. "Christine is my wife and soon to be the mother of my child. I will not tolerate any disparaging remarks made at her expense. Do I make myself clear?" Erik's coldness sent a chill reverberating throughout Simone's body.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I am your mother. The mother who had to put up with you and your disgusting face! I was the one who supported you. When your father turned his back on you, it was I who stayed and gave up my life to raise you. And this is how you repay me? You dare to question me?" Simone shot at her angry son.

Turning to dismiss the servants who were standing in an uncomfortable silence, Erik rose from his seat to walk slowly towards his mother. As soon as they were alone in the room, he quickly turned on his mother. "I have more than paid you back for your so called sacrifices." Erik spat at her.

"Money? Ha! You think money could ever repay what I gave up to be your mother. I gave up my husband for you! He begged me to put you in an institution. But I wouldn't, I couldn't. So he left me. He left me with you!" She said with disgust plainly written across her face.

Erik laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "Poor Simone. How you have suffered." He said with a sarcastic tone that set her teeth on edge.

"You think that you can just throw me away now that you have your precious wife?" Simone asked with sparks of fury shooting from her green eyes.

Erik sighed heavily. "I will have Nadir arrange for your transport off of the estate. I want you gone by this afternoon. I will continue to fund your monthly allowance as long as you agree to never again contact my family or me. If you break any of these conditions I will withdraw all of my support."

Simone gasped in shock at her son's quietly worded statement. "You are choosing your wife over me?" She asked in a tortured whisper.

"There was never any choice. You have never been a mother to me Simone. Only a woman who, how did you phrase it 'put up with me and my disgusting face'?" Erik said as he returned to his seat at the head of the table.

Simone rose with such an abruptness that her chair fell noisily against the floor. "You will regret this Erik! She will leave you! You mark my words; she will not be able to stand to look at your face day after day." Simone said with vicious venom dripping from her tongue. "And when you end up all alone, don't you dare think of coming to me!"

Erik shook his head at the ugliness of his mother. "I can assure you that I will never seek you out again."

Simone was somewhat surprised that his unemotional comment wounded her. Deciding that she was not leaving without the last word she paused as she turned to face her son for the last time. "What will you do Erik if your child has the misfortune to look like you? Hmm? What will you do when your wife can no longer stand the sight of you and your child?" She asked with a need for vengeance in her cold heart.

"Don't answer her Erik." Christine said softly from the open doorway. Walking calmly past the bristling Simone she crossed the room to stand at Erik's side. Leaning down she kissed his lips in a show of solidarity. Turning to face the woman who had brought such unwarranted pain to her husband, Christine felt the need to discount the vile words that had spewed forth so hurtfully. "I believe that you had just asked my husband what he would do if I could no longer stand the sight of him or our child." Christine walked calmly towards the older woman who she had come to despise in the last few minutes. "Let me tell you Mrs. Desmond," Christine said with a forcefulness that sent a shiver down Simone's spine. "Erik will never be faced with that possibility. I will never leave him. I assume you would like to know how I know something with such certainty. I'll tell you so that you will know in the lonely years that lie ahead all that you have lost due to your stupidity. I have been fortunate to finally find the man of my dreams. The man who will be the father of my children. The man who will share each and every day of the coming years with me." Christine sighed resignedly. "Oh Mrs. Desmond, how I do feel such sorrow for you, for you do not even know what you have so carelessly tossed aside." Walking back towards Erik she held out her hand to him.

Erik took Christine's hand with his, entwining his fingers with hers. Looking into her loving eyes, he thanked her silently.

Smiling up into her husband's face, she reached up and kissed his lips in a quick kiss. Turning to once again face Erik's mother Christine allowed herself one parting shot. "As my husband had just stated, you are no longer welcome in our home. I'm sure that you have some packing to do Mrs. Desmond."

Simone felt as though she had just been raked over the coals by the little bitch that stood so confidently beside her son. "Well I would have never thought that Erik would have chosen such an ill mannered bitch for a wife."

Christine felt Erik tense at his mother's despicable comment. Placing a restraining hand upon his arm, she raised an inquiring eyebrow at her mother in law. "Well, he did, and this ill mannered bitch is giving you twenty minutes to get out of this house or I will have you forcibly removed." Christine informed her with a sweet smile that belied the intent of her ominous threat.

"Well I never…" Simone began only to be cut off by Christine.

"Nineteen minutes and 53 seconds." Christine said in an amused tone.

Turning on her heel Simone stalked towards the staircase with a vow of vengeance in her black heart.

Christine drew Erik into her embrace. Leaning into his strong chest, she felt such pain for all that he must have suffered with a mother such as Simone. "I'm sorry Erik." She said softly into his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, Erik rubbed her back in a caressing motion. "I'm not." He said as a feeling of freedom began to fill him.

Leaning back so that she could try to get a handle on his feelings, she looked up into his relieved face. "You're really not, are you?" She asked in an astonished whisper.

Taking her lips in a gentle lingering kiss, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from him. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

"I love you, my sweet husband." She said with a radiant smile. "Now about this doctor's appointment…" She said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Oops this one kind of got away from me. Bye Bye Simone! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Yea! We have a three-day weekend coming up and then school starts. But my baby is going to Kindergarten:o(Oh I am feeling so old now!) Anywho back to our story. Thanks for the great reviews, also thanks for taking the time to read my new story. I am very happy that you seem to be intrigued by that idea as well. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (Everyone please Thank MJ for her less than 24 hour edit on this chapter! Thanks MJ, you are amazing! Hey MJ, did you ever see the South Park movie where the U.S. and Canada go to war over Terrance and Phillip?)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 22**

Sitting in her paper gown, Christine watched with an irritated look upon her face as her husband monopolized Dr. Mesamore's attention.

"And how much sleep is she suppose to be getting each night Dr. Mesamore?" Erik asked.

Smiling at the inquisitiveness of her patient's husband, Dr. Mesamore realized that this was going to be a long nine months for more than just Christine. "Please call me Debra," she said with a soft smile. "Christine will more than likely need a little more sleep than she is used too, at least seven hours, preferably eight. Don't be surprised to see Christine sleep quite a bit more in the first and third trimester. Mother's to be tend to get overly tired during those months."

Frowning Erik knew that Christine usually only banked about six hours a night. "I will make sure that she gets the eight hours you recommend." He said with a firm authoritative tone.

Christine's jaw fell open at his highhandedness.

Erik turned to Nadir, who was busily writing notes on the question and answer section. "Erik, don't forget the questions about the chocolate." Nadir reminded his boss.

"Right!" Erik said as he turned his attention back to the good doctor. "Christine tends to eat a lot of chocolate," he said in a low voice as though it were a capital crime. "Is that harmful to the baby?"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Christine let a deep sigh of anger escape her clenched teeth in a hurried hiss. _You just wait until I get you home Erik Desmond!_ She thought to herself as she tried to reign in the thoughts of bodily assault that were currently tempting her angry mind.

"In moderation I think a little chocolate will be fine." She said as she gave Christine a sympathetic smile.

There was a discreet knock on the door before a nurse wearing a cheerful scrub uniform entered the room with Christine's test results. "Here you go Doctor."

"Thank you Laura," Debra said as she took the lab work and read the results. Frowning she saw what she had suspected when she spoke with Mr. Desmond over the phone.

Erik felt as though the whole world was crashing down upon his shoulders as he watched the Doctor's reaction to the lab work. "What is it?" He asked as clutched the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

Debra looked up into the worried green eyes of one of the richest men in the world and knew that she had better tread lightly with this daddy to be. "Christine is a little anemic." She said with a slight frown.

Erik paled at the diagnosis.

Debra turned her attention to her patient. "Christine have you been taking the prenatal vitamins that I prescribed for you?"

'Well…" Christine gave her doctor a sheepish look.

Erik raked a trembling hand through his thick hair as he tried to calm his fears. "What vitamins?" He asked interrupting Christine.

"Prenatal vitamins, they are specially formulated to give both Christine and the baby the extra boost they need to stay healthy." Debra informed the group. "And I suspect from the result of the lab work that Christine hasn't been taking them as prescribed." She said as she turned her best stern physician's face towards the guilty looking Christine.

Christine felt all eyes within the room upon her. Looking around the room, she saw a multitude of expressions, the majority of them not at all understanding. She saw the accusatory eyes of her doctor, the frustrated look on her husband's face, and the concerned look in Nadir's dark eyes. As she looked into the only non-judging eyes in the room, Nurse Laura, she burst into tears as the emotions of the day overtook her.

Erik jumped out of his seat as his wife started to cry. Standing frozen in place, he felt utterly helpless as both Doctor and Nurse rushed to comfort his sobbing wife.

Laura hid a smile as she put her arm around Christine. "Don't upset yourself; everything is going to be fine." She said in a soothing tone.

Debra patted Christine's knee. "Laura is right Christine; everything is going to be fine. Come August you will have a healthy baby in your arms." Debra knew that it was time to lay some ground rules for Erik. "Mr. Desmond, if you and your assistant would care to wait outside." She said in a voice that would brook no arguments from either man.

"But…" Erik said feebly as he tried to get Christine to look up at him.

"Laura if you will please show Mr. Desmond and Mr. Kahn to the waiting room." She requested from her nurse.

Laura, who was used to the intrusive husbands, was still a little surprised that this husband had brought a personal assistant. "This way gentlemen." She said as she held the door wide for their exit.

"Christine," Erik called in a pleading voice as he was gently escorted out of the examining room.

Debra turned her attention back to her patient. "Now that we have them out of the way we can discuss how you have been feeling."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thirty minutes later a smiling Christine emerged from the examining room with a plastic bag containing several hard candies.

Erik stopped his pacing and rushed to her side. "Christine, is everything alright?"

Looking up into his concerned face she almost relented and forgave him his bullying tactics. Almost. "Yes, the baby and I are fine." She said in a somewhat standoffish tone.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he looked to Debra for reassurance. "Debra, is she really ok?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Desmond, but with the doctor patient confidentiality, I'm afraid I can't disclose any information on my patient's condition unless specifically allowed by Christine."

Erik turned apologetic eyes to his wife. "Christine," he said in a soft voice.

Looking up into the remorseful face of her husband Christine decided since it was Christmas Eve that she would forgive her overbearing husband. "I'm fine Erik. Dr. Mesamore has prescribed some medication to help me with the morning sickness." She informed her intent husband. Smiling the first smile she had given him since this morning, she held up the bag of candy. "She has also given me these."

Taking the bag from her hand Erik was surprised to see a variety of lemon hard candies. "Why are they all lemon?" He asked.

Debra smiled at Erik. "The sour taste actually helps combat the nausea that pregnancy produces."

Turning to Nadir Erik issued an order. "Nadir, make sure you get every type of lemon candy available. I want them at the house when we return."

Taking out his blackberry, Nadir proceeded to call in some favors in order to get the aforementioned candy on Christmas Eve.

Debra's eyebrows shot up at the strange event that just occurred within her elegantly decorated waiting room.

Christine seeing her doctor's surprise merely shook her head at her husband's audacity. "Thank you for seeing me today, I know that we have dragged you away from your family." She said with an apology in her eyes.

"That is what I am here for. Don't ever hesitate to call me when you have a concern. I would give you my private unlisted home number, but I do believe that your husband has it already." She said as she turned her sharp eyes on Erik's guilty looking visage.

Outraged Christine turned on her husband, "Erik Desmond! I want to know how you got Dr. Mesamore's private number!" She demanded as she pinned him with her angry unrelenting stare.

"Well, I asked Nadir to find it for me." He said in an uncomfortable voice.

Nadir, totally oblivious to the undercurrents, turned with his successful news on the great lemon candy hunt. "I've got the five top candy companies flying several cases of their lemon candies to JFK." He said proudly.

Christine turned her accusatory eyes on Erik's Assistant. "And how was it that you came by Dr. Mesamore's unlisted home number?"

Nadir looked at his boss for some guidance. "Uh…a little birdie told me?" He said hopefully.

"NOW YOU TWO LISTEN UP AND LISTEN UP GOOD! BECAUSE I AM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE. DON'T MESS WITH THE PREGNANT WOMAN!" She hissed through her clenched teeth.

Nadir and Erik both looked as if they were ten years old and being called on the carpet for putting a lizard in the teacher's desk. "Yes, Christine." Nadir said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." Erik said as he looked to the floor.

Laura stood at the door trying to hold in her laughter at the antics of the trio before her. _Oh boy, were they in for nine months of fun. _She thought to herself as she bid them a Merry Christmas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine tried to hide her yawn from her always-watchful husband as she made her way towards the five-star restaurant's restroom. She was adamant that Erik would not cut short their first evening out in over three months just because she was a little tired. Smiling to herself, she was amazed at the changes that had occurred over the last several weeks. After Erik had finally calmed down and relaxed with the knowledge of the upcoming birth of their child; he had actually proven to be a thoughtful and caring husband. He made sure that she had everything she could possibly want. Whether it be the lemon jolly rancher candies that saved her from the sudden onslaught of nausea, or extra thick chocolate malt with a fully loaded Nathan's hotdog that her cravings had deemed so necessary. He was always there to make sure that she had all that she desired. The only blight on their happiness was Cara Johnson. Why that woman could not just accept the fact that Erik had moved on from their former arrangement, she just couldn't fathom. Pushing the unwelcome thought aside, Christine decided that she had other more pressing ideas to entertain, like seducing her husband. Erik had been treating her as if she was a porcelain doll since he had discovered the news of her pregnancy. But not tonight, she promised herself as she adjusted her low cut red satin dress before the floor to ceiling mirrors within the elegant ladies room. "Oh no, my dear husband, tonight you will be completely at my mercy." She said in a low voice as she took out her lipstick.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara quickly made her way to the door that had just shut behind Christine. How long she had waited to have just an opportunity as this to begin her carefully calculated plan. Pushing open the door, she was relieved to see that only she and Christine occupied the room. "Hello Christine." She said with a menacing gleam alighting her eyes.

Christine tried to hide the instant tensing of her body at the sound of Cara's cold voice. "Ms. Johnson." She replied in a carefully adopted dry tone.

"Where have you and Erik been hiding for the last few months?" Cara asked as she took the seat next to Christine's and unlatched her designer evening bag. "It's like the two of you have just dropped out of the face of the earth. I mean really Christine, one would think that you are afraid to let Erik out in fear that he might find something to tempt him."

"I must say Ms. Johnson that I am very flattered that you are so enthralled with Erik and my social calendar's." Christine retorted with a short accompanying laugh.

"Well I wouldn't say your calendar Christine." Cara responded with a tight little smile.

_Bitch_, Christine thought to herself. "I'm afraid you will just have to get used to seeing less of the Desmond's for a while." Christine said in a cryptic tone.

Knowing exactly where Christine was leading Cara decided to take advantage of her knowledge. "Oh and why would that be?" She asked, taking the bait.

Turning to face her apparent foe, Christine let a radiantly happy smile grace her face. Placing a protective hand on her small bump, she let Cara have it right between the eyes. "Erik and I are expecting our first child in August."

"Oh well then, congratulations are in order." Cara said with a forced smile. "So that is how you managed to get Erik to marry you. I should have tried that one."

Christine wanted to smack that smug smile right off of Cara's face. "Well I guess it would have proven a little difficult for you to pull off Ms. Johnson." She said in a quiet hushed tone.

"And why would you think that Christine?" Cara asked.

"Why you know Erik." She said as she replaced her lipstick in her bag. "He is just so cautious. I mean he would never have taken a chance of getting a sexually transmitted disease. I am sure that he must have always protected himself against his experienced partners." Christine watched in satisfaction as two twin slashes of red began to stain Cara's cheeks.

Frowning Cara gave Christine a once over. "You had better be careful Christine." She advised in a friendly tone. "I fear that you may be gaining a little too much weight." She said as she shook her head. "It's really not fair that some women seem to only carry the weight in their stomachs whereas some….well I'm sure you know what I mean." She said as she turned back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Since you are so concerned you will be happy to know that I just had a check up today and I am at a perfect weight for a seventeen week pregnant woman." Christine countered.

"That's wonderful news. I'm sure Erik must be ecstatic." Cara said as she rose from her chair.

"Yes we couldn't be happier." Christine said as she rose from her seated position also.

"Well be sure and offer Erik my congratulations." Cara said as they made their way back to their respective tables. "Oh never mind. I'm just being so silly. I'll tell him myself, when he and I meet up in London next week." Cara informed Christine with a pure look of triumph in her expression. "Don't you worry about your husband Christine. I'll make sure he has everything he needs while he is on his business trip." With her last parting shot still hanging in the air, Cara walked away from the now tearful Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Just a little real life – Lemon Jolly Rancher candies saved me during both of my pregnancies. I don't know why but they were the only things that could ward off my morning sickness. Ok, let Cara have it in your reviews. I will be taking turns updating chapters of the two stories so next up will be chapter 2 of Erik's Vengeance then I will get back to Cara and her evil ways. Just wait until you see what she does next! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Hi everyone, I hope everyone is having a great Labor Day weekend. Thanks for the great reviews on this story as well as the other. I am just going to take a moment and climb up onto my soapbox and complain about all of the paperwork the schools make us poor parents fill out. Are there any teachers out there that can explain why we have to fill out these unending forms? Don't you have any pity for us parent's with more than one child. I have a stack of forms that I have to get to before Tuesday that I have been avoiding them for three days now. But they are just sitting there on my hutch, multiplying by the minute. Help me! Any way I had better stop before I have a coronary. Hey, Phantomphan1990 this is a very steamy chapter so you may just want to read the first part and then skip right on down to the end. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (the superhero of beatdom)**

**Choices**

**Chapter 23**

Blinking rapidly at her tears, Christine tried to bank down the overwhelming feeling of alarm that was filling her at Cara's cruel words. Inhaling several sharp breaths, she strove to calm herself as she began to walk back to her table.

Erik rose as his wife returned. He noticed that she appeared to be somewhat paler than when she had left. "Christine, are you feeling ok?" He asked as he helped her take her seat.

As she looked up into his concerned and adoring eyes, she knew without a doubt that Cara had lied about her devoted husband. Smiling to herself, she was ashamed that she had even for a second questioned Erik's faithfulness. "I'm fine," she responded as she pulled him towards her to bestow a passionate and lingering kiss.

Erik felt an instant stirring of desire at her boldness. "What was that for?" he asked with an unsteady tone.

Christine smiled coquettishly at her husband. "Just a promise of what's to come."

Swallowing hard at the seductive picture his wife had just painted, he motioned to their waiter for the check.

Cara watched with hate-filled eyes as Christine walked out arm in arm with her Erik. "You may have him for the moment Christine, but this I do swear. Before the month is out he will once again belong to me." She said in a low voice that held the purest of venom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine took Erik's hand and led him towards their bed with a seductive smile playing about her mouth. Reaching out she removed his mask and placed it gently upon the night side table. Placing her hands on Erik's taut stomach, she reached up and teasingly gave him a playful nip on his lower lip with her teeth. Running her caressing palms up over his muscular chest towards his shoulders, she felt his body tremble in response to her tantalizing touch as she removed his hand tailored Armani jacket, letting it fall silently to the floor.

Erik couldn't take his eyes off his gorgeous wife as she continued with the slow seduction that she had started in the restaurant an hour ago. Circling his arms about her, he drew her to him, savoring the instant flame of passion that was ignited by her nearness.

Christine gently pushed him away with a mischievous gleam alighting her desired-filled eyes. "No, tonight I am in charge. And the first rule Mr. Desmond is that you are not allowed to touch me without my express permission." She informed him in a haughty tone. Reaching out she began to slowly unbutton his handmade silk shirt, drawing her nails down in a light scoring pattern as she uncovered his bare skin.

Erik felt as though he was going to explode into a million pieces at his wife's unrelenting touch. Swallowing hard, he viewed her through half-closed eyes as he tried to contain the overwhelming need to haul her to him. "Christine…please let me touch you," he pleaded in a husky voice that caused Christine to smile.

Shaking her head in the negative, she continues with her task of undressing him. After she dispensed with his shirt, she looked into his deep passion filled eyes as she began to unbuckle his Italian leather belt. Leaning up she traced the edge of his lower lip with her tongue, drawing back quickly when he tried to engage her in a passionate kiss. Reaching for the zipper on his pants, she slowly allowed the back of her fingers to brush ever so slightly against his ridged erection as she drew the zipper down in a slow tortuous motion.

Erik drew in a sharp breath at her lingering touch. "Oh God Christine," he moaned clenching his hands into tight fists in an attempt to gain some semblance of control over his powerful desire.

Pushing him down upon the bed, she quickly removed his shoes and socks. Kneeling between his parted legs, she looked up into his heated gaze. Reaching up with one hand, she unfastened the diamond clip that was holding her long thick hair. As her hair sprang free, she lifted herself up, careful not to touch any part of Erik's body with hers as she gifted him with a series of light tantalizing kisses along his jaw line.

Erik crushed the silk comforter within his tightly clenched hands as he fought the urge to devour his teasing wife. "Christine, let me touch you." He begged in a desperate voice.

Relishing her new role of seductress, Christine shook her head no as she looked into the frustrated expression of her husband. Smiling up into his tense features, she ran her hands down his chest to push in back into a reclining position on the bed. She pulled both his pants and black silk boxers down his masculine legs as she locked her gaze with his. Once she had him fully unclothed and laid out to her satisfaction, she gave him a long and passionate kiss that foretold of the promise of what was yet to come. Releasing his lips, she gained her footing beside the bed and proceeded to slowly undo the side zipper of her red satin dress.

Erik watched in fascination as Christine began to undress before him. As she slowly let her dress fall to the floor, Erik drew in a quick breath of the sight of her beautifully full breasts straining within the sexiest red lace bra that he had ever seen. "Christine," he whispered hoarsely as he took in the vision of her in the matching red lace panties and red and black garter belt. His eyes widened as he let his hot gaze travel down her long sheer black stocking encased legs to her three-inch black stiletto heels. He knew that he had never seen a more desirable woman than his beautiful Christine as she stood before him in all of her glory.

Seeing that Erik was close to losing his control, she placed a hand on each side of him on the bed. Using her hands and knees to support herself, she slithered up his length in a slow, sensuous caress.

Erik stiffened at the feel of her soft body as she positioned herself upon him. "Christine, I need to touch you." He groaned in her ear.

Smiling Christine shook her head negatively as she used the tip of her tongue to trace the inner shell of his ear. Kissing her way down his neck, she paused as she reached his shoulder, darting her tongue out to taste him as he shivered in response. Straddled him with a knee to each side of him, she raked her nails down his chest, enjoying the tensing of his body as she looked into his heated stare. She could feel him straining against her feminine core, as she gently rocked against his body. "Erik, will you do as I say?" She asked him in a throaty purr.

Erik who thought that his body might explode from the intense heat his wife was generating would have promised anything to her as she long as she put an end to his pulsing need. "Anything," he said through his teeth.

Biting her lower lip slightly she pinned him with a smoldering look. "I have a bit of a dilemma." She said with a knowing smile. "I can't get my panties off without unhooking the stockings, which I rather like wearing. So I was wondered if you, with that brilliant mind of yours, might be able to think of a way to solve my little problem?"

Erik felt his heart accelerate at the picture she had just imparted into his head. "I would have to touch you." He said with a wicked gleam in his green eyes.

Frowning Christine considered his statement. "Hmm, that would definitely be breaking the rules." She said in a resigned tone. "But I guess if you give me your word that you will only touch me this one time, I suppose that I can allow it."

Finally, he thought to himself as he reached for the thin strip of red lace that covered her from his seeking gaze. With one deft tug of his strong hands, he ripped the wisp of lace in two, at last freeing her. His seeking fingers caressed her with a knowing skill that brought a flush to her cheeks.

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back as she savored his seductive touch. "Erik," she cried out as she felt him slip in two fingers to begin a slow caressing rhythm that almost made her forget herself. Almost. Lifting herself from his seeking hand, she shook her head in admonishment. "Oh no don't." she said with a firm tone.

Groaning in frustration Erik let his hands fall back to the bed as he awaited his wife's next instructions.

Leaning over him, she took his mouth in a soft teasing kiss. With her seeking tongue, she parted his lips and proceeded to show him all that she had planned for him this night.

Gasping for breath Erik raised his shocked eyes to his wife's face. "Christine," he called out in an astonished whisper.

Seeing the shock in his eyes, Christine reveled in her newfound power. Reaching down she took his thick pulsing length into her hand as she slowly caressed him.

Gritting his teeth, Erik knew that if she didn't stop her teasing caress that he would soon explode, both literally and figuratively. "Christine!" he cried out sharply as he tried to hold back the intense need for release.

Seeing that he was about to lose his control, Christine rose up over him. As she slid herself down upon his full thick length, she was somewhat surprised that he seemed to be larger than she remembered. "Erik," she whispered huskily as she at last had him fully encased within her.

Erik knew that he had never experienced anything like the overwhelming passion that his wife had brought to him. Watching her through his half-closed eyes, he marveled at the sheer beauty of her. "I love you Christine," he said as she continued with her seduction.

Christine set a slow and sensuous rhythm as she rocked gently against her husband.

Erik felt as though his heart would beat through his chest as she began her slow tantalizing pace. "Christine, please…let me…touch you," he pleaded as he tried to increase her slow agonizing rhythm.

Seeing that he was fighting to gain control over his passion, Christine decided that is was past time to push her husband over the edge. Increasing her pace, she began to rock against him with a little more force. Watching Erik's face begin to tense as he was about to reach the pinnacle of satisfaction, she clenched her inner muscles around him, causing him to at last lose every degree of his tight control as he gave way to the unstoppable force of his release.

As he came back down to earth, he opened his eyes and found his wife's playful smile more than just a little intriguing. "Well wife, are you ready to pay for your behavior?" he said as he quickly flipped their positions.

Christine cried out in alarm as Erik took control. With him still inside her, she was astonished to feel him begin to harden once more. "Erik?" she gasped as she looked up into his passionate eyes.

"Yes wife?" he responded as he began to unfasten the red lace bra that had tempted him so relentlessly. Her full breasts sprang free of the constricting lace. Leaning down he took one of her erect nipples into his mouth where he showed her no mercy in his passionate play.

Moaning softly she turned her head side to side, as she ran her hands down his slick back. "Oh God! Erik," she cried out as she tried to ease the unquenchable ache that was all around her.

Erik crossed over to her other breast and lavished his attention upon its creamy flesh, causing Christine to arch her back in a quest for more.

"Please," she cried as she tried to pull him up to her.

Erik smiled in triumph at her pleading. Rising up he took her lips in a passionate kiss as he began to thrust slowly into her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Christine tried to ease the seeking need within her. Rising up to meet his forceful thrust she knew that she would never again feel as close to anyone as she did with this man, her husband, her Erik. "I love you." She said with tears filling her eyes.

Erik feeling her reach her release allowed himself to follow her into the other world that only existed for them. Holding her gently within his arms, he kissed away the tears that were running silently down her cheeks. "I love you." He said in a soft voice that brought a quiet smile to her lips.

"Erik," she said simply as she reached up and place a reverent kiss upon his sweet lips.

With her head pillowed against his strong chest, Christine pushed away all thoughts of Cara and her lying words. No man could love her as Erik just did without the unwavering true commitment that was so evident within every action of his body. Hovering on the vestige of sleep, she smiled to herself, for she was loved, and no one would ever be able to take that away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine awoke to the bright April sun as it filtered through the bedroom window. Blushing she recalled her actions of the previous evening.

Erik entered their suite from his private dressing room with a telling smile upon his un-masked face. "Good morning Mrs. Desmond," he greeted her as he slowly approached her.

Christine took in his fully dressed appearance with a look of longing. "Erik, its Saturday. Do you have to go to work?" she asked with a sad little look.

Threading his hands into the hair at her nape, he tilted her up to receive his kiss. His tongue plundered her mouth with a thoroughness that left her gasping for breath. As he released her from his kiss, he sat back and observed his handiwork. "I do have to go to work this morning Mrs. Desmond. But I'll tell you what," he said as he ran his hand protectively over the growing bump that housed his child. "If you're a good girl and do as you're told, I will cut my day short and spend the afternoon with you."

Smiling, Christine leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "Ok, but I get to decide how we will spend the day."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am going to be dragged to every baby store in the city?" He asked with a resigned look on his face.

"And just how would you like to spend the afternoon?" she asked as she reached for her robe.

Crossing to his dressing room, he picked out a tie to match his navy suit. "I rather thought that I could have a repeat performance from last night." He called in a husky tone.

Christine felt herself begin to blush at the mention of her adventurous antics the previous night. "Uh, well…"

Erik laughed at her unease. Crossing to where she stood he drew her into the circle of his arms. "Oh Christine, how will I ever get through next week without you?"

Frowning Christine felt a small measure of alarm pierced her heart. "Why would you say that?"

"Because my dear wife, I have to fly to London for a trip next week," he said with a resigned sigh.

Christine laid her head upon his chest as she tried to bank down the feeling of dread that was filling her. "London?" she asked in a hollow tone.

"Yes, I am about to finalize a takeover." He said as he ran his hands down her back.

"Hmm, why is it the wife who is always last to know where her husband will be?" she asked in a dramatic voice, in direct contrast to the look of pain on her face.

Chuckling at her good humor, Erik hugged her tightly to him. "But my dear wife you are the second to know. Takeovers are highly confidential, so you see only me, Nadir and now you my gorgeous wife are privy to the knowledge of my upcoming schedule."

Closing her eyes tightly she fought against the tears that were threatening, as she now knew that Cara's vindictive words held an unmistakable truth. Erik was going to London. And worst than that, so was Cara.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next up the London trip. Don't hate Erik, all is not as it seems. Have faith! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Hallelujah we have reached the 500 mark! And to mark the event, the 500th reviewer, if she is so inclined can name the new bitchy character in my other story Erik's Vengeance. So, _Passed Over_ let me know the name you have chosen either within your review or you can private message me. Thanks to all of you who helped us reach that mark. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (Beta Extraordinaire) **

Choices 

**Chapter 24**

Cara waited impatiently for Javert's secretary to announce her arrival. Glancing at the diamond-studded watch that Erik had given her for her last birthday, she saw that she could quite possibly miss her flight if she did not leave immediately. Hearing the door open, Cara fixed her irritated gaze upon the slightly overweight secretary.

"This way Ms. Johnson," Lisa said politely as she held the door open for the well-dressed client.

Adjusting the strap of her twelve thousand dollar Hermes bag on her shoulder, Cara swept past the younger woman in a tantalizing whiff of Channel #5.

Javert rose from his chair as Cara entered his office. "Ms. Johnson," he greeted in a business like tone.

"I'm about to miss my plane. This had better be worth it!" She snapped as she took a seat opposite his desk.

_Bitch_, Javert thought to himself as he resumed his own seat. Taking out a folder, he handed a thick stack of papers to Cara. "My investigator found these in Mr. Desmond's private papers."

Cara snatched the documents and began to read. Frowning she tried to make out the legalese. "Is this a prenuptial agreement?" She asked as she turned the pages.

Javert leaned back in his chair while linking his hands behind his head. "What you have in your hand Ms. Johnson is a contract between one Erik Desmond and one Christine Daae…uh Desmond now I guess, that states in return for her agreeing to a marriage between the two parties that Mr. Desmond would guarantee the financial health of her father's company." Seeing the blank look on his client's face, he continued with a more simplified explanation. "In other words, if Ms. Daae had not entered into the marriage with Mr. Desmond, then he would have destroyed the company her father had spent his life creating."

"What?" she asked in a bewildered voice. "I don't understand…are you saying that Erik blackmailed Christine into marrying him?"

Javert let a smug smile grace his weathered face as he enjoyed the moment. "Blackmail is such a harsh word. I would say that Erik Desmond made Mrs. Desmond an offer that she couldn't possibly refuse."

Cara sprang to her feet as she considered the lengths that Erik had gone to win his precious Christine. Whirling she pinned Javert with her angry eyes. "How could this possibly be of any use to me?" She railed at him as she tried to push away the twinge of pain that accompanied the knowledge of just how desperately Erik had wanted Christine.

"The information in this document is highly confidential, therefore only those closest to Mr. Desmond would know of its existence. Therefore, there may be an opportunity for you to let it slip to Mrs. Desmond that you are aware of the special circumstances which brought about the 'marriage'.

Cara let a slow smile spread across her perfectly lined lips as she imagined herself rubbing the information in Christine's smug little face. "Yes, now I see."

"I have one more thing for you." He said as he opened his drawer and withdrew a cell phone that attached to a small black box. "This is an interceptor. It will enable you to monitor, and if you so choose, to defer a call from a particular preprogrammed cell phone to the attached cell phone."

Cara gave him a blank look.

"You can intercept Mrs. Desmond's calls to Mr. Desmond's cell phone." He informed her in a simplistic tone. "You must be within two hundred yards of Mr. Desmond's phone in order for it to work, so I have made arrangements for you to be in the suite three doors down from his."

"Fine, I get it." She said sharply as she did not appreciate his condescending tone. "Anything else?" She asked as she put the device in her bag.

"No Ms. Johnson." Javert sighed as he rose to escort her to the reception area.

"Good, if I don't hurry all of this will be wasted when I don't make my flight to London." She complained in her most prima-dona tone

"Have a safe and productive trip Ms. Johnson," he said as he opened the glass door for her. As she stalked down the busy hallway, Javert couldn't help himself from smiling as he watched several men stop in their tracks to stare at the stunningly attractive woman. Shaking his head, he wondered what they would think if they knew that she was on a mission. A mission that would bring nothing but pain and destruction…the only question was, to whom?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Waving to Bradley's mother, Christine smiled as she watched mother and son walk off towards the school's parking lot. Glancing to her left, she saw that Steve had assumed his post at her side, ever watchful for even the slightest hint of impending danger. "I've got about an hour of paperwork to get through, Steve." She said as she entered the double doors at the school's entrance.

"Yes, Mrs. Desmond," he responded in a hushed tone.

Smiling Christine made her way towards her classroom, stopping abruptly as the baby decided to give a particularly vicious kick.

Steve rushed to her side as he witnessed the look of pain on her face. "Mrs. Desmond, are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

Laughing at herself, Christine looked up at her bodyguard with a slight wince on her face. "It's just the baby practicing his or her Lord of the Dance moves."

Nodding Steve took her arm and helped her into her classroom. Once he had her comfortably seated, he once again took his post at the classroom's entrance.

After twenty minutes of tedious forms, Christine sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes against the burning sensation that stemmed from her lack of sleep the previous night. _Oh Erik, why didn't you call me last night?_ Her mind questioned as she tried to bank down the apprehension that had been plaguing her for the last week. _Damn that bitch Cara! She wants nothing more that to have me question Erik's faithfulness._ She felt a single tear escape her closed eyelid to fall gently down her cheek, "And she is succeeding", she whispered to herself as she acknowledged the overpowering feelings of pain. "Enough!" She said aloud as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Standing she gathered her books, as her cell phone began to ring. "Erik," she said smiling to herself as she reached for her phone to take Erik's call. As she looked at the caller id, she was shocked to see that it was Raoul on the line. "Hello," she answered in a hesitant voice.

Raoul smiled as he heard the apprehension in her tone. "Christine, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And you, how have you been doing?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm doing great; in fact that is the reason for my call. I wanted to see if we could get together for coffee. I have some news that I would like to share with my friend." Raoul responded as he smiled at the picture his mind portrayed of her as she struggled to decide if she should see him or not.

"I really need to get home, is it something we could discuss over the phone?" She asked shyly.

Laughing at her caution, he knew that if he really wanted to see her that he had better put her mind at ease. "No, I really want to tell you this in person. Please say you'll come."

Biting her bottom lip, she weighed her options. "I can meet you at the diner in twenty minutes." She said as she shook her head in astonishment at the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Great! I'll see you in twenty minutes. And Christine, I just want to see my old friend, nothing more." He said in a reassuring tone that caused her to tear up at the generosity of his heart.

"Thank you Raoul," she said relieved as she disconnected the phone. Smiling at the thought of seeing Raoul again, she quickly made her way towards the door. "Steve, I am going to meet with a friend."

"Yes Mrs. Desmond." He responded as he fell into step at her side.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara paced the length of her elegant suite. "Damn it!" she yelled as she kicked at the beautifully upholstered ottoman that adorned her room. Erik had been working day and night while in London, leaving her little opportunity to begin her carefully thought-out plan. "Shit, shit, shit!" She cried as her temper got the best of her. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was going on ten London time. "Let's see, we are eight hours ahead of New York, so that would make it two in the afternoon there." Walking over to the small bar, she poured herself a glass of wine, in hopes that it might settle her nerves. _Surely, Christine will call him tonight,_ she thought to herself as she walked out onto the spacious private balcony. From her vantage point, she could see the comings and goings of all of the hotel's exclusive guests. Settling herself in the lounge chair, she sighed resignedly as she watched for Erik's arrival.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Raoul raised his hand to alert Christine to their table. Standing as she approached he marveled at the radiance that impending motherhood had brought to her. "Christine," he greeted as he kissed her cheek in much the way of a beloved brother. "You look positively glowing."

Smiling up at Raoul, she realized just how much she missed his friendship. "You look wonderful as well."

Holding her chair for her, he smiled at the telling bump of her child. "Well tell me; is it a boy or a girl?" He asked as he took his own seat opposite her.

"We want to be surprised." She said with a smile.

"Ah, a surprise." He said as he reached for her hand. "Christine, thank you for meeting me. I know that we didn't part on the best of terms, but I truly do miss our friendship."

Christine felt tears fill her eyes at Raoul's the reciprocal feelings. "Oh Raoul, I have missed you too."

Raoul frowned at the emotion on her beautiful face. "Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked gently as he handed her his white linen handkerchief.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she accepted his offered handkerchief. "Pregnancy hormones I guess, I seem to cry at anything these days." She said bravely. "Enough about me, what is your news?"

Clearing his throat, he sat up straighter as he began to speak. "I am getting married." He said with expectation.

Christine stared at him with a surprised smile on her lips. "That's wonderful! Who is she?"

Raoul leaned back in his chair, relieved that she appeared to be happy for him. "Her name is Colleen Rudolf. She is an attorney with Allen and Cameron." He said proudly as he mentioned the most prestigious law firm in New York.

"Oh Raoul, I'm so happy for you. When can I meet her?" She asked excited that her best friend had found the love that he deserved.

"How about we meet for dinner next week? Do you and Erik have any free evenings?" He asked her happily.

"I'll have to check with him and get back to you." She said as the waitress approached to take their order.

"Hi my name is Diane; I'll be your waitress. What can I get you?" the young girl asked with a bright smile.

Raoul handed Christine a menu. "I'll have a piece of apple pie and a coffee." He ordered as Christine perused the menu.

"And you Miss?" Diane asked with her pen poised at the ready.

"I'll have the decaf orange spiced tea, with an onion bagel with the olive and pimento cream cheese. I will also have an order of French fries, with Thousand Island dressing poured on top. Oh do you have any pineapple?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh…yes," Diane replied almost fearful.

Smiling brightly as though she had just won the lottery Christine continued with her order. "I would like a turkey sandwich on rye bread with a slice of pineapple and spicy brown mustard. A side of potato salad, oh!" she cried excitedly as her eyes alighted on something on the menu. "I want a bowl of sauerkraut."

"Just a bowl of sauerkraut? No hotdog or bratwurst to go with it?" Diane asked with a surprised look on her face.

"No, just the bowl. And I guess I will finish it up with a piece of apple pie like my friend here."

Diane swallowed hard as she wrote down the disgusting combination. "Anything else?" she asked as she gave Raoul a sympathetic look.

"No, that's all." Christine said cheerily.

"I'll get that right out." Diane said as she turned towards the kitchen.

Christine smiled into Raoul's astonished expression. "What? I am eating for two now." She said defensively.

"Yeah, two…not twenty-two." He said as he shook his head in disbelief.

Laughing, Christine brushed off his comment. "Tell me more about Colleen." She requested as she looked into the dear sweet face of her friend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara drummed her fingers on the balcony ledge as she waited for Erik's return. Looking at her watch for the seventeenth time in the last hour, she saw that it was going on midnight. Hearing a car pull up at the hotel's entrance, she quickly got to her feet to view the arriving car's occupants. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Nadir and Erik as they exited the car. "About time!" she said to herself as she raced into her suite to ready the interceptor that Javert had given her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik felt as though he hadn't slept in four days as he pushed himself and his staff at a relentless pace in order for him to return home two days earlier than planned. Sighing he leaned against the elevator as it carried both him a Nadir towards their respective suites. 'Good work Nadir." He praised his exhausted assistant on the extemporary work of their successful takeover bid.

Chuckling to himself, Nadir knew that Erik was as tired as he was. "Thanks boss. Do you want me to alert the pilot for our departure in the morning?"

"Yes, I want to be home by tomorrow afternoon." He said as he pictured his reunion with Christine. God it had been pure hell being away from her the past five days. "Don't call the house, I want to surprise Christine. See if you can free up the next few days, I want to spend some time with her."

"You got it." Nadir said as they exited the elevators. "Do you need anything else tonight?"

"No, get some rest Nadir." Erik said tiredly as he opened the door to his lonely suite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara nearly jumped out of her skin as the cell phone announced an incoming call to Erik's line. Glancing at the machine's readout, Cara squealed in delight as she read 'Christine Desmond'. Knowing that she only had two more rings before the call would begin ringing on Erik's phone, she rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hitting the talk button, Cara smiled in satisfaction at her long awaited revenge. "Hello," she said sexily into the phone.

Christine felt as though her heart had stopped cold at the sound of Cara's voice on Erik's phone. "I'm sorry…I must have misdialed." She said in an unsure voice.

"No you haven't Christine." Cara said with a devilish gleam alighting from her blue eyes. "I'm afraid that Erik is in the shower just now. If you would like, I could have him call you when he gets out."

Christine fought the bile rising up in her throat. _God no! This can't be happening_. Her mind kept repeating as her knees began to buckle as she slipped slowly towards the floor.

"Christine…Christine…are you still there?" Cara's smug voice carried across the line.

Christine shook her head in horror at the undeniable truth of Erik's unfaithfulness. The pain was washing over her in unyielding waves, as she faced the cold hard reality.

"Christine!" Cara yelled into the phone. "I said do you want me to have him call you when he gets out of the shower?"

"No," Christine replied in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your evening." She said with her voice breaking as tears began to fill her eyes. Pushing the button to disconnect the call, Christine began to rock herself gently as she allowed the pain of Erik's betrayal full reign. She laid her head against the soft Persian carpet as she wrapped her arms around herself as she felt her heart break at the loss of her one true love.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Let the I hate Cara party begin. If you can believe it, she still not done with Christine. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Poor Cara, she is only trying to get her man back. I just want to take a moment to defend our poor Christine. Please try to put yourself in her shoes and imagine how you would feel if your husband had told you that he was going on a secret business trip that only his assistant and you (his wife) knew about, only to have the knowledge that his ex (?) mistress had told you the exact location of the trip the very evening before. Then when you call your husband's cell phone and the ex (?) mistress answers, stating that your husband is in the shower? Come on now, it is very believable that Christine would believe the worst about her husband, and on top of that, she's pregnant with her hormones all over the place. Ok, I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew where our poor Christine was coming from with her (in my opinion) well founded suspicions. Here is the next chapter; Cara is still at it so I am giving you fair warning. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (Secret Cara supporter)**

Choices 

**Chapter 25**

Erik paced the lavish suite with an impatient look on his face. He had been up for the last eighteen hours and he wanted nothing more than to hear his wife's voice. For the last two hours, he had repeatedly dialed Christine's cell phone only to have it bank directly to her voicemail. "Where in hell are you Christine?" He said in an irritated voice as he continued his pacing. He had spent the last five grueling days thinking of nothing other than returning home to his gorgeous wife. Pushing the end call button, he pushed the speed dial button to connect him with Darius.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marie returned downstairs with Christine's untouched dinner tray. "She refused to eat. I know that something is upsetting her." Marie said to Darius as he held the kitchen door for her.

Frowning in concern, Darius followed Marie into the kitchen. "Maybe we should contact Mr. Desmond." He contemplated.

"I don't know. It could be that she is just missing him terribly. Or it could be her pregnancy hormones." Marie said as she dealt with Christine's uneaten dinner.

Just as Darius was calculating the time difference between London and New York, the kitchen phone announced an incoming call. Crossing to the wall-mounted phone, he picked up the hand receiver and began to speak in his distinguished tone. "Desmond residence."

"Darius, I have been trying to reach Christine on her cell for the last two hours. Is she there at the penthouse?" He asked in an anxious tone.

"Yes, Mr. Desmond, she is in the residence." Darius informed his employer.

Erik released the breath that he had not been aware that he had been holding. "Please let me speak with her."

"Yes, sir, one moment." Darius pushed the button to place Erik on hold. Turning to Marie, he requested her assistance. "Mr. Desmond is on the telephone. He would like to speak with Ms. Christine."

Marie dried her hands on the linen dishtowel as she nodded her head. "I will tell her." She said as she made her way towards the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine lay on her side with her hand protectively covering her enlarged stomach. She blinked away the tears that were threatening yet again. "Why Erik?" she whispered in a hollow tone. They had been so happy these last few months, why had he thrown it all away. "Oh baby, what am I going to do?" she asked her unborn child in a wistful tone. Could she be the typical society wife and turn a blind eye to her husband's affairs? Closing her eyes, she wondered what kind of life she would have if she chose to ignore Erik's infidelity. Faced with the alternative she questioned herself, can I really leave him? Laughing without any humor, she thought of the ironclad contract she had signed. She couldn't leave him without dire consequences. Oh God, how did I let this happen? He said in the very beginning that he thought love was for fools. Oh God, I have no choice but to stay and be the faithful wife and mother. Hearing a knock at the door, she quickly dried her tears as she got to her feet. Opening the door, she looked towards the floor in order to avoid Marie's inquiring gaze. "Yes Marie?" she asked in a controlled voice.

"Erik is on the phone for you." Marie informed her with a sharp appraisal from her eyes.

Christine began to sob uncontrollably at the sound of her husband's name.

"Christine!" Marie called out in alarm as she put her arms around Christine distraught form. "What is the matter?" She asked in her motherly tone. Christine only cried harder as she allowed her heart to lay bare the immense pain of Erik's betrayal. "What has happened?" Marie questioned as she tried to look into Christine's teary face.

"Oh Marie, I…I…" Christine suddenly gasped in pain as she clutched herself around her middle. Grabbing onto Marie for support Christine fought the pain that was shooting through her abdomen. "Oh God No!" She cried as she a telling wetness began to leak between her thighs. "It's too early," she said with a frightened look on her face. "Marie it's too early."

Marie instantly knew what Christine was saying. Helping her towards the bed, she gently laid her down. "Shhh, Christine. You need to remain calm. I am going to call an ambulance." Picking up the phone she pointedly ignored the blinking light a pushed another button to obtain a clear line. Pushing 911, she took a deep breath and silently prayed to God to save the precious child that was not due for four more months. "Yes, I need an ambulance sent to 3500 Park Avenue, Penthouse suite. Marie Giry, I work for Erik and Christine Desmond. Mrs. Desmond is five months pregnant and having some cramping. Hold on." Marie turned to look into Christine's pain filled eyes. "They want to know if you are spotting Christine?" she asked in a soft reassuring voice.

Christine unable to say the words only nodded her head.

Marie grasped Christine's hand within hers. "Yes," she said into the phone. "She is lying in bed." A frown appeared on her face as she turned away from Christine avid gaze. "They need to know when the last time you felt the baby move." Marie asked in a stilted voice.

"Marie," Christine cried in a terrified whisper. "I haven't felt the baby move since this morning." She said in a far away voice. "OH GOD!" She began to shake her head back and forth at the horror of the situation.

Marie took a seat next to Christine on the bed and brushed at the tears that were running down her pale cheeks. "Her physician is Dr. Mesamore." She said into the phone. "Yes, someone will be waiting for them at the door." Hanging up the phone, Marie turned her full attention back to Christine. "They have instructed me to keep you in a lying position and to have you remain as calm as possible. Are you in any pain?"

Nodding her head Christine tried to bank down the fear that was washing over her in great waves. "Marie, please don't let me lose my baby. Please," she pleaded with such desperation that Marie's own eyes began to fill with tears of sorrow.

Knowing that she had to be strong for Christine in the next coming hours she took a deep breath and resolved herself to her normally controlled countenance. "Listen to me Christine." She said in a firm tone that demanded Christine's attention. "You need to remain as calm as possible for your baby. So I want you to take a deep breath with me and let it out very slowly. Ready, deep breath….slowly exhale. Again…" Marie repeated this for several more minutes while they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

Darius had just had just received a thorough dressing down from his angry employer for being kept on hold for the last fifteen minutes. Seeing that the master suite's door was opened he ventured in to see the reason for Ms. Christine's delay in answering Mr. Desmond's call. What meet his eyes drained all color from his face. "Ms. Christine!" he exclaimed in alarm.

Marie shot him a telling look. "The ambulance is on the way; make sure that one of the staff is there to meet them in the lobby."

Darius nodded dumbly as he walked over to the phone. Seeing the blinking light he remembered Mr. Desmond was still on the line. Pushing the unlit button, he called downstairs to alert Ms. Christine's bodyguard of the situation. As he ended the call, he pushed the blinking light to connect him with Mr. Desmond. "Mr. Desmond," he began in an emotionless tone. "Ms. Christine is not well. We have an ambulance in route to take her to the hospital."

Erik felt as though someone had hit his chest with a sledgehammer. "Christine," he whispered desperately as he fell heavily into a chair.

Darius hearing the despair in his employer's voice closed his eyes at the injustice of it all. "They will be here shortly sir," he said hoping to reassure his employer that all that could be done was being done.

Erik swallowed hard, "Let me speak to her," he said in a pain-filled tone.

Darius walked over to Christine, taking her pale frightened features with one look. "Mr. Desmond is on the phone Ms. Christine."

Christine let all thoughts of Cara go as she reached for contact with the one person who would see her through this unbearable pain. "Erik," she cried, her voice breaking in pain.

"Christine, I love you so much." He said in a soft tone that called to her breaking heart. "Are you in any pain?" He asked with fear in his green eyes.

"A little," she said bravely not wanting to frighten him. "Erik, I need you. Please… I need you so." She said with tears filling her eyes.

Erik felt so helpless being so far away from her when she needed him most. "I will be there as soon as I can." He said in a determined voice that made her smile in spite of the dire circumstances.

"I love you Erik. Always remember that I love you more than anything." She said in a calm voice that caused a shiver of fear race through him.

"Christine!" he called out in alarm.

The paramedics arrived with a gurney and several boxes of equipment. "Ms., my name is Ron and this is my partner David. Can you please tell us when the cramping began?" the tall thin blond haired paramedic asked as he took her pulse.

Handing the phone to Marie, Christine focused her attention on the questions the paramedics were asking her. "About fifteen minutes ago. I have had an ache in my back for most of the afternoon." She offered the information to them.

David was taking Christine's blood pressure and almost gasped aloud at the below the charts reading. "80 over 60" he said as he gave his partner a knowing look. "Let start an IV." He instructed his younger counterpart. "Ms." He paused, waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Call me Christine," she said with a wince as a sharp pain began to grip her stomach unrelentingly.

"Christine, are you in pain right now?" Ron asked as he felt the ridged tension of her abdomen.

Unable to speak Christine merely nodded her head.

"Ok, we are going to take you to Mercy General. But I need you to do one thing for me Christine." He said in a calm orderly tone. "I need you to take some deep calming breaths."

Christine nodded as she did as she was instructed.

Ron smiled at her encouragingly. "Good, that's it." Turning to David, he instructed him to take another reading.

"Still 80 over 60." David said with a concerned look hidden from Christine.

Ron smiled at Christine. "Ok Christine, we're going to lift you onto this gurney and take you to the hospital now. Would you like someone to ride with you?" He asked as he began to place his hands under her shoulders.

"Marie," she looked up at the older woman with pleading eyes.

"I will be accompanying Mrs. Desmond." Marie said as she took her place beside Christine.

"Let's go" Ron said as he picked up several of his equipment boxes and laid them besides Christine's feet.

Once they were in the elevator, Christine felt the strangest sense of floating as she closed her eyes.

"Christine?" Ron called as he watched what little color she did have disappeared completely. Grabbing her arm, he took her pulse. "Pulse is weak and thready. We need to get her a transfusion as soon as possible." As the elevator doors opened, the two white uniformed paramedics rushed Christine's unconscious body out the crowded lobby towards their ambulance. Marie followed with Darius at her side. Waiting while they loaded Christine in to the back, she turned to face a worried Darius. "Get Erik home", was all she said as she climbed up after Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik raced up the steps of his private jet with an anxious Nadir close on his heels. "Call the hospital again." He ordered in a gruff voice.

Nadir had the hospital on speed dial. "I would like an update on Mrs. Christine Desmond." He said into the phone. "Yes I'll hold." He said as he took his seat across from Erik.

Erik closed his eyes as a fear he had never known began to fill him with a hopeless sense of dread. "I can't bear it if anything happens to her Nadir." He said in a tortured filled tone that spoke to the sheer truth to his words.

Nadir felt his heart break for the tragedy that was unfolding before them. "She is in the best care possible Erik. We will be there in five hours. You need to remain calm for Christine's sake."

Looking out at the warm London night, Erik cursed himself for not being with Christine when she needed him most. How he had failed her as a husband. _Please God, let them both survive, and I vow never to take them for granted again. Please God!_ He prayed with a desperation that was painful to witness.

Nadir had to turn away from the agonizing vision of fear in his best friend. "I am going to put you on speaker phone Dr. Mesamore."

"Mr. Desmond?' the doctor's voice called out over the small cell phone.

Erik cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm here Doctor."

"Christine has lost a lot of blood. We have given her four pints so far. I had hoped that her bleeding would have stopped by now, but that is not the case. She is still unconscious. Her blood pressure has come up a bit but it is still to low for her to regain consciousness. The good new that I do have is that the sonograms show that your daughter has a very strong heartbeat. She is a fighter Mr. Desmond. If we can get Christine's bleeding to stop, I believe that both mother and baby will survive this crisis."

Erik looked up with tears filling is eyes. "Did you say 'daughter'?" he whispered in an astonished voice.

Nadir smiled sadly at the pain mixed with joy on Erik's face.

"Yes, I did Mr. Desmond." Doctor Mesamore said softly.

Nadir seeing that Erik was unable to talk, quickly took over the conversation. "Is there anything you need Doctor?" He asked with a purposeful tone.

'No, we have everything medically we need. Just get Mr. Desmond here. I think that will be the best medicine for Christine."

Nadir looked up at Erik who was swallowing hard to contain his emotions. "I will have him there in five hours."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I can't tell you what will happen next, so don't even ask. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Howdy Ho! I know we are entering into my cliffhanger chapters so please bare with me. Thanks for all of the reviews. I need some assistance with choosing the last name of the next Erik character in the next story MJ and I are working on. Here is a small look into it; Erik will be a reclusive but brilliant scientist (a nerd). Christine is a college senior whose parents died when she was quite young so she has no family to go home to on the Christmas holidays, so her roommate Meg drags her to her mother's boss home, you guessed it, it's Erik. Now here is the surprising aspect. This is not going to be a drama, or an angst story. No, I am going to attempt a happy, humorous story. So there you have it, please either PM me or post your suggestions with your reviews. Thanks so much for your help! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (Everyone say thank you to MJ, she is getting these chapters edited at super sonic speed.)**

Choices 

**Chapter 26**

Javert waited for Cara to pick up the line as he reviewed the article in the city's most notorious gossip column. Shaking his head, he marveled at his inventiveness as he read the lines that he had implanted in the columnist's head only ten hours earlier.

Cara dug through her purse in search for her cell phone, cursing as she broke a nail in the process. "What?" she snapped into the phone.

"Ms. Johnson, is everything all right?" he asked in a flat tone, as he rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"No! Everything is not fine! Erik has left London!" She yelled into the phone earning her a sharp glare from the other passengers aboard the commercial plane.

"Yes, I have some news regarding Mr. Desmond's return. Mrs. Desmond is in the hospital, while she hasn't suffered a miscarriage yet, my sources tell me that in all likelihood she will lose the child." Javert said with an unemotional tone.

Cara felt a twinge of guilt as she processed the news of Christine's hospitalization. "Well, is that it?" Cara said defensively.

Sighing with an irritated look, Javert continued with his information. "No, I was able to call in a few favors on your behalf. When you get back to New York, be sure to take a look at the page six column." He paused as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "You will see that there is a small item reporting yours and Erik's trip to London, while the very pregnant wife remained at home."

Cara's face lit up as though she were a small child on Christmas morning. "Good! I hate to admit this, but it would be better if she lost the baby. I mean it won't be easy being a stepmother to Erik's child." She said in a dark tone that had even the hardened Javert frowning at her callousness.

"Yes, well. I just thought you should know that the press will be on you as soon as you arrive." Looking at his watch, he saw that it was going on 6:30 A.M., "Mr. Desmond is slated to land in about fifteen minutes. He will be met with a large number of journalists as well. It is imperative that you do not let on to the press that you and Erik are having an affair. Let me handle that aspect. Act as though you are trying to remain silent."

Cara leaned back in her first class seat and motioned for the bleached blond flight attendant. "Can I have my champagne already?" She demanded in a haughty tone, causing the attendant to mumble under her breath as she walked off to do her bidding.

"I'm not stupid! I know how to handle the press." She said into the phone as the plane turned off the tarmac and onto the runway.

"Miss, you will have to turn off your cell phone." The senior flight attendant said with a polite but firm tone, earning her a sneer from Cara.

"I have to go, the plane is taking off. I'll call you when I get back," Cara said as she flipped her phone shut with a gleeful smile. _This is working out better than I had hoped. Not only am I getting rid of Christine, but of her rug rat as well. Yes, everything is turning out better than I could have ever hoped for. _She thought to herself with a satisfied smile on her perfectly made-up face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir and Erik pushed their way through the hordes of press camped out at the entrance to the hospital.

"Mr. Desmond, is it true that Mrs. Desmond had a miscarriage when she learned of your affair with Cara Johnson?" One of the sleazier tabloid reporters called out.

Nadir felt Erik stiffen in response to the outlandish question. Pushing through the last few photographers, he opened the double glass doors and held them for Erik as he entered.

"What in hell are they talking about?" Erik said as he walked quickly towards the information desk.

"I'm not sure, I'll get right on it as soon as we find out about Christine." Nadir said to his boss.

"I'm Erik Desmond, my wife Christine has been admitted." He said in an urgent voice to the young woman manning the desk.

With a few clicks of her mouse, Wendy found the information on this strange man's wife. "Christine Desmond is on the forth floor…room 418." She said with a curious look at Erik's half-masked face.

"Let's go," Nadir said as he motioned for the bank of elevators.

Erik leaned back and closed his eyes as the elevator shut out the outside world if only for just a moment. _They have to be all right, the baby and her. A daughter, Christine and I are having a daughter,_ he thought to himself as he tried to hide the all-encompassing fear that was plaguing him.

As the doors slid opened, Erik walked quickly towards the nurse's station where Dr. Mesamore stood reviewing a chart. "Dr. Mesamore," he called as he approached.

Debra turned to face the man who had called her no less that fourteen times in the last five hours. "Mr. Desmond, Mr. Khan," she greeted both men.

"How is she?" Erik asked with an apprehensive look in his worried eyes.

Debra motioned then to a deserted waiting room. "Please have a seat," she said as she took one of her own. "As I said on the phone we were finally able to stop Christine's bleeding. The baby has a nice strong heartbeat. Christine's blood pressure still has me a little concerned." Debra paused as she looked over the chart. She knew that Christine had been insistent that Erik not be told the true extent of the life-threatening nature of her pregnancy. Closing the chart, she looked up into Erik's face. "Mr. Desmond, I cannot convey how important it is for Christine to avoid all stress in the next two months. Her pregnancy is still at risk, it is imperative that she remain as calm as possible throughout the next several weeks."

Erik let his head fall into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back the threatening tears; he vowed to himself that he would move Heaven and Earth to ensure that both Christine and their daughter would survive this crisis.

Nadir watched with concern as Erik received the news of Christine's health update. "Will she be able to leave the hospital?" he asked the Doctor.

"I want to keep her here for the next couple of days, just to be safe and to monitor her blood pressure." Debra said with a thoughtful expression. "I think it might not be such a bad idea if you were to engage the services of a private nurse for Christine. Even though she will be able to go home, it doesn't mean that we are out of the woods yet. I want her blood pressure to be checked at least once every two hours."

"What caused this?" Erik asked with his head still downcast.

"I'm not sure; some women are just predisposed to have serious complication in pregnancy. It could be genetic, Christine informed me of her mother's death in childbirth. In fact, after this pregnancy I am strongly going to recommend to Christine that she have her tubes tied. I don't think that she could survive another pregnancy." Debra said softly.

"Oh God," Erik whispered in a tortured tone. "Christine's not going to die is she?"

"Erik, it will not do Christine any good for us to think the worst." Debra said hoping to steer Christine's husband from the truth that Christine had made her promise not to reveal. "Christine is going to need all of your support over the next several weeks; she needs to feel as worry free as possible." Debra leaned over to place her hand on Erik's arm. "Now this is the most important thing you can do for her now, make sure that she doesn't get upset. I suspect that stress may have brought on this crisis."

"Stress?" Nadir asked as he looked from Debra to Erik.

"Yes,' Debra said with an almost accusatory tone. "It's not my place to say, but as her physician I feel it my duty to inform you that the press coverage on Mr. Desmond at the moment is less than flattering. And this possibly may have contributed to Christine's complications."

Erik looked up sharply into Nadir's frowning face. "Find out what they are after." He barked in a sharp voice.

Nadir rose as he took out his cell, dialing the head of Erik's public relations department as he exited the room.

"May I see her?" Erik asked.

"She is sleeping at the moment. I gave her a sedative so that she could rest." Debra rose from her chair and motioned Erik to follow her. "I will take you to her room."

Erik rose and followed. "Is she in any pain?" he asked as they made their way down the long narrow hall.

"No, she is heavily sedated." Debra replied as they reached Christine's door. Erik lifted his arm to push open the door only to be stalled by Debra's restraining hand. "Erik, let me just say this one more time. It is essential for Christine's and the baby's health that she remain as calm as possible."

Erik felt a chill enter his body at the ominous statement from Christine's doctor. "I understand."

Nodding, Debra let him go in as she walked away with a deep sigh of regret. Regret for the limitations of medical science. Regret that she was unable to stop the impending tragedy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir pushed the end call button on his cell phone three hours later. He had called in numerous favors and even promised some in return for the squashing of the stories regarding Erik's supposed affair with Cara. Now that he had successfully completed his damage control he began to turn his thoughts as to who was responsible for these lies. He had a suspicion that the trail would lead him back to one Cara Johnson. Accessing his phone's preprogrammed address book he quickly obtained the number to reach Christine's off duty bodyguard.

Reggie groaned at the sound of his cell phone. Steve had just relieved him only an hour and a half ago and he was ready for some much-needed sleep. "Garibaldi." He announced into the phone.

"Reggie, it's Nadir Khan. I'm sorry to call you back to duty but this is urgent. I need you to trace last week's whereabouts of Cara Johnson."

"Cara Johnson sir?" Reggie asked to confirm the name with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, she is a former mistress of Mr. Desmond's. She may be responsible for the lies being printed in the press. I want you to find out everything you can on her. Report back to me every hour." Nadir said in an authoritative manner.

"Yes, Mr. Khan. I will get back to you in an hour." Reggie advised as he hung up the phone. Swinging his legs to the side of his mattress, he cursed the bad luck that has brought him to this point. He had actually begun to care for Mr. and Mrs. Desmond, not a particularly good thing as he was being paid to work against them. Sighing he picked up his cell to call Javert. "It's Garibaldi, I think the Desmond's are on to Ms. Johnson, Nadir Khan just called and ordered me to begin investigating our client."

Javert wiped the fatigue from his eyes as he looked at his watch, "Ok, her plane doesn't land for three more hours." He said in a weary tone. "I think that we have done all that we can for Ms. Johnson. I propose that you do your job, and provide the Desmond's with a very thorough investigation. You will of course leave out any reference to me." Javert said as he acknowledged to himself that he would need to immediately terminate his services for Ms. Johnson.

Reggie felt a large measure of relief at the wise decision of his boss. "Good, then I will proceed and hang Cara Johnson out to dry."

Javert smiled at the thought of the atonement that Cara was about to face. "Yes, Reggie, you do a very thorough job indeed."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine awoke feeling something heavy on her hand. Moaning softly she tried to pull her hand from underneath the heavy, warm object.

Erik, feeling Christine beginning to stir, immediately looked up into her pale features. "Christine." He called to her in a concerned tone.

Frowning Christine could have sworn that Erik was calling to her. "Erik?" she whispered.

Smiling, Erik leaned down to take her lips in a soft tender kiss. "Christine," he said as she opened her eyes to look into his.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a bewildered expression on her face.

Lifting her hand to his lips, he sat once again on the chair beside her bed. "Where else would I be but with my beautiful wife."

"But you are supposed to be in London?" Christine closed her eyes as the events of the last twenty hours began to replay through her tired brain.

Erik watched a myriad of emotions play across her exquisite face, confusion, hurt, pain, anger and finally a coldness that confirmed his worst fears. "Christine, I know that the press has been making a lot of assumptions about my trip. But you have to believe me…" He began only to be stopped abruptly by Christine's upraised hand.

"No, Erik. I don't want to hear another word." She said in a firm tone. "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that my baby stays healthy. So I will not hear one more word out of your deceitful mouth."

Erik felt as though someone had ripped his heart out of his chest at her coldness. "Christine," he called in a pleading tone.

"NO!" She yelled as she pulled her hand from his grasp. She felt the pain of his betrayal all over again as she looked up into his lying face. "Get out, I don't want you here!"

Erik paled at the pain in her voice. Pain that he had unknowingly caused for his failure to protect her. "Please Christine, listen to me. I love you; I would never do anything to jeopardize that." Just as the words left him, various alarms began to sound on the many machines that were monitoring Christine. "Christine!" he cried out in alarm.

Christine began to feel lightheaded as she closed her eyes to block out the sight of her adulterous husband.

Dr. Mesamore came bounding into the room with a team of nurses and an intern. Pushing Erik out of the way, she began to assess her patient. "Give me her pressure!" she demanded of one of the nurses.

"Its 80 over 60, Doctor." The senior nurse called out.

"Damn!" Debra said under her breath. "Give her 10 of Demerol." She instructed the intern to her right. Turning to Christine, she began to speak in a calm voice. "Christine, I need you to take several deep breaths."

Christine knew that she was endangering her baby with her uncontrollable emotions. Listening to Dr. Mesamore, she began to take the deep breaths as she was instructed.

Debra watched the fetal monitor closely as she breathed deeply with Christine. "Yes, that's better Christine. That's it."

As Christine began to feel the effects of the drug they just administered she looked up at her doctor with pain-filled eyes. "Make him leave. I don't want him here." She whispered in a pleading manner that cut straight through Erik's heart.

"Ok Christine, now you need to rest. That's it, you just rest now." Debra said as she patted her arm reassuringly. "She's out, I want another sonogram stat!" she ordered her intern. Turning to a distraught and frightened Erik, she motioned him out of the room. Once they were in the deserted hall, she shook her head disapprovingly. "Mr. Desmond, I specifically warned you not to cause her any upset."

"This is all my fault," he said brokenly. "Oh God!" he cried as he leaned heavily against the wall as though his legs were about to go out from under him.

"Erik," Debra called out to gain his attention. Seeing that he was truly suffering she felt horrible at the next statement she was about to impart. "Clearly Christine is upset by your presence, so I'm afraid that for her sake as well as for the baby, that you will not be allowed to see her again."

Erik felt as though a knife had just been plunged into his heart at the Doctor's words. Swallowing hard at the thought of not seeing his beloved Christine, he looked up into the sympathetic eyes of Christine's doctor. "For how long?" he asked in a distressed tone.

"For as long as she wishes Erik." Sighing she took his arm and led him to the small private waiting room. Once she had him seated, she took a chair directly in front of him. "Erik, as I told you earlier Christine is in a very delicate condition. She must not suffer any stress if she and the baby are to survive. I'm sorry, but at least until the baby is delivered, I don't think that you should try to see Christine."

Erik felt tears of self-loathing well within his eyes at the unmistakable knowledge of the pain that he had inflicted upon Christine. "I understand. I won't try to see her until she is ready." He said in a defeated voice that caused Debra's eyes to well with tears as well.

"I think that would be for the best as for now." Debra said in a sad voice. Seeing that Nadir was waiting outside she motioned for him to enter. "Mr. Khan, perhaps you can see Mr. Desmond home."

Frowning Nadir looked into Erik's distraught face and knew that something terrible must have happened. "Erik?" he asked in a worried voice.

"She thinks that I have been seeing Cara behind her back. She is refusing to see me." Erik said in a horse voice.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to get back to Christine." Debra said as she rose to leave.

"Thank you Doctor," Erik said as she walked towards the doorway. "Please call me if there is any change."

Smiling in a consoling manner Debra looked into the distressed features of her patient's husband. "I will."

Nadir had a bewildered look on his face. "Erik how is Christine?"

"She may lose the baby." He said with a weary sigh. "She believes that I could cheat on her Nadir. I love her more than anything in this world and she believes that I would betray her with another woman."

Nadir had a feeling that Christine was led into believing the vicious lies, and he had a good idea of who had helped the misconception along. "Erik, I have Reggie investigating Cara. I have a strong feeling that she may be behind this."

Erik felt an overwhelming rage begin to fill him at the thought of someone deliberately setting out to harm Christine. "I want to know every last detail Nadir." He demanded in a cold, ominous voice that even caused Nadir to draw back in fear. "If I find that she even attempted to speak with Christine, I swear that I will make her life a living hell." He promised with an iciness that chilled the blood within Nadir's veins.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ooh, Cara's in big trouble now! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N I'm so excited that this story is really grabbing you. I don't want to waste your time with this note so on to the story. Enjoy! **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (She warned me that yall might try to hunt me down for this chapter)**

Choices 

**Chapter 27**

_Two weeks later_

Nadir gave a courtesy knock before he entered Erik's office. "I have the latest figures on the Morrison takeover." He announced as he walked into the darkened room. Frowning, he crossed to Erik's desk and pushed a button to activate the automatic blinds. As the room became bathed in the sunshine of the warm June afternoon, Nadir looked over at the man who had changed so much in the past two weeks. "Erik, have you eaten anything today?" Nadir asked as he set the report down on Erik's desk.

Erik looked at his concerned friend through defeated eyes. "I'm not hungry." He said in a flat voice.

Picking up the phone, he called to Natalie to order some lunch for his friend. "Nat, would you have a sandwich sent up for Erik?" He paused as he listened to her response. "You're right, as soon as possible." Replacing the phone, he took a seat in front of Erik's desk. "Erik, I spoke with Marie earlier today." He offered in a gentle tone.

Erik looked up sharply into Nadir's dark eyes. "Is Christine all right?" He asked with an anxiousness that tore at Nadir's soul.

"Yes, she is doing well. The nurse's reports state that her blood pressure is maintaining an acceptable level." Nadir said as he watched the relief wash over his friend's expression.

"Good," Erik said as he leaned back in his leather chair and closed his eyes to block out the worried look in Nadir's face. "Does she have everything she needs?"

"Yes," Nadir offered quietly. "She is going out to meet Raoul and his fiancée for dinner this evening."

Erik let a small smile grace his pale face. "Cagney, so she has renewed her friendship with him." He said in a flat tone.

"Yes, Marie told me that he has been to the penthouse with his fiancée a number of times in the last week." Nadir informed Erik as he watched his boss for any reaction to the news.

Nodding his head tiredly, Erik was somewhat comforted by the news that Christine was finding some small measure of happiness. "Any news on the Cara investigation?"

"Reggie is due with his completed report within the hour. He informed me that he found some of Cara's former friends who were more than helpful in revealing her plans for the demise of your and Christine's marriage." Nadir said as he studied Erik's face for any show of emotion.

"Good. I want her to hear every detail of what she has done to Christine. I want to be the one to make her pay Nadir. I want her to suffer the penalty for hurting what is mine. I want her to hurt, Nadir; I want to make sure that she hurts as much as she has hurt Christine." Erik said coldly as he turned his chair to look out at the view of the Manhattan skyline.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Steve held the door for Christine as they entered Dr. Mesamore's clinic. "I'll be about an hour Steve." Christine said as she made her way up to the busy reception area.

Steve took a seat amongst the numerous expectant mothers within the professionally decorated waiting room, looking about as uncomfortable as any man could be.

"Hi, Mrs. Desmond," Marcy greeted with a bright smile. "Dr. Mesamore said to show you right in."

Smiling, Christine walked through the door to be met by Dr. Mesamore's nurse Sandy. "Hi Sandy," she said as she followed her towards the examination room.

"How have you been feeling Christine?" Sandy asked as she opened the door to an empty examination room.

"Tried," she said with a slight smile.

"That is understandable as you are now in the third trimester. Did you bring the blood pressure readings for the last week?" She asked as she made several notes on the thick chart.

Christine dug through her bag and found the requested readings. "Here they are." She said as she handed Sandy the readings.

"Thank you," Sandy responded as she took the offered papers. "I'll leave you to get changed, and then I'll come back to set you up for the stress test."

"Thank you," Christine said as Sandy exited the room. Stress test, she thought with a shake of her head at the irony of the term. If the machine could read the true stress that she was currently feeling, she was sure that she would set new records. "Stop it Christine!" she admonished herself aloud. Don't think about Erik, she thought to herself with a firm resolve. The baby is the only thing that matters now. Only the baby.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik sat in stunned silence as Reggie gave a run down on Cara's inexcusable actions of the past eight months.

"I haven't been able to connect her with the stories in the press, but given the other information that I uncovered, I'd say that it was a pretty good assumption that she was responsible." Reggie said as he closed his notebook. "I assume that you will want to prosecute Ms. Johnson."

"Yes, I want her to spend the rest of her miserable life paying for what she has done!" Erik said through clenched teeth, barely able to contain the deep hatred that was coursing through him.

Reggie felt a shiver shoot down his spine at the rage displayed on his employer's face. "I think that I have an idea on how to really make an indefensible case against Ms. Johnson." He paused as he looked from Nadir to Erik.

Nadir looked at Erik and saw that he was waiting for Reggie to continue with his idea. "What do you have in mind?" he asked with a look of expectation.

Taking a deep breath Reggie forged forward with his proposal. "We need to get her on camera admitting to all of her deeds. Then and only then can we proceed with criminal prosecution."

Erik stood up from his chair and crossed to lookout at the late afternoon sun as it sank behind the tall buildings within the city. "How do you propose we go about this?" He asked in a low voice.

Reggie felt an uncomfortable silence fill the room as he tried to find the words to explain his plan.

Nadir looked at Reggie with an inquiring gaze. "Reggie?' He prompted in an insistent tone.

"I believe that she will reveal all to Mr. Desmond if he pretends that he has left Mrs. Desmond and wants Ms. Johnson to assume her former role within his life." Reggie said in a rush of words.

Erik felt disgust at the suggestion that he would ever entertain the thought of leaving his wife. "No!" He said in a sharp tone.

Nadir leaned back in his chair as he pondered the suggestion with an open mind. "Erik, I think that this maybe the only way we can ensure that Christine learns the truth. She deserves to know the truth Erik." He said as a matter of fact.

Erik closed his eyes at the thought of allowing himself within ten feet of Cara. "I don't think I can do it Nadir." He said in a despairing tone.

Nadir rose and crossed the office to where Erik stood. "You don't have a choice Erik." He responded with unmistakable truth.

After several minutes of silence, Erik stiffened his spine in resolve to do whatever was necessary to ensure that Cara paid for what she had done to Christine. "What do need me to do?" He asked with a look of intent within his angry eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Debra entered the room with Christine's latest test results. "Everything looks very good Christine." She informed her patient as she took a seat on the small metal stool. "I do want to talk to you about the delivery. As we discussed when you were in the hospital, I want to perform a c-section on your thirty-sixth week, which will be in three more weeks," she said as she did a quick calculation in her head.

Christine frowned at the thought of placing her baby in danger in order to protect her against the threat of hemorrhage. "Dr. Mesamore, are you sure that the baby will be able to survive such an early delivery?" She asked with a nervous tone.

"Medical science has advanced dramatically in the last decade. I assure you that at thirty-six weeks, your baby will be just fine." She said with an encouraging smile. Seeing that Christine still seemed reluctant, she leaned over and took her hand. "Christine, we must do this in order for you to have any chance of survival." She said in a gentle voice. "If we wait any longer, you could go into labor outside of the hospital setting, where you would more than likely bleed to death before you could seek medical attention."

Christine nodded her head in agreement. "All right." She agreed with a resigned tone. "So I guess my baby will have a July birthday."

Debra smiled as she stood to help Christine up from the table. "July is a great month to have a birthday, and I much prefer the Ruby birthstone over the Peridot." She said in a conspirator tone.

Christine felt her heart ache at the memory of Erik giving her the most exquisite Peridot necklace when she told him of the birth of their child.

Debra saw that Christine had tears in her eyes. "Christine?" she asked, concerned that her patient may be in pain.

"Erik gave me a beautiful Peridot necklace when I told him about the baby." She said in a sad little voice.

Debra felt her heart break for both her patient and for Erik Desmond, who had made it his mission over the last two weeks to make sure that Christine had everything she needed to ensure her safety. Never had she seen a more devoted and loving husband than Erik Desmond. "Christine," she began in a hesitant tone. "I don't know everything that has occurred between you and Erik, but I do know this, that man loves you more than anything else in this world." Seeing Christine stiffen at the mention of her husband's name, Debra wondered if she overstepped her bounds. "I'm sorry Christine. I don't mean to upset you. It's just that sometimes things aren't always as they appear." She offered in a motherly fashion.

Christine looked up at her doctor with a strange expression on her face. "Do you know why I have refused to see my husband Dr. Mesamore?" Christine asked with a hurt look on her wan face.

"I know what I have read in the papers Christine. But what I also know is that Erik is the type of man that can only love one woman. And that woman is you." She said with a conviction that caused Christine to question her beliefs of the last two weeks. "I'm sorry Christine; this is none of my business. I just want you to be happy and at ease with your delivery."

Nodding, Christine looked up and smiled. "Thank you. I will think about what you have said."

"Good, now let's get you out of here. I want to see you here again next week, so make an appointment at the front desk." Debra said as she opened the door.

Christine sank back down on the table with a little difficulty with her enlarged stomach. _Have I misjudged Erik, did I allow Cara's lies to poison my belief in my husband_, her mind began to spin with the possibility that she was duped into believing that Erik had betrayed her. "I need to speak with Marie", she said to herself in a resolved tone. Pushing herself up with her arms, she got to her feet and began to dress, she knew that she needed to remain calm for her baby, but more than that, she needed to find the truth.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are all the cameras and microphones in place?" Nadir asked Reggie as they prepared for Cara's arrival.

"Yes, but let's do a test. Give me two minutes to get to the back room and they move about the room and talk." Reggie said as he made his way to a small door that led off to a small dressing room. Taking a seat at the multitude of controls, he used a small lever to manipulate various cameras throughout Erik's office apartment.

Nadir heard Erik enter from the bedroom area freshly showered and changed into a dark form-fitting t-shirt and dark slacks. "Reggie is adjusting the cameras in the other room." He informed Erik as he moved about the room saying 'test…test' at varying levels of loudness.

"I spoke with the front security officer. They will call to let us know when she arrives." Erik said as he tried to calm his nerves.

Nadir looked up into the tense expression of Erik's half-masked face. "This is the only way Erik." He said in a low voice that tried to reinforce the determination that Erik needed to go through with this charade.

"I know Nadir," he said with a deep sigh of regret. "I will do this for Christine."

Reggie came back through the door with a satisfied expression on his face. "All set Mr. Desmond."

"Thank you Reggie," Erik said as he walked over to the small bar to pour himself a much-needed drink. Raising his glass, he gave a mocking toast. "To Cara, may she get what she truly deserves."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I've been such a fool!" Christine cried tears of self-regret within Marie's warm embrace.

Patting her back reassuringly, Marie smiled in relief that Christine had finally seen past all of the hurt and anger to the truth. The certain truth that Erik's love for her was undeniable and everlasting. "No, my dear. You have only been tricked by the most vicious of women." Marie said in a voice that held all the contempt in the world for Cara Johnson. "Come, you must go to Erik immediately. It is past time that you set right this wrong that was perpetrated on you both." Marie said as she pulled Christine to her feet.

"Oh Marie, what can I say to him? How can I even begin to beg for his forgiveness?" Christine asked in an anguished tone.

Smiling Marie put her arm around her shoulders and led her to her dressing room. "You will begin by telling him how much you love him. The rest will follow Christine. You will see. The rest will simply follow."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara knocked on Erik's apartment door that was housed within his downtown Manhattan office building with a seductive smile on her face. She was more that a little surprised that he had called her to meet him this evening. He had said that he had made a terrible mistake in marrying Christine, and now that they were officially separated that he need her back in his life. She was wearing his favorite dress, the emerald green Versace that he had insisted on buying her last fall. She felt a shiver of delight as she recalled the last time she had worn it for him, for he had shown her just how much he desired her that night so long ago. Adjusting the bodice to reveal a little more of her perfectly sculpted cleavage, she struck an enticing pose as she heard the door begin to open.

Erik took in her appearance with a feeling of disgust. Carefully hiding his emotions he smiled in welcome as he held the door wide for her to enter. "Thank you for coming. I have your favorite champagne on ice." He said in a low throaty voice.

Cara leaned up and took his lips in a slow seductive kiss, allowing her tongue to briefly trace the line of his bottom lip.

Erik grabbed onto her arm tightly as he forced himself to return the kiss of his most hated enemy. "Cara, I want this evening to last." He whispered in a sexy voice against her lips. "It has been so long, please let us take it slow."

Cara pushed herself into his body, enjoying the feel of his strength. Smiling she took his hand and pulled him into the room. "You said something about champagne?" she inquired with a throaty purr.

Erik crossed the room to the small bar, relieved to put some much-needed distance between him and Cara. Expertly uncorking the expensive champagne, he poured two crystal flutes with the bubbly liquid. Turning he saw that Cara had made herself at home on his navy suede sofa. Handing her one of the glasses, he took the nearest seat and raised his glass in a toast. "To the future, Cara, may you get everything you deserve." He said with a husky tone.

Cara felt warmth spread through her at Erik's passionate expression. Touching her glass to his, she took a drink of the pale amber liquid. Never taking her desire filled eyes from his, she placed her half-empty glass on the low coffee table in front of them, repeating the gesture with his glass. "Now, Erik. Tell me why it was so important that you see me tonight?" She said as she began to slide her hand up his thigh in a slow practiced caress.

Erik tried to bank down the feelings of revulsion he felt at her touch. "I wanted for us to resume our relationship." He said in a forced voice that sounded strange to his own ears.

Cara reached down and slid off her three inch stiletto sandals as she leaned over to rub her breasts against his side. "I think that we can take up were we left off." She whispered into his ear as she began to run her hand slowly over his crotch.

Erik felt bile rise up in his throat at her aggressive touch. Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips for a soft kiss that betrayed his inner feelings of disgust. "I want to talk a little bit first Cara. I want to know what you have been doing in the last several months." He said as he caressed her back.

Cara felt a small sense of frustration at his need for conversation. But knowing him as she did, she knew that he would be the one to set the pace. "I've not done much of anything if you want to know the truth." Smiling into his green eyes, she reached out to caress the unmasked side of his face. "Well, other than wait for your return."

Erik stiffened involuntarily at her words. Just as he was about to question her further, the phone began to ring.

"Don't answer," Cara ordered as she straddled his hips and began to slide down the side zipper of her dress.

Erik grasped her hips tightly with his hands to still the slow rocking motion that she was perpetuating. "Cara," he called in a tight voice that Cara mistook as passion.

With half-closed eyes, Cara let her dress drop to her waist. "Yes Erik, tell me what you want," she said as she guided his hand to her uncovered breasts.

Erik closed his eyes to try to garner the strength to uncover her lies. Just when he was about to remove his hand and renew his questioning he heard an agonized whimper of pain coming from the direction of the door. Opening his eyes, he saw his Christine silhouetted by the bright light from the hall. The look of utter pain and sorrow so evident in her features that he was sure to his dying day that he would never forget that look.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I have been waiting for two long months to write that scene! Poor Erik, talk about getting caught red handed, I mean that quite literally! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N I had to do it, and I'm afraid to say it but I'm still not finished. So get your chocolate, ice cream or whatever you need in the way of comfort and read on. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (Maybe enjoy isn't the right word for this chapter) **

**B/N Prepare you handkerchiefs. You'll need many with this chapter. It'll be a crying jag chapter.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod **

Choices 

**Chapter 28**

Christine stood frozen in horror as she took in the sordid scene before her. "No," she whispered in a tortured plea not wanting to believe the cruel, undeniable truth of Erik's betrayal.

Erik's heart sank as he heard her anguished voice. "Christine" he called frantically as he shoved Cara roughly of off him. Getting quickly to his feet, he felt the blood in his veins freeze at the look of absolute devastation in his beautiful Christine's face.

Christine, unable to bear the painful sight a second longer turned and fled in the direction of the elevators. Pushing the button with a repeated jabbing motion, she was relieved to see that the doors slid open almost immediately. Hearing Erik calling her name, she quickly entered and pushed several buttons in hopes of blocking out the unbearable pain.

Erik ran towards the elevator at breakneck speed in an attempt to halt Christine's flight. "Christine, wait. It's not what it seems." He called as the doors began to slide shut; cutting off the sight of Christine's sobbing form. "NO! Christine!" He yelled as the doors closed just as his hand reached out and touched the cool metal. Feeling an overwhelming frustration fill him, he turned and ran back towards the apartment. "Nadir," he shouted as he reentered the room.

"Erik!" Nadir called in an incredulous voice as he tried to comprehend the surreal scene unfolding before him. "Where's Christine?" he asked as dread began to fill him at the look of anguish on Erik's face.

"She's gone," he whispered in a bleak tone as he sank down onto the suede sofa with his head in his hands.

Knowing that Erik wasn't able to think clearly Nadir took the lead. "Reggie!" he called out as he turned to face the younger man. "Call down to the security office. Make sure that they cover all exits. Inform them that they are not to let Mrs. Desmond leave the building. Also alert Steve, he should be somewhere close by if she just arrived."

"I'm on it." He said firmly as he withdrew his cell phone to perform the task.

Cara had taken the brief time while everyone's attention was elsewhere to zip up her dress. "Erik! What is going on?" She demanded in a high-pitched screech.

Nadir gave her a look of distain. "Cara, perhaps it would be best if you left." He advised firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone explains what is happening!" She spat in Nadir's direction.

A massive wave of rage washed over Nadir as he stared at the woman who had systematically destroyed his friend's long awaited happiness. Striding towards her with a purposeful gleam in his dark eyes, he grabbed hold of her upper arm and forcibly dragged her towards the apartment door. "Listen to me, Ms. Johnson," He hissed through his clenched teeth. "If you ever dare to approach Erik or Christine Desmond again, I swear that I will make it my mission in life to destroy you."

Cara felt the blood drain from her face at the immense hatred she read on Nadir's face. _How dare he talk to her like that! Didn't he realize that she held a special place in Erik's life,_ she thought in anger. Seeing Erik seated on the sofa she called to him for his assistance. "Erik! Please inform your employee that he is not to talk to me like that!"

Erik was pulled from his self-loathing at the sound of Cara's piercing voice. Looking up into her angry gaze, he felt as if he could actually kill another human being for the first time in his life. For there she stood, invoking her self-appointed right to have him do her bidding as she saw fit. "Nadir, get her the hell out of my sight!" He sneered as he tried to reign in the rage that threatened to erupt into a physical manifestation at any moment.

Cara saw the hate in Erik's green eyes as the stared coldly at her. "Erik, what are you saying? You wanted me to come back to you." She cried in confusion

Erik looked at her as though she were the vilest of all God's creatures. "Want you Cara; I can't bear the sight of you." He stood up slowly and made his way towards the door with slow measured steps. "Do you want to know why I called you here tonight?"

Cara blinked at the tears that were filling her eyes, "You wanted to resume our relationship" she replied in a soft hesitant voice.

"No, that is what I wanted you to think." He said as he walked up to stand over her with the hallway light reflecting off the smooth black leather of his mask with a menacing glare. "The real reason for your invitation was so I could uncover your deeds of the last seven months." He said as he pinned her with his heated gaze.

Cara felt a nervous tension fill her at Erik's words. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erik tightened his hands into fists in an effort to control his rage. "I had you investigated Cara. I know each and every one of your little moves. All of your little prearranged meetings with Christine. All of your nasty little comments aimed to drive a wedge between us. Your vicious lies about my trip to London." Erik leaned his face to mere inches from hers. "I know it all Cara, and now its time for you to pay."

Taking a frightened step back, Cara shook her head from side to side. "No Erik! It's Christine! She is the one who is lying! I never did anything to her."

Grabbing her roughly by her upper arms, he pinned her against the wall, his eyes ablaze with his fury. "Don't you dare say her name!" he shouted at her in an incensed tone.

Nadir watched in shock as Erik's control snapped at Cara's foolish lies. "Reggie!" he yelled into the room as he tried to pull Erik away from the sobbing Cara. "Erik!" He called to his boss in an urgent voice.

Reggie quickly assessed the situation and rushed to aid Nadir in separating Erik from Cara.

Erik's breath was coming out in short rasps as he looked at the woman who had destroyed his whole world. Shaking Nadir and Reggie's restraining hands off him; he turned and walked back towards the apartment.

Cara sank to the floor as she watched with tear-filled eyes as the love of her life disappeared from her sight. "Noooo" she cried as the realization that Erik would never love her as long as Christine held his heart.

Nadir seeing that Cara was reduced to an inconsolable state leaned over to speak quietly to Reggie. "Call one of the friend's you spoke with and have them meet you at her apartment. Take her home and leave her in their care, then get back here as soon as you can. We need to find Christine before something happens to her or the baby."

"Ok, I called downstairs to the security office to have them watch all of the exits, but as this is the night shift they only have three guards on duty. So if Mrs. Desmond takes one of the side exits, they will be unable to detain her." Reggie informed Nadir of his conversation with the Security Supervisor.

'Damn!" Nadir cursed as he considered the possibility that Christine could easily slip through their fingers. "When you take her down," he said as he indicated the softly crying Cara, "make sure that one of the guards is watching the monitors closely."

Nodding, Reggie leaned down to assist Cara to her feet. As he placed his thick arm around her waist, he began to walk with her towards the elevator. The guilt of his part in this was weighing heavily upon him as he escorted the sobbing woman onto the elevator.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine leaned heavily against the bathroom stall as the intense pain ripped through her heart. Putting her hand to her mouth, she tired to hold in the sobs that threatened to escape her trembling lips. _Why Erik_? Her mind cried out. _Why did you have to throw it all away?_ Her tortured questions pulsated throughout her consciousness. How long she stood there in the quiet deserted bathroom she did not know. When she became aware of her surroundings, she felt a bizarre sense of fear fill her. An all-encompassing fear of being found, a terrifying fear of discovery by the one person who had shattered all that she once believed. As she unlocked the metal door, she cautiously exited the room, looking in both directions as she passed. Making her way towards the stairwell, she stopped short as she felt a sharp cramp pierce her side. Grasping her stomach, she leaned heavily against the wall as she gasped in pain_. NO!_ Her mind cried out in fear. _NO! I will not lose my baby!_ She repeated in her mind until the pain began to subside. Taking several deep breaths, she stood to gain her balance and slowly opened the stairwell door to begin her descent down the fourteen floors to the street level exit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Pacing the expertly decorated living room for the last six hours, Erik was beyond frantic at the disappearance of his wife. "Have you called the hospitals? Do they have any patient's fitting Christine's description?" He fired his questions at Nadir.

"Yes Erik, she has not been seen at any of the city's hospitals. Marie is on alert as well as all of the staff. Meg has not heard from her but assures me that she will contact me if she does." Nadir said as he tried to cover every avenue available.

"Oh God Nadir, I know something has happened." He said in voice that was filled with an overwhelming fear for his wife. "The doctor said that she couldn't have any stress. And look what I have put her through." He said as he sank onto the chair in defeat.

Nadir walked over to the small bar to pour his boss and himself a strong whiskey. He didn't think Erik could hold it together for very much longer. _Christine, where in hell are you?_ He questioned himself silently. "Here, drink this." He instructed Erik as he took a drink from his own glass.

Erik looked into the amber liquid hoping to find some form of absolution for the pain he had caused Christine. "You tried to warn me from the start Nadir," he said in a flat voice that testified to the abject sense of hopelessness he felt. "You said that this would all end in disaster, and now it surely has." Erik said sadly, as he drank the whiskey in one burning swallow.

Nadir felt Erik's pain as though it were a tangible entity within the room. "I was wrong Erik; at the time I said that, I didn't think that you loved Christine. I thought you only wanted to possess her as though she were a priceless work of art. No Erik, I was wrong. What you and Christine share is more than most people are lucky enough to achieve in one lifetime. We will find her and when we do, you will explain to her all that has happened and the incredible lengths that you have gone to in order to protect her. Then you will tell her that you love her with everything you are."

Erik looked up with unshed tears shining brightly in his eyes. "Nadir, I need to find her. We must find her." He whispered in a desperate plea.

"We will Erik. We will." Nadir offered his solemn promise as the sun began to rise up over the awakening city.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat in silence as the subway car slowed to a stop to allow a multitude of early morning commuters onboard. She garnered a few strange looks from her fellow passengers as they passed her. Smiling slightly to herself, she tried to imagine how she must look. Seven and a half months pregnant in a Carolina Herrera cream knee-length cocktail dress, paired with a modest heeled Jimmy Choo shoes in pale green to match the Peridot pendant that hung around her slim neck. At the thought of Erik's gift, her heart gave a painful twist. Reaching up she pulled at the offending reminder with a vicious tug. As she looked at the broken gold chain that was threaded through the glittering pale green stone within her hand, she thought of the lost love that she had thought would never die. _Oh what a stupid blind fool I've been_, she admonished herself without any leniency. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the picture that had replayed in unrelenting precision in her mind throughout the last eight hours. She bit her lower lip to still her cry as she once again saw Erik with his hand gently caressing Cara's bare breast. _NO!_ She thought to herself in an attempt to block out the painful sight. She needed to think of her baby. The baby was all that mattered. _I'm so tired_, she thought as tears of hopelessness began to well within her eyes. _I need to find someplace to rest_. She thought with steely determination. Knowing that she needed to get off the train she racked her brain for a safe place to go. Where could she go to that Erik would not follow? She asked herself as she tried to shove off the overwhelming drowsiness that had plagued her for the last few hours. Looking in her purse, she saw that she had very little cash on hand. Frowning at her credit cards, she knew that if she used them to check into a hotel, Erik would be there faster than she could even make it up to her room. No, I need to think of someplace where he would never think to follow. _Raoul!_ She thought with an immense feeling of relief. Sweet Raoul, her childhood friend would offer her a safe place to stay. Pulling her cell phone, she quickly dialed the number to connect her with her old friend. Looking at the 'no signal' message flashing on her phone she snapped it shut with a look of irritation. Seeing that the upcoming stop was only five blocks from Raoul's trendy brownstone, she gathered up her purse and stood as the train pulled to a gentle stop. As she exited the subway car, she was relieved that the familiar cramping pain had all but disappeared in the last hour. Her legs felt as though they were made of lead as she dragged herself up onto the busy New York street. Five blocks until she was safe, only five blocks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How do you want your eggs?" Colleen called up the stairs to her fiancé.

Straightening the Windsor knot on his tie, Raoul smiled at the little domestic scene being played out. "Scrambled," he called back. Turning, he quickly exited the bedroom to go in search the woman who had turned his life around. Seeing her at the stove with a fork vigorously beating at the eggs within the frying pan, he snuck up behind her to surprise her with a seductive kiss on the back of her neck.

"I'm cooking here," she said in a firm voice as she leaned back into his strong frame, completely betraying her words.

Threading his arms around her trim waist, he nuzzled the side of her neck. "I can see that, but I think I found something else to feast on besides eggs." He said as he began a slow exploration down the line of her neck.

"Hmm, well as much as I'd like to oblige you, I have a meeting in less than an hour." She said as she ducked away from him with an apologetic smile.

"So that's how it's going to be, work before your future husband." He complained in an amused tone. He turned to take his seat at the dining table when the doorbell peeled to announce a visitor. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked Colleen as he began to walk towards the door.

"No," she called back as she reached for two plates.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Christine. "Christine?" he asked with a quizzical look on his handsome face.

"Raoul….I'm sooo sorry…to have to…" she slurred in a raspy voice.

"Christine!" Raoul cried out in alarm as he reached for her falling form. Lifting her up into his arms, he turned and crossed the foyer towards the living room sofa calling out to his fiancé as he went. "Colleen! I need your help!" He yelled in an anxious tone.

Colleen came rushing in from the kitchen as she heard Raoul's frantic voice. "What is it?" she asked as she saw him lay Christine down gently upon the sofa. "Oh my God!" she cried out when she saw the pale, unconscious Christine. "Call an ambulance!" she ordered Raoul. "Christine…Christine!" she called to Christine urgently in an attempt to awaken her. Seeing that one of Christine's arms was tucked awkwardly beneath her, Colleen reached down to free her pinned arm from under her lower back. As she drew her hand back she felt a thick sticky wetness on her hand. Looking down in horror she saw that her own hand was covered in Christine's blood. "Oh no," she said as the realization of what was happening began to dawn on her. "Raoul! Tell them to hurry, she's losing the baby!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ok let me have it! I know that we are heading into a very dark part of the story, but be assured that I am and will always be in Christine and Erik's corner. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Hello, and yes this is the chapter that will answer your question regarding Christine's baby. So without further ado, lets continue…**

**B/N **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (give hugs and send warm thoughts to our Authoress, she's having writer's block)**

Choices 

**Chapter 29**

"There's a hundred dollar tip for you if you keep up with them," Raoul advised the taxi driver as they followed the racing ambulance through the busy city streets.

"You got it!" the driver responded as he put his foot to the floor.

Colleen was thrown back against the seat by the force of the speed increase. Glancing to her left she saw that Raoul was terrified for their friend. "Raoul," she called as she reached out to place her hand gently on his forearm.

Raoul turned to his fiancée, "What if she dies?" he asked in a broken voice.

Frowning in concern, Colleen tried to ease his fears for his oldest friend. "She is young and in good health, honey."

"I should have known that something was wrong, she looked so pale two days ago." He said more to himself than to the concerned woman at his side.

Knowing that there was nothing that she could say to chase away the look of fear on his handsome face, Colleen merely threaded her hand through his, knowing that whatever happened they would face it together.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine felt as though someone was ripping apart her insides as she emerged from a long dark place. Moaning softly she turned her head from side to side.

"Patty, she's coming around!" The ambulance attendant called out to his partner.

"What's her name?" Patty asked as she took her patient's blood pressure again.

"Uh, Christine." John said as he looked at his paperwork.

"Christine!" Patty called in a sharp voice causing Christine to moan in response. "Christine, I want you to open your eyes now."

Christine heard the request from some strange woman. With great effort, she opened her eyes to see a blond woman with kind blue eyes.

Patty smiled at her patient. "Christine, my name is Patty and we are taking you to the hospital. Now I need you to answer a few questions for me, can you do that?" Patty asked in much the way a kindergarten teacher would ask a young student.

"My baby! Please help my baby." Christine cried weakly in a voice that sounded so strange to her own ears.

"We are going to do everything we can to help you and your baby, Christine. But first I need you to answer some questions for me." Patty said with a comforting tone.

"Ok," Christine replied as tears of fear began to fill her eyes.

"Good," Patty said as she administered a second shot to her patient's IV. "Who is your doctor?"

Closing her eyes against the harsh light from the overhead lamp, Christine responded to the young woman's question. "Dr. Mesamore."

"John, call ahead and alert the Doctor." Patty instructed. "How far along are you Christine?" Patty asked her next question.

"Only thirty-three weeks." Christine said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Stay with me Christine," Patty ordered in a calm, commanding manner. "Together we are going to make sure that your baby is going to be fine."

Nodding her head Christine was grateful for the confidence of the woman attendant.

"Are you allergic to any medications?" Patty asked as she felt for Christine's pulse.

"No," Christine said in a shaky voice.

"We're almost there Christine; do you want us to call anyone for you?" Patty asked as she made several notations on her clipboard.

Christine closed her eyes against the pain Patty's question evoked. "No," she said sadly, as she hardened her heart against the love that still cried out for Erik.

Patty frowned down at her patient, "Are you sure?" she asked as she had rarely seen a patient refuse the offer to contact a loved one.

"I'm sure, there is no one anymore. Only my baby and I." she said in a sad voice that had Patty looking down at her in concern.

Christine cried out as she felt a sharp, tearing pain rip across her abdomen, "Oh God!"

"Ok, Christine." She said as she grasped her patient's hand in support. "Just relax and breathe deeply with me." Patty said as she demonstrated the breathing technique she wanted Christine to mimic. "That's it Christine, deep breaths in and let it slowly slide out."

Christine felt as though she was floating as her eyes began to close.

"Christine! Stay with me! Christine," Patty called to her patient as she faded into unconsciousness. "David, were losing her!" she yelled to the driver. "Get us there now!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Debra held her cell phone to her ear as she ran through the hospital parking lot. "Mr. Khan, this is Debra Mesamore, Christine is being brought into emergency. Please inform Mr. Desmond and have him meet me at the fourth floor nurses' station. I need him to sign some consent forms." She said in a breathless voice.

"Is Christine ok?" Nadir asked anxiously as he motioned for Reggie to get Erik.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to discuss her condition, I just arrived at the hospital and I need to get to Christine." Debra said as she reached the door.

"Ok, we will be there in ten minutes. City General, correct?" Nadir asked for confirmation.

"Yes, fourth floor. Hurry Mr. Khan, I need to have those forms before I can perform the C-section." Debra said as she disconnected the call.

Erik came rushing from his private office. "Where is she?" he asked in a forceful tone.

"She is at City General; we need to get there now so you can sign a consent form." Nadir informed Erik of his conversation. "Reggie, call down and make sure that there is a cab waiting." Nadir instructed not wanting to wait for Erik's chauffeur to bring around the car.

Erik felt his heart stop in fear. "A consent form for what Nadir?" he asked with a worried expression on his half-masked face.

"Dr. Mesamore mentioned a C-section. Lets just get there Erik," Nadir said hurriedly as he pushed Erik towards the executive office doors.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rushing towards the operating room, Debra assessed the situation with one look. "Give me the bullet!" she called in an authoritative manner.

"Patient Christine Desmond, age 25, thirty three weeks gestation. Blood pressure 70 over 60 and falling. Pulse thready at 60, pulse ox shallow at 20. Baby's heart rate was strong upon arrival but is starting to exhibit signs of distress. She's received four units of o-neg and has lost two liters in the last ten minutes." The senior resident reported with such efficiency that Debra took a mental note to compliment him later.

"I want to cut in five minutes," Debra ordered as she began to scrub in with the aid of her favorite surgical nurse. "Heather, please ask someone to check on the status of Mrs. Desmond's husband. Make sure that those consent forms are ready for him to sign the minute he arrives."

"Yes Doctor," Heather said as she tied the doctor's scrub gown around her slim waist.

Debra began the tedious procedure of scrubbing in while keeping a careful watch on the monitor that showed the baby's erratic heart rate. Taking a deep breath, she silently prayed to herself for a miracle. A miracle that would spare two lives this day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik sat staring unblinkingly at the diamond-encrusted band that he had place on Christine's finger seven months ago. Running his finger over the sparkling white diamonds, he pictured Christine lying all alone as she fought for her life and the life of their child. Swallowing hard past the lump in his throat, he tried to bank down the fear that was threatening to drive him mad. Standing up abruptly, he crossed to the sparsely staffed nurses' station. "What is taking so long? She has been in surgery for over three hours! Why doesn't someone tell me what's going on!" he yelled loudly with a look of desperation in his eyes.

Francine looked up at the famous half-masked business tycoon with a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry Mr. Desmond, I will call in to see if I can get an update for you." She said in a soft, gentle tone as she picked up the phone.

Erik sighed deeply as he waited for the nurse to connect with the operating room. Looking back at the crowded waiting room, he was somewhat reassured that the room was filled with all the people Christine loved most in the world. Marie had arrived with Reggie shortly after his own arrival. And Meg, dressed in one of her famous clashing colored outfits, had arrived about an hour ago and taken on her self-appointed duty to ensure that everyone had an unending supply of the hospital's weak-tasting coffee at their disposal. He even felt a small measure of comfort that Raoul Cagney was present with his fiancée.

Trying to keep her face as expressionless as possible, Francine listened to the dire information being related to her from the OR tech. "Yes, I'll tell Mr. Desmond that Dr. Mesamore will be out shortly. Thank you," she said as she hung up the phone. "Mr. Desmond, they have finished Mrs. Desmond's surgery and Dr. Mesamore will be here in a few minutes to talk with you." Francine informed Erik.

"Thank you nurse." Erik replied automatically. Walking over to Marie and Nadir, he related the new he had just received. "They have finished with the surgery."

Marie stood and looked up into Erik's haunted eyes. "Erik, did they say anything else?" she asked anxiously.

"No, only that Dr. Mesamore will be out to give us an update on Christine's condition soon." He said with a nervous sigh.

Nadir put the disgusting coffee that Meg had so kindly given him on the side table. "Did they say anything about the baby?" he asked with a tense expression on his dark face.

"No," Erik replied in a choked whisper that revealed the depth of his fear for his wife and child.

"Erik," Dr. Mesamore, still dressed in her surgical scrubs called from the doorway.

Erik felt a shiver of dread race down his spine at the sound of his name on the lips of the woman who in a few short moments would change his life immeasurably. Turning, he looked towards the grim faced Doctor. "How is Christine?" he asked in a rush of words.

Debra looked about the crowded waiting room and felt the need to obtain some privacy for the news she was about to deliver. "Please come with me Erik." She said in a tone that betrayed her exhaustion.

"Dr. Mesamore, please just tell me how my wife is!" he demanded as he lost the little bit of control that had held him in check these last few hours.

Sighing, Debra looked about the room at the anxious faces and closed the door softly behind her. "Let's sit down Erik," she instructed as she indicated the empty chairs to her left.

Erik took the chair she offered in an attempt to hurry her into revealing the condition of his wife and child.

Once Erik took his seat, Debra sat at his side. "Christine delivered your daughter by C-section about three hours ago." Debra said as she watched the emotions play across Erik's half-masked face.

Nodding his head, Erik willed her to continue.

"The baby had a little bit of difficulty breathing at first, but they were able to resuscitate her and she is now breathing on her own. She is in the NICU on the tenth floor." Debra watched as tears filled Erik's eyes at the news of his daughter's birth. "The pediatrician in charge of her care will discuss her condition with you shortly," Debra said in a calm commanding tone. Placing her hand gently upon his forearm reassuringly, she continued with her update. "She is beautiful, Erik. She will have to remain in the hospital for a few weeks for her lungs to fully develop, but baring any unforeseen complications, she will grow up to be a strong and healthy child."

Erik felt as if he had been granted the greatest gift. Through his tears, he smiled gratefully at the doctor who had saved his baby's life. "Thank you Dr." He said with a relief that stung at Debra's heart, as she knew that she now had to advise him of Christine's dire condition.

"Erik," she called to him. "I need to talk with you about Christine." She said in an overly calm voice.

Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the look of concern on Debra's face. "Is she all right?" he asked in a tortured whisper that testified to the overwhelming fear that had enclosed all around him.

Debra paused as she looked at his grief-stricken features. "Christine experience several complications during her pregnancy. She instructed me not to discuss the extent of her condition with you the last time she was hospitalized."

Erik looked up sharply into Debra's eyes as she revealed Christine's secrets. "What do you mean by "extent of her condition', Doctor." He asked in a emotion-filled tone.

Taking a deep breath, Debra started to explain the details of Christine's condition. "Christine had an abnormal amount of blood vessels attached to her womb. We do not know the reason behind this; it may be hereditary as her mother's history reflected a similar affliction. When Christine was admitted to the hospital two weeks ago, she had lost a lot of blood; this was due to the rupture of one of the blood vessels. We were able to treat her with medication at that time. Unfortunately, this time we had to perform a C-section. Erik, do you understand everything that I've just said?" Debra asked as she watched him closely for his reaction.

"Yes, please continue," Erik said quietly.

Nodding Debra began again. "Once we had the baby delivered we could see the extent of Christine bleeding. We had to perform a hysterectomy in an attempt to stop the bleeding."

Erik drew in a sharp breath at the thought of Christine's pain when she learned that she would be unable to have any more children. "All right, when can I see her?" he said in a defeated voice.

"Erik," Debra paused as she tried to gather her courage. "Even though we were able to perform the hysterectomy and stop the bleeding, Christine had lost an enormous amount of blood. With so much blood loss," she said in a sad resigned voice. "I'm afraid that there was only so much that we could do medically."

Erik's heart clenched at the information Dr. Mesamore was relating. Looking down in his hand, he saw that he still held Christine's wedding band. Clutching it tightly within his grip he took a shuddering breath as he gathered the courage to face his most dreaded fear. With tears of sorrow in his eyes, he looked up and asked the one question he feared most. "Is she dead?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I've only gotten a few punishment suggestions for Cara. I will need them for the chapter after the next one. Please let your creative minds free and dream up something really dreadful for the evil home wrecking Cara. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey everyone…it's the last one in this story! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Get your tissues out, this may be a little hard to take, but keep reading. I promise you that you will be happy with the ending. Thanks for all of the great reviews, we are closing on the 700 mark, a number that I never dreamed possible but thanks to your faithful reading and reviewing we are about to hit it! **

**B/N **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod **

Choices 

**Chapter 30**

Erik waited for Dr. Mesamore's answer as an immense feeling of despair filled his soul.

Debra's heart clenched at the look of utter fear upon Erik's strained face. No matter how many times she had to impart dire news to her patients' families, it never seemed to get any easier or less painful, she thought sadly to herself. 'Erik, she is still alive," She said with a cautionary expression. "But, with so much blood loss, I do not think she will survive the night." She said in a soft, sympathetic tone.

Marie began to cry softly at the grave news of Christine's condition. _No! Not Christine, not when she has just found some happiness_, her heart cried out at the severe injustice.

Nadir placed a comforting arm around Marie as he felt his own sorrow engulf him.

Meg turned her face towards the window to hide her grief at the thought of losing her best friend.

Raoul sank down upon a chair as his legs gave way beneath him. Colleen felt her heart sink at the devastation wrought so plainly on her fiancé's face. Taking the chair next to his she simply took his trembling hand in hers, to offer him some small measure of comfort.

With a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, Reggie felt the full weight of his part in this dark tale. An all-encompassing shame unfolded all around him as the scope of his actions played out in an unimaginable conclusion.

For all of the pain and sorrow within the room, all paled in contrast to the shocking look of loss upon Erik's half-masked face. His once vibrant green eyes were filled with an immeasurable grief as he absorbed the unbearable truth that he was about to lose the most precious thing in his life, his wife, his Christine. Swallowing hard past the painful lump in his throat, he looked up into Dr. Mesamore's compassionate eyes. "I want to be with her," he stated in a raspy voice that validated the depth of his grief.

"Of course," Debra said as she rose from her chair. "I'll take you to her."

Erik rose slowly, as if it took a tremendous effort to perform this simple everyday task. Looking towards Nadir, Erik motioned for him to walk with him.

Nadir handed the sobbing Marie over to Reggie's capable care as he fell into step beside his friend.

As they made their way towards the intensive care unit that housed Christine's private room, Erik gave Nadir some quietly worded instruction. "Please make sure that my daughter has everything she needs." He said in a calm tone.

"Of course," Nadir responded automatically.

As they reached the door to Christine's room, Erik paused as he gathered the courage to face the most difficult moment of his life.

Nadir seeing the indescribable pain clearly reflected in his boss's eyes silently cursed the circumstances that had brought them to this end. "Erik is there anything that I can do for you or Christine?" he asked in a soft-spoken tone.

Erik looked at the concern written so plainly across his long time friend's features. "No Nadir, there is nothing left to do now save to say goodbye." Erik said in a far away voice that sent a piercing pain through Nadir's breaking heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Debra looked at the monitors that recorded Christine's condition. Frowning, she silently predicted that within the next two hours her young patient would lose the battle to hang on to her life. Hearing Erik enter the room behind her, she turned and faced her patient's grief-stricken husband. "Erik, as you can see she is hooked up to several monitors." Debra said as she lowered the volume of one of the beeping machines.

Erik stared with anguish-filled eyes at his beautiful wife. "Is she in any pain?" he asked in a tortured whisper.

"No, Erik. She is in no pain." Debra said softly. Taking a chair from the other side of the room, Debra placed it close to Christine's bedside. "Why don't you sit down." She said as she moved out of the way to allow him passage.

Erik took the offered seat and cautiously reached out to touch Christine's hand. "She's so cold." He said in a shocked tone.

Debra crossed to the closet and retrieved a blanket. Carefully maneuvering around the various tubes and wires, Debra placed the warm blanket over her dying patient. "Can I get anything for you Erik?" she asked in a comforting voice.

"No," Erik replied, as his eyes remained fixated on Christine's pale features. "How much longer?" He asked in a resigned tone that attested to his utter sense of defeat.

"I would guess within the next hour or so." Debra said with a sad sense of helplessness.

Erik felt his heart plummet at the thought of only sixty short minutes left to be with the one love of his life. Unable to speak Erik merely nodded his head in conformation that he had heard Dr. Mesamore's answer.

Debra placed a comforting hand upon Erik's slumped shoulder. "Erik, if you need anything you can push the call button." She said as she indicated the appropriate button. "I will leave you and Christine alone now."

"Thank you Doctor." Erik said in a gruff voice.

Debra paused at the door, "Erik," she called as she turned to view the heart-wrenching scene before her.

Erik turned to face Debra with a haunted look upon his face.

"I'm so sorry," Debra offered in a compassionate tone that reflected the truth of her regrets.

Erik merely nodded mechanically as he turned his attention back to his dying wife.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir snapped his cell phone shut as he finished his call with the country's top pediatrician. It had taken more than just a high price tag to ensure the commitment of the renowned physician. No, Nadir had to promise a new pediatric wing for the good doctor's hospital in Chicago in order to get the man to board a plane bound for New York. But it was of little account if it would assure Erik that his daughter was receiving the best care available. He peered into the glass enclosure as he watched the nurses carefully as they tended to Erik and Christine's newly born daughter. He was surprised at the likeness the baby had to Christine, something that he hoped would bring comfort to Erik in the dark days ahead.

Marie saw that Nadir was staring intently into the neo-natal intensive care unit. As she stepped up to the window, she allowed her gaze to follow his stare. She let a gasp of joy escape her lips as she saw Christine's daughter for the first time. "Nadir, she looks just like Christine." She said with tears filling her eyes.

Nadir had to fight tears of his own as he looked upon Erik's daughter. "Yes she is beautiful." He said as he felt a little piece of his heart fill with the promise of renewed life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik held Christine's hand gently as the precious minutes began to tick away at an unstoppable pace. Even now, as she lay so motionless upon the crisp white hospital sheets, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Smiling he reached out and traced the delicate curve of her cheek, savoring the softness against his caressing fingertips. Knowing that he had so much to say to her before she left him behind, he began to talk in a low-pitched voice that projected all of the immense love he held only for her.

"Christine, we have a daughter," he said in a joy-filled tone that belied the sorrow reflected in the depths of his eyes. "The doctor said that she is going to be fine, and that she can go home in about two weeks." Erik informed his unconscious wife. "I want you to know that I will do everything to be the best father I can to her. I don't want you to worry about anything. I will make sure she knows what an amazing loving woman her mother was." He said with his voice breaking at the overwhelming emotion.

Christine felt a presence at her side, a presence filled with such an indescribable sadness that her heart cried out for the poor tortured soul. As she tried to open her eyes she felt a great wave of exhaustion wash over her as though it were a massive weight pinning her in place. She felt herself being pulled in two directions, one towards the bright beckoning light that promised an unequalled peace, and the other was the overpowering need to comfort the pain filled person who so needed her. She stood at a crossroads, undecided of which path to choose.

Erik watched in alarm as Christine's breathing became shallower as the time so cruelly ticked by. Knowing that he had only a few precious minutes left with her, he forged ahead to grant her some peace in the final moments of her life. "Christine, I want you to know that I have never loved anyone as I have loved you. When I saw you across that ballroom only fourteen months ago, I knew that you were to be the one great love of my life." Erik said with such an intense honesty. Several alarms began to sound as Christine began to fade from this earthly plane. "NO!" Erik yelled as he jumped to his feet. Leaning over he kissed her lips reverently. "Please don't leave me," he pleaded in a choked whisper.

Christine felt Erik's sweet kiss just as she began to feel a strange uplifting sensation. She watched with an amazing feeling of calmness washing over her, as a team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. As blackness began to enclose around the vision below, she felt a warm angelic presence behind her. Turning she stared in awe at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The older woman appeared to be radiating from within as she serenely began to walk towards Christine.

"Don't be frightened Christine," the woman said as she reached for Christine's hand.

Christine looked up in confusion, "You look so familiar to me," she stated in awe.

Celia smiled knowingly. "Christine, I'm afraid that there has been an error. It is not your time. You need to return to your husband and daughter now." She said in a kind voice that offered a strange feeling of comfort.

"Erik," Christine whispered in a pain-filled tone.

"Christine," Celia called out. "You must trust your heart and not always believe what you see."

Christine looked up sharply to see the radiant face that resembled her own. "But I saw Erik with…" she began to offer an explanation for her emotional pain.

"Your eyes saw. But did you look with your heart Christine?" Celia asked with an encouraging smile.

"But, I saw Erik with Cara. They were…" Christine began to speak in a rush of words only to be stalled by the gentle touch of the older woman's finger to her lips.

"Come with me Christine and you will truly see what your heart is denying." Celia said as she gently tugged on Christine's hand.

Christine allowed herself to be led to the rapidly appearing light below. She felt a strange feeling of nervousness wash over her as she watched a likeness of herself lying there so lifeless, as several medical staff preformed various life saving procedures.

Seeing that Christine was not looking towards her husband, Celia gently directed Christine's line of vision. "See Erik, Christine. Look upon your husband."

Christine turned her stunned eyes to Erik's heart-broken form. "NO!" she cried out in shock at the unmitigated pain that was ravishing his face. "Erik," she called with an answering pain.

Celia smiled gratefully as she knew that Christine had finally seen the depth of Erik's love for her. "Do you see his love for you?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Christine felt tears of joy began to run unheeded down her cheeks. "Yes," she said in a reverent whisper, for she had never seen such devastation as the look on her Erik's face as he watched her slip beyond his world.

Celia felt a joy fill her that her daughter had found such love. "It is time for you to return now." She said softly as she began to walk back towards the bright light from whence she came.

Christine felt a sudden feeling of fear, "Wait!" she called to the older woman.

Celia paused and turned to look upon her daughter once more. "Yes Christine?" she asked in a tranquil tone.

"May I know your name?" Christine asked as she watched her begin to fade from her sight.

"My name is Celia," the voice called out from a far off place.

Christine drew in a shocked breath as she realized the beautiful kind woman was the mother that she had never known. "Mother," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, Christine. You must go now, go back to your life. I will see you again my beautiful daughter." Celia said as the light faded into darkness.

Christine felt an overwhelming love surround her as she turned back to do her mother's bidding.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik watched in horror as the medical team began to administer CPR on Christine. _Oh God!_ His heart cried out at the overpowering pain that was filling him. _I can't bear it! _He admitted to himself as he watched helplessly as Christine's life began to fade into death. "I love you Christine, I will love you always." He whispered in a tortured voice.

Christine felt an immeasurable pressure on her chest, as she heard Erik's declaration of love. _I love you too Erik, more than I can ever express,_ her heart answered longingly.

Debra came rushing into the room, "How long has she been down?" she asked hurriedly.

"Ten minutes," the chief resident responded as he kept up his measured pace of CPR.

"Meds?" Debra inquired as she looked up at the EKG monitor's reading.

"We gave her 10 of epinephrine." The young brunette nurse responded as she squeezed the bag to inflate Christine's lungs.

"Ok," Debra said as she took charge of the team. "I want 20 more of epinephrine and I want to shock her at 200."

The team scrambled to follow Dr. Mesamore's orders.

Erik watched with a sense of desperation as the team renewed their fight for Christine's life. "Stay with me Christine," he whispered in a beseeching prayer.

Christine fought to hold on to the life that awaited her. A life filled with love from an adoring husband that would carry her though all of the obstacles that life had to throw her way. A life filled with wonder as she watched a world begin to unfold through the eyes of a daughter. A life filled with the promise of the family that she had always wanted, and was now only a few heartbeats away.

"CLEAR!" Debra yelled out as she administered the 200 volts of electricity to shock Christine's heart back into a normal beat.

Christine felt as though someone had punched her with a sledgehammer on her chest.

Erik watched with tears running down his cheeks as the monitor began to beep at a steady rhythm. His heart jumped in hope that Christine may still win her battle against death.

"Normal sinus rhythm," Debra called out in a relieved tone.

As the team began to depart the room, Debra motioned for Erik to join her at Christine's side. "Erik, she is fighting to stay alive." She said in a gentle tone.

Erik never once taking his eyes off Christine, he walked slowly towards her bedside. "Thank you," he said in a raspy tone.

"Talk to her Erik, let her know that you are here waiting for her." Debra advised as she pushed him down into an empty chair. "I'll leave you alone now." She said quietly as she turned to leave the room.

As the door closed softly behind him, Erik reached out and took hold of Christine's hand. "Christine, I'm here," he called out to her in a love-filled tone.

Christine fought against the immense dark cloud that was keeping her from responding to Erik. _Please God, let me show him that I am still here with him_, she prayed in silence.

Erik lifted their clasped hands to his lips so that he could kiss her hand as he had so many times before.

Christine felt his soft lips as he bestowed his own special kiss upon her hand. With a supreme effort, she found the strength to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

Erik felt Christine squeeze his hand. With a shocked expression, he raised his green eyes to her beautiful face. "Christine, can you hear me?" He asked anxiously. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He instructed as he watched her intently for any more signs of response.

Christine felt his love engulf her as she fought her way back to the only man she would ever love. Finding a great strength from his intense, undeniable love, she opened her eyes to look upon the dearest face she had ever known.

Erik felt tears of joy fill his eyes at the sight. "Christine," he began to speak in an emotion-filled voice.

"I'm here Erik," she called in a barely audible tone.

Erik closed his eyes briefly in deference to the all mighty power that had brought Christine back to him.

Christine watched with all of her love as Erik leaned down to kiss her hand once more.

"I love you Christine," he said in a simple, truth-filled tone.

Smiling Christine looked up at her husband with love and forgiveness reflected in her clear blue eyes. "I love you Erik, more than you will ever know."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Only two or three more chapters left on this story. And yes, you are finally going to get your much awaited revenge on Cara. Hey yall, I'm coming down with the flu so I may not get a chapter up for the nerdy Erik fans until Monday to Tuesday. Sorry. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N A great big thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers, with your faithful reviews we surpassed the 700 mark! Thanks again for all of your support. **

**B/N **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod (Through rain, sleet and snow, the amazing MJ will not rest until she has edited the lastest chapter!) Are you snowed under?**

**Choices**

**Chapter 31**

_**One month later**_

"She has gained four more ounces over the last three days, so I am happy to report that you may take her home this afternoon," Dr. Mortensen informed the ecstatic parents of baby Isabella Rose Desmond.

Christine leaned into Erik's warm embrace at the news that their family would at last be together under one roof. "Thank you Dr. Mortensen, I can't tell you how much that means to me," she said with tears of joy reflecting in her clear blue eyes.

Erik held out his hand to the good doctor adding his own gratitude. "Thank you Doctor," he said in an emotion-filled voice.

"It has been my pleasure," John Mortensen, the country's leading authority in pediatrics responded as he took Erik's offered hand. "I have written down a few names of some New York pediatricians that can take over Isabella's care."

Erik took the paper and handed it off to Nadir. "Dr. Mortensen, Nadir will be in contact with you next week regarding the funding of the new pediatric wing," Erik said as he entwined his fingers with Christine's.

"I'll look forward to it," John replied with a grateful smile. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a plane to catch," he said as he turned to the open doorway.

"Have a safe trip home," Christine wished the physician who had overseen her daughter's care for the last month.

With a nod of his head, John walked away from one of the most loving families he had the privilege to meet.

Nadir watched the happiness shine from Christine's eyes as she crossed the room to take the chair next to her daughter's plastic crib. As he took his position next to Erik, he wondered at the look of anxiousness in Erik's eyes. "Is something wrong?" he questioned with a slight frown upon his dark face.

Erik felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility enclose him at the prospect of taking his tiny daughter home. "What if Isabella gets sick?" he asked in a nervous voice.

Nadir began to see Erik's point. What if Isabella became sick while in their care? "I could call the nursing agency and have them send out some baby nurses," he offered as he and Erik both stared at Christine as she rocked the baby.

"Yes, do it," Erik said as he pounced upon Nadir's helpful suggestion.

Nadir already had his cell phone out and was accessing his vast database of numbers, while Erik made his way over to his gorgeous wife and daughter.

Christine felt her husband's presence without looking up from her contented daughter's face. "Isn't she the most wonderful thing you have ever seen?" she questioned Erik with a mother's love so very evident within her soft voice.

Erik felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked at his beautiful wife. "Yes," he whispered reverently.

Christine looked up sharply as she heard a strange note in Erik's voice. "Erik?" she questioned hesitantly as she took in his pain filled eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned manner.

Erik fell to his knees at her feet, taking her left hand in his he brought it to his lips and pressed a desperate kiss into her palm that expressed all of his love for her. "Christine, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," he said in a horror filled voice that pierced through her heart.

Christine felt tears fill her eyes at Erik's passionate declaration. "Erik," she called to him softly.

Erik looked up slowly, his heart beating rapidly within his chest.

"You didn't lose me," she said in a serene voice that began to soothe Erik's tattered nerves. "I love you Erik Desmond," she said with a watery smile. "I love you with all of my heart, and now I want you to listen to me," she instructed him with a gentle firm tone. "I was such a fool to ever doubt you." She said in a self-loathing tone. "I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness for my lack of trust in you, in our love and in our marriage. At least I can promise you this, my sweet, sweet Erik. I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise to fill every day with the love that you deserve. I promise to be the best mother to our daughter that I can be. But most of all I promise to love you to my last breath on this earth," she said with an undeniable truth reflected in her loving eyes.

Erik looked deeply into her love filled eyes and found his one true salvation. "Christine," he called out with his voice breaking on the overwhelming emotion. "It is I who should be begging your forgiveness. Cara," he began only to be silenced by Christine's fingertip on his lips.

"Let's agree never to speak of her again; I know that you love me Erik, I know it with every beat of my heart, and that my dear husband, is all that I will ever need," Christine said with a radiant smile.

Erik was unable to speak for a moment, as he comprehended the depth of Christine's love for him. Swallowing hard past the lump that had formed in his throat, he looked up into her adoring eyes and saw only love and acceptance within them. "I love you Christine," he said in a low tone that caused a smile of joy to spread across his beautiful wife's face.

"I know Erik," she said as a tear escaped to trail lightly down her cheek.

Erik reached up and tenderly wiped the tear away. "Let's take our daughter home," Erik said as he felt a completeness that had eluded him his whole life. With Christine and now the addition of his beautiful daughter, he was at last a part of a family. He was at long last, truly loved.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Two months later_

Reggie shifted nervously outside of Erik's office. His caught his breath as the door opened and Nadir motioned for him to enter.

Erik stood pacing at the impressive view of the New York City skyline, totally oblivious to its magnificent splendor as he tried to comprehend the information that Nadir had just imparted. "Sit down," he commanded in a harsh tone as he saw that Reggie had entered the room.

Reggie took the offered chair without a single word.

Erik clenched his hands into tight fists as he tried to get a grip on his escalating temper. Taking a calming breath, he crossed to his desk and took a seat in his tall leather chair. "Nadir has explained all that you have confessed to him. I would now like to hear the reason behind your indefensible actions," Erik said in a barely controlled tone.

Reggie knew that his employer was more than justified with his fury. "I have no excuse, other than I had been an employee of the Javert agency for quite some time. Mr. Javert called me in to assist him with a case that he had taken for a Cara Johnson," he explained in a self-repugnant tone.

Erik watched as Reggie fought with his inner demons. "I have one question for you," he said in a cold voice that sent a chill through Reggie's soul. "Why did you decide to confess? Why Reggie, when you had no fear of discovery? Why?" Erik asked in an incredulous tone.

"Because of Mrs. Desmond," Reggie responded in a tortured whisper. "Because I could not go another day with seeing her look at me with such a pure trust within her eyes, while knowing that I was responsible for all of the pain she had suffered."

Erik closed his eyes against the pain that was so truthfully reflected within Reggie's eyes. "Are you willing to help us prosecute Cara Johnson and this Javert?" Erik asked in a tired voice.

Reggie was thankful that in some small way he could atone for his indefensible actions. "Yes Mr. Desmond, I will do anything you ask of me," he responded as a man who had been given one last small ray of hope, that he could once again put right a most grievous wrong.

"First I want to discuss this with Christine," Erik said almost more to himself than to the other two occupants within the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine washed Bella gently under her chubby little chin as her daughter gave her a happy smile. "There," she said as she reached for the white fluffy towel to dry her daughter. "Now that you are all nice and clean, what do you say we call Daddy and see if he wants to meet us in the park?" she asked the wide-eyed Bella.

"Did I hear my name?" Erik asked as he walked into the large bathroom off of the nursery.

"Daddy's home!" Christine cried excitedly as she stood and walked over to her smiling husband. Reaching up she kissed him on his bare cheek. "We were just going to call you and invite you to our park date," she informed him with a smile.

"As much as I would love to show off my two best girls, I'm afraid that something has come up that I need to discuss with you," he said in a resigned tone that caused a frown to mar Christine's forehead.

"Is something the matter?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Let's get Bella down for a nap and then you and I can have a private talk," he said with a little too much mystery for Christine's taste.

After thirty minutes of rocking, Bella finally fell into a deep sleep, gently lifting her into her crib; Christine allowed herself a moment of complete and utter happiness as she stared down at her healthy daughter. "Sleep well my angel," she whispered sweetly as she turned and went in search of her husband.

Pushing the heavy study door open, she saw that Erik was balancing a half-full glass of whisky on his knee. "Erik," she called in a concerned tone, for she had not seen this nervous side to him since they had left the hospital with Isabella. "Is everything all right?" she questioned in a worried tone that sent a sharp piercing pain straight to his heart.

Downing the last of his drink he placed it gently upon the desk as he rose from his chair and crossed the room to join his wife. "Christine," he began in a stilted voice. "I love you more than anything upon this Earth. I would spare you any amount of pain if it were in my power," he said in a husky tone that caused a chill of alarm to spread throughout Christine's body.

"Erik," she said as she treaded her arms around him. "You're scaring me, please just tell me what is upsetting you," she pleaded as she rested her head against his rapidly beating heart.

Erik held her tightly to him as he closed his eyes and savored the feel of her within his arms. "I know that we agreed to never speak of Cara again," he paused as he felt her stiffen within his hold.

Christine felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Cara's name. "Erik, I don't want to hear it," she said painfully as she tore herself from his embrace to wrap her arms protectively around her middle.

"I'm sorry Christine, but I have come into some information that will allow us to seek criminal charges against Cara and the private detective that helped her," Erik said as he studied her face intently.

"Criminal charges?" Christine repeated in an astonished whisper.

Erik reached out to caress her smooth cheek lovingly. "Yes, what she did to you was a crime, and I now have the proof I need to put her away for a long time." He said in a soft voice.

"Please tell me what you have found out," Christine said as she pulled him towards the soft red leather sofa.

Forty minutes later Christine lay with her head upon Erik's strong chest, so filled with a resigned sorrow that someone could hate her so much as to go to such lengths to destroy her marriage and the health of her baby.

Erik stroked Christine's back in a rhythmic caress, trying to bring some sense of calmness to her tense frame. "Christine," he called to her softly. "I have already dismissed Reggie from his post. I believe that with his testimony for the prosecution he will not receive any jail time," he said in a quiet tone.

Christine rose abruptly at the mention of Reggie and his betrayal. "Erik," she said in a pained voice that tore at his heart. "I want to talk with Reggie alone."

Erik stood up and crossed to where she stood. Taking her by the shoulders, he looked into her tense features. "Christine, I don't think that is necessary. Nadir and I have both already spoke with him," Erik advised as he looked into her sorrowful eyes.

"It is necessary to me Erik," she said in a simple tone that conveyed the need for her closure.

Sighing deeply Erik withdrew his cell phone and dialed Nadir. "Nadir, I want you to have Reggie come to the penthouse immediately. Also if you could put in a call to the district attorney, I want Cara charged by this evening at the latest," he said with such venom it caused a shiver to reverberate through Christine.

"Thank you," she said as she reached up to remove his mask.

Erik took her within his arms and simply smiled down into her face. "I love you Mrs. Desmond."

Christine felt herself begin to heal as she looked into his loving gaze. "Don't ever stop," she said as a tear slid slowly down her cheek.

Erik leaned down to kiss her tears away as he pulled her tightly against him. "That I can guarantee," he whispered against her mouth as he kissed her with all the love in his heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Reggie was shown into the professionally decorated parlor that rivaled any found in the great palaces of Europe. Hearing Christine's light footsteps behind him, he took in a deep breath and prepared himself to face the one person from whom he could never obtain forgiveness.

Christine closed the double doors softly behind her. Seeing the tense stance of her former bodyguard and more painfully former friend's form, she called out softly to him. "Reggie, if you would please take a seat, I have a few questions I would like to ask you," she said in a quiet voice that caused Reggie to swallow hard past the lump that had formed within his throat.

"Yes, Mrs. Desmond," he responded in a respectful tone as he took a seat on the floral antique sofa.

Christine surprised Reggie by taking a seat right next to him. "Erik has already explained the details of your involvement with Cara Johnson and Mr. Javert," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "The reason I wanted to see you personally is because I want to know why?"

Reggie stared unblinkingly at his tightly clenched hands. "Mrs. Desmond, I have absolutely no excuse. I did what I did because I was a well-paid employee of Mr. Javert's agency."

"So it was for money?" Christine asked in a betrayed voice that caused Reggie to look up sharply.

"Mrs. Desmond, I know that there is no earthly way I could ever garner your forgiveness, so I can only say how sorry I am," he said as tears of his utter self-loathing filled his brown eyes. "I know that it is little consolation for you and Mr. Desmond, but please know that I will live with this the rest of my life. I am so very sorry for my part in all that was done against you and Mr. Desmond," Reggie said in a breaking voice that conveyed the depth of his apology.

Christine read the truth of Reggie's word in his tortured features, and at that precise moment, she felt an overwhelming peace wash over her. Reaching for his tightly clenched hands, she treaded one of hers through his. "Reggie, the fact that you came forward speaks volumes for your character," she called to him in a calm voice. "I accept your apology," she said with a serene smile.

Reggie felt his heart lighten from its heavy burden of the last several months. "Mrs. Desmond," he said with a shaking voice.

"There are three conditions," Christine said with a calculating look on her face.

"Anything," Reggie said hurriedly without a thought to the consequences.

"You will promise to forgive yourself as well," she said with a gentleness that warmed his soul. "You will have to promise to remain in my employ as my personal bodyguard, and lastly you will have to promise to call me Christine," she informed him with a radiant smile that showed the immense power that her forgiveness held over the betrayals of the past.

Reggie, unable to speak merely nodded his head in ascension.

Christine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I trust you Reggie, not only with myself and Erik, but with my daughter's precious life as well," she stated in a solemn tone.

"I won't let you down Mrs. Des…Christine," he amended as he looked into her trusting eyes.

"I know you won't Reggie," she said as a blanket of tranquility washed over her, as she was enlightened that everything was exactly how it should be. She had the love of a devoted husband, the joy of a healthy baby, and friends; friends that she knew she could count on with whatever life had to throw her way. She smiled as she linked her arm through Reggie's. "I think you are needed at the district attorney's office," Christine said as she led him towards the door.

As they made their way to the main entrance, Christine smiled up into Reggie's grateful eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow at your normal shift," Christine said as she opened the door.

"Yes, I'll be there," he said happily.

As Christine shut the door behind Reggie, she frowned at the thought of Erik and his reaction to her rehiring of Reggie. Squaring her shoulders, she went in search of her husband. After several minutes, she found her two favorite people in the nursery. "I have been looking all over for you," she said in a slightly complaining voice as she watched Erik as he lovingly rocked their daughter gently in his arms.

Erik looked up with a concerned gaze, "Are you all right?" he questioned with an intent look.

Smiling Christine crossed the room to settle herself at his feet. Laying her head against his knee, she looked up into his unmasked face that was so dear to her and saw the unending depth of his love. "I am," she said with a realization that she was truly blessed beyond all measure. "I really am," she whispered with her love so very evident in her tone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cara frowned in annoyance at the insistent knocking upon her door, "I'm coming!" she yelled through the closed door, not knowing who she was more angry with, her doorman for failing to notify her of a visitor or the unmannered person behind her door. Jerking the door open, her face paled at the sight of two uniformed police officers.

"Cara Johnson?' Officer Darcy questioned.

"Yes, I'm Cara Johnson," Cara responded in an automatic reply.

"If you will step outside and place your hands against the wall," the seasoned officer instructed in an authoritative manner.

"What?" Cara asked in a bewildered voice.

"Step outside and place your hands against the wall," Officer Darcy said with a more forceful tone.

"I most certainly will not!" Cara responded with a haughty tone that galvanized the two officers into action.

As Officer Darcy grabbed Cara roughly about her shoulders and forcefully pushed her against the hallway wall, Officer Reynolds began to recite the practiced rights. "Cara Johnson, you are being arrested for the solicitation of a crime, tampering with federally regulated phone lines, and malicious conduct. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say may be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney then the state will appoint one for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you Ms. Johnson?"

Cara gaped at the young man who had just patted her down and cuffed her hands behind her back. "This is outrageous! I will have you both fired for this!" she screamed in their bored expressions.

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you Ms. Johnson?" Officer Reynolds repeated his previous question.

"Yes, you stupid idiot!" Cara responded with hate-filled venom.

"Lets get her down to the station," Officer Darcy called out to his partner as he jerked painfully at the cuffs that held Cara's arms imprisoned behind her back.

"Wait, there has been some mistake!" Cara began as they pushed her onto the waiting elevator.

"You can explain it all to the judge in the morning," Officer Reynolds said in a disinterested tone.

"Morning, why can't I see him now?" She asked in a shrill voice that had both officers wincing in response.

"It's after 4:00 Ms. Johnson, by the time we get you processed at the station, court will be closed for the day, so you will just have to enjoy the hospitality of our finest city jail for the evening," Officer Darcy imparted with a slight smile upon his clean shaven face.

"But I can't spend the night in jail," Cara said in a despondent tone. "What would my friends think?" she asked in a manner that had the two officers shaking their heads in disbelief.

As the threesome made their way thought the elegant lobby, several of the buildings residents began to whisper behind their hands.

Cara began to shake at the realization began to set in. _This is all because of Erik_, her mind began to put it all together, _he must have found out what I did to Christine_, she thought to herself as the officers placed her in the backseat of their police cruiser. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the stained seat and felt an utter sense of hopelessness enclose around her. _Oh Erik, I did it all for you, don't you know that? I would have done anything to win your love back_, her tortured mind cried out silently. "What is going to happen to me now?" she asked in a resigned voice that had Officer Reynolds turning to face her.

"That will be up to the judge and district attorney." He stated in an unemotional tone.

Erik was extremely friendly with most of the city's judges as well as a frequent guest of the district attorney's many social gatherings. "It was all for nothing," she whispered in a dejected tone.

"Did you say something Ms. Johnson?" Officer Reynolds inquired as he took in her depressed features.

Cara merely smiled sadly, as she turned her face away to stare out at the busy traffic. Erik loved Christine, all that she had done, all that she had hoped for was a total and utter loss, for she could never win against a love such as Erik had for Christine. What a waste, she thought as she watched the yellow taxis vying for position upon the congested streets, what a complete and absolute waste.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Only one more chapter left! Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Wow! Here we are at the last chapter! I have really enjoyed writing this story. I have gotten really attached to both Christine and Erik's characters. I hope you like the ending as much as I do. Please join me in bidding a fond farewell to the Desmond clan.**

**B/N **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMod **

**How can I ever express how much I appreciate all of your hard work on this story? You came in at the midway point to take up the challenge of not only fixing my horrendous spelling and grammar mistakes, but also to assist me in the unending challenge of storyline directions. You truly amaze me with your talents. I am privileged to have you as an invaluable part of my team and I look forward to what the future might bring our way. Thank you MJ for all that you do!**

**Aaww, blush it's my pleasure Tory! I love seeing the creative process at work!**

Choices 

**Chapter 32**

**_Eight months later_**

"Cara Johnson, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. As it has fallen on me to sentence you for your inexcusable crimes against the Desmond family, I have found myself bound by the limitations of the law. If it were up to me, I would sentence you to twenty years. But alas I can only give you to the maximum sentence allowable by law." Judge Burns said with a disappointed expression.

District attorney Silvia De La Cruz rose from her seated position to garner the distinguished judge's attention. "Your Honor, if I may interrupt the court?" she said in an apologetic tone.

"What is it?" Judge Burns asked irritated, not at all pleased with the interruption of his sentencing.

Clearing her throat Silvia looked back at Christine Desmond who sat silently beside her half-masked husband. "I have a request from the victim to give to you before sentencing is handed down your honor," She said in a respectful tone.

Judge Burns looked at the beautiful woman who had suffered so much at the hands of Ms. Johnson. "Mrs. Desmond, if you would please approach the bench," he called out to Christine.

Erik stiffened at her side at this unexpected change of events. "Christine?" he asked with concern reflected in his green eyes.

Christine patted his shoulder reassuringly as she stood to follow the judge's instructions.

With his hand over the microphone, Judge Burns leaned down to hear what Mrs. Desmond had to say. The entire courtroom was held in suspense as they speculated about the contents of the hushed conversation that was going into its fourth minute.

Judge Burns leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. "Are you sure Mrs. Desmond?" he asked as he looked at the forgiving Christine.

"Yes, your honor, I believe that it is not only a just punishment, but a wonderful solution to those in need as well" Christine responded gently.

"Very well, you may return to your seat," he said as he brought his courtroom back to order.

As Christine slid into her chair next to Erik, she leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What was all that about?" he asked his secretive wife.

"I think that I came up with a fair punishment that will not only rehabilitate Cara, but will help others as well," she said as she turned her attention back to the judge.

"Cara Johnson, I am about to give you a choice on your sentencing. You can thank your lucky stars that Mrs. Desmond has such a kind heart that she is giving you a choice in the manner of your punishment." Judge Burns said with an authoritative voice.

Cara stood with a blank expression as she faced the man who was about to decide the course of her life for the next few years.

"Cara Johnson, you are hereby given the choice of serving four years of incarceration at the women's correctional facility in the county of New York, or you can serve out a sentence of two years in Kenya as a missionary in the aid of an overpopulated orphanage. Mrs. Desmond was kind enough to find a mission who will accept you in exchange for your commitment to serving in the children's orphanage run by the Lady of our Sacred Hearts Mission."

Cara felt a great wave of confusion wash over her as she digested the magnitude of her choice. In two years, she would be free to continue with her life.

"Ms. Johnson, may I have your decision?" Judge Burns' question interrupted her thoughts.

"With much gratitude, I will of course choose the missionary work in Kenya." Cara said with a relief evident in her tone.

"Good, I will of course be receiving updates on a regular basis on your performance at the mission. If I hear of any disruption of any sort, I will order you back to New York to serve the four years in our women's facility, do I make myself clear Ms. Johnson?" he asked as his piercing gaze took in her frightened expression.

'Yes, your honor," Cara said in a respectful tone.

"Good, Mrs. Desmond has already arranged for your flight to Kenya. Therefore, I will turn you over to her for further instruction. Court is adjourned," he said as he slammed his gavel down on the small wooden plate.

Cara turned and faced a smiling Christine. "Christine, I don't know how I can ever thank you," she said with genuine tears filling her eyes.

"Just help as many people as you can Cara, that is all I ask," Christine said as a stunned Erik looked on.

Cara unable to talk merely nodded her head.

Christine motioning for the nun who had been seated two rows behind to join them. "Cara, this is Sister Agnes of the mission, she will be traveling with you to Kenya and can explain all of your duties once you arrive."

Sister Agnes smiled welcomingly at Cara, "I am pleased that you will be joining us in Kenya, Ms. Johnson. I am afraid that our plane is due to leave in three hours and we still have to see about your travel visa and obtain your passport," Sister Agnes said as she put a motherly arm around Cara's shoulders. "Mrs. Desmond, if you will please excuse us?" she said as she smiled at the woman held protectively within her husband's arms.

"Of course, have a safe trip," Christine wished the two as they turned to make their way out of the courtroom.

Erik stood in stunned silence as he looked from the still swinging door to the radiantly happy face of his wife. "What just happened?" he asked with a bemused expression on his face.

Reaching up Christine gave him a playful kiss upon his lips. "That my dear husband was closure on a not so happy chapter of our lives," she said with an impish grin.

Erik marveled at the woman who he was lucky enough to call his wife. Unable to speak, Erik merely nodded his head.

Christine linked her arm through his and led her husband out the doors to begin the next chapter of their happy lives.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Five years later_

"Isabella Rose Desmond!" Christine yelled at the top of her lungs.

Erik looked up from his morning paper as his five-year-old daughter raced into the breakfast room.

"Daddy, hide me!" she called excitedly as she dashed beneath the table linens.

Erik couldn't help the twitch of his lips as his daughter sought refuge from her angry mother. "Bella, care to tell me why your mother is calling for you?" he said in a hushed co-conspirator tone.

"Uh, she wants me to put on that awful dress for Aunty Meg's wedding," Bella said, pouting.

Erik nodded his head in understanding for his daughter had turned out to be quite the little tomboy.

Christine walked into the room with an irritated expression on her face.

Erik quickly hid behind his paper, not wanting to pick sides in this mother and daughter battle royal.

"Erik," Christine called out to her husband.

Erik pointedly ignored her summons as though he had not heard her.

"Erik!" Christine called out more loudly.

"Umm," Erik answered as he peered over his business paper.

"Have you seen Bella?" she asked with a speculative look in her blue eyes.

"Bella?" he responded as though he hadn't heard her correctly which only further added to Christine's suspicions.

"Yes Bella, our daughter. The daughter who in one hour time is suppose to be walking down the church aisle, scattering rose petals about," Christine said with a barely controlled patience.

Erik deciding that his wife could make his life much more difficult for him over the next few hours decided to give up his most beloved daughter. "No, I haven't seen her," he said as he motioned to under the table.

Christine eye's lit with triumph at her success about finding her wayward daughter. "Well, I guess if you haven't seen her I had better just call Aunty Meg and tell her that she won't have a flower girl for her wedding." Christine said in a sad tone.

Bella felt her conscience begin to prick at her at the thought of letting down her Aunty Meg. "I'm under here," she called out to her mother in defeat.

Christine shared a parental smile with Erik as their daughter appeared from her chosen hiding place. "Well young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" Christine said as she adopted her disappointed mother's tone.

Bella looked down to her worn sneakers as she received the full extent of her mother's frustration. "I'm sorry mommy," Bella said in a sad little voice that pulled at Erik's soft heart.

Erik folded his paper and placed it down upon the table. "She's sorry Christine," he said in a defending tone that brought about a sharp reprimanding glance from his wife.

"I haven't found her Christine," Marie said worriedly as she entered the room. "Ah, there she is," she observed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Bella, you go with Marie and get ready for the wedding. And if I hear of any further disobedience from you today, you will not be able to watch any football games tomorrow," Christine threatened her daughter with her most stringent punishment to date, as her little girl was obsessed with the professional game.

Bella's eyes widened at the extreme nature of her mother's threat. "Ok mommy, I'll be good," she said as she crossed the room with the drama of a condemned prisoner about to face the electric chair.

Marie bit her bottom lip to hold in the laughter that was threatening to escape. As Bella threaded her tiny hand in hers, they both turned and made their way towards the grand staircase.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her Christine?" Erik questioned as he watched the small-dejected form of his daughter disappear from his view.

Christine raised her eyebrow in response to her husband's question. Ignoring him, she turned and stalked out of the room with a stiff back that alerted Erik to his husbandly misstep. Sighing deeply to himself, he slowly began to follow his wife as he wondered what kind of punishment she had in store for him, for his alignment with his daughter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir stood nervously at the alter, with Erik a calm presence at his side. "Do you have the ring?" he questioned out the side of his mouth.

Erik nodded in response, trying valiantly not to get irritated with his nervous best friend, as this was the fifth time he had answered that same question.

The music began to drift gently through the old church. Bella swallowed her pride and began her slow progression down the long aisle of the church, dressed in the dreaded fluffy white dress.

Erik watched with pride-filled eyes as his and Christine's beautiful daughter preformed her flower girl duties with a strong Desmond resolve.

Christine watched with tear-filled eyes as Bella walked gracefully with her little white basket filled with delicate pink rose petals. Hearing her music cue, Christine fell into step behind her daughter.

Erik's breath caught in his throat at the shear beauty of his wife. Dressed in a pale pink satin gown, Christine never looked lovelier to his eyes.

Christine felt Erik's eyes upon her and tried to hold her anger at his earlier betrayal close at hand. As she neared the alter she gave Nadir an encouraging smile. Unable to help herself, she looked up into Erik's green eyes and saw the true testimony of his love of her. Her own eyes filling with tears, she felt her anger dissolve to nothingness as her heart was filled with the overwhelming love from her husband.

Erik saw his love returned and felt his heart lighten. The music began to swell as Meg began her slow procession down the aisle.

Nadir watch as the woman who had stolen his heart walked slowly towards him.

Meg leaned heavily upon her father's arm as she felt all eyes within the church upon her as she walked to meet her future husband.

As the ceremony drew to a close, Erik caught Christine's eye and gifted her with his one special smile he reserved especially for her.

As Nadir claimed his bride's lips in a passionate kiss, Erik reached out his hand for his beloved wife.

Christine fell into step behind the newly married couple as Erik brought her hand to his lips in a gesture that took her back to a time when they had first become husband and wife. Smiling up at her husband, she linked her arm through his and made their way out of the church.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Colleen rubbed her swollen belly as she took the empty seat beside her friend.

Christine turned in her chair to greet the very pregnant Colleen. "Wow!" she said in a surprised tone. "How many more weeks do you have?" she questioned in a sympathetic tone as she took in the size of her friend's stomach.

"Two," Colleen said with a heaving sigh. "But maybe he will take pity on me and come early." She said in a hopeful tone.

Christine laughed with a knowing expression. "How is Sami taking the news that she is about to have a little brother?" Christine asked with an amused smile.

"Oh, she is looking forward to having someone to boss around." Colleen responded with an answering smile. "Christine, did you read the article in this morning's post?" she asked as she took a bite of the decadent wedding cake.

"No, I didn't get a chance to see the paper at all," Christine responded as she watched the dancing couples.

"Well there was a mention of Cara Johnson and her work in Kenya," Colleen began as she watched her friend closely for any signs of distress.

"Oh, is she expanding the orphanage again?" Christine asked as she watched Erik wince as Bella took a misstep directly on top of his foot.

"No, it was about how she has been nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize for her humanitarian work," Colleen informed a pleasantly surprised Christine.

"That is wonderful! I wonder if Erik has any contacts that he can call to put in a good word for her?" she wondered to herself as she took in the sight of the joyous smile on her daughter's little face.

Colleen shook her head at the magnitude of Christine's forgiving spirit. Following Christine's eyes, she saw what was bringing such a delighted smile to her friend's face. To the left of Erik and Bella, Colleen saw her own husband and daughter as they made their way around the dance floor as well. "We are a couple of very lucky women Christine," she said with a soft expression on her face.

Christine looked over at her friend and then turned to look lovingly at her husband and daughter. "Yes Colleen, we are indeed two very lucky women."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N It's over! I'm really kind of sad to see it end. Oh well, we still have two others in the works that can now be found on unending-night (dot)com I hope you will look me up over there once in a while, as I have found that I don't have the desire to post on this site any longer. **

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. I know I say this all the time, but I really do mean it, your reviews really keep me going with these stories. Thank you so much for allowing me to write for you.**

**To my most faithful reviewer even when the site was giving you trouble you took the time to send me your reviews via private messaging. So a very big special Thank you to….**

**MJ MOD**

**Pertie**

**draegon-fire**

**phantomphan1992**

**jtbwriter**

**Twinkle22**

**Erik'sTrueAngel**

**montaquecat**

**you'llbemyangel**

**designer kisses**

**KatieKay90**

**And to all of you who have taken the time out of your busy schedule to give my story a chance, thank you to you as well, I truly appreciated all of your kind reviews. **

**Mini Nicka**

**GerrysJackie**

**ForeverPhantoms**

**Melodic Rose**

**abear4**

**Cassiopeia Lily**

**NoCookies4U**

**Phantomforever**

**PrimaDonnaKate**

**Emma-J-Riddle**

**Timeflies**

**htr17**

**michelle**

**phantomfan1911**

**Anges Radieux**

**Cousin Kate**

**LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAnge...**

**mikabronxgirl**

**Passed Over**

**romanticfan**

**terbear**

**AriaGothique**

**erik'sangel527**

**Hun**

**invaderoperaghost**

**qt72011**

**babymene17**

**maskedpainter**

**Phantom's Bride**

**Protected by an Angel**

**scorpionorchid**

**diamondsandpearls**

**ErikMySweet**

**ilovephantom**

**Lothiel**

**MonMaskedAnge**

**primadonakate**

**princess07890**

**Whistling Nightingale**

**xAngelxOfxMusicx**

**alyssa**

**Angie**

**Aphroditebehindthemask**

**carriebutler**

**ChristinErik**

**Emmakins**

**KooriKitsune**

**Luxis-lil**

**OG**

**sophianwin**

**Spectralprincess**

**StarrySpark**

**AngeMusique**

**CarolROI**

**Hermione Charlotte Granger**

**Into the Storm**

**JackieLu**

**Jenni**

**Katie**

**Mina**

**Phantasmarose**

**phantomann**

**phantomette of the opera**

**PhantomPhluter**

**PinoColada**

**Rose of Night**

**scarletghost13**

**TERRY - cRaZy ItALian**

**vivian49**

**Voldivoice**

**Xela**

**Adora's World**

**Amita**

**Amunett**

**angel of the night666**

**Angel4321**

**Angelofmusicx234**

**Angie38**

**anne**

**Anonymosity**

**archaeology101**

**Cass**

**Christinesoperaghost**

**Creative-Insanity**

**DarkAngelOfTheWorld**

**Darth-Phantom-1870**

**dunkmoonX**

**Eolyn Greenwood**

**Fumblepaws**

**FutureWWEDiva**

**GIGGLE WOMAN**

**Gliana**

**GoldenLyre**

**greyhoundmom**

**jordan**

**linz**

**Lisa Furlonger**

**Marcie804**

**marianne**

**Mystery Guest**

**phantomadark**

**phantomangelex**

**phantomfã**

**Phantomstar**

**Potosynthesis**

**R. J. Daae**

**rustywindowpane**

**scififreakmi**

**Squealing Lit. Fan**

**Stacy**

**summercay**

**TalithaJ**

**tess**

**The Real Carlotta**

**Trickstersthiefgirl**

**TruPhan**

**Tuelumi**

**Vampire Fortune**


End file.
